Through the eyes of death
by Sivir the hedgehog
Summary: I can't understand why people make a big deal out of death. So I died. Yet I feel strangely peaceful about it. But life clearly has a mind of its own. Maybe, someone would teach me to cry when somebody died. Or, maybe,just maybe, someone would cry for me when I died in this new world...Rated M for Language and violence only!
1. 0 the natural deficiency

"What is a normal person?"

This question is very funny, yet also quite philosophical.

The reason for it being funny is quite simple. No one would ever ask this type of question without any purpose whatsoever.

If someone asked you this question one day, you would probably laugh it off.

However, this is also a philosophical question that people could debate over it for hours without stopping.

However, these kind of debates won't happen until high school or university.

Yet, I asked this question to my primary school teacher one day.

That year, I was only eight years old.

As you probably would have known, the teacher and the rest of the classmates were quite surprised and embarrassed and also mystified I suppose.

From this, you probably would have noticed that I am a bit different from the rest of my peers. Nobody who is normal would ask this kind of question when they are just eight years old.

But, from any other way, I am also perfectly normal.

When my peers are playing, I join them.

When my peers are mucking around causing trouble, I also am being a trouble maker.

In other words, I am not mentally older than anybody else. So, in conclusion, I am not physically different or mentally different from everybody else.

Yet, on that day, I asked that question out of the blue.

Bit by bit, I finally discovered I am a tad bit different from everybody.

* * *

I was only seven years old.

Before that, I had a perfectly normal life. My parents are hard working people, so they don't spend a lot of time with me. This is also normal. So in fact, I am closer to my grandfather.

My grandfather loves me deeply.

When I wanted to play, he would play with me.

When my parents scolded me, he would be there to protect me.

When I accidentally hurt myself, he would be there to comfort me.

So, I love my grandfather deeply.

Even when I grew up, I would say without a doubt, that the person I love most is my grandfather.

So, what would be your reaction when somebody like this suddenly disappeared from your world permanently?

I never thought about that until that year.

"..." sobs filled the tiny room. Some of them were silent, some of them were extravagant. However, everybody could hear the sadness in their voices.

Children, moved by those tears and cries, joined in.

I was among them, my hand held by mother, and I looked at the black and white photo in front of me.

The man in the photo, is my grandfather.

I know, everybody around me also missed him, therefore tears were rolling down their cheeks.

For me, however, I some how couldn't squeeze out a single drop of tear.

Everybody around me were crying, adults and children alike, yet I couldn't.

So I asked my mother "Mummy, why are you crying?"

My mother answered in tears "...Because, grandfather could never come back..."

I knew that.

I might be young, but I still know that.

I knew, that grandfather could never come back.

but...

"But, why should you cry?"

My mother looked at me in shock.

She said "Because grandfather is never coming back, normal people are sad, so they are crying."

After this, I stopped talking.

But one question remained in my heart.

"So, should normal people cry at this moment?"

This is the reason, I asked my teacher when I was eight.

When I grew up, I learnt that it is logical to cry when someone close to you died.

For somebody normal, when their close relatives and friends die, they will cry and weep.

If someone can be sad and weep in this situation, then he or she is normal.

In the field of psychology, when someone's subjective view is the same as the rest of the world's objective view is the same, he or she is normal.

Therefore, if someone's action and mind is different from the rest of the world, he or she is not normal.

And someone who isn't normal, is destined to be not understood by the rest of the world.

In conclusion, according to this theory, I am not normal.

That day, I did not cry.

When people felt sad, I felt only calmness.

When people thought it was logical, I thought that was strange.

When people wept, I was only surprised.

I am so different from the rest, that I may as well have no heart. So that is not normal.

In anyway, he was the one who raised me, and I am closest to him and he is my relative.

So someone like that died, and I was so young, therefore I should cry, right?

But, until the end, I never shed a single tear. I didn't even have the urge to cry or even feel sad. I am not happy, but I am not sad either.

At that time, people dismissed my reaction as I was naive, or I was already mature, therefore I couldn't be moved by this.

But I knew, just a bit.

"I am different from the others."

That was what I thought.

When I grew up, I learnt why I acted this way.

It's not only because I grew up, but also similar events happened.

During primary school, one of my best friends died of cancer. I stood by the bed and watched him closed his eyes forever and my eyes didn't even feel remotely moist.

Another time, my father died during a accident. He accidentally fell off the ledge of the platform and fell to his death. I was standing right next to the spot where he landed. I did not feel scared or sad even when warm blood splattered on my face.

A year later, my mother was shot during a bank robbery. I was there too when she fell in front of me. I felt nothing. Even when the robber pointed the gun in my face and I knew that if he pulled the trigger, I would be dead. I did not flinch.

When my grandmother passed away, I did not cry either.

Later, when I was sixteen working as a part time job as a cleaner, one of my female colleagues suicided by taking poison and hanged herself because she had a huge debt and she can't pay it back. I was first to discover the corpse and although we were friends and my nostrils flared at the stench, I did not cry.

I am not heartless and cold.

I am mentally disabled.

No matter how close I am to others, I can't feel anything when they died.

This is my weakness and fault in my mind.

I can't feel any emotion when someone else died.

Therefore...

"When I died, I can't have any emotion either."

This hypothesis was confirmed when I was seventeen...

* * *

"Crash-!"

It is a the loud sound of a high speed vehicle colliding with a body.

The impact is only a second. I only felt that the world is spinning. When I recovered my sight, the first I thing I saw was the blue sky.

But the blue sky is then quickly became red and then slowly by slowly turning black.

The red comes from my bleeding retina.

The black is because I am slowly losing my conscious.

At this moment, I can't feel my body anymore, like it never existed in the first place.

I can only feel warmth.

Warm.

Very warm.

Around me, people start to gather round and appear in my blurred eyes.

I can't hear what they are saying.

I can only sense panic.

With great difficulty, I tilted my head side ways.

On the road, there is a red pool slowly forming and also the warmth subsides.

I then finally realised.

I am not only bleeding blood. I am also dying.

It is a car accident.

Just like in this country, there are hundreds and thousands of car accidents each day and I am no different. I am one of them.

Yet again, I can't feel any emotion.

"So that's what happened..." I thought

No regrets, sadness, fear and resistance.

After all, I can't have emotions with regards to "death" as a concept. I simply submit to fate.

I can't feel anything towards death. This is the my deficiency I had.

This event only confirms my suspicion.

My time is running out. Only two thoughts remain.

One of them is "Where will people go after they died?"

Another one is

"Will anybody weep for me after I died?"

And then, darkness.

* * *

After a long time, actually I am not sure if that exists or not. A female voice said to me.

"Well, aren't you special."

I can't see her. I don't even have eyes. However, I can sense her presence, and it is telling me danger.

"Please, elaborate." After some thoughts, I replied. How am I even replying when I don't even have a mouth? Better question, how am I even hearing things?

"Well, the fact that you can reply to me basically means you are special." She replied, now with a hint of laughter.

"That, still doesn't mean much to me."

"Ok, , just to confirm one thing. You are dead, right?"

"Last time I checked yes."

"Well, the actual truth is yes and no. You see, when someone died, their soul and mind will also perish in seconds. Yet you are still communicating with me when your body, the vessel who holds your soul and mind is dead. So to answer your question, your body is dead, but your soul and mind lives on. This means that you literally defied causality and therefore created a paradox." With a hint of a amazement she explained everything.

"So, what happens to me now?"

"Well, to fix this, you have to be dead in this world. But, you are special, therefore, I will transfer you soul and mind to another dimension and create another body for you."

I can't believe this.

I am getting a second chance in life.

I quickly calmed down and asked coldly. "And the price?"

"You already paid your fare, way more than you need." She replied with a laugh. "In fact, I need to give you some complimentary things to actually to make us even."

"What did I pay?"

"...You died..." She replied with a deadpan voice.

"Anyway, I will let you customise your next vessel. First, male or female?"

"Male, please, let me stay that way." I replied for the first time with annoyance.

"Alright alright, just checking. Second, which attribute do you want to focus on?" She replied again with a laugh. She is having fun isn't she.

"...Agility and speed." I replied. The toughest defence can crack and the strongest power mean nothing if you can't hit anything.

"Interesting choice! Now, let me just give your special ability." She said happily. Wait, I don't get to choose that?

"Of course no! However, you won't be disappointed with it either. Your current state that defies causality automatically grants you one and I am also giving you another one so be quiet." She replied with a grumpy voice. She sounds very young now I think about it...

"Ok, almost there. Another note, the world you will be in is not safe so I have armed you with twin daggers and a katana if that's fine with you." She said after a few minutes. I let out a sigh. Daggers and katana...this sounds incredibly like an anime. But hey, I am not going to complain if the world is dangerous. I may be fearless, but I am not suicidal!

"That's fine I guess...Also, please let me have throwing dagger precision..." I like to be well rounded in general. It would be awkward if I can't catch up to my enemies so this is sort of an insurance I guess.

"...And done! Now, I am going to ask you again. I am going to let you stay as a human. The new world will be dangerous. Are you sure you want to go?" She asked.

"I am resolved." I took a deep breath-If I could and replied. Wait, what did she mean by human? Are there some sorts of other sentient beings? Anyway, I don't really mind them. I am not racist at all. They are all the same to me.

"Just one last thing...What is your name?"

"My name...Meng. I want to be called Sanzu Meng."

"Alrighty! Now, Sanzu Meng! Embrace your new world and life! May you create your own story!"

With that, I opened my eyes, now with a blue demonic colored ring around the iris.

* * *

"And he is off like that, Gaia?" another female voice asked.

"Yep, he is now gone, my dear sister Alaya-chan!" Gaia replied happily.

"You are so lazy that you don't want to deal with him yourself."

"Na, it's just more fun this way."

"...Whoever that was, I pray for your safety." Alaya siad as she held her hands together in a prayer fashion.

"Nah, he'll be fine. He is gifted in so many ways. He'll be fine." Gaia replied.

"...I don't believe you."

"Trust me, he is fine. He is more than capable of taking care of himself. One day, he will match us even."

"...If you say so, will of the world."

"Just you see...will of the mankind."

* * *

Profile.

 **Name: Sanzu Meng**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Currently equipped clothing: red short sleeved leather jacket. Blue shirt and blue trousers.**

 **Currently equipped weapon: Dagger * 2 mysterious katana*1**

 **Strength: C**

 **Agility: B**

 **Luck: C (affects how much you can see through their weak points and defences. Not literally luck)(Changes to A+ under semblance 1)**

 **Vitality: D+**

 **Aura: E-(when comes to physical resistance) A+++(When comes to resist the effects of other's semblance)**

 **Semblance:**

 **1:**

 **Name: Mystic eyes of death perception**

 **Type: Anti unit (can grow)**

 **Rank: A+**

 **Effect:** Allows the user to see the lines of death that everything has. If the user can understand that it can die, by cutting the lines, they will die instantly. The damage done is irreversible, can't be blocked, can't be healed or resurrected. A truly terrifying power. However, can still be evaded if the target is dodging.

 **2:**

 **Name:?**

 **Type:?**

 **Rank:?**

 **Effect:?**

 **passive skills.**

 **Precision C+** :Allows the user to hit 6 times out of 10 with throwing weapons or guns.

 **Rider C-** : Can easily handle most vehicles with ease, exception of highly sophisticated modes of transports such as planes and mech suits and other ferocious animals such as tigers and lions.

 **Hypersense EX** : User is always aware of the surroundings and can tell the number of creatures and beings around no matter what sort of sneak device or strategy is used. Is not affected by loss of sight, smell, hearing or feeling. It's a sixth sense. Can also sense urge to kill easily disregarding any concealment. User also not affected by illusions at all. (Hence aura resistance against semblance). Can also detect lies. However, if the speaker genuinely believes what they say is true, then it loses its effect.

 **Active combat ability** : none (so far)

* * *

All right, this is my prologue for my newest fanfiction. Actually it is my second fic and the first rwby fic. So I thought I would just give some sort of back story for my OC to explain the way he will act later. For those who don't like my OC for being too OP. Trust me, it comes with a price. I am not going to reveal anything now, but it comes with a high price. If you don't like OCs in general, well...I am sorry to hear that.

Pairings...I currently have no plans at all. Actually I was thinking which one should be paired with each other. So leave in the comments for any suggestions.

The plot will start from vol.1 and follow the time line from the show.

That's about it. If have any suggestions please leave it in the reviews or PM me, likes are appreciated, hates...please add a reason for me to improve...after all this is a story that I hope you guys would enjoy so please help me to improve.

Now the disclaimers: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (We miss you good sir), Gaia and Alaya belongs to the type moon franchise and probably will never appear again. OC abilities comes from the type moon franchise too.

If you like this story, please favourite and follow for more updates. Comments and reviews are welcomed by all means.

I am Sivir, and see you all next time soon.


	2. Dream 1: Hello World

The first thing that came into my view is the clear blue sky again.

I slowly stirred and sat up.

Thank god I have my limbs back under my control again.

I looked at my surroundings and realised I am in a lush green forest. The moment I saw it, I knew that I am not on earth anymore. Nowhere on earth has vegetation shuch well preserved.

"Well, at least now I know I am not hallucinating or anything." I said to myself. I then quickly covered my mouth in surprise.

The voice I had is a bit foreign. It has a slightly higher pitch than before and much clearer. One could easily say that this is a quite neutral voice.

"No, no, no, no, no! This is not happening!" I shouted to nobody in particular. I looked at my hands, and much to my concern, they are white and smooth.

Like a woman.

WOMAN!

I quickly rushed to a near by stream to look at myself, and I was increasingly worried. I have an oval face with black eyes. My hair is longer than usual, about neck length, sure enough my skin is again impeccable. In short, I can easily pass for a girl if I tried to.

"...I thought I said I want to stay as a male last time I checked." These are the only words that came to my mind as I looked at my reflection.

As if on instinct, my hand reached for my crotch.

...

Well, at least that's still there.

Anyway, I should probably check my gear.

I am wearing a short sleeved red leather jacket. The leather is rather thick, so I might be able to ignore some slashing from hostiles. After all, from what she told me this world is going to be a dangerous one so might as well be prepared.

My blue shirt is not that particularly interesting. I really fail to see any sort of practical uses of it. Though, I suppose it has slightly larger sleeves. Maybe I can store my daggers I found fastned to my waist in it as a sort of surprise attack.

My blue trousers again doesn't seem that interesting or special.

Onto my weapons. First are my twin daggers. Both of them have a slightly curved shape with a bent near the tip. Interestingly, the blade is colored white. And I mean it is colored white, as in painted. I rapped the blades together in order to try to find what it is made out of. Surprisingly, they made no sound. Huh, strange. I guess deadly plastic weapons do exist. At the end of each dagger, is a small hole with a near invisible nylon string tied around it. The string is very long, up to twenty meters actually. I tied the other end around my wrists.

"At least now I wouldn't be like those anime characters who appeared have an infinite amount of daggers stored in god knows where." I muttered to myself.

Lastly, the katana around my waist. I unsheathed it and to my confusion, it only has a handle.

Yep.

Only a handle.

"...So just what the heck am I supposed to do with this?!" I shook my head. I then looked around to check my surroundings when a tremor of pain shot through my brain.

How do I even describe it. Saying that your body got mutilated is an understatement. It's more along the lines of somebody using their bare hands slowly tearing you into two pieces with raw strength.

"UGHhhhaaaaaAAAA!" I can't help but scream. The pain is excruciating. Clutching my head, I repeatedly smashed my head against the ground, hoping that the pain would subside.

After a long time, the pain stopped...No, it didn't, but it reduced to a point where it is finally bearable. After some heavy panting, wiping my forehead, I opened my eyes again.

Oh how much the world has changed in front of me. Everything I see now is tinged with a blue sci-fi like color.

And even more eerily, is that the world around me is so quiet. But it isn't silent. It's more like I can distinguish each sound clearly from each other.

Finally, what is the most abnormal part of the world now is there are black lines on everything. These lines are irregular, jagged and have thorns too.

It's like as if-

"Everything is a ill fitted jig saw puzzle."

That's the best description I could give. I think, If I touch or cut these lines, I would destroy, no, kill them no matter what.

But just looking at these lines gives me a literal headache. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Come on...turn it off.." I silently prayed. After a few seconds, the pain is gone completely. I then opened my eyes again. The world has turned back to normal.

"Phew...that was freaky. Now, time to get out-" I didn't even finish my sentence before I sensed something behind.

I can't tell what it is but all I know it is danger. I also registered its killing intent.

Without me even thinking, my body is already in motion.

Leaning back wards, I jumped with all my strength and did a back flip just in time to see my attacker missed its pounce. Using the time it tried to stable its self, I had a closer look at my assailant.

It is a peculiar four limb creature that is pitch black. It had a white mask on its face and crimson eyes filled with blood lust. On its body, white plates covered here and there as a form of plated armor and its barred fangs and claws clearly means that it is not friendly.

In short, this thing looked like an evil over grown armored lizard.

I took a deep breath and took out my daggers. Alright, mysterious female, I am putting my faith in you. I can practice later, but give me something to work with please!

* * *

Then everything turn white. When I can see again, the weird lizard disappeared. Instead, a man in a blue suit stood in front of me. He had black hair with a grin on his face.

"So, you are supposed to be my student huh." The guy said cockily. "That bxxch really is annoying. Ugh!"

"...I am guessing you are supposed to be teaching me?"

"Correction, I can't teach people. According to her, I am supposed to teach you assasination skills, but judging by your eyes, I don't think you even need it." The man replied with a yawn. I froze in fear, how did he know?

"Don't give me that look, girl, I have met someone else with those eyes before. This is hardly news to me." The man smiled. Wait, did he just call me a girl?!

...

I knew this kind of shinanigens will happen eventually.

"...Then, if you don't know, everytime I use these eyes, my head is like splitting apart. So I would like to know ways of killing without making my head hurt. Plus, don't you think that if the two are combined together, it will be even more powerful?" I retorted with a smile.

He looked at me with those steel gray eyes in silence for a few seconds. Then laughed. "You are a dangerous little girl, don't you think you are biting off more you can chew? But, I don't dislike it either. Sa, let us begin."

"Ok, how are you going to teach me?" I asked the man.

"I am no teacher. I am a serial killer myself. So in my opinion the best way to teach you is for you to experience my skills yourself. After all, time doesn't pass outside, and you are also in your subconscious, so you can't die." The man smiled again. But this time, it is different. This is a hunter's smile while looking at his prey. Or a cat's smile while looking at a mouse. Without warnings, he suddenly moved frighteningly fast. In the blink of an eye, he dashed right in front of me. On instinct, I jumped back and crossed my arms in front of me in a defensive position. I don't know what he is capable of, but again, my sixth sense blared in my head. Immediately, I felt a huge impact from my arms and I was launched backwards, sprawling over the ground. I climbed up just in time to see the man raising an eye brow.

"Now this is more interesting. Although you didn't avoid my first strike, you still managed to block it. I thought you would be gone immediately! That's a 9 out of 10 for fighting me the first time and a first timer. That's what teacher's do, right? Like giving grades?" The man smiled awkwardly.

"...Let's just get on with it." Seriously, I don't think being away from my actual body is ok so I intend to return as soon as possible.

"Ok chill...Girl you are really impatient." Does he still not realize that I am a dude?! "Alright kiddo, what did you see?"

I tried to recall. I answered after some thoughts. "You...moved to the front of me, at a speed that couldn't be seen by the ordinary human eye. Then, it was a simple stab with a dagger aimed at my heart which also moved so fast that it can't be seen by the normal human eyes."

He fell silent, his smile faded.

"...You are something kiddo... Not everybody could tell that just by looking at me once...The ones who are weaker just dies, and the ones who are stronger assumed I have an instant teleportation ability. But you, are spot on my dear." He clapped. "You have talents...No, you are born to be a master assassin. It's in your bones." He bowed to me suddenly. "Excuse me for all of my actions before, you have my respect now. I will be teaching you all I have from now on. Starting from scratch." He then took 10 steps back.

"My assassin skills is actually based on a specific type of taijutsu, meaning a way of body actions. This type, is entirely relied on speed and agility. So my first advice would be to not carry heavy weight. The gear you have right now is fine. You can carry a bit more if you want to, but don't carry 5 more kilograms." He looked at me to see if I am still following him. "Now, prepare to be amazed." Then he moved.

How do I even describe this. To the normal eyes, I am looking at nothing. But to me, he is breaking the limit of human bodies. He's accelerating from absolute still to a velocity so high that it's invisible to others, then stopping without even losing his balance. Turning during high speed is just a walk in the park. He even turned 180 degrees and started running backwards without breaking a stride. I knew that because he flashed a wink at me...God dammit. His leaps are freakishly agile. His body can be bent almost at all angles. He's doing the impossible such as turning in mid air even the physically impossible double jumps.

After his display, he stopped with a small huff. "So, what do you think?"

"...Magnificent. Sudden acceleration and stopping, turning. Jumps that you can turn in mid air. And above all, the double jumps...that is not supposed to be possible. Yet today, I believe that it exists. Your movement is unnatural. It is more like a spider. I see that its element of surprise, speed and unpredictability makes it so deadly." I said, trying to stay calm. The man smiled more.

"No one can accurately describe my movements, yet you did. I am very happy. Now tell me, do you want to learn it?"

"Definitely, this type of combat movement matches my style perfectly. With my eyes, strength doesn't make a big difference at all. I will definitely use this combat movement to evade all attacks. This is the perfect match! Please, teach me!" I almost shouted in the end. True, this is a beautiful taijutsu. The user can almost break free from gravity, it gives me a sense of freedom.

"Woah, catch your horses girl. You still have a long way to go. Let me just teach you some basic combat moves just so that you can take care that joker outside." The man said. I could see him hiding a smile underneath.

"Ahem. This is the double belfray. A move where you leap forward while swiping your dagger in a 180 arc in front of you. Followed up with a upper slash forward. This is actually a bit awkward for me since I am only using a single dagger. Since you are dual wielding, should be no problem for you. I am expecting a lot from you kid." The man said as he showed the move to me. I nodded and crouched slightly, then, with one explosive push, leaped forward while swiping quickly with my right dagger. Immediately afterwards, I swiped up with my left dagger. I landed firmly on my feet.

"Bravo! You look like you know what you are doing! Next, it is the moonless night. This one requires a bit of balance. You have to launch yourself forward but the way you do it should be like spring uncoiling so you would spin in air. Then just hold your daggers out and do small spinning slash. You can always extend your arms for bigger range, but personally, I never liked that. I usually kept the radius small to chain it in to another forward jump with charge with your elbow. Try it!"

I tried. This time, I didn't do too well. The spinning in air caused me to go dizzy and I stumbled.

"That was terrible! Again!"

"Again!"

"Again!"

He is a strict teacher, and although my body is protesting, I obeyed.

...

"Alright, that looks good enough to me. Now you can totally wipe the floor with that joker outside!" The man clapped after hours... Is it? I don't know. After all, time doesn't pass here.

"So, anything next?"

"Well..." The man hesitated. "I can try to teach you the basics of the taijutsu I used. Just let me check one thing." He suddenly disappeared. The next thing I knew, A hand clamped around my legs. DEAR GOD I SWEAR I HAVE TO CLEAR THIS UP!

"...Yep, your muscle tone is fine. I can tell you have got enough agility to handle this. Nice skin by the way, very smooth by the way." He smirked. I am not sure I am supposed to be happy, or disgusted right now.

"...I am a dude."

The man mechanically turned his heads towards me, eyes blinking, eye brow twitching.

"Y-YOU ARE A GUY!?" He shouted after a long time.

"Yes! SO QUIT TRYING TO FRISK ME!"

"..."

"..."

Well, that just got awkward.

The man took a deep breath.

"Nothing happened ok?"

"What happened?"

"Exactly."

"Now, I will teach you the two fundamental basics of the hijutsu. First is the flash step. This one is more like footwork. You have to accelerate quickly."

I tried to do it.

"Nope, that isn't even remotely close to what I was expecting. It's like the leap with double belfray, except you have to put a ton of force behind it to work! Again!"

...

I don't know how long has passed. I do know that my feet is burning.

"Finally, you are sort of getting it! Still not perfect, but you are on the way. Remember, to stop suddenly, you have to put all of your strength in both foot to stop like a rock! Next time I see you, you better be getting it, or I would be very disappointed. And I will punish you! Next is the flash scabbard. This one is just pretty simple. Basically it's like flash step for the arms. It's a quick stab forward and then sheathing again before your enemy can even see it. Now, try it!"

...

"Meh, you are still a bit sloppy." Ok, the best I could do is leaving an after image so I think I have the right to be proud. "But this will suffice for now. The next time I am seeing in you, you better master them for homework. Or I would be punishing you!" The man shouted.

"What is the punishment?" What's the worst thing that could happen? I am not afraid to death, not even pain.

"I will make you wear a maid outfit with neko ears and post it in my world." I froze.

...

YOU EVIL DEVIL SON OF A BXXCH!

"Anyway, it's time for me to go." The man turned around and start to disappear. "I will check on you in two weeks! By the way, your body can't support consecutive flash steps so don't go nuts. Flash scabbard is ok, but once you used it 10 times, give your poor arm a rest."

"How?"

"At night in dreams!"

"...I never got your name you know." I finally said. Our time is short, but it's been very fulfilling. He is a good teacher, despite his own claims. I can't just call him that guy all the time.

"...Nanaya Shiki." He then disappeared.

"...Shiki sensei..."

With that, I returned to reality.

* * *

When I returned to reality, I was just in time to see this black creature lunging at me. But what it doesn't know, is I changed so much by now. In one fluid motion, I used flash scabbard and stabbed it in its head. My dagger went through like butter with hot knife. It fell lifelessly to the ground. Blood splattered on my cheeks and palms. Strangely, I am not troubled by the sight of blood or about it when it dribbled down my face.

Instead, I found myself enjoying this slightly.

Shaking this disturbing thought, I turned away towards the tall buildings in the distance to search for my own kind. As I am walking, more of these things emerged from bushes and the woods. They growled and charged at me.

"You are like moths going for flames. Running to your certain death yet you still do." I muttered as they charged at me. With each stab, another beast goes down. Soon, my entire body is covered in blood.

Then, my sixth sense blared again.

However, I let my guard down.

I felt a huge swipe from behind. Something like glass shattered and a spasm of pain shot through my head. I turned around and I saw the first bipedal creature in this world.

They are standing on two legs. Again, pitch black. They have a weird white bone mask thingy on their face. Red eyes again. They are about 2 meters tall, arm length about 1 meter. Claws add another 30 cm to the count. Spike like structures on the shoulders and down the spine. They appeared to be werewolves.

"...Just what the hell am I even in?" I said to myself. If it weren't for my jacket, I would have been dead. This serves as a reminder to keep my guard up at all times.

This is bad. From my knowledge, wolves travel in packs. Not sure if these do too, but I don't want to find out. I immediately start to run. When 10 more emerged from the nearby trees.

"You left me with no choice." I said quietly.

And I turned on my mystic eyes.

The world became silent again. I looked at them again.

They are by no means invincible. They are strong, but definitely not invincible.

The lines along their necks, arms and legs proves that they can be defeated.

I can see them.

And I can kill them.

"So, let's put my skills to the test then, shall we?" I smiled

(insert fate zero dog fight 1)

The first one charged at me with claws out. I paid no attention to it. I focused only on the lines. When the lines are close enough, I swiped my dagger at it.

"Psh..." That's weird sound. I felt no resistance at all, yet that thing is already severed in several pieces. The body head and limbs are all severed. Blood literally rained on top of me. If I had blood on me before, now I am practically bathing in blood. Suddenly, two more charged.

I wasn't ready.

I dodged one, but I am forced to block the other. It sent me back 2 steps.

That was too close for comfort. I immediately cut them down. Then three more charged. This is not good. An assassin's worst nightmare is being outnumbered significantly. I dodged one, killed one and blocked the last one. I then proceed to decimate them with my blade.

There is one peculiar wolf in the back. First, it is twice as big. Second, it has significantly more armor than the rest. It howled and the other three charged. I decide to start to play safe. Dodging and weaving, avoiding all the blows, and then strike when there is an opening. However, I can't only focus on the fight in front of me. But I can tell, it is waiting for an opening. It's waiting for me to slip up and then it will strike. When I was thinking that, I got distracted and paused for a second.

But one second is only what that thing needed.

With an alarming speed, it lunged at me and upper swiped me. I can feel the claw tearing through the fabric of the shirt and my skin. I got sent into a tree.

"Dammit!" I looked down and saw three deep gashes in my abdomen. Blood is already flowing out. I am starting to feel light headed from the blood loss. Dammit, now I have to factor in the blood loss. I am also worried that my blood would attract more of them. But clearly they decide to finish me off. All four of them lunged at me.

Is it how it ends?

No.

I must keep moving on.

I still have one card up my sleeves.

With all my strength, I swung my katana-with the sheath on and prayed that it would cut the lines.

"Ching!" The three smaller ones died because I cut the lines, but I missed the large one. I still knocked it back though. This gave me enough time to climb up.

"Come on now, big guy. Show me what you have!"

(Insert fate zero dog fight 2)

It charged at twice the speed before. I waited patiently.

It's now closer. I could see the moon light glittering off the sides of the claw.

Even closer now, I can see the thirst in its blood red eyes.

I can now even smell its breath filled with the taste of blood.

"And now!"

I used flash step, but instead of moving forward, I jumped up diagonally at the wolf. Then on instinct, I threw my right dagger behind and hoped it will hit the soft fur.

"Psh"

I did it. I quickly pulled myself around using the nylon string. Then I held the other dagger in my hand yandere style. Then tugged the string with all my might.

If someone else is here they would see this:

Under the moon light, a huge wolf smashed into a tree. On its back, is a young boy or girl, in mid air diving at it, with a dagger in his or her hands, plunging the dagger into the wolf's neck.

The wolf let out a cry before mysteriously severed into pieces. I quickly collected my daggers and my katana before running towards the city as fast as I could.

While I was running, I thought of something that I always wanted to do. I should give my daggers a name.

"I am calling you guys Roukan and Hakurou." I said.

"I am not sure what I should call you though." I said to the katana.

Finally, I entered the city.

* * *

This looks like the more run down part of the city. The rest of the city is filled with lights while this part is just pitch black.

"Well, looks like I have to find a hospital." I whispered. But I immediately tripped and fell over. I tried to climb back up. But instead the world starts spinning again.

"I am losing too much blood."

Yes, I can feel them dribbling down my legs and thighs. The running only made it worse.

I am getting cold. Warmth is leaving my body.

Is this how I go? After surviving a fight, I am going to die because of blood loss?

I am not afraid but a bit pissed. I thought I would go down in a epic showdown.

Oh well, I can't do much about it.

Sorry sensei, I can't go to your next class.

The last thing I remember is footsteps and shouting and a man with dark glasses and grey hair.

My last thoughts were "Who the hell wears dark glasses in the middle of the night?!"

* * *

Ozpin is very happy tonight. He found one of the descendants of the legendary warriors and successfully convinced her to join Beacon Academy. He also managed to find his enemies, although a shame he didn't catch them, at least it's better than left in the dark.

Opposite to him is a blonde haired woman in a purple cape with a riding corp around her waist. This is Glynda Goodwitch, another professor at Beacon.

"I can't understand why you are being so happy tonight Oz. We didn't catch Torchwick or that woman in red. Second, you just recruited an underaged girl to the academy. What are you thinking!" Glynda hissed.

"For starters, we know what we are up against. I can now investigate about Roman and probably find out his hiding spot. Second, Ruby Rose is a descendent of the legendary warriors. Why shouldn't I be happy?"

"Perhaps, but-" Glynda didn't finish her sentence because the car braked suddenly.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry, ma'm, but there is a girl in front of us in a pool of blood! She looks really roughed up!" The driver shouted back. The professor and the headmaster jumped out of the car immediately.

"Oh my Oum! She is in danger!" Glynda shouted. Sure enough, there is a female shape facing downwards on the snow filled pavement. A scary pool of blood is around her. As Glynda looked further, she could see a long blood trail in the distance. Her eyes widened.

"Oz! Looks like she got attacked by grimm in the Emerald Forest! We need to act now!"

"You don't need to tell me!" Ozpin immediately picked up the unconscious girl in his arms. She had a beautiful face. However, she is literally drenched in blood.

"Just what kind of battle did she go though?" Ozpin asked himself while rushing towards the car.

"Driver! Full speed to Academy!" Ozpin shouted to the driver. He then turned to Glynda. "Glynda, hold her down and check her pulse!"

"She still going! But it's fading! She's lost too much blood!" Glynda said to Ozpin.

"Looks like no vitals were hit, but the wounds are too big! We need to stop the blood flow!"

"I can hold it with telekinesis for now, but I can't last the entire trip!"

"I have contacted the academy for a medical bullhead, think you can do that?"

"No, but if we can have something else to seal the wound I can hold it together!" Glynda searched around the compartment for a solution. Ozpin took a red gem out of a storage box.

"Hold her down Glynda!"

"Ozpin! That's fire dust! You could burn her alive!"

"I will not fully ignite it, I just need the high temperature! Glynda! Find something for her to bite on!"

"Her mouth won't open!"

"We are running out of time! I am doing it!" Ozpin quickly now pressed the now fiery dust crystal against the wound. "Hold her still Glynda!"

"She is...brave." Glynda said with a hint of respect. "She isn't flinching and she is only chewing her own lips!"

"Alright, done!" Ozpin put out the dust crystal and glynda immediately held the wound steady. Burnt flesh now filled the compartment. "I am sorry little girl, but I did this to save your life."

Very quickly, the car arrived at the bullhead, the paramedics are ready. And the headmaster and professor flew to beacon on topspeed with the bullhead.

Ozpin and Glynda just realized how bloody she was.

"What happened? That can't be her blood! She would have died already!" Glynda exclaimed after rinsing her hands.

"I think she must have encountered grimms. She fought valiantly and claimed victory, but she paid a high price."

"Do you think we should let her come to the academy?" Glynda asked.

"...Let's leave that to her when she woke up. After all, we need all the power we have to stop the impending incidents."

* * *

When I woke up, I was staring at a white ceiling. There are medical machinery beeping all around me.

I must have been in some kind of medical facility. I am alive again.

Someone then entered the room. I tilted my head and looked at her.

She is about 180cm tall and her skin colour is a healthy tanned color. She had pink hair tied into a bun. She is wearing glasses and a white doctor outfit. She smiled to me.

"Hello there, darling. Nice to have you back! Now, can you please sit up and let me check your wounds?" She said to me. I sat up with her help. She then peeled off the bandages and let out a tiny gasp.

"Oh my! You have healed already! This is amazing! You were on the verge of dying when you were sent to the theater! But now, all of your vitals are stable! What are you?" She asked with a surprised tone.

"I am human."

"Strange...hmmm...Here, let me help you up. Poor girl, you must have gone through hell!" I froze at the word girl again.

"...I...am...a...GUY!"

The hospital room fell silent.

"Ummm...Well, let's get you up, the principle want to see you after you wake up." She answered with a nervous giggle.

"Oh, by the way, I can help you remove that scar if you want to."

"Leave it be. Serves as a reminder for the mistakes I made."

"Ok, if that's what you want. Oh, and here are your clothes, we have cleaned and repaired for you. We also cleaned your weapons." She handed me my outfit.

"Thank you." After a few minutes, I finished dressing while she waited outside. I then followed her.

"So, where am I? Who are you? Who is the school principle? Why does he want to see me?" I asked.

"In order of the question you asked. Beacon Academy in Vale, You can call me professor Peach. is the school principle and I believe he wants you to join the huntsman academy."

Beacon, Vale huh. Those are the place names?

"And what do the huntsman and huntresses do?"

"You are already doing what they are doing..."

"Oh, so killing those beasts?"

"Grimm is the term...ah, here we are." We arrived at the top floor of a very tall tower. "And I will leave you with them, toodles!"

Taking a deep breath, I entered the room,

It's a big room. Like a typical headmaster's room, it has a huge desk with an armchair. Interestingly, there are gears rumbling above my head, like a clocktower.

A man with grey hair and wearing green scarf and black coat is sitting behind the desk. Next to him is a woman with golden hair, a white blouse and a purple cape.

I can tell they are very strong. Infinitely stronger than me without the eyes.

"Ahem!"

"Before we start with anything. I am forever in your debt, sir and madam." I said with a deep bow.

"It is our duty to ensure the safety of mankind. So don't mention it." Ozpin replied.

"Now, I believe we should introduce to each other. I am Ozpin, the headmaster of this facility. This is Goodwitch, our combat professor. And you are in Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntresses. And you are Miss...?" I can feel a vein popping in my head.

"Meng. Sanzu Meng,sir. And it is mister not miss!" I tried my best not to shout.

"...Well, excuse me , but could you explain why our database didn't have a match for you?" Crap! Time to improvise.

"...I am not from the Kingdoms." I replied.

"Ah, so a dweller from the outside? Close to Mistral with a name like that I suppose?"

"Yes." Let's just go with that.

"So, I believe professor Peach explained what we do here correct?"

"Yes."

"So, what is your choice?"

"...I would like to have a place at your academy." True, I don't know much about him, but this place seems nice. And this is basically a combat school, and I can definitely get stronger.

"Beacon welcomes you . However, you still need to go through our initiation program 3 days later."

"I can deal with that."

"Ok, we need more information about you. So you already told us your name and origin. Your age?"

"16."

"Any parents or relatives alive?"

"...All deceased."

"Sorry to hear that. Did you attend a combat school?"

"No."

"...Mind if I ask you how you learnt to fight?"

"...Family taught." Yeah, me and shiki are similar in many different ways.

"Ok, did you have your aura unlocked?"

"Yes, but mine is incredibly weak."

"This might cause some problem...Your weapons?"

"2 daggers named Roukan and Hakurou and an unnamed katana."

"And lastly, your semblance?"

"..."

I really don't want to answer this one. I feel like he's taking control over everything. Though he might be an OK person, I still feel uneasy. I must do something drastic. Something he would never expect.

I activated my eyes.

Immediately, Goodwitch tightened her grip on the riding corps. Ozpin however, remained calm.

"...You are weird." I said to him.

"...Elaborate."He said with a smile.

"...You are both young and old." I said with a smirk.

Ozpin's smile slowly disappeared.

"...Explain." He said with a serious tone.

"Your body is young, yet your soul is old." I can see it. The body has way less death lines than the soul of the man. His soul is weak. The lines are like a cobweb.

"...You have my attention now, Mister. May I ask you why?" I can see his hand tightened on his cane. If I refuse to answer he will strike me down. Might as well as tell him.

"It's my semblance."

"What it ist?"

"Please, whatever I said will stay in this room forever." After getting a nod from Goodwitch and Ozpin. I took a breath.

"My semblance is called Mystic eyes of death perception. It allows me to see the life and death lines of individuals and objects and concepts. If I destroy them, the damage I cause will be irreversible. Basically, it is a one hit kill if a landed it."

Ozpin and Glynda took a sharp deep breath in.

"...You made your point. Might I ask you why are you like that?"

"I don't quite understand what you are getting at."

"Semblance represents our inner soul. Yours is death perception. What happened to you?" Ozpin stared into my eyes, try to search my soul.

"...I can't say. I am sorry."

"...Don't be bothered. We shouldn't pry into your private life anyway." Ozpin leaned back with a sigh.

"The initiation starts in 3 days. We have now booked a hotel room for you. Please go to the airport at seven am. Here is a scroll for you. It contains some Lien for you to do some shopping. The scroll also contains vital information such as maps. Please don't lose it." Glynda handed me a holographic tablet.

"Thank you sir and madam. And I bid you good day." I exited with a small bow.

"Meng." Ozpin called out to me.

"Yes?"

"Does your semblance worked on absolutely everything?" He asked with a strained voice.

"...I can kill anything that exists - even if it's a god." I replied with a smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Well, that was eventful." Ozpin said to Glynda

"Should we really trust him? Oz? He is dangerous!"

"Exactly, keeping him close meaning we can keep a close watch on him. Plus, he might be our only hope if Ruby Rose failed."

* * *

And this is a wrap! Sorry for the delay! This is a very long chapter! Let's see if Meng gained some new skills

 **Passive:**

 **Eye of the mind (fake and real) C: From Shiki's teaching, Meng managed to see through the moves and got used to it. He can now predict the next moves of his opponents. His hypersense also allows him to evade without even realising.**

 **Effect: Increases defense and critical hit damage. Grants much higher chances of evasion.**

 **Presence concealment D-: Low grade due to beautiful (?) appearance making him harder to be ignored. However, can still have an effect**

 **Combat:**

 **Double Belfrey: A hop forward up to three meters with an arc of 180 degrees in front then followed by a forward slash.**

 **Moonless Nights: a small round spin with daggers up to four meters followed by a elbow charge.**

 **Flash Scabbard (Not fully mastered): A quick strike forward that leaves images behind. Can only be used up to 10 times in short duration.**

 **Flash Step (Not fully mastered): A quick dash that leaves images behind that goes up to 10 meters. Can only be used 2 times in short duration.**

Betcha didn't see I made him into a trap didya! Ha! ( **Meng:DIE YOU MOTHERFXCKER!DEATH PERCEPTION! Me: Sxxt)**

Well, he isn't going to wear a dress so I guess it's fine? (maybe as a fun bit in the future.)

Anyway, should I pair him up with somebody? Leave it in the reviews if you want to suggest something. Do add a reason though.

Anyway, if you enjoyed. Favourite this story and follow it and I will see you all beautiful people, next time!

Nanaya Shiki is owned by Type Moon. I don't own him.

Sivir

Peace out!


	3. Dream 2:tears of a cat, overlooking view

Well, today is the day. The day of the initiation.

The three days in between was very uneventful. The first day, due to the fact that my wounds still hurt a lot, I decided to pay a visit to the city library to find out some of the history of this land. Turns out the world is called Remnant, which contains four big Kingdoms: Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas. The complete history of Remnant is forgotten or lost to the ages, however, in very general speaking, humans and faunus-humans with animal attributes, have a long lasting struggle against grimm, which are the beasts I fought back in the forest called Emerald Forest. Everybody here has a soul which is then manifested in the form of aura, a sphere that protects the user from injuries. However, if depleted, the user will suffer severe damage and regeneration of aura is significantly slower. Aura also provides users with unique abilities called semblances. With help of dust, which are special type of crystals that contain elemental properties, humans and faunus managed to build Kingdoms and drove back the Grimm. However, like earth, mankind started to fight among themselves called the great war. Also, the racial tension between humans and faunus finally reached to a breaking point and sparked the faunus revolution, killing more in the process.

I closed the book and sighed. Why do people always fight among themselves when there is a common enemy? Precious resources were wasted on waging war against among us. And to me, racism is even more ridiculous. Why are you fighting against a strong help that could potentially end the suppression of the Grimm?

"I don get it. Why would people look down on others under the sole reason that they look different? Just having a pair of cat ears or a tail doesn't change what you are! It doesn't make faunus any different from humans! Why are faunus even discriminated?" I muttered.

"Me neither. Why would people simply hate them with the sole reason of them being them?" A young feminine voice came from my right. I turned my head towards the new voice.

She was about 1.68 meters tall, black hair and amber eyes. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. An black emblem resembling flames is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck. On top of her head is a big black ribbon.

She had my interest, because I knew that discrimination is strong in the public. So seeing someone openly saying it is quite surprising.

"So, are you a firm supporter of faunus rights as well?" I asked.

"Oh yes definitely. I have pretty much dedicated my life to the faunus rights movement. And I see you are also a supporter. If there are more people like you, maybe all the violence can be stopped." She smiled to me, her amber orbs glittering in satisfaction.

"But, this white fang organization really worries me. From what I read, they were supposed to be a symbol of peace and understanding between humans and faunus. But recently, I think they turned violent." As soon as I said that, her smile faded a bit.

"Yeah...I guess they are terrorists now..." She smiled bitterly with a frown.

"Something is definitely wrong. If they really turned violent, there has to be a build up of tension. From what I heard, their last protest march was still peaceful, but a month later, they started to conduct attacks. If they truly changed, the time frame is too small. To change a this organization in such a short amount of time, they must have been-"

"Mislead by somebody and agitated by someone." Me and the girl said in unison. We looked at each other and let out a small laugh.

"Where are my manners. I am Sanzu Meng. But please call me Meng." I extended my hand towards this beautiful girl.

"Blake. Blake Belladonna." She said with a heartly smile on her face and shook my hand.

"So, what brings you to the library, Meng?" She leaned over to see my book. "History of Remnant. Are you some sort of history student?"

"I am a student, but I am not a history student. It's just I have taken a personal interest in History. And you?"

"I am just here to borrow a couple of books. I enjoy reading in my spare time." She looked down at the books with a soft smile. Wait, is that a purr I heard?

"Really? Me too! Although I prefer adventures more than the others. What's your favourite genre?" I am not lying. I do enjoy reading adventure novels from time to time.

"Erm...Romance novels." She answered softly with a blush.

"Eh, everybody has their likes and I don't judge." I really don't judge people that easily.

"If only there are more open minded people like you... Anyway, I have to go. It's been nice talking with you! Goodbye!" She stood up and waved. I waved back, looking at her as she disappeared into the distance.

She is hiding something.

She gets uneasy whenever I talk about the white fang.

But it's not my business to pry into others' lives.

The next day, I did some shopping. Nothing big at all. Just some toiletries and some pens and notebooks to write with. I also grabbed an extra sets of clothes which look exactly the same. Speaking of which, I found a tailor to put some cotton padding to boost my defenses by a tiny bit. I also bought a sleeping bag in the rare occasion for camping and some more nylon strings. Can never have too many of these. Now I think I have nearly a hundred meters of them. I wound them tightly. to my arms. I also bought a small suit case and bag and a belt with a small pouch. Then, as if being possessed, I grabbed a blue dress and a kimono.

Up until now, I still have no idea why I did that. I was tempted to throw them away, but the kimono is expensive so I kept them.

I had a feeling this thing is going to haunt me later.

On the way back to the hotel, I passed a weapon's shop, so I went in and had a look.

The weapon shop is pretty depressing. Just a couple of guns and swords. Maces and shields whatsoever. However, as I am about to head out, a glass vial caught my sight.

The label read "Woeful Tears". Apparently, it is a type of poison. It kills people very quickly. I got it for only 20 Lien and the shopkeeper promised me that he would keep it for me next time.

Why so cheap? Well, it only works if the person consumes it, or open wounds. People here are usually protected by aura so it is hard to inflict wounds. Also, you don't need poison to kill grimm, so this thing is kinda awkward.

But it is useful for me. I believe that this thing will come in handy one day.

The last day I spent entirely in my room practicing with flash scabbard and flash steps. I made some progress. Now I can finally use flash steps consecutively twice and 15 times for flash steps. It took a lot out of me. But I am happy, because the flash scabbard I am using now is now fully mastered. I can strike without people even seeing. Flash step is also coming together. I also messed around with aura for a bit. Surprisingly, although my aura is weak, I can sort of manipulate its shape and project it away from my body. Although, doing this leaves me without its protection, but mine is weak anyway. I have so far managed to form tiny platforms under my feet. They don't last long though, only for a second. I also managed to create small, sharp nails with them. These are much easier and can last for a long time and I can also create a bunch of them. I like this nifty ability.

And now, I am on the airship to Beacon, which would be my home for the next four years.

* * *

Ruby Rose is on the airship to Beacon. She could hardly contain her excitement. She is finally able to realize her dream and become a huntress! And the best part is her sister is with her!

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Her sister immediately gave her a bone crushing hug. You can even hear Ruby's bones creaking in protest.

"Please...Stop..."

"But I'm so proud of you!" Her energetic elder exclaimed.

"Really Sis, it was nothing." said Ruby to Yang.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees.

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?

"Of course I'm excited... I just...I got moved ahead _two years_. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby sighed and looked outside.

"But you _are_ special."

Deciding that it is pointless to argue with her sister. Ruby looked around the airship in boredom. She is not the most social person on the planet. While others spend time playing when they were young, Ruby spent time with her uncle, Qrow, tinkering with weapons. In fact, her weapon, crescent rose, a collapsible scythe and high caliber anti armor sniper rifle, is designed and forged by herself. She is indeed, fond of weapons.

I can't wait to see all those weapons! Ruby silently let out a squee in her head as she scanned the airship. She then stopped at one person.

She is sitting at the back of the ship, away from the crowds. Looking at only the ground in front of her.

Huh, I guess I am not the only socially awkward around here. Ruby thought. Then, the girl looked up and Ruby gasped at her face.

Her skin color is white but not pale, with a very very slight touch of pink. The skin is also smooth as silk. Her black eyes are bright, filled with intelligence. She has a very relaxed facial expression on her face. She is the definition of serenity and calmness. It's like as if she is cut off from the rest of the crowd. Like an oasis in the desert. Mesmerized by her looks, Ruby kept staring until as if lost in a dream. The girl suddenly turned her head and looked back at Ruby.

Realising she's been staring for too long, Ruby quickly turned her gaze to hide her embarrassment. A blush is visible on her face. She's trying to hide it, but she kept thinking about that girl who is just slightly older than her. Just how is she so beautiful? Ruby is now lost in thought.

"...Ruby! Ruby! Earth to Yang, relayed to Ruby!" Her sister waved her hand in front of her, snapping Ruby out of her trance.

"Ah! Yang! What's up?"

Yang looked at her in confusion. "I have been trying to talk to you for the past minute! Whatcha thinking about?" She asked.

"N-Nothing!" Ruby quickly looked away from her sister to hide her embarrassment.

A devilish smirk formed around Yang's lips. She nudged her younger sister with her elbow.

"So, which one of these husks caught our red riding hood's eyes?" She asked jokingly.

"W-What!? N-No! Definitely no! Definitely not vomit boy there! No!" Ruby pointed to a boy with messy blonde hair who is covering his mouth the entire time.

"Oh come on Ruby. I noticed your look! Come on, which one is it? After all, I am your older sis, so I should look out for you right? Eh?" Yang just won't let up.

"F-Fine! It isn't a boy! It's that girl at the back corner!" Ruby finally cracked and pointed at the girl in the back. Yang looked at her and let out a whistle.

"Now, that is a pretty face! Sorry sis, you are cute but she is just more beautiful than you. Could use some expansions at the chest department though, unlike me." Yang said with a cheeky voice.

"Yang! Don't be so lewd! There are still people here!"

"What, is it then ok when people isn't here?"

"...I am just going to not talk to you."

"Come on, Rubes. Relax!"

And with that, the ship docked.

* * *

As the ship door finally opened, the students poured out of the ship. I deliberately waited until last. I want to take a nice walk around the campus. After all, Ozpin never gave me a tour.

Beacon is big, very big. Three minutes in and I am already lost. However, this is the perfect opportunity for me to explore. I walked through the campus. Man, the view here is just breathtaking. Why can't schools back on earth be like this?

Then again we don't exactly train young teenagers how to kill dangerous animals. So I guess that's that.

My thoughts wander back to a certain black haired girl. She looks so flustered when I looked at her. That brings a smile to my face. Oh how good it is to be young and energetic. It's people like her that brings life to us.

Speaking of which, she looks a bit younger than me. Is she actually only 15?

But anyway...Now WHERE THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO GO!?

"Ouch!" I accidentally walked into somebody.

The guy is fairly tall, around about 180 cm tall. He has messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers. He also has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He is wearing brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. He has a sword in a sheath strapped to his hip.

"I am sorry!"

"Woah...None taken." The guy replied. Wait, what's with that look-OH COME ON NOT THIS BULLCRAP AGAIN!.

"And what is your name fair lady?" The guy said smoothly. Yep, saw that one coming. Also, this guy is a dork.

"...Meng. Sanzu Meng." You know what I am not even going to try to correct him unless I have to.

"My name is Jaune. Jaune Arc. Oh and your name is beautiful by the way." I am not sure if I am supposed to cringe or not. You, sir are far from the maiden of new Orleans I knew and love. I rubbed my forehead. At least he has good intentions.

"So do you know where we are supposed to go?" He asked. Ok, I think he is just stupid.

"Towards that hall right there?"

"Ah! Ok. Hehe." Dude, you are not only stupid, but also incredibly oblivious. What are you, comic relief?

With a sigh, we walked towards the hall.

On the way, I can see two figures in the distance. As we got closer, I realised it's the little girl who looked at me on the airship. The other one is a girl about 1.6 meters tall. Wearing a entirely white outfit. A silver rapier tied around her waist with a small silver pouch. Her eyes is a color of emerald. Her hair is about waist length, a little silver crown tied the hair into one long ponytail. The one on the ground is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that graduates to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. The poor girl on the ground is berated by the other one. I recognized her as Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Industry. But I didn't know she's like this!

"-I told you I am sorry princess!"

I can't take the snobby iceberg anymore. Bullying is what I hate most. I had experiences with that in my previous life, so I don't take kindly to that. As I am about to give her a piece of my mind, someone is faster than me.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Hey, it's Blake I met back at the library! I didn't know that she also wants to become a huntress!

"Finally, some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." She said as she glared at the heiress. The heiress let out an angry growl.

"All right, I think the poor girl has had enough Ms. Schnee. Please do remember that you have an image to keep up." I said to the heiress. The heiress looked like she has more to say, but she stayed silent and turned around and walked away.

"See, there are ways to quickly solve things before escalating events. Oh and good day to you Blake!" I said to the two girls.

"Oh hey, Meng! You are also here to be a huntress?" Oh come on, the only person that didn't assume my gender also thinks that I am female?! I give up!

"Yep, I guess I will see you around." Blake waved goodbye to me.

"Here, let me help you up." I reached my hand to the girl on the ground.

"Heh, thanks." The girl said shyly. When she saw me her cheeks turned a bit red again. Why is she so flustered?

"Let me introduce myself. I am Meng, Sanzu Meng. This one right here is Jaune Arc. What's your name?" She doesn't seem to be the social type to me. Have to find something to talk about before things get awkward.

"Yep. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" I am not sure about the last part Jaune.

"I am Ruby, Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you all!" The girl said chirpily. "Hey isn't that you vomit boy?"

"All I am saying that motion sickness a more common problem than people let on!"

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Watching them argue brings so many memories back. I sort of missed this life. When we were all innocent and believe that the world is a good place. Oh how wrong we were.

"Uh...So I got this thing." Ruby suddenly took out a metal object from her cape. It quickly transformed into a scythe. Well, did not see that coming!

"Wow, is that a scythe?" Jaune asked in amazement.

It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle capable of penetrating armor." I said.

"It resembles a Barrett M82. Effective firing range is around 1.8km and initial velocity around 853 meters per second. I am sure this uses dust ammunition so I am not sure about the ammo casing. But in whole, this is a terrifying weapon." I looked at the weapon closely and honestly, I am very impressed.

"Does it have a name?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah! Crescent Rose is the name! And wow! You really know a lot! Are you a gun otaku?" The girl asked.

"No, not really. I just happen to recognize it."

"So what weapons do you have?" Ruby asked us.

"Well, I have this sword and shield..." Jaune said as he nearly let go of the sword.

"Cool.."

"The shield can fold itself when I don't use it, I could just use it as a sheath and put it away." Jaune said as he stowed his sword away. Dammit, you are making me feel worse!

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does..." Jaune said degectedly.

Ruby said with a giggle. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Ruby, being a weapon otaku isn't wrong so go ahead!" I said to her. Truly, you have to admire her imagination to design such a murder machine.

"Wait - you _made_ that?!"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" ( _laughs_ ) "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics..."

"Hey, what about you, Meng? What's your weapon?" Ruby asked you with gleam in her eyes.

"Well, if Jaune's weapon is classics, then mine are probably antique." I handed her Roukan and Hakurou. Ruby snatched away the daggers like a kid with candy. However, disappointment quickly filled her face as she examined the twin daggers.

"Eh, they really aren't that different. I don't see any hidden mechanism or buttons. In fact, I can't even see a dust chamber. They really aren't that great." Ruby said with a small frown. Then she immediately widened her eyes. "But...I would be glad to help you modify them. Maybe add an smg or pistol or something...Oh! Maybe a hand cannon!"

"Uh...no. That kinda messes up my combat style." I took the daggers back from Ruby. "I appreciate the thoughts though. Besides, they aren't completely normal."

"Care to explain?"

"Well, first, Ruby, you are familiar with metal right?"

"Sure! I make a lot of weapons so yeah!"

"Well, can you tell what these are made out of?"

Ruby paused for a few seconds and shook her head.

"That's normal, because it isn't."

"Eh!?" Ruby eyes grew in surprise.

"Unbelievable, isn't it? It's actually a very complex polymer aka plastic. Its strength and durability is the same as steel but weighs only ten percent."

"Oh, neat! So I guess you are basing your combat style on speed? Cause I would totally race you with my semblance." The fire of competition burned in Ruby's eyes.

"My semblance isn't speed so you would totally wipe the floor with me. Also, I have attached nylon strings to the end of the daggers." I pointed out the near invisible fabric to her. "Trust me. Might look useless now, has a billion uses in combat."

"Cool!"

"And lastly." I dropped the dagger on the floor. It immediately pierced through the ground until only the handle is visible.

"There's that."

"...That's...uh...very sharp." Jaune said.

"Well, anyway, we are almost there. Let's go."

* * *

We arrived at the grand hall. All the rest of the students are just chatting and waiting for the principle to show up. Jaune got swept away by the number of students while Ruby nearly pulled my arm off because she wanted me to meet her sister.

"Gotta find find find Yang...Ah! Yang!" She suddenly shouted as she spotted her sister.

Her sister has...assets. She is a fair-skinned young girl about 180 cm tall with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with an emblem resembling a heart and flames on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. Also, she has a pair of bright yellow bracelets one each wrist.

She is smiling at us, but I could feel a volcanic power within her.

She is somebody I don't want to be enemies with.

"Hey Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" The blonde hair girl waved at us.

"Hello, Yang. No thanks to you for ditching me." Ruby answered with a small pout.

"So, how's your first day going, little sister?"

"Ugh! Terrible so far! I exploded!"

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"Nope, she literally exploded." I said to Yang. Yang turned towards me.

"And you are-Ah! You are the girl Ruby was talking about at the airship! Nice to meet you! I am this little grumpy girl's older sister Yang! Yang Xiao Long is my full name!" She smiled broadly at me. Is there anybody in this world going to be able to distinguish my true gender without me telling them?!

"My name is Meng. Sanzu Meng. Yang, where did you come from?" I asked. Honestly, her name sounds very Chinese. In fact, I could tell it is because I am originally from there before my rebirth.

"I come from Signal with Ruby. Why do you ask?" She tilted her head.

"Your name sounds like one from Mistral."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Also, are you and Ruby blood related sisters?" They honestly look completely different from each other.

"We are half sisters."

"Ah, that explains a lot."

"Anyway, mind telling me how she exploded?" Yang said with a mischievous grin.

"I don't know the details, ask Ruby."

" I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" All this time, Weiss is behind her.

"You!" Weiss shouted.

"Ah! Oh god it's happening again!" Ruby suddenly jumped into my arms. On instinct I immediately passed Ruby to Yang.

"Oh my god you really exploded?!"

"Jeez..." I muttered as I tried to tune out the girls.

Ozpin finally appeared on stage after a while. After a slight cough he began his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda then finished her instructions and left.

* * *

Soon night fell. Most of the students changed into their pajamas and sleeping bags and got ready for bed. Although some boys were showing off their muscles to the girls. Jaune is being himself. Seriously, a rabbit onesie? I found a spot at the corner of the ball room near the door. I have some training to do after dark. I waited patiently for lights out. Meanwhile I am watching a small comotion between Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss. Or more like, Blake is reading a book while Ruby, Yang and Weiss are in a cat fight.

Sometimes, you just wonder how the next couple of years will be like with them.

Finally, Blake blows out the candle when it is lights out. I waited patiently for silence, then I slipped out of the ball room.

The air is chilly tonight. But I have to do this.

I walked towards the ring of archways near the entrance of the academy and jumped on top of it.

Alright. I said to myself, closed my eyes, and let my memories and instinct take over.

* * *

Tonight is a sleepless night for Blake. She is a bit worried that her secret would be found out and be laughed at. But also, she has another secret, one that's far far worse.

"I have to stay under the radar, both from Ozpin and **them.** It's a good idea to just take it easy for now." Blake sighed as she lied in her sleeping bag.

"Creak!"

Huh, what's that? Blake thought as she heard something opening. She is just quick enough to see the door of the ballroom closing.

"Who, would go out at a time like this?" Blake suddenly gasped. "Could it be them? I must go and check. If it is, then I have no choice but to take them out." Blake got up quietly and reached for a cleaver like object under her sleeping bag. She quickly went out of the ball room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Yang are talking quietly among themselves.

"So, you and her hmm?" Yang poked Ruby and smirked like a devil.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Rubes don't play dumb. I've seen the way you were looking at her. You literally couldn't take your eyes off her!" Yang said mischievously.

"Yang! Stop!" Ruby is trying to hide herself inside her sleeping bag.

"Ruby, you know I won't judge your own taste and preferences." Yang really can't help but to tease her sister.

"Yang! We are just...friends! Yeah! Friends!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. First comes comes comes baby* in the baby carriage...Wait, this won't work." This is the last thing Ruby heard before she fell asleep, thinking about Meng.

* * *

When Blake exited the ball room. She stuck to the shadows. She held her cleaver tightly and peeked around the corner. She then saw only Meng walking towards the entrance. She let out a tiny sigh. At least her cover wasn't blown.

"But why in remnant is she out here?" Blake wondered. After a few seconds, she followed her.

After a few minutes of tailing, she followed Meng to the ring of archways at the entrance. She then sees Meng jump up onto the archways.

"Wow, that jumping power is impressive." She didn't dare to follow Meng because that would be too risky.

"What is she doing?" She thought.

Then Meng started to move.

(insert Flight of the Bamboo Cutter intense symphonic metal cover)

Blake watched in awe as Meng started to do a series of acrobatic movements. She watched Meng bending her body is so many ways that at one point in time, she thought Meng might snap her spine. It is a feast for eyes. She is so agile. No, there is more than that. It's as if she is free from everything. Free from this world and torment. That's why her movements are so light, so free.

Then Meng changed her movements.

If all the previous movements are hard, then the ones she is doing now is just supposed to be impossible. She's moving so fast that only faint after images are behind. It's just like a phantom's dance. Changing direction in the middle of high speed and changing direction in mid air, these things aren't meant to be possible! Yet, she is doing it. Though it is clear that this is hard for her as well. Blake could see beads of sweat on her forehead.

She stopped suddenly. Just as Blake thought it was over, suddenly a silver new moon appeared out of nowhere on top of Meng's head. Although it was only for a brief second, Blake could say that she definitely saw it.

"Tonight's moon is pretty bright, isn't it Blake?"

Meng said as she opened her eyes as she stared at where Blake's hiding.

* * *

To be fair, I only noticed Blake when I heard a irregular heartbeat pattern.

She is really good at stealthing, unlike me.

"How did you find me?" Blake asked in disbelief as she emerged from the fountain.

"You got too close to me. I could hear your heartbeat." I answered. Her amber eyes widened. Speaking of which, her eyes really resembled ones of a cat's.

"That's some really good hearing!"

"Nah, not really. It's more like I can just feel someone's presence if they are close. So, do you want to come up here or not?" I sat down and patted a spot next to me.

In a flash, she is up here.

"So, why did you follow me?"

"Um...I can't sleep." She's hiding something. I can tell she's hiding something with my hypersense.

"...How did you see me? It's pitch black in the room." I asked.

"Erm...I have good eyesights?" She said with uncertainty. "Didn't you also got out?" She retorted. Got you.

"Not quite. I didn't see it. I was sitting right next to the door so I felt it. You, on the other hand, were half way across the room. And you still saw me clearly." I said. Blake is now visibly stuttering.

"A-Ah, that's..."

"When I asked you why did your follow me, your response is about one sixth of a second slower. Your pitch is a tiny bit higher. Do I need to go on? Blake, I am a living lie detector, don't try to fool me." I said. She slumped and dropped her shoulders.

"So, you saw right through me..."

"I had a hunch that you were hiding something the first time we met. I didn't say anything, because that really isn't my business to pry into others secrets. But I do need to know why you are following me. Blake, don't you trust me?" I said to her, staring into her amber eyes.

"B-Because...I thought when someone opened the door, I thought it was..." Blake trailed off into something incoherent.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I thought it was a scout from the White Fang! Or worse! AN ASSASSIN!" Blake suddenly shouted in my face.

...

"So...that's your secret? You are a faunus?" Actually, everything does come together. She did say that she fought for the faunus rights for her life.

"How are you still sitting here with me! I was part of the Fang! A terrorist!" Blake continued to shout at me, but tears are streaming down her face now.

"Was, is the key word here. I judge people for what they are now, not what they were." I answered.

"BUT I MURDERED PEOPLE!" She finally burst into tears. Well, that escalated quickly.

"...Explain." I need to know everything to help her.

"It was before I applied for Beacon. During my last mission, we were supposed to destroy a dust supply train from the Schnee Dust industry. During the briefing, they told that it was protected by a bunch of automated guards." Blake said as she sobbed

"It was a one sided slaughter. My cleaver went through them like hot knife through butter. I even took the pleasure of dismembering them. Then, I realised, there is blood on my cleaver. I looked back at the train compartment, I saw body parts strewn everywhere. It was so bloody, like a slaughterhouse." Blake shivered as her pupils start to dilate.

"Blake! Blake! Stay with me! Snap out of it!" I shook her hard. She finally snapped out of her trance. She suddenly got up in my face.

"Meng! Tell me! Will I ever be able to forget this terrible crime?"

In all honesty...

"...No." I have to break this to her. Taking ones life is something that one will never forget.

"Then how will I have my salvation!"

"BY FIGHTING OFF THE GRIMM!" I shouted. "BLAKE, YOU CAME HERE BECAUSE YOU KNOW THE FANG WAS WRONG WITH THEIR METHODS! IF YOU FEEL BAD WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, THEN REPAY THEM BY ELIMINATING THE THREATS OUTSIDE OF THE KINGDOMS!"

"...You are right. That's what I came here after all. Thank you, Meng. I feel much better now." Blake wiped her tears and let out a smile.

"My pleasure, that's what friends are for right?" I answered.

"Friends...I would like that." We sat in silence for a few minutes under the moonlight.

"Meng."

"Yes?"

"Why were you so calm when I told you murdered people?" Blake asked with curiosity.

"...You really want to know?"

"Well, you listened to my problems, it's only fair if I burden yours too." She replied. "Come on, out with it." She gasped. "Did you also...?"

"No. I did not commit any murder at all."

"Then why were you so calm? That's too abnormal!"

I clenched my teeth. Should I reveal that?

"...It's complicated."

"We have all night."

That's the last straw.

"It's better if I show you." I said as I activated my aura. A faint blue outline appeared around my body.

"What about it?"

"Shush Blake. Listen carefully." I have also noticed this. My aura has a very slight sounds of screams.

"Is that...screaming?" She has good hearing, I give her that.

"Partially...They are ... death screams." I muttered.

"Huh? Wait. WHAT?" Blake is now even more surprised.

"Hang on, I don't get it. Isn't aura supposed to be a reflection of our mental state? Then why is yours like that?" She asked in disbelief.

"That is exactly what you look like." I answered calmly.

"But how!? Wait, could it be-" Blake finally grasped that tiny possibility.

"Yes. My soul is filled with death."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE! YOU WOULD HAVE GONE INSANE!" Blake screamed.

"And you would have been right, except for one thing-I am a bit different."

"HOW?!"

"...I can't feel... against death." I finally said the words.

Blake stared at me in disbelief.

"You...can't...feel...death?"

"Exactly. To put it simply, if a person dropped dead right next to me right now, I would not even bat an eyelid and keep talking to you like nothing happened. I am not trying to pretend nothing happened, I really can just ignore it. Or if one day everybody died, I could still go on alone without any remorse." I saw Blake trying to say something but I stopped her. "I am not heartless, I am just so unresponsive to someone dying. It's a mental deficiency."

"Why didn't your family help you to find a cure or something?" Blake asked.

"They died before I could even figure out what this is." I answered coldly.

"Oh...I am sorry for you."

"Don't. I can't even feel any sadness when they died. I could still remember at the funeral, while everybody was crying, I was just standing there, confused about why they were crying."

"How did you know? How did you know that you could be so indifferent to death?!" Blake still shouted.

"...Because I can accept my death without fear."

"..."

"..."

"WAIT! WHAT! YOU DIED!?" Blake finally lost and screamed in my face.

"Jesus chill!"

"Sorry, but how?"

"Well, it was more of a near death experience. When I was lying there bleeding out, the only thought in my mind was "Oh, so this is how it ends for me. How boring.""

"Holy..." Blake just have no words.

"So yeah."

"But why is your soul filled with death?"

"Well, I was a bit of a bad omen. Where ever I go, people die and I usually am the first witness. Usually, people try to forget these things. So they won't be present in their internal world. At least, on the surface." I tried to explain. I suddenly realised we were sitting really close together.

"That rule doesn't apply to me. I am not afraid of death, so I don't try to forget them. In the end, my soul just keep noting down all the deaths I have witnessed and engraved into my brain. It is such a huge amount of death I have experienced so i guess that it nearly took over all of my internal world."

"...This can't be healthy right?"

"No. In fact, because my soul can't hold so many death, it is greatly weakened. Hence my aura has a much lower physical defense than the rest of you. On the other hand, it is very hard to scare me too."

Blake suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. Why is she doing this?

"Don't worry Meng. We will find a cure for you one day. I promise. You are a very kind girl, I am sure Oum will bless you." Again with the female...

Although I appreciate her thoughts...

"Please, don't try to find one."

"Eh? Why?!" Now Blake is just thoroughly confused.

"Think about this. I don't fear death, so I can always be more ruthless in a fight, the enemies will always be at a disadvantage because they will fear death." I said to her. "Curing meaning you are taking away one of my biggest advantages."

"But it's clearly bad for your health!" I really do appreciate your concern, but...

"Second problem is related to my health. See, I have been recording death for such a long time and it's only because of my soul is deficient that I am able to survive." I looked at Blake to see if she is still following.

"Now, think about this. If I suddenly can feel death again, all of that information about death floods into me..."

Blake gulped in fear. "W-What would happen?"

"...Completely insane if I am lucky, but probably I would just die from shock."

Blake looked like as if she is about to cry again.

"There has to be a way..."

"Well, I suppose one way to cure is to wipe my memory completely." I answered her.

"But I have so many other pleasant memories I don't want to forget. My time with my grandparents, my friends...and you too, Blake." Blake blushed a bit as I mentioned her name. "Do you really, want me to become a complete stranger again?"

"...As selfish is that, No."

"Exactly." I said.

"Speaking of which, that might would have worked if you found me 8 years again when I was only 8. At that time if I regained the feeling for death, I would be at worst in hospital for half a month or so. But now, it's too late."

"Wait, you are 16 years old?"

"Yeah? And?"

"I just realised I am slightly older than you."Blake said with a smile, but it is evident that the smile is forced.

"Heh, then I will rely on you more from now on." I joked. Blake suddenly turned silent.

"Meng. Tell me, what would happen to you if this keeps on going?" Blake asks with a trembled voice. I am sorry Blake, but I have to tell you this.

"...My aura would dissipate first. Then I would either fall into a coma due to information overload, or lose my sanity, or just die because my soul is broken beyond repair, or...I would become a psychopathic serial killer and murder anyone in sight." I said that in one breath.

...

I think I might have broke Blake.

"S-So...T-There, r-really isn't a way o-out f-for y-you?" She finally said that with a trembling voice.

"Yeah, sounds depressing doesn't it."

"Understatement of the century."

"I know. Hey Blake, can you do me a favour?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Kill me, if one day my aura is gone completely. I don't want to destroy this world I love. Kill me before I have the chance to do so."

Blake suddenly slapped me.

"STOP IT! DON'T GIVE UP! WE WILL FIND A WAY OUT FOR YOU! THERE WILL BE A FUTURE FOR YOU! THERE IS A WAY FOR YOU! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY! THERE HAS TO BE ONE!" She collapsed in my lap again and cried.

"Blake...The world is not a perfect place like in the fairy tales. Sure, for some people there is a happy ending where it's all sunshines and rainbows. For others, the end is evident. It's just unavoidable." I stroke her black hair as she continued to cry.

"Besides, this is a motivation for me."

"Wha..?" She looked up. Seeing her cry really pains my heart.

"If I know I will die in the near future, I might as well make the most out of it. I am going to train even harder and harder and kill more grimms. I must also look into the human faunus conflict and hopefully solve it as much as possible. Heh, maybe they will have a plaque for me or a statue for me after I die!"

"Just stop!"

"Ok ok. Come one Blake, Let's go back inside. We have a big day tomorrow. Get some rest. I heard crying takes a lot of energy. Get some sleep."

"I...need some time alone."

"I understand. Sorry for letting you hear all of that. That must have put you through an emotional turmoil." I truly feel bad for her. I didn't care because I am not afraid of death. It must have been terrible for her.

"Hey, Blake. Before I go, can you tell me which type of faunus are you?" I asked.

"...I am a cat." She pulled her bow on her head down, revealing two black cat ears. Wait, a neko?!

"Heh, you are really cute like that you know." I said as I jumped off the arch way.

"Wait! Meng!"

"Yes?"

"What is your semblance?" Blake asked. "I mean, for a soul that abnormal, you must have some kind of power to make that up right? It's like Oum closes a door but opens another window, right?"

"Heh, you are right. My semblance is the most powerful one ever known. Even Ozpin is impressed and afraid." I said proudly. "It's also the reason I want you to kill me if my aura depletes permanently."

"What does it do?"

"It's called mystic eye of death perception. Allows me to see the line of life and death of everything. If I sever the line completely, I can bring it to the end. Basically killing it. The damage is permanent, irreversible and cannot be blocked. The only way to survive is by dodging it. However, I need to understand that an end exists for the thing. If I can't then I can't kill it. However-"

"Because you have witnessed so much death, you can basically kill anything you can see." Blake finished my sentence with a sharp cold breath.

"Exactly. Now, goodnight Blake. And whatever we said tonight stays between us and only us, ok?" I waved and walked back into the ballroom.

"Meng. Promise me something."

"Yes?"

"Never stop fighting. Until the very last second."

I understood the implications behind the sentence. So she is quite warm to people she know well.

"I will. There is so much of this world I still want to see. And you bet I will see them all!" With that I walked back to the ballroom, giving Blake some me time.

* * *

(Blake's pov)

How...

How can she be like this?

Just how in Remnant can she smile at a situation like this?

This is impossible!

I looked at her as she walked towards the ballroom. Suddenly, I had this strange vision in my head. Like it's not the ballroom in front of Meng's but the grim reaper with a scythe in one hand and had his arms open for Meng. Meng is just smiling, chest pumped outwards and walking towards him, even it's certain doom.

"No!NO! NO!NO! NO!" I shouted. "This won't be the end for you Meng! I will save you! I promise!"

I made this my second objective. To find a way to cure Meng, to save her. She lifted me out of darkness, I must do the same. My primary goal is still equal rights. But this matter is also on the top of the list.

I jumped off the arch way and got back into the ballroom.

Meng. Don't worry, I will save you. You will see the world's most beautiful views.

I swear.

Oh, Oum. If you really do exist, please, pity this soul and let her have a perfect ending.

* * *

(Back to Meng's pov)

Well, last night was...eventful.

Understatement of the century.

So yeah, Blake is a cat faunus. And was part of the white fang.

...

There really isn't much to be said. I really couldn't care less about what she did before.

Although, I might have said too much about myself. I must have given that girl an emotional turmoil! Now I just feel terrible for her.

I then walked into the male changing room to wash my face and brush my teeth. I was thinking about how to cheer Blake up when I realised the male changing is dead silent.

I was a bit confused until realisation sets in.

They thought I was a girl...

...

Dammit.

After cleaning myself up as quickly as I could I rushed out of the bathroom and headed for the cafeteria.

The cafeteria is quite big. The food is also quite good. I took some soya milk and fritters and sat next to a boy with black hair and green attire. Why you may ask? Well, he reminds of my friends in my previous life.

I was busy helping myself with breakfast when my sixth sense blared. I immediately rolled to the left with my fritters and soya milk in my hands. Just in time for a big hammer to smack into wear I was sitting.

My attacker is a girl with orange hair and pink jacket. She is holding a scary looking war hammer. And her eyes are trained on me.

I don't like her looks at all.

"You..." She said with a growl. "YES YOU! GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU BXXCH!"

Wait what?

Me?

I am not gay!

...

Sigh. This world definately fxcking with me now.

As the girl is about to hit me again, I whispered. " I am male, and I am straight."

The girl stopped dead in her tracks.

"Y-you are a boy?!" She whispered to me.

"I might not look like one, but I am."

...

"Well, that just got awkward quickly." That's what she said after a few seconds.

"I am sorry about her." The guy who was sitting next to me turned to me with a small bow.

"None taken. The name is Sanzu Meng." I bowed back.

"Nora! Apologize now!" The guy said to the girl seriously.

"Eh..Hehe. About earlier, I am sorry okay? No hard feelings, right?" The girl scratched the back of her head

"It's fine..."

"Cool! My name is Nora Valkyrie, and this Lie Ren, my boy friend." Nora said to me.

"Nora, we are not together together!" Lie Ren retorted.

"Are!"

"Are not!"

...

Finally, it is now time for the initiation. I hurried to the lockers to gather my gear. I passed Jaune on the way. Fortunately, he wasn't in the bathroom when that escapade happened. I waved to him and he waved back. As I was gearing up, I realised I have company.

She has red hair about waist-length tied into a ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Unlike the rest of the students, she wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

In all honesty, add two wing shaped accessory and you got yourself a valkyrie.

"Hello there." She said politely.

"Hello. And who might you be?" I asked.

She looked a bit surprised.

"You don't know who am I?" She asked with genuine surprise and I didn't hear any sort of arrogance behind it.

"I really don't know. I came from one of the small villages outside of the Kingdoms so we were pretty much cut off from the rest. Is there something I should know about you?" I asked again.

"N-no! It's fine. Let me introduce myself. My name is Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her and towards.

"Meng, Sanzu Meng. Also a pleasure to meet you." I shook her hand.

"You...are strong." I said to her. True, her hand is one of that trained for a lot. Much longer than the rest of the students here.

"I would like to think myself as above average." She answered humbly.

I like her already. She sounds easy going and reliable, not to mention strong. Wish we got to pick our own teammates. Knowing it's Ozpin, not gonna happen.

I then spotted Blake in the distance. Her eyes are still a bit red and puffy from last night. Poor girl, I now feel absolutely awful for her because I ruined her day. I need to sort of make this up for her.

Blake suddenly got up to my face.

"Uh...hi?" I said nervously.

"..." She said nothing but staring into my eyes.

"Erm..."

"You. Me. Team. Got it?" She said to me with her gaze still fixated on me.

"Ok. But how am I supposed find you? I don't think Ozpin would let us choose our partners." I said.

"Don't worry, here." She handed me a syringe shaped device.

"What is this supposed to do?"

"Back in the fang, this device is used as a tracker and health monitor between elite squad mates. I snuck a couple of them out before leaving the fang. And don't worry, it is untraceable. I also removed my trackers before leaving the fang." Blake said as she took out another one out and jabbed it into her thigh. I did the same.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Give me your scroll." Blake said to me. I handed her my scroll. After a few minutes she gave it back to me. She pointed to a small app on the screen.

"Here, I have registered our trackers. Now we will be able to find each other on the map. Don't worry, even if you are underground, we can still see each other on the map." Blake said to me with a smile. "Within the tracker, there is also a health and aura monitor. It tells you basically in what conditions we are in. Pretty nifty right?"

"Yep, this is some really high technology!" I said that heartly. "This is really useful between team members! Thanks Blake."

"...Don't mention it. It's the least I can do for you..." Blake said suddenly in a depressed voice.

"Hey, now, there's too many people here. Let's keep that between us okay. See ya!" I waved goodbye.

"Yeah...See you later..."

* * *

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said as he sipped his drink for his mug. Does he ever stop drinking?

I am currently standing a catapult plate between two students I don't know. I looked down at the forest.

Emerald Forest...Last time I was here, I nearly died. This also met my sensei, Nanaya Shiki. Well, in my subconscious at least.

And, today, my skills are put to the test again.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." Glynda said.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said with a smirk.

Well, definitely saw that one coming.

Thank you Blake for the trackers.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die."

Ok, I can do that.

"This does not apply to you Meng, please show some restraints."

Ah come on.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions? **Good**! Now, take your positions."

I could feel gears turning beneath my feet.

Welp, I suddenly remembered a joke back on earth.

Rule number one as an assassin.

Have faith and thou shall not suffer fall damage!

Wait, there ARE hale bales in the woods right?

RIGHT?!

That's my last thought before being flung from the cliff.

* * *

Huh, this is actually pretty cool. Wind caresses my cheeks and arms. I feel so free!

As much as I want to keep going, I need to find Blake.

Reluctantly, I used my daggers and nylon strings as a makeshift lasso and stopped at one of the branches of a tree. I then took out my scroll and checked the app.

Me and Blake actually landed pretty close together. We were actually only couple of hundred meters apart. I immediately started to run through the canopy of trees, because Ozpin set that stupid rule.

Finally, the two dots met. Strangely, I don't see Blake anywhere near me.

I then remembered the second rule of being an assassin.

It is not in human nature to look up or down.

I looked below me and sure enough, Blake is there, wandering around. I watched with amusement for five minutes as she tried to figure out where my position.

I guess that rule also applies to faunus as well.

Finally getting bored, I lowered myself from the tree. As soon as my feet landed on the ground, Blake turned my way at once and smiled.

"There you are!" She said happily. "Where were you? The tracker says that you are right here!"

"Ahem, I was above you the whole time." I said. She let out a blush of embarrassment. "Maybe try to look up next time."

"Yeah...Let's go to the temple."

"According to his instruction, the abandoned temple is at the northern end of the forest. Do you have any idea where that is?" I asked. Blake just shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait...you have a compass on your scroll right?" She asked. I face palmed at the fact I was oblivious to that.

"Next time, try looking through things carefully." She said with a smug grin.

"Well played...And it's that way!" I pointed towards a cliff in the distance.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Blake waved as she started to walk. Suddenly, her bow shuffled a bit. He pupils shrank and she fell immediately into a low crouching battle stance and drew her cleaver. My hypersense blared again. From the bushes, a dozen creeps emerged, fangs bared at us.

"Relax Blake. I got this." I really want to show off a bit by using the assassination skills, but that would take too long. Instead, I concentrated as the blue ring around my iris again. Blake stopped in confusion but then realised what I meant.

"Oh yeah. You have that ability. So, go ahead and help yourselves. I am just going to chill just in case that something big pops up. I also want to see your semblance in action." Blake said as she backed off, leaving me in the open alone against 12 creeps.

The creeps let out a roar and charged.

It's useless for them.

The positions of the lines are the same. So I waited for them to come close enough, then using flash scabbard, I did a roundhouse slash.

They all froze for a second, and then they fell apart into chunks of severed flesh.

I turned around and looked at Blake. She is staring at me with her jaw open so big, that you could hit a tennis ball in without touching a single tooth.

"Well, what do think about it?"

"H-How?"

"I told you. My semblance gives me the ability to kill anything that's alive!"

"I thought you were exaggerating! I thought it's like a sort of weak spot detection!"

"To be fair, that is pretty much true, except the weak spot is only visible to me and it's always going to be a deadly one." I smiled. "So, Blake, care to go now?"

"Yeah...Let's..."

I think I might have surprised her a bit too much.

* * *

(Blake's pov)

Well...that was something.

So Meng really has the power to kill anything that she sees. That is truly terrifying, knowing resistance is absolutely futile against her.

But the way she fought...it is so graceful and nimble.

I concentrated on her arm during her slash, and I only saw a very blurred image of a slash before it was all over.

When she looked at me and smiled with blood on her face, this supposed terrifying image suddenly seemed less frightening with her. Instead, it's more, beautiful in a certain way. If you replace the blood flying through the air with wine or red paint, that becomes a masterpiece of drawing. I shook my head.

This is not right. I told myself.

But that was a lie. And I knew it. She really is beautiful when she is in action.

Only these words came to my mind.

In carnage, she blooms, like a flower in the dawn.

Slapping some water onto my burning cheeks, I hurried after her.

* * *

(Meng's pov)

During our journey, there were more grimms after us.

Blake insisted to take them on alone. Saying something along the lines "Knowing your teammate's ability is crucial." And "Daily practice".

Really, I think she is just trying to prove that she is also strong after my display.

She is good, that's undoubtedly true. By using a combination of a cleaver, a fully automatic pistol, a short double edged katana and a long elastic and durable black ribbon which she usually wore on her arm. This is the single most complicated weapon I have ever seen so far. Blake said this thing is classified as a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe. Which I find too complicated to even remember.

The weapon is definitely very unique, giving her the ability to combat both in melee range and medium range. The chain scythe with the ribbon allows her to climb over a lot of terrain as well as the ability to move quickly in small spaces which I could also do without help but for a much shorter duration. If not for my nylon strings, Blake probably would have out maneuvered me in a close quarter combat.

It's still a big no if she could beat me though, even without the death percepetion.

"Hey, but I probably can hold a pretty fair fight at a ranged distance though!" Blake said to me with a small pout.

"We should spar in the future." Sorry to burst your bubble Blake, but I could probably dodge your bullets so we might be there all day.

"We'll see about that once I have got multiple clones!" She waved her fist at me in fake defiance. Oh yeah, her semblance is dust infused clones. She can leave clones at her position, also gives her a small time window of invisibility.

"Shush!" She suddenly stopped and motioned me to be quiet. In the distance, I could here faint gunshots in the distance.

"Someone's fighting! Let's go!" Blake immediately ran towards the noise, even using her clones to give herself a boost.

"Hey, wait for me!"

After we arrived at the sight, I saw a certain blonde haired berserker fighting against 2 ursas. Or rather, pummeling one to absolute to oblivion. Blake immediately chucked her chain scythe at the other ursa. The chain scythe hit it at the back of the neck, killing it instantly.

Yang looked at us ad said "I could have taken it."

"Yeah, but it's much quicker like this." Blake said as she caught her katana/gun.

"So, you two are partners now?"

"Yep."

"Nice. Mind if I tag along?"

"Why not? Three is better than two." I answered, while looking questionly at Blake. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really mind!"

"Great! A party has been formed! Onwards to victory!" Yang said happily.

Me and Blake just face palmed.

Is it really a good idea to let her come along? I looked questionly at Blake.

He expression read: I am already regretting this.

* * *

After some mild oppositions, which were all absolutely obliterated by Yang, we arrived at the temple. Or what's left of it anyway.

The trip with Yang is pretty fun actually. She may joke around a lot, but boy she is good with her fists.

Yep, different from the rest of the students, Yang uses a pair of iron gauntlets which when inactive, are just a pair of yellow iron bracelets. However, when activated, they transform into a pair of gauntlets which cover most of her forearms as armguards. Inside each gauntlet, is a chamber that holds 12 rounds of shotgun shells, giving Yang 24 shots total. They seem to fire whenever being impacted by a hard surface, since Yang literally sent an ursa flying into a tree.

In short words, these gauntlets are tweaked to maximise close quarter combat abilities and are designed to dish out pain, a lot of them.

This makes Yang an incredibly dangerous in close range, only to be enhanced by her semblance, in which she sends whatever her opponents throws at her back at them, at TWICE the power, as long she has power.

Yep, she is berserker.

Yang, despite having those devastating powers, is surprisingly good tempered. She is very easy going and fun to be with. That is, if you can stand her comedy for longer than an hour.

Which Blake promptly failed after 10 minutes and me after 15 minutes.

"Hey guys look! It's the temple!" Yang pointed at the temple.

"...Ugh...Blake? Wake up!" I shook Blake, who decided to temporarily shut herself down in the middle of the trip.

"...What? We are there already?" She asked after blinking for a few times.

"You can always go back and have more of Yang's comedy show~"

"No! NO GOD PLEASE NO! NO! NO! NOOO!"

"Aw come on, it isn't that bad." Yang said with a laugh.

"..." Me and Blake just gave her the death stare.

"...Alright, alright! Jeez you two love birds..." Wait, wait, wait. Huh? What gave her the idea?

"N-No! We aren't! W-We aren't together! I-It would be weird! W-We are all girls!" Blake, you aren't helping with the stuttering and blushing. Also, technically, I am a dude!

WHY DO YOU DON'T GET IT!

"Hmm? So are you against same gender relationship?" Yang just smirked. I swear this girl is a devil sometimes.

"N-No?! I-It's..."

"Then why is it weird?"

"Um girls, we can talk about this later! Let's just grab the artifact and go." I said to them.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang grabbed a knight piece.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just go." I said dismissively.

"HEADS UP!" A shout came above us.

"Yang, is that your sister?" I asked Yang.

"Yeah! Ruby!" Yang shouted to Ruby, who got air shot by Jaune sailing through the air. A round of applause to whoever sent him flying for the 360 no scope.

(Deathstalker bowing)

Then everything fell into chaos quickly

* * *

To summarize in short words. Ruby fell out of the sky, got air shot by Jaune, slammed into a tree. Lie Ren and Nora appeared later from the forest by riding on top of an ursa. They got the rook piece. Then Weiss fell out of the sky, Jaune tried to save her. Jaune did not succeed and got turn into a cushion. Finally, Pyrrha emerged from the forest after getting slammed by a Deathstalker, landing right in front of us.

Phew, got that? Good.

So, let's now see-there are 9 students here. The enemy is a Nevermore and a Deathstalker.

I could take the Deathstalker on, but there are too many people watching.

"Wait guys! Ozpin only told us to grab the relic and return to the cliffs right?" Ruby said to us. "Our objective isn't to fight them, so let's grab a chess piece and leg it!"

"Grabbing and running huh, I can get behind that." Jaune said as he grabbed the other rook piece. Ruby grabbed the other knight piece.

"Come on! Let's move!" Ruby shouted before disappearing into a flurry of rose petals. The rest of us quickly followed.

* * *

"Almost there guys!" Ruby shouted at the front. True, we are almost there. The only thing that stands between us and the finishing line is a ruined stone bridge. It is truly a tiring day.

Suddenly, I heard another set of heavy footsteps joined the chase.

And it is approaching fast. Very fast.

I looked back and saw a huge beowulf. It is even larger than an alpha beowulf. Its white armor is replaced with a green padding. Also, a mist like substance surrounds it.

"Guys! We've got company! A mutated beowulf! And it's approaching fast!" I shouted.

"Keep running!"

"We can't out run it! It's too fast!" True, the monstrosity is approaching fast.

"...Nora." I said after a few seconds.

"Yes, Meng?"

"Can you hit the Deathstalker behind that beowulf with your grenade launchers?" I asked.

"Sure, but why?"

"I need you to pull the Deathstalker away from it." I said to Nora.

"But how is that going to help?"

"...I will handle the beowulf. You need to get that Deathstalker away from me because I can only handle one of them." I said to her with iron determination. Nora widened with disbelief.

"No way! You wouldn't last one second against that thing alone! Come on, we can take that thing down together!"

"Yeah! We can do this together!" Ruby shouted from the front. She probably was talking to Yang, Weiss and Blake.

"And if we didn't? What if that Deathstalker catches up!" I said furiously.

"DO IT NORA! OR I WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER!" I am sorry but you really need to pull the trigger now.

"...understood." Nora fired a couple of grenades. A few seconds later, a screech was heard.

"Now, go on! After you guys get rid of the deathstalker, come over and help!" I shouted.

"...Stay safe Meng." Pyrrha said to me.

"I try."

"You are a good friend, Meng. We will definitely come for you." Jaune said to me seriously. For the first time ever, he acted like a man. Perhaps, he isn't too bad after all.

"Cheers."I said to him. "...If I didn't make it, tell Blake I am sorry."

"Wait-"

"GO JAUNE! GO!" After gritting his teeth, Jaune turned and ran.

"Alright ugly." I said as the beowulf charged at me. "Let's see if you are as fearless to death as me!" Unknown to me, I was wearing a mad smile on my face.

(insert garden of sinners 5 M12)

The beowulf let out a roar and lunged at me with frightening speed. I ducked and avoided it.

Alright so it is very fast. I wonder if I could slow it down with my ropes... My hopes were soon dashed as the beast knocked over a tree. So no ropes then. Can I rush it? I tried to jump in with double belfray, except I am forced to use flash step to get out because of its long claws. Damn it! Its reach is too long. Maybe I can try to use throwing knives? I threw a dagger out.

That was a mistake.

I forgot to untie the ropes.

The Beowulf grabbed the dagger and pulled hard, hauling me right at it. I can't do anything as the claws drew closer quickly.

"Squish."

Immense pain shot through my brain. I looked down and saw its claws went right through my abdomen. However, I still smiled.

"You fell for it..."

Yes. The black line at its neck is so close now. That is what I was aiming for so long, isn't it.

Suddenly, the beowulf flung me away.

I can't believe it! It was so close! I lay helplessly on the ground. I tried to get up, but a strong sense of dizziness and the urge to hurl stopped me.

"Ah...So that...is poison?"

Yeah, that swirling green mist is a poison cloud. I got up in the end. But my legs were shaking. The bleeding and poison left me in no shape to fight anymore.

But I must.

Why.

Because, I must buy my friends time.

Keep going guys, I won't let this thing get to you.

Then, to my horror, the beowulf turned away from me.

"What...you are not going to finish me off?"

The beowulf turned around with a snort that resembles laughter.

"Come and get it you asswipe."

The beowulf just laughed more.

For the first time I came to Remnant, I got mad.

So, your existence is to bring chaos and fear. So you are just going to let me stay here and leave me to rot while you go for the others?

...

Unforgivable.

Unforgivable!

UNFORGIVABLE!

"You can hurt me. You can kill me. But, YOU DO NOT LOOK DOWN ON ME!" I roared in fury.

I looked at my arm, now yellow and green due to poison.

"You think this can stop me?" I sneered.

Ah...so the line it has always been there. I am just so blind that I couldn't see it.

Hello, there poison. Meet death. Death, meet poison.

Then, I stabbed myself.

Ah...much better now. The dizziness stopped, and the urge to throw up stopped too.

The beowulf growled in confusion.

"Hehe...Hehehe...HAHAHA! I was so blind before! But now, I see it." I laughed hysterically. I stared at the Beowulf. Now, instead of only one line, the beowulf is covered with lines. Death for arms, legs, feet, fingers...everything. I can see the death of everything, even individual body parts.

"Like I said before, my eyes can see the death of everything. I can cut the lines as long as I understand the death behind it. This means I can kill anything, even if that thing is God."

"Sa sa sa! Come and play with me! Don't get broken too easily!" I said hysterically.

Then I ran forward and I slashed the line of the poison cloud.

I looked back and sure enough, that poison cloud disappeared.

The beowulf let out a furious roar and smashed the ground, sending pillars of crystals at me.

"Too slow." I slashed the lines of the crystals. They immediately disintegrated into piles of useless rubble.

The beowulf tried to punch me. As the fist sails through the air. I saw a red line. Out of instinct, I slashed it. Suddenly, the fist stopped in mid air. The beowulf roared again, but unable to move it forward, it reeled the arm back.

"Sa, that, was kinetic energy of your fist I just killed. Do you have anything more to offer? If not, I am going to kill you~"

The beowulf start to shiver. Suddenly, it ran away towards my friends.

"Aw don't run. Come back! Come back sir! COME BACK AND PLAY WITH ME YOU PIECE OF SHITE!" I shouted as I ran after him.

* * *

(time skip a bit backwards)

That was...tiring.

The nevermore was very persistent. It took us all four, nearly all of us were out of dust ammo, to just freeze it long enough for Ruby to execute the nevermore.

I lied on top of a stone slab and huffed.

"Good work! Everybody!" Ruby cheered

"Yeah!" Yang is as energetic as always

"Hmf, that was...acceptable." Weiss is just being herself.

Speaking of everybody...

"Hey girls, have you seen Meng?" I asked.

"Uh...Now you've mention it, I haven't seen her at all. Where is she?" Yang asked.

"Last time I checked, I think she was at the back with Jaune and Nora." Weiss said.

"Ah ok then." But what's this uneasy feeling...

"Wait, girls. She isn't with them." Ruby suddenly said, her cheery tone gone.

"What?"

"I was just looking through my scope, I didn't see her with the boys. In fact, the boys are moving away from us, back along the way we came." Ruby said worriedly.

A shock went through my brain. Did something happen to her? With trembled hands, I took out my scroll and checked the tracker. She is in fact quite far away from us. Why did she stay in one place?

Well, at least she isn't in danger. I sighed.

Then, as if oum heard my death flag.

Meng's blue bar representing aura just depleted.

I froze in fear. I quickly looked at the vital bars.

It's going down. Very fast.

The world stopped.

The scroll fell to the floor with a clatter. But I didn't pay attention to it.

"What's the matter Blake?" Yang asked. "Blake, are you ok?" She asked with concern.

No. I am not ok.

Meng is dying.

"Blake. Answer me! Are you ok? What's wrong?" Yang asked as she shook me.

"Move..." I mumbled.

"Eh?"

"I SAID MOVE GOD DAMN IT!" I suddenly found my strength back, roared and pushed Yang away. I picked up gambol shroud and tried to jump down the ruins. But Yang pulled me back.

"YANG LET GO!"

"Blake, calm down! Take a deep breath, and tell us what happened."

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN? MY BEST FRIEND IS DYING OUT THERE, ALONE AND HELPLESS, AND YOU ARE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!?"

No, it's more than just that. It's more than friends.

When I first met her, it was in the library. She seemed so quiet and concentrated. I found it quite soothing to be close to her, plus, she looks cute, so I sat next to her. I thought that was it. But she said something along the lines of not understanding why humans and faunus are killing each other over ridiculous small things such as different looks. This is the first time I have ever heard that from a human, so I found myself chatting with her. Turns out she also liked to read. I was quite happy that day but a bit sad because I would be in Beacon campus for a long time, so the possibility of me seeing her again is close to null.

Three days later, I arrived at Beacon and to my surprise and amazement, she is also a student at Beacon! I didn't show it, but deep down, i was quite happy. We can probably be good friends given enough time.

Until yesterday, she caught me spying on her. I thought with my heart dropped to my stomach that our friendship is over. After all, who would want to trust someone who is spying on them? But she didn't. She only asked for the reason. I told her that I was from the fang. I thought she would call the police on me. But she just brushed it off. I even told her that I was a murderer, and I collapsed in her arms, crying like a baby. She, however, helped me to snap out of it and told me that the reason that she didn't judge me is because I am already on the way for redemption.

I then just wanted to talk to her. But I instead asked her a rather stupid question. I asked her the reason of her being so calm. Instead, I got a reason I wasn't expecting. Mental deficiency. Really. She can't feel death. I can't help but to pry deeper. Every single time she describes her family's death is like a hammer against my closed heart. When she mentioned she nearly died, I almost lost it. But she kept talking about what would happen to her if this keeps going. She said she would either die, go insane or just become a murder machine. I was absolutely shocked, even more when she asked me to kill her when that time comes. I tried to comfort her the way she did for me, but I can't. Her situation is hopeless. Find a cure for her, and she dies from information overloading. Not finding one, would result to the other three outcomes. I broke down when she told me to kill her. Does she not know how much she means to me? I told her to not worry, and we will find a cure for her, and she would be able to see the entire Remnant. But in all honesty, and I think she knew, that it doesn't exist. Even worse, she is working to become a huntress, which means she would be in contact with death more than usual. Time is truly short for her. She is so young, only 16. She has a bright life ahead of her if not because of her soul. At that moment, I made up my mind. I will search for a way out, no matter if it exists or not.

But none of this matters if I lose her now.

Meng...Please...stay alive...

"...lake! Blake! BLAKE!" Yang yelled in my face, pulling me back to reality.

"What do you mean Meng is dying?"

"Before we started the initiation, we installed a tracker in each others' bodies." I picked up my scroll and showed it to Yang. "The thing also has aura and health monitor on it. Look, Meng's vital is less than 30%, and still going down."

"S-She is joking right?" Yang laughed weakly with a twitch.

"No...Yang. I just saw Meng through my scopes. She's fighting a huge beowulf and I mean bigger, much bigger than an alpha." Ruby said with a grave tone.

"And she is losing...very quickly."

I quickly borrowed Ruby's sniper rifle and looked through the scope. I am just in time to see Meng got impaled by a claw.

"RUBY! SHOOT IT! PROVIDE SOME COVER FIRE!" I screamed at the poor girl.

"I CAN'T! AT THIS DISTANCE, THE WIND SPEED WOULD CHANGE THE TRAJECTORY SO MUCH THAT I HAVE A HIGH CHANCE OF SHOOTING MENG IN THE BACK!" Ruby screamed back at me.

"Then we have to move and help her!" Yang said as she tried to lower herself from the ruins.

Then a sense of absolute defeat hit me.

The bridge...

It was destroyed by the nevermore.

Yang also thought about that punched at a pillar in frustration.

"I am calling the Beacon emergency facilities-" Weiss pulled out her scroll.

"That won't be necessary." A female voice appeared next to us.

"Huh?" We all turned at the newcomer. I recognised her as Glynda Goodwitch, a professor of Beacon.

"Please, Professor Goodwitch. Please I beg you to save Meng!" I almost knelt in front of her.

"We've already done that. Two other senior hunters are on the way as we speak. Now, if you would excuse me..." She was going to leave but.

"Please, Professor Goodwitch, let us come along and help you." Ruby begged.

"Alright girls." She tried to use telekinesis when her intercom bleeped.

"Glynda here...Wait Peter, what did you say? That thing is coming our way? With Meng on the tail chasing it?"

"Girls look!" Ruby pointed into the distance. I could faintly see the outline of a huge beowulf and Meng behind it.

Something is wrong with her though.

She is wearing this mad grin on her face. I have never seen that before.

Is this what she warned me about? The psychopathic murderer?

In a flash, Meng overtook the beowulf and slashed at the thin air, brining the beowulf to a halt.

"So, I just killed the force you were trying to exert on your legs to run. Do you have anything more? Cause to be honest that was kinda underwhelming." She said with arrogance.

This is not like her at all!

The beowulf roared in response.

"Ara, so you want to give it all you got? Well, that's more like it! In face of death, you should forget fear if you want to survive! SO you would try your absolute best! Well, I can't say no to that then! HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed hysterically.

Then suddenly she stopped and the world became silent. Then with absolute coldness, Meng said:

" **Mystic eyes, project.** "

Then with a flash of light, the world changed.

(insert kara no kyoukai 1 M12+13)

When I regained my sights. I can't help but gasp at the view.

We aren't at Emerald Forest anymore.

More exactly, we are above a city. With plenty of high rises and cars. The time also changed to night.

On both my sides are the rooftops of two buildings. On one, is Meng. The other is the Beowulf.

I tried to move, but I can't. I tried to look down, but I can't even do that.

Meng said:" How do you like this, very fitting for a showdown between two demons right?" What is she talking about? Is this place from one of the deaths she witnessed?

The Beowulf howled.

"Very well then. It's now time."

Then they charged.

Both of them leaped. The distance between them shrank quickly.

The epic showdown between the grimm and the assassin met in the middle of the air. The silver moon reflected white light on Meng's face. For some reasons, her hysteric smile stopped. It's like she reverted back to normal.

Then, I see it.

The cracks Meng was talking about.

Just the sight of it makes me want to hurl. It's exactly how she described. Abnormal, makes your head split open.

I then heard her voice.

"ichi" One strike. It cut the line at the beowulf's neck

"ni" The second strike, cutting a line through the beowulf's body.

"San!" The third strike, cutting the line at beowulf's waist.

And then they landed on the opposite rooftops, neither of them moving, maintaining their postures when they leaped.

Suddenly, Meng moved and said. " **Mystic eyes of death perception. phase one: collapse of the five worlds.** "

With that the Beowulf splitted into several pieces without a sound.

Suddenly, everything cracked like a mirror.

I heard Meng saying "Therefore, begone, along with this unreal dream."

With that, we are back to Emerald Forest.

(End ost)

I immediately rushed to her side. She lay there on the ground, not moving at all.

"Meng! Meng! Stay with me!" I held her tight in my lap. I checked my scroll, her health bar literally has a sliver left. She didn't respond at all.

"MENG! MENG! MENG! PLEASE! ANSWER ME! Don't go!" I cried again. No...not like this. She can't go like this!

"Cough! Cough!" Suddenly she jerked and sat straight up.

"MENG!"

"Ugh...Oh hi Blake? Is the initiation finished?" She asked.

"WHY ARE YOU SO FIXATED ON THAT! THAT MEANS NOTHING TO ME IF YOU ARE DEAD!" I shouted in her face. Wait a second...

I looked up and realised and saw everybody is giving us really funny or weird faces. I could hear Yang saying something about lilies blooming this season. As much as I would like to dig a hole in embarrassment, there are more important things like...

"WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING THERE?! HELP!"

"Ms, Belladonna. You might want to check the injuries." Goodwitch pointed at Meng.

I looked down, and was very surprised that the wound is completely gone! If it weren't for the holes, I would have said that it never existed!

"But..Wha?"

"Property of my body. I heal extremely quickly. Although that only applies to open wounds. I can't recover any blood losses either." Meng said as she tried to stand up."Wow...The world is spinning..." She stand wobbly.

"How much blood did you lose?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe three quarters?" Meng said as she sat down again. "Anyone care to make a donation?" She asked a jokingly.

I immediately held out my arm. "Here."

"Erm. I don't know if our blood types match so..."

oops.

"Here, Meng take this." Professor Goodwitch appeared with a blood bag. "We still have some leftover from your last operation."

"Ah! Just what I needed!" Meng wiped the needle with an ethanol and jabbed it into her arm.

"Ah...Much better." She said after using up an entire blood bag. Colour returned to her face again. "So did I pass the initiation?" Meng asked.

"You did."

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

We are back in the ballroom. Ozpin is currently pairing up the teams of four. If everything goes right, then they would be partners for the rest of their lives at beacon.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake are currently standing next to me at the backstage. Speaking of which, from the moment I got on the bull head, Blake hasn't let go of my hand.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR!"

" Led by... Jaune Arc!"

Well, THAT is a surprise. But I didn't see how Jaune fought the deathstalker so he must have some quality as a leader.

"Come on girls, it's our turn!" Ruby said to us.

"This year, there has been a slight change for the last team. Because of the number of students is odd this year, the last team isn't a team of 4, but a team of 5." Ozpin said, as we took our places.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long and Sanzu Meng. You 5 retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day, you will work as Team RWBYS."

Blake looked at me and smiled. I was quite happy too because I got to work with her too.

"Led by...Ruby Rose!"

"I am so proud of you!" Yang said as she bear hugged her sister. Weiss looked a bit surprised. Blake and I just watched the sisters' bonding session.

Well, I am not really fir to be a team leader, since I practically work always alone. Blake would be better, but she can't control everybody effectively. So Ruby is a good pick from Ozpin.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Ruby shouted as she layed on her bed.

It is almost midnight. The five of us went into the dormitories and opened the door.

It's quite basic. It consists of 1 main rom and 1 bathroom. The main room has four shelves, four desks and four beds.

Yeah, four of everything, while there are five of us.

"Well...This won't work well." Yang said.

"You know what, I will take the floor." I volunteered as I took out my sleeping bag.

"No way! You go so roughed up today! You deserve some good rest!" Ruby said to me.

"Um...I could share my bed with you." Blake said with a small blush.

...

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO!

As great as that sounds, no. Because...

"Girls I have something to tell you all." I cleared my throat. They all looked at me curiously. If we are going to live here for a couple of years, then I need to get this point across. I took a deep breath and opened the pandora's box.

"I am a boy."

...

...

...

...

Full sixty seconds passed and nobody moved.

Yang was drinking so she did a spit take. Unfortunately, Ruby's mouth was open, so most of the water got into her mouth. Currently, Ruby is in the bathroom trying to rinse her mouth. Weiss punched her face trying to snap out of it, but she misjudged her power and now she has a small black eye, and now, she is putting an ice glyph on her face. Blake's entire face is just as red as a tomato and steam is coming off.

"Hold on." Yang said.

With speed that would make Ruby proud, she grabbed my crotch. And then ran into the bathroom.

...

Did I just get molested?

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" The girls shouted with decibels high enough to rip off the roof.

"How are you a boy?" Yang asked disbelief.

"Hey, this face is gender neutral ok? It's not my fault that you assumed I am a girl!" I retorted.

"Um...Girls? That actually would explain a lot of things." Ruby said to us.

"Like what?"

"Like why Meng's eyebrow always twitch when we used female titles on her. And the fact she wasn't in the female bathroom at the start of the initiation." Ruby said to all of us.

"Why did you not tell us?" Weiss asked.

"You didn't ask either!"

"...Touché" Yang said in the end.

"So what? I didn't take advantage of my situation. I didn't even go into the girls' bathroom. I certainly told you all right now to show you girls that I am not a pervert before Blake tried to share a bed with me! So, did I do anything wrong?" I asked.

The girls looked at eachother and blinked.

"...He has a point." Yang said finally.

"Although this is quite a surprising turn of events, I would say that he has behaved quite like a gentleman." Aw, thank you Weiss.

"I am cool with that. It's now I have a brother instead of a sister!" Ruby, you are so cute and sweet sometimes.

"..." We all looked at Blake who has just recovered from the shock.

"...Let's just go to bed now. It's a long day today." Blake said in the end.

"Good, I will bunk the floor okay?" I said. After getting a nod from all of them, I continued. "Good. Ok, for now, i will get outside and wait for you to finish showering. After you all finished, I need you all to get under the duvet and stay there. Ruby, I want you to knock on the door. After sixty seconds, I will enter, and turn off the lights. Then I will shower. Cool?" After getting a nod from everybody, I sighed and turned around.

"Erm...Meng?" Ruby asked.

"Yes?"

"What's this?" Ruby asked as she held up my kimono.

"..." FXXCK.

"That, Ruby. Is a kimono. It's a very traditional festival garment that we wear during big celebrations." I said emotionless. Fortunately, they didn't realise the strap means it's for women and the color is white so that is again a neutral color.

"Then what is this?" Yang asked with a smirk as she held up another piece of garment.

It's mu blue dress.

...

Crap.

"...We won't judge if you have any Ahem. "Special Hobbies"." Yang said with a smug.

Uh, the fact that Weiss is slowly inching away from me says other wise Yang!

"That, is for pranks." I said to Yang. Yang tilted her head in confusion.

"...Look, I fooled all of you with just this." I gestured to my current attire. "What did you think if I wore that?"

"Meng! You are a genius!" Yang clasped her arms around me. "This opens up so many possible prank possibilities!"

"Yeah..."

I will never tell them some sort of forbidden switch got turn on during one of my punishments in my dream session with Shiki sensei is wearing all sorts of weird cosplays! Seriously! This guy got a fetish or something?

"Come on. Let's just leave everything to tomorrow." Blake said.

"Yeah..."

Things are going to be interesting.

* * *

Profile update.

Flash scabbard (now mastered): Increased number of usages to 20. Doesn't leave images behind.

Flash steps (now mastered): Increased usage to 3. Doesn't leave images to behind.

Semblance update:

 **Name: Mystic eyes of death perception: Collapse of the five worlds.**

 **Type: Anti unit/Reality marble**

 **Rank: A++**

 **Effect:** Meng understood that death exist within everything. Even things that don't have a definite shape. Now, he's able to target individual limbs too, allowing him to intercept and nullify attacks by severing the limb. Meng also understood that energy can dissipate. he could then kill them, forcing the object to stop in its path. Although, the ability to move can be regenerated after a few seconds. Meng could also kill diseases and poisons, but he can't kill open wounds, and neither will he ever be able to do that. Also, by burning some of his health, he can project a famous background scene from one of his memories. Giving himself breathing space, and an epic showdown between his enemy.

That's it folks! Sorry this chapter took 3 days to do! I mean, this chapter contains about 7 episodes from the original volume one! So this is of course the single longest chapters I have ever written in my life!

Shipping...I probably will ship Meng and Blake together, I mean both of them have a similar feeling towards the faunus rights movement. Their fighting styles are similar, since both are assassins. And lastly, both of them really loves reading. (That's me in real life). Also, Ruby probably is like a little sister to Meng. Yang would be a friend. Weiss...Honestly, I found her in volume one before the badge and the burden very hard to write without making myself angry so I sort of toned her sense of presence down. This will change in the next update though.

As for the soul...Yeah, Meng is dying. From the type moon franchise, there are two persons who gains that ability. One is Ryougi Shiki, the other is Tohno Shiki. Ryougi uses they eye with no ill effects because her body is connected to the root which is basically the start of everything so of course she could handle the stress from the eye because she pretty much understood the death of everything. Tohno Shiki however has a human body and brain. So everytime he uses the eye, he has to understand the death of what he tries to kill and this puts a big strain on his head and yes, eventually will kill him if he couldn't understand a death of something but he keeps trying to do so. Meng's eyes is like his. His soul is big to understand a lot of death, but the space isn't infinite, so yes, one day, he would die from it.

I am so evil sometimes. Should I just kill him off in the end?

Anyway, yes, I continued the joke of Meng always mistook as a girl, and maybe, just maybe, one day he would wear the dress.

MUHAHAHAHA!

Also some events will be changed. Arkos will happen. Pyrrha will live, same with Penny. But that's all I am going to say. About Yang's arm, still debating.

If you like the story, follow and favourite for notifications of updates! I will accept all comments and suggestions if you have the time to write one. After all, I am a new writer so I am still learning the ropes so please don't just leave me alone...

I am Sivir, and see you next time in the next update!

Goodbye!


	4. Dream 3:The way out,the clash,UBW and EA

I opened my eyes and saw Nanaya Shiki sitting on the ground, waving at me.

"Why, hello there Meng!"

I approached with caution, because I know that he would take every possibility to test me. And then I would have to endure the most embarrassing punishments of my life-forced into female cosplay outfits.

That, is a dark history that will never be known by the girls whatsoever.

"Don't worry, I am unarmed this time." Nanaya raised both of his hands to show that he is unarmed. "In fact, I am quite impressed by your progression! You have mastered the flash scabbard and the flash step way quicker than I expected." He smiled. "In fact, someone else is going to be tutoring you today."

"And who is it?"

"Me." A female voice appeared from behind.

I turned around and looked at her. She is wearing a light pink kimono. She is about 160 cm with raven colored hair about neck length long. She stood there calmly, with her eyes closed.

I froze in fear. Because through my eyes, I can't see her death. I tried multiple times, but with no avail. Yet she is there, right before my eyes.

"Don't try to find my death, young boy. It doesn't exist for me. Or, at least, you can't understand it for now." She said with a pear of laughter.

It then hit me.

I look really similar to her.

Whoever created this body for me, must have based it on her!

"Ah, it's been a long time since I looked into those eyes. They are truly demonic indeed." She said with the same calm voice.

I froze in fear.

I don't fear death. But I do fear the unknown.

Just who is she? How did she know I have those eyes?

"Oh, how rude for me to not introduce myself. My name is Shiki, Ryougi Shiki." She said. "And like you, I have those eyes."

And then the blue demonic eyes filled my view.

How do I describe this being looked by these eyes? Well, I feel all of myself is exposed. I can't hide anything from it. It's as if you are always naked under those eyes. I could feel my heartbeat faster, and my breathing pace increased.

But I still felt no fear.

"Huh, you really are special." Ryougi said to me, after turning of those eyes.

"...Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well." Nanaya answered. "See, I could teach you all the assassination skills I know, but I can't teach you how to use the eye. Maybe Tohno can, but from your previous displays of using the eye, I would say you are already better than him."

"And how does she come into play?"

"As you noticed, I am also a user of the eye. You probably noticed that this eye isn't really common. In fact, as far as I know, you are the third person I know who posses the death first one is Tohno, and the second one is me. And I can use these eyes much better than you." She said.

"From this day onwards, I will teach you how to use these eyes efficiently. I won't teach you anything today, because you already had a bit of realisation. It takes time to digest all of those knowledge." She said to me.

"Ryougi...Is it true that I will die in the future?" I suddenly asked, both Nanya and Ryougi fell silent.

After sometime, Nanaya said with difficulty. "Kiddo, I am not going to lie to you. This..." He struggled to find words with no avail.

Ryougi on the on the other hand, is much more direct. "Yes."

I took a deep breath and asked. "Then how much time do I have?"

"...About five years, give or take a few months." She said after looking at me.

"Nanaya sensei, you said this Tohno person also have the eye, right? How did he survive?" I asked him.

"Simple. He stopped using it. That way, he stopped trying to decipher death so he is fine." Nanaya said with a shrug.

I let out a bitter smile. There is no way that could work for me.

"What about you, Ryougi sensei?" I asked.

"...My body is different. It is connected to the root directly, meaning I have no problem of understanding everything because I know everything's existence." She calmly said those mind blowing facts. "Also, my origin, is actually "kara". Which means emptiness. No matter how you try to fill me with knowledge, because my soul is limitless. Trying to fill it would be like adding a grain of sand to a universe sized box. So I have no problem of using it."

"...So, if I want to live, I would have to connect myself to this "root" thing. Am I correct?" I asked. Ryougi nodded.

"Correct."

"And just how am I supposed to do that? What do I need to do? What do I need to have? I have no idea where to start!" I said with annoyance.

"Actually, using my ability from the root, I did a quick analysis on this universe you are in right now." Ryougi said to me.

"Although it is quite different from our universe, because the universe you are in right now is at a lower level than ours, I am able to decipher it." Wait, did she just say she deciphered this world? With its History?

"Apparently, there are four relics in this world. If one collects all four of them, then he or she would become a god." Ryougi said. "But, actually, it's more like they will become the root of the world."

"...So I need to collect these relics to become the root in order to save my life?"

"Not quite. You don't need all four of them to do that. You just need one of them. Each of the four of them have their special properties. Choice, Knowledge, Creation and Destruction. You would need the knowledge relic. Then, you can connect yourself to the world and you would be able to understand the death of everything without dying."

"How would that work? That's still like a ton of information right?"

"Actually, the relics act more like a zip file. They compress the knowledge so it won't burst your soul." Ryougi said to me.

Well, that is reassuring, knowing that there is a way out.

But to live, I have to become a demigod?

"Don't give me that look, Meng. You posses the rainbow graded eyes. If you don't aim to kill a god with these then you really don't deserve them." Ryougi said to me with a cocky smile.

I can't help but laugh.

Yeah.

Why do I worry?

After all, whatever stands in my way is nothing as long as I understand that it has one end.

I can then see its lines.

I can then kill it.

"Thank you Ryougi sensei. You really helped me." I knelt in front of her in gratitude.

"Don't thank me child. You still have a long way to go. But really, Meng. Your time, is running out. I can see it, the death lines of you is increasing everyday. Be swift, or you really will die." Ryougi said to me seriously.

"I will."

And I exited the dream realm

* * *

(Back in the dream realm)

"So, what do you think of him?" Nanaya asked Ryougi.

"The boy is special, that's for sure." Ryougi replied. "I didn't think that not feeling death could be natural."

"Huh?"

"It's not from any trauma. My eyes couldn't see the remains or any traces of the concept of "emotion with respect to death" in him. It's more like it never existed for him."

"So, he will never be able to feel death?"

"That's what I think."

"Well, do you think he would succeed?" Nanaya asked.

"Well, I see he has an exact copy of Kanesada Kuji which also has the same power, and to be fair, he is learning the ropes really quickly." Ryougi answered.

"Speaking of which, if Tohno is here, we would have enough people to play poker." Nanaya joked.

"True. That would be the deadliest game ever." Ryougi laughed too.

"So, what do you say about a friendly spar in the meantime? Without the eyes of course." Nanaya smiled to Ryougi.

"What, even without death perception, my body is still connected to the root. I can use Reality Warping, possible Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation and Law Manipulation. Not to mention wish granting from the roots. You sure about that?"

"...And without those too."

"Well then...What are you waiting for."

The battle between the most fearsome killers rages on within the unknown space.

* * *

(Meng's pov)

I woke up again.

The first thing that entered my eyes is the ceiling of the dormitories.

I sat up from my sleeping bag and looked around. The girls are sleeping silently. Everything is so calm and quiet.

Too bad I can't enjoy this.

I walked into the bathroom quietly, wanting to take a shower to clear my head.

As I scrubbed my body, I started to think deeply.

So, I must find this relic of knowledge in order to live. But by that name, I doubt it's going to be easy. These things that only are supposed to exist in legends aren't just something you can find on the internet. Only someone very powerful know this thing.

Ozpin maybe?

No. Even if he did know, why would he give it to me? Why would he ever hand something that could possibly create a god, to someone that has the ability to destroy anything? Not to mention the knowledge relic would let the user understand the death of everything? I think Ozpin is wise enough to think about that.

(Sound of door opening, but Meng didn't notice)

Who can I even trust?

Definitely not Ozpin. He's too strong for me to even consider. I can never entrust someone with this kind of information if I don't think I can overpower them.

Somebody in the Beacon Campus?

Weiss would be a good info source, since she has the Schnee Dust Industry to back her up. But first we aren't exactly close friends. She has no obligation to help me. Plus, she's only a heiress who hasn't inherited the company, so most of the company won't be under her control. Even it is, then there will be opposing parties within the company of this size.

Ruby and Yang? They are trustworthy, but I doubt they know much or have ways to know much. I heard Yang has some sort of connections with the underworld here but I doubt they would know this. And Ruby...She's too sweet and innocent. She shouldn't be worried about her friends dying. This is the last thing I could do to protect her innocence.

Pyrrha? She is definitely trustworthy. But again, she has no connections at all.

Ren and Nora...again I doubt that they would know much.

Jaune...Let's just skip him.

And Blake...She's one hundred trustworthy. Her information connections is what I am a bit worried about. See, the Fang is a terrorising organisation, so they would possibly be after something that is super strong that could potentially destroy the world via becoming a god. Of course, low level goons will know nothing about that. But Blake did mention that she was part of the elites, so she might knew more. Even if she didn't, if she have friends within the fang who also is part of the elite, then if they are willing to risk their necks out for her, then yes. But this all depends on their courage though. I have heard that the fang ruthlessly hunts down members that betrayed the fang, so in fact Blake is a renegade of the fang. Her associations might be hunting her down and at most just turn a blind to her, but definitely not helping her.

But she was so worried about me that night...She looked absolutely heartbroken on many occasions...

I have made up my mind. I would try to improve my relationship with Weiss before asking her something this important. I should tell Blake as soon as possible, but I will leave the choice of helping or not up to her. She deserves to know this.

"Clatter!"

Huh? Who's there?

I turned around my head towards the door.

Blake is there, blushing furiously, steam coming off her head. She dropped a cup on the ground but none of us paid attention to that.

I am still showering, naked, while Blake entered.

...

Well. I knew it! I knew it! No matter how hard I try, these things will definitely happen!.

"I-I-I..." Blake tried to say something, but couldn't even move.

"Sigh...Blake. OUT! NOW!" I shouted as much as I could without waking the rest up.

"I AM SORRY!" Blake apologized and literally vanished from the bathroom.

...

How did I not notice her entering?

Actually, how long has she been here without me noticing?

(Ryougi and Nanaya facepalming: For about 5 minutes you dumbass)

* * *

(Blake's pov)

To say that this morning is quite an interesting start is a wierd but accurate description.

I got woken up by the sound of door opening and closing.

I looked at my scroll, and I saw it was only 5 o'clock.

I sighed. Usually, the training programme back in the fang forces us to get up by now. This gives me a nostalgic feeling.

I grabbed my toiletries and walked into the bathroom. I opened the door without thinking much.

That was a big mistake.

When I walked in, I realised that Meng was having a shower.

I wanted to apologize and leave immediately.

Then I realised he isn't moving at all.

Oh, he is in one of those deep thinking moments again.

I could have just tiptoed out, but I didn't.

Before last night going to bed, I used my night vision to read because I can't fall asleep. The book I picked was the infamous "Ninjas of Love"

Well.

That, was what I had in my mind during the intrusion.

I...may have developed some slight degree attraction to Meng since he revealed his true gender.

Weird thoughts were flying through my head as I stared at Meng's back.

All right, I admit it. I may have fantasized a bit.

My muscle loosened a bit.

And then, I dropped the cup.

Meng immediately turned his head around and looked at me.

I froze immediately out of shame and embarrassment.

"I-I-I" I tried to explain, but nothing came up.

Because this isn't an accident. I stayed there with my own free will.

He is going to hate me isn't he? He must have seen me as a pervert now.

A few minutes later, Meng emerged from the bathroom.

"Meng, that wasn't-"

"Sh...Don't wake the others up. Get dressed and meet me in the hallways." He said to me then got out of the dorm.

* * *

(Meng's pov)

Well, at least I managed to get Blake alone.

(Yeah, at the price of your chastity!)

Really don't need that now. Plus, she didn't see that...

Right...?

No time for that.

Then Blake emerged from the room.

"Meng. Let me explain! I didn't do that on purpose! I swear!" Blake flailed her arms around trying to explain the ordeal to me.

"Blake, stop. I trust you. I believe you that was an accident." I said to her. For all I know, she could just open the door and dropped the cup.

"Alright..."Does she know how cute she looks when she looks flustered?

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked me.

"...Whatever I say here stays between us so keep your voice down." I said quietly.

"I can hear you fine." Blake replied.

"Ok...I found a way out. For my condition." I dropped the bomb on her.

"MUFF!" Blake quickly clasped her hand around her mouth stop herself from screaming in excitement.

"Jeez, calm down girl."

"So, what do you need? Lien? Money?" Blake asked.

I smiled bitterly. "That's the terrible part of the news. I am going to need to find something called the relic of knowledge. Heard anything about it?" I asked.

"Relic of Knowledge? What the heck is that?"

"...I thought so. Sorry I took your time." I turned around to leave. But Blake pulled me back.

"Meng, I thought we were best friends. Just tell me! I promised I will find a cure for you. If you don't tell me, then how am I supposed to help you? I really, really don't want to lose you." Blake said quietly as she pulled me into a back hug.

What is this warmth?

It's so soothing and calm.

I don't dislike it.

"Alright, Blake. Follow me to the library"

* * *

"So what are these relics?" Blake asked as we sat in the empty room that was only dimly lit by candles.

"The Relics are the physical manifestations of the four gifts to humanity as bestowed by the Deity Brothers. These gifts are knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. The Relics were left behind when the two brothers abandoned Remnant. It is said that each contains great power, and if anyone were to wield all four they could change the world." I said to her.

"...That's a lot to take in. So you said you need to have the relic of knowledge right? How will it help?" Blake asked with curiosity.

"Remember how I said I need to understand the death of something to actually see the death line?" Blake nodded in understanding. "I need the relic of knowledge because it contains the information of everything on Remnant, from creation, to death. If I have the relic, then I would be able to understand the death of everything in Remnant. That way, my soul won't need to keep noting everything single death down, because I already know the death of everything." I said.

"How is that any different?" Blake asked in confusion.

"It's like a zip file. I can just take out specific bits I need to use when I need it. But my soul won't need to record everything because I already know it."

"Ah! I see! This is great news Meng! See, you aren't doomed as you said before!" Blake said happily and hugged me again. Since when did she become so clingy?

"But there's big problem. I don't know where to even start looking. Any ideas Blake?"

"Hmm...How about asking Ozpin?"

"No. That won't work. Plus, I can't trust Ozpin. He is hiding something from us, something big. Also, would you give someone the knowledge of everything, to someone could destroy anything that he could understand?" Blake shook her head. "Exactly."

"Well, Meng, at least you know, have a direction now."

"Trouble is, I don't have much time." I said darkly.

"How much time do you have?"

"...Only maximum of five years, Blake. And during which, I can't even openly conduct the investigation to keep it from Ozpin's radar." I said darkly.

"Sheesh...So, where do I come in? I imagine you wouldn't come ask me unless you have some sort of plan right?" Blake said with a smile. I like her. She's smart and I don't need to explain too much to her.

"What I am asking is going to be a trauma to you. But...Blake...During your time at the Fang, do you know if there are any big movements within the fang, for example, they poured their efforts into investigating something pointless?" I asked.

"...No, I mean, I left the Fang very quickly after they turned violent. So I am not sure." Blake said after thinking for some time.

"I see...Anyway, let's just put this on the backburner for now. We can talk about this later. Maybe search the library or something. And when time really is desperate, I will ask Ozpin." I said to Blake.

"Cheer up Meng! At least you have a lead now!" Blake patted my shoulder.

"Thanks, Blake. You're the best." I said to her.

"Don't mention it. Anything else I can do for you Meng?" She asked with a smiley face.

"Actually, yes! Blake, how much do you know about female cosmetics?"

"...Huh? Why?"

"I thought about a prank that would require your help a bit."

"...Wait, are you going to dress up as a girl?" Dammit, she saw right through me.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Well, might as well as keep up the facade, since the rest of the school pretty much thought I was a girl. Even till now."

"Are you sure this isn't your dark hobby?" Blake asked with an evil smirk.

"...No."

"Aw..."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing~ come on, let's get you prepared."

* * *

"I feel like defeated." Blake sat in the corner of the bathroom.

"And is this supposed to be my fault?" I asked.

"...No. But still, I feel defeated."

In short words, Blake transformed me into what Ryougi would look like.

And, it might have worked a bit too well.

(Ryougi approves this cosplay)

"Well." I looked at the time. It's only seven o'clock and the rest of girls are still sleeping. "Have you unpacked Blake?"

"I only have some clothes and toiletries and some books so I don't have much to unpack. You?"

"Same. When does our first class start?"

"At... Nine."

"That's a long time... Well, I am going to take a walk, then I am going to grab some breakfast. You coming?" I asked.

"Eh, why not." Blake replied.

"Ok." I opened the window and jumped.

"Meng! Are you trying to kill yourself!?" Blake shouted from above.

"If there's one thing I learnt from Assassin's Creeds, it is have faith and thou shall not suffer fall damage!"

"What?"

"Forget it."

* * *

The sun is rising in the distance, as me and Blake wandered around the campus to familiarize with the buildings. It's January, so the air is a bit chilly, but it's fine for both of us.

"Isn't the sunrise beautiful?" Blake suddenly pointed at the sunrise in the distance. True to her words, I have never seen sunrise like that back on earth.

"Never thought I would be able to see that back in my hometown." That is true, since there is quite a bit of pollution that blocks out the skies.

"Speaking of hometown, what does it look like Meng?" Blake suddenly turned and asked me.

"You have seen it. Part of it anyway."

"What? Oh! Are you talking about the place during your fight with the Beowulf?"

"Yep, you are catching up pretty fast! That is part of my hometown. A remnant of it anyway."

"Speaking of which, what the hell did you do that day? What is that thing?"

"...I call it a reality marble."

"Reality marble? Like a sphere?" Blake wondered in curiosity.

"No. That is a term used to describe what I did. In short terms, it's releasing aura into the surroundings, thus rewriting the laws of existence according to you."

"Wait!? So is it like creating a world, which you are a god?"

"You aren't completely correct. See, if someone who has aura and actively resists you, you can't really change it. But you can change the surroundings."

"That's crazy, having a dominion which you can do as you please."

"It comes with a price. See, the world as in Remanent, doesn't allow things that can bend reality exist for a long time. So to maintain a reality marble requires huge amounts of aura."

"Then, how did you maintain yours?"

"I burnt health instead."

"WHAT!"

"You should know by now that I do the craziest things at the bat of an eyelid."

"What does your do anyway?"

"It gives me some breathing space. Also, it enlarges the death lines and has a chance of petrification."

"Really, frozen in fear."

"Well, most usually do when stared by death. Anyway, what's the first class?" I asked Blake.

"It's...Grimm Biology, done by professor Port." Blake checked her scroll.

"...Right, this class is literally useless for me. I don't need to learn their structure to kill them."

"Very true, but hey, if you want to graduate, you better listen!"

"Well, I could just use death perception and literally look for the weak spots."

"Cheater."

"It's a natural advantage. What's after that?"

"History of Remnant by professor, no, doctor Oobleck."

"That sounds interesting, maybe I could learn a bit more about the faunus rights movement...Wait a second! You probably knew more then the rest of us since you were part of the fang!"

"Yep I do."

"Cheater."

"Like you said. It's a natural advantage." Blake replied with a grin.

"...touche."

"And then it's break. After that it is combat lesson."

"Ah, this will be fun! Though I am not exactly looking forward to face Yang."

"Why? You could beat her, no sweat."

"Yeah, but not without hurting her or killing her!"

"Oh right... So having an ability that is too powerful isn't great all the time either."

"You don't say!"

"Then we have The theory and art of Dust Usage. Well, Weiss is going to be happy."

"Yeah..." I could just picture Weiss with the iconic Queen like laugh.

"After lunch, it is going to be the electives." Blake said as we enter the cafeteria.

"And what choices do we have?"

"Weapons drill, which is a class for special weaponry training. Legal Enforcement Theory and Practice, and Combat Medicine."

"I can totally see Ruby picking the first one. Which one do you want to pick Blake?"

"I am thinking more of combat medicine, since SOMEBODY constantly rushes in and always comes out with holes in his body." Blake said while glaring at me.

"Ehehe...I think I should also go along with that."

"See, even you admit that!"

"Jeez, Blake stop it! You are sounding like an elder sister every single minute!"

"W-What? I am only concerned about your health!"

"And I get it. Thank you Blake."

"...It's nothing. And for the last class of the day...Aura control? What's that?"

"No clue, sounds interesting though."

"Hey, look! The rest of the team is there!" Blake pointed at a table and sure enough, Ruby, Yang and Weiss are sitting at a table waving at us."

"Good morning, members of RWBYS! Now, if you can explain to your team leader, where the heck did you two go?" Ruby asked as with a bright smile.

"It's quite obvious. Blake just took Meng on a date Ruby!" Yang said happily.

"N-No!"Blake, not helping!

"Speaking of which, why are you wearing dress, Meng?" Weiss asked.

"I don't want to get burnt alive by all those single male students for living with four girls. So let's just keep it that way for now."

"You sure it's not your hobby?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"Yang, just stop ok?" I said as me and Blake joined the que.

* * *

(Time skip to Port's class)

OH MY GOD THIS IS THE WORST CLASS IN MY LIFE!

Professor is a small fat man who won't stop talking about his so called "heroic past life". His "small story" ended up taking nearly the entire class. At least he did give us a good anatomy lecture of a boarbatusk. I took down the notes, even though I didn't really need it.

But someone else isn't. aka Ruby, who spent her time drawing a representation of "professor poop", napping and nose picking, much to Weiss's anger.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked the class.

"I do!" Weiss shouted angrily. I raised my hand too while sipping a cup of water.

"So, who would like to go first?" Port asked me and Weiss.

"Go ahead, I'm not in a rush." I said to Weiss.

"Thank you." She said as she grabbed her rapier and vaulted over the desks.

"Now, let the fight begin!" Port said and chopped down a lock on one of the cages. And out comes a boarbatusk.

"Go Weiss go!" Ruby shouted.

"Stop it, I am trying to concentrate!"

She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

"She's not too bad." Blake whispered to me. I shook my head a bit.

"It's a bit pointless."

"Huh?"

"Weiss's semblance are glyphs. One of the rare semblances that actually has offensive power itself. To me, Weiss should be more like a mage in the team, who casts long ranged elemental area of effect damage and crowd control. She could also use her glyphs to power up her own team mates. What she is right now, is a fast close ranged elemental damage dealer. This is kind of a conflicting role with Ruby, who is also a fast and mobile character and able to cause mayhem within enemies. Yes, true, Ruby does more physical damage but I am pretty sure a weapon geek like her can build some sort of mod for her crescent rose. Ruby could switch to her sniper and take a more ranged approach in combat, except first, she can only focus on a single target. Second, it doesn't synergise well with her semblance. Weiss is basically doing Ruby's job, except pooling more aura and dust. Even so, Ruby is physically better built than her. Look." I pointed at Weiss struggled to free her rapier from the boarbatusk.

"Oh...I see. So, what would be others role in a team fight?"

"Yang would definitely be a front liner, considering the way she fights, she is definately best at doing so. She also has the highest defence out of all of us. Also, because of ember celica, her damage output wouldn't be small. Ruby, as I mentioned above, would be at the side, causing mayhem in the enemy front line while Yang keeps them busy. She can also definitely divert some attention for Yang. Weiss I already mentioned."

"What about me?" Blake asked with glittering eyes.

"Blake...Your value is more of a scout. Your semblance gives you a huge edge in escaping pursuit. But that is a bit confusing in a big fight. The best I could think of right now, is if Weiss decides to become the mage I said, your best would be guarding her. Your semblance is able to confuse enemy assassins long enough for Weiss to crowd control them and for us to obliterate them."

"But I am stronger than just that!" Blake answered with a small pout.

"And yes you are. But see, if we are working as a team, we have to plan things out. It's not about how strong someone is individually. In a team fight, if we charge straight in, although we have a high chance of winning, we probably would have sustained much higher casualty than we need. In a team fight, everybody has a position that needs to be fulfilled. Imagine this, Weiss is our backline dps and support. Enemy sees her and decides to take her out, what would we do? Even if we do win this fight, what about the next one? Who will buff us and clear out smaller thugs and minions and creeps? You see what I mean Blake?"

"Yeah...I just want to contribute to the team more..."

"Blake, there is more to it. Imagine if you are playing an rpg game, no matter how strong you are, in big dungeons, you will have a healer with you. Why? Because they are the ones that are keeping you going. By defending them, you are ensuring our ability to stay in combat longer. You are not sitting around Blake. You are helping in a different way." I said to her wholeheartedly.

"...I am older than you and I am being lectured by you? This feels weird."

"It's not about how long you've lived. It's about how much you've learnt during the time you lived."

"Touche. Speaking of which, what would your role be?" Blake asked.

"Is that even a question? I am the assassin. The one who will try to take out the back line supports and dps and cause a nightmare for the enemy squishies."

"You do realise that's probably the hardest right? And I can do the same thing too."

"Yeah, but I can do it much better than you. My sheer damage output is simply higher than yours." I said with a smug. Meanwhile, Weiss won her duel against the boarbatusk. However, from her glare to Ruby, she probably is still pissed at Ruby for being the leader.

"Well Meng, how do you think I did?" She asked me with a small huff.

"...In honesty, I would give that an 80 out of 100. But I could push it up to 90 if not for the distractions." Weiss smirked while Ruby let out a small frown.

"However Weiss, remember, during actual combat, these distractions will exist and in a real battle, these things could proof to be fatal." Weiss had a small frown but nodded.

"I understand Meng. I will train harder until I become perfect."

"Miss Sanzu! It's your turn!" Professor Port called to me. Dammit! Not you too!

"Yeah Meng! Show them who's boss!" Yang cheered.

"Good luck." Blake took out a small flag with RWBYS and start waving.

"Do I need it?"

"Oohh...A cocky little lady. But can you proof your words?" Professor Port said as he chopped off a lock from the second cage.

* * *

(3 rd person pov)

"Psst! Yang!" Ruby whispered to her sister.

"What's up Rubes?"

"What do you think Meng will do?"

"No clue. Maybe use his semblance or something."

"Speaking of which, do you think his semblance is that weird place?" Ruby asked as she recalled the scene.

"No, definitely not. Even if it is, I got no idea what it could do."

"We'll just have to wait and see then."

Meng stood in front of the cage. Hands behind his back.

"Professor Port!" He called.

"Yes?"

"I personally believe that it is ok to be cocky."

The boarbatusk is now spinning and charging in the cage.

"As long as you have the power to back it up!"

Just as the boarbatusk start to roll out of the cage, Meng, in Ruby's eyes, phazed a bit.

He looked like as if he did nothing.

But what happened next, said otherwise.

A line of sparks flew threw the air and right into the cage, suddenly, the caged slammed into the wall behind it.

And all movement ceased inside the cage.

In fact, a loud bang was heard as the cage slammed into the wall.

The class fell dead silent.

Professor Port walked towards the cage and breathed in sharply.

"Well, I can't argue with that logic, Miss Sanzu." he revealed to the class the dead body of a boarbatusk.

There is a small hole in its head, hot blood still pouring out.

"Marvelous display of Skill Miss Sanzu! Looks like we have a huntress-in-training and also a true huntress among us! A round of applause to Miss Schnee and Miss Sanzu!" The class broke into a loud round of applause.

(Meng's pov)

I returned to my seat calmly.

"What the hell was that?" Ruby zipped up to my face.

"Yeah, dude. What was that? What did you do?" Yang asked too.

"I would also like to know what you did." Weiss also joined.

"I threw a nail." I replied in honesty.

"SAY WHAT NOW?!"

"I told you I threw a nail. I timed it just right so that it went through the eye of the boarbatusk and out of the back of the head." I replied with a small shrug.

"But how did you threw it so hard?"

"I used a bit of aura to give it an extra push." I will not tell them that in order to do that, I also used flash scabbard to boost the speed.

"Huh, maybe I should try that too." Weiss said to herself.

"Oh Weiss!" I said to her.

"Yes?"

"Meet me at the balcony at break. I have something that I need to discuss with you."

"Sure, I am free."

"Right see you then!" I said as the bell rang.

* * *

(Time skip to break)

After history lesson, I rushed to the Balcony and waited.

After a few minutes, an angry Weiss emerged.

"What happened?"

"It's Ruby! The girl is so childish and annoying!"

"You still are thinking about that?"

"Of course I am! I am Weiss Schnee! The heiress of the Schnee Dust company! I have literally trained all my life to become a leader! I think I should have been the leader of team RWBYS!

"...With all due respect Weiss, I would have left if you became the leader."

"What! How dare you! You saw my skills!"

"Which is only matched by your poor attitude." I replied coldly.

"Excuse me!?"

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That's not true!"

"Oh really?"

"..." Weiss fell silent.

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?"So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you _do_. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."

"I understand." Weiss said after she calmed down.

"Good."

"Meng..."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you become the team leader?"

"...I have some really personal reasons."

"What is it?"

"Sorry Weiss, I am really uncomfortable telling this to you."

"I mean, you told me to become the best person I can be right? We are in the same team so I should listen to a teammate's problem and try to help them right?"

"While that is true Weiss. There really isn't much you can do about it. So, I prefer not to bother you with that right now. If you really want to know, ask Blake. She knows it."

"Wait, you told Blake but why not me?"

"Because, me and Blake are closer."

"I guess,,,"

"Anyway, this isn't the reason why I called you up here. The reason I called you up here is to ask you why did you choose a rapier as your weapon?"

"Because it is graceful and fitting for someone with my status."

"...While that is true, that isn't what the team needs."

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"Your role in the team is conflicting with Ruby. From what I can see, both you and Ruby are high speed clode ranged fighters. The difference between you and her is although both of you are using your semblances to achieve high speed, Weiss, your glyphs allow you to do that and Ruby's semblance just boosts her own speed."

"And?"

"What I am saying is you are not using your semblance in the best way to suit the team. What we really lack now is some kind of area of effect damage and crowd control ability. Weiss, you are the only one among the five of us who has the ability to do that easily. I know you are very good with that rapier, but that's not what the team needs right now. For a team to be successful, it needs to have a balanced composition. A front line tank to take the brunt force of the attack, which Yang would be most ideal, probably even exceeding that role. A close ranged attacker, that can cause mayhem to the enemy front line, Which Ruby can do easily. A scout that can provide us valuable intelligence about the enemies. Blake is an expert on that. An assassin that keeps the enemy back line pinned. Which is basically what I do all the time. What we really need is a back line damage dealer that unleash hell for the enemies in general and a support that can grant power ups for Yang and Ruby. Weiss, you do have those, right?" I asked in the end.

"Yes, I have time dilation glyphs and defensive glyphs. Offensive glyphs, the only ones I can utilize right now is the single ice bolt glyph and also the blizzard glyphs. Although, there are a lot more that I still haven't learnt..."

"Weiss, I suggest you to do that quickly. You know what is coming up in the future right? The big festival?"

"You mean the Vytal Festival?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. If I remember correctly, the first rounds would be team battles. Now, due to the fact there is one more person in our team, we probably would be allowed to have only four members participating for the first rounds. I am not sure who will sit at the bench, but Weiss, you definitely would have to be on court the whole time. Your position in our team covers both long ranged damage dealer and support, so you would be the core of our team. Think you can do that Weiss?"

"I...I will try my best!"

"Focus more on the support glyphs first. For now, your use of rapier can still help a lot in fights. But from today, I want you to practice more giving others glyphs and the right types of them. Although, it is true your aura is more than the rest of us, a good support should know to add what kinds of buff to which ally at what time. You understand that Weiss?"

"...I don't get it, Meng. You clearly thought this through thoroughly. Why did you refuse to be the leader?"

"It's more like Ruby needs to grow up and learn to take on responsibilities. We are still in school now, so we can afford mistakes. If this team continues and Ruby continues to be immature, although true she is the youngest among all of us, in a real battle those mistakes will cost us big time. Maybe even our lives." I said grimmly. "Better to make them now than later. I am just looking out for all of us."

"...You know, that just make you sound more like a leader right?"

"I know, but from now on I won't talk much. And keep this between us, don't let Ruby know."

"Ok. I can do that."

"Good! Break's almost over Weiss. Let's head back in."

"Meng."

"Yes?"

"What is your semblance?"

"...We have combat class right?"

"Yes."

"I might show you...If you four agree to fight me."

"What?"

"I said, me, against the four of you."

"That's ridiculous. How could you win?" Weiss replied with a small huff.

"Do you think you four could take down that mutated Beowulf?"

"...I see your point. I will ask them." Weiss said as she hurried back into the building.

It's time to test myself to see if I can handle myself against multiple intelligent enemies, with one of my cards already flipped.

* * *

(3rd person pov)

Weiss hurried to the lockers.

"Hey Weiss, where did you go?" Ruby zipped up to her face.

Calm down. Weiss said to herself.

"I was just talking to Meng. He thought I should change my fighting style a bit for the upcoming Vytal Festival."

"Oh ok." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Also, he kind of challenged a fight against all four of us together." Weiss said to the team.

"...Now, that's what I am talking about!" Yang said enthusiastically, bumping her fists together.

"We can do this, no sweat!" Ruby said also with enthusiasm.

"Now, we shouldn't just assume that he's fighting for the sake of fighting. I think there is a deeper meaning behind this. Maybe, he's trying to test us? To see how well we work together as a team?" Blake said calmly.

"I was thinking that too." Weiss said in agreement.

"But, there is four of us! This battle won't be any problem!" Yang said carelessly.

"Can the four of us take down that mutated Beowulf?" Weiss used Meng's argument against Yang.

"...Fair point." Yang replied.

"So, first things first. Information. What can Meng do?" Weiss asked as the group came closer for a quick meeting.

"He's fast! Very fast! I mean, did you see him go at the forest? He was like, here for one second, the next second he is already gone to at least ten meters away." Ruby said.

"But, his fast movement seems to be limited to a short space only. He was telling me to slow down in the forest when we were going towards the temple. Also, he seems to have poor endurance, since he was the only one out of breath when we arrived at the temple." Blake contributed her own observations.

"Great attention to detail, Blake!" Weiss said.

"He also doesn't seem to be very strong either." Yang said. "For someone like me who constantly goes to the gym, his muscle doesn't seem to be that well developed. That's also probably the reason he managed to keep up his disguise as female."

"So that's about it for his physical attributes. Next up, his weapons." Weiss said as she pulled out a notepad and jotted down the points.

"Oh! I know! His weapon is a pair of duel daggers! It's very generic, nothing modified, doesn't use dust at all. Notable attribute is very sharp and lightweight. Oh, I think it is also actually made from a special type of plastic." Ruby said enthusiastically.

"He also has some kind of rope constantly with him. He uses them as lassos, when combined with a dagger, acts like a hook. Also, he seems to be very good at using them, keeping his strikes at a small radius and never reaching far. His throwing precision is very high as we all saw his tiny display in the classroom." Blake said as everybody nodded. "I think the point of him tying rope to the dagger is because he can retrieve it easily."

"Hmm...Maybe, Yang can exploit him, like if he throws a dagger at you, instead, you can just pull him over." Weiss said to Yang.

"Easy. He is pretty light. I can definitely haul him over."

"He also has a katana. But I have never seen him use it." Blake added. Weiss nodded and wrote down "katana proficiency?"

"Alright, next up, aura."

"He has weak aura definitely. Otherwise, he doesn't need to do that much evasion." Yang said.

"Good point. However, he is good at amplifying his strength and speed using it. I mean, you all saw how he threw that nail, right?"

"Ugh...This will be annoying." Weiss said as she jotted down.

"Next, his fighting style. Any ideas?" Weiss asked.

"...Hard to say. One second, he's like a berserker, the next second, he goes back to being sneaky." Yang said after a few seconds.

"...No, he is definitely no berserker. He is very smart. Smarter than everybody here. He plans everything through, including this match is some sort of test for us." Blake argued.

"So why did he act that way?"

"Maybe his semblance is the cause?" Ruby asked.

"Very possible. It could be he exploited his semblance and formed a new plan in his head that involved him to charge straight in." Weiss agreed.

"Aye!"

"But now the a million dollar question-What is Meng's semblance?" Weiss wrote with bold letters in the middle of the notepad.

"Maybe gives him a fast speed?" Ruby said.

"No, he doesn't seem that fast when he is like a berserker."

"Maybe he trades his reason for more power?" Yang asked.

"That's a possible option. I mean, you all saw the look on his face right? That is the one that could give little kids nightmares!" Weiss said.

"...No, something is off. His expression on his face wasn't mad. It's more like, unhinged. Like a dark personality released or something. He definitely can reason, since he is still talking." Ruby objected.

"Yeah, but he is saying something like 'I killed your power' or something else, that just seems nuts, don't you think?" Yang said to the team.

All the time Blake is debating whether or not telling them Meng's terrifying power.

Should I, or should I not?

It's his secret.

But if he doesn't want me to tell them, he would have told me to be quiet.

A flash of realisation sparked through Blake's mind.

I get it! He expected me tell them, that's why he didn't find me!

I am not going to tell the complete truth about it though.

"Girls...I am sorry I lied to you." Blake said

"What did you lie about?"

"I...knew Meng's semblance." Blake said, feigning difficulty.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Because he told me not to."

"...Then don't tell us Blake. Might be his secret or something." Ruby said to Blake.

"No. I am resolved. We need every edge we have to beat him." Blake said with force.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"It's weakness spotting. He can instantly reveal weak points of us. And I mean everything. From armor, to anything pretty much." Blake said.

"That's a truly amazing power! That's why he's able to kill that mutated Beowulf quickly! He probably used his semblance and attacked that thing's weak spot over and over again!" Weiss clapped her hands. "Now this all makes sense!"

"Let's see what we have here. Meng is fast, intelligent and agile. Expert with daggers and throwing them. Ropes give him a lot of utility and master of aura control. Weakness spotting is his semblance. He isn't strong or very durable, and he also has poor endurance. Did I miss anything?" Weiss said.

"Nope!"

"All right, next is our battle plan. For this one, we need to get into his head. Blake, you spend the most time with him. Any ideas?"

"He is fighting all four of us. As an assassin, he would probably try to make a list of order of trying to take us out. My guess is he would probably go for Weiss first, since she is the squishiest among all of us. Then, it would be me, since I can cause him a lot of trouble at close range. He would then probably go for Yang next, since Ruby can't do much to him at all." Blake said after sometime.

"Right, so Weiss, defend and stall as much as you can. Blake, at the start of the battle, I want you to stand close to Weiss. When Meng comes, be ready. Yang and I are up front. Sounds like a plan girls?" Ruby said to all of them.

"Good! Let's give it all we got and show Meng what we can do!" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah!"

* * *

(Meng's pov)

"Professor Goodwitch?" I walked towards her.

"Yes Meng?"

"I would like to challenge the rest of my teammates today." I said to her.

"Why? You are stronger than anyone of them."Professor Goodwitch said to me.

"It's not a one on one. It's me versus all four of them together."

"May I ask you why you want to do that?"

"I think the students can learn from what I do. Like in a situation were they are outnumbered."

"Although it is a bit early for that, I can see your point. Very well. I will allow the battle to commence."

"Thank you." I turned around and smiled.

They are in for a wild ride.

* * *

(Time skip to combat class. 3rd person pov)

"Students! I am Professor Goodwitch, the combat instructor. Although today is your first class today, you must always remember that the world is not a fair place. Grimms won't wait for you to be ready, and you can find yourself outnumbered. Therefore, it is crucial for you to know how to react. To do this, Sanzu Meng will fight against Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Please, take your places." Goodwitch said.

* * *

(Meng's pov)

"Gonna rock you!" Yang shouted at me with a smirk.

Oh just you wait.

A let out a slight smirk.

I felt two canisters on my sides and I felt safe.

Black lines filled my vision.

Concepts huh...

So, aura is a type of concept right? I am not aiming for their life, but for their aura right?

I was rewarded by lines that appear on the girls's aura.

So it does work then...

"If one's aura drops into the red zone, I would determine them to be out of the fight. But in this case, for Sanzu Meng, If her Hp bar drops to 50 percent, I would call her out. Any objections?"

"No ma'am!" We shouted in unison.

"Good! Fighters, take your positions!"

I stood at where I am, a bit to the left of the center stage. Yang is standing right in front of me. Ruby is standing a bit behind her to the left. At the back. is Weiss and Blake. They clearly had a discussion before fighting. I smiled a bit. They are starting to work as a team. They aren't perfect, but it's a start. I glanced at the lamp above us, illuminating the arena. I heard that the forcefield around us is light proof, so the only source of light is the long lamp above me. I smirked. If this according to my plan, then the outcome would be marvelous.

"GLHF!" Blake shouted at me with a smile. I gave her a thumbs up in return. It's time to get serious now.

I silently picked out a nail.

"3!" Yang armed her gauntlets with a loud click.

"2!" Blake pulled out gambol shroud and let loose her battle useage ribbon.

"1!" Ruby unfolded crescent rose and Weiss pulled out her rapier, the dust chamber spinning rapidly.

"Fight!"

I threw the nail up as hard as I could.

* * *

(Blake's pov) (insert Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: Master Of Shadows)

I readied myself. Meng is quick, very quick. He could strike any second. I looked at Weiss, I saw her already start to create glyphs.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Bang!" Suddenly, the arena plunged into darkness.

"Girls, what happened?" That's Ruby's voice.

"Ruby! Stay with me!" That's Yang.

Darkness huh, Meng, did you forget who am I. I smirked a bit.

"Hiss..." Suddenly, a weird sound filled the arena. I suddenly realised I can't see anymore.

"Girls, stay calm! Stick to the plan!" I shouted.

That was a mistake.

I suddenly felt danger. I looked around rapidly to search for the source. But I can't find it.

I suddenly felt a blast of warm air next to my ear. The next second, a hand clamped my mouth.

"You made the same mistake, kitty." Then a tremor of pain.

I tried to break free to warn the rest of the girls, but then something hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

My last thoughts was this.

Yeah, we are fxcked.

* * *

(Ruby's pov)

I looked around in the dark, but I can't see anything.

"Weiss! are you ok?" I shouted.

"I am fine!"

"Ruby! Come over here!" Yang shouted at somewhere in front of me. I ran forward a couple of steps, unsure of what to do.

"So what now Ruby?" Yang asked.

"I don't know!" I panicked. "What do we now Weiss?"

No response.

Wave of chills are sent down my back.

"Listen Ruby, Meng probably got Weiss. We have to stick together!" Yang's voice came from behind.

"Yeah, yeah!" I said and backed up a few steps.

Something is wrong.

I thought Yang's voice is only about 3 meters away.

But I took 8 steps back.

A sense dread formed in my gut.

"Y-Yang?"

Silence.

"C-Come on out! I-I know y-you are t-there!"

Still silence.

"I-It's not f-funny!"

More silence.

Fear now filled my body. My legs are shaking. I dropped crescent rose on the ground, unable to hold it anymore because my fingers can't grip it anymore.

Slowly, I sunk to the ground, holding my head between in my hands.

"Ha...Ha...ha...ha..." I breathed in and out.

The only sound I could hear is the thumping of my own heartbeat.

I can't think anything else but fear. My mind is going blank. My heartbeat is racing faster and faster. My breathing soon escalated into hyperventilation. I can't even activate my semblance to run. My legs won't move anymore.

Someone, just kill me now! Stop this! Stop it! STOP!

Then, a voice appeared next to me and whispered one sentence.

"Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru."

I could only croak out one word.

"N-Nani?"

Then I lost conscious.

* * *

(Outside)(Stop music)(3rd person pov)

The students winced in pain as Ruby's screams went through the roof.

"Jeez, what in the Oum happened I wonder." Nora whispered to Ren.

"No clue, but that can't be good." Lie Ren said with interest.

"I hope that they are Ok." Jaune said to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha shook her head. "Probably not. Meng is a dangerous adversary."

"But you are Pyrrha! The invincible girl!"

"Jaune, as much as I would like that to be true, I am not."

"Who would you think would win if you and Meng faced each other?" Lie Ren asked Pyrrha.

"First time would be even. Second time, I have forty percentage to win. Third time, none." Pyrrha said.

"She's that strong?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Yes she is. I think it's about to be over. Look!" Pyrrha pointed at the arena. Meng emerged from the black sphere.

"All done?" Goodwitch asked Meng.

"Yep, fine and dandy."

"Students, the match is decided. As you can see, the aura of Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake has reached the red zone. In a tournament, the referee would have disqualified them. And let's take a look at Miss Meng's aura and health bar." Gasps within the student audience, as the bar is still blue. "It's a flawless victory for Meng!"

* * *

(Meng's pov)

"Meng, can you wake up your teammates please?" Goodwitch said to me.

"Aw, but they look so cute when they are asleep."

"Meng, this is a combat class not nap time." Goodwitch said sternly to me.

"Fine. Fine. But don't you want to at least see what I did?"

"...I am curious."

"Fine, give me a sec" I wheeled a couple of spotlights into the arena and tilted them upwards.

"Please hurry up. We are running short on time."

"Fine. Fine."

"Ahem!" I coughed and smiled

"I am the spider that spins this web." I said to the class.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" I said with a flourish.

I pressed down the switch of the lights.

"I,welcome you to the site of this magnificent slaughter!"

The students gasped in shock. Even Goodwitch looked impressed.

I let out a chuckle.

In the arena. Above the platform, is a giant web made out of near invisible nylon ropes. They are everywhere, intertwining with each other. At the top, hanging upside down by the nylon ropes, are four unconscious girls. I hopped to the middle of the web and sat down.

"And this is my feast." I said with a flourish.

Applause filled the room. I glanced up and noticed Ozpin. He looked at me in and nodded in approval and left.

"That's an excellent display of skill, Meng! I am very impressed." Goodwitch clapped softly as she walked towards me. "May I ask you how you did that?"

"Isn't there a heat vision camera in there installed?" I asked as I brought my teammates down. I really hope they don't hate me now.

"Ah! Thank you for reminding me that!" Goodwitch rushed outside to grab the tapes.

Finally, i got all of them down.

Aw...They look so peaceful when sleeping.

But alas, all good things must come to an end.

"Wakey, wakey!" I shouted next to Blake's ear.

"ABOVE US!" Blake shouted as she sat up. She then looked around her and sighed.

"It's already over isn't it?"

"What did I tell you Blake?" I said with a snicker.

"It's not in human nature to look up." Blake said with a sigh. "I fell for it again, didn't I."

"Yup."

"How long did they last after I got knocked out?"

"About one minute, give or take a few seconds."

"Damn. You absolutely wrecked us." Blake said as she tried to wake up Yang.

"To be fair, you guys tried very hard." I said as I shook Weiss and Ruby awake.

"GAH!" Weiss shouted as she sat up.

"AHH!" Ruby let out a blood culling scream as she sat up. She quickly shuffled away from me and hid behind Yang.

"Ugh...This is worse than a hangover." Yang grumbled as she climbed up.

"Um...What did you do to Ruby?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I might have toyed around with her for a bit." I answered sheepishly.

"If you lay one finger on my sister..."Yang zipped in front of my face, her crimson eyes staring into my soul. "I will make sure that you regret that you were ever born!"

I knew I should back off and explain, but a voice in the back of my head said no.

"That remains to be seen, Yang Xiao Long." I said coldly.

"Say that again, and see where that gets you." Yang glared at me and said to me coldly.

"Do you really think that babying your sister will help her in the future?" I asked Yang with a hint of anger.

"I would baby her with my life if that means to keep her safe." Yang faced me with determination.

"What if your enemy is too strong even for you?"

"Then, I would take him down with me before I go!" Yang shouted in my face.

I took a deep breath.

If that's how she want to do this, fine with me. I am now really angry, since she needs to get the fact that all of us needs to pull our weights if we want to survive out there! She can't just keep her sister protected while slowing all of us down. That's just cancerous to the team.

"Yang. You, me, duel, later." I said coldly.

"Agreed. Your face looks like it needs a rework."

"Likewise to your attitude."

I can't have her like this. I have seen enough with regards to this team. Blake is fine. Weiss's attitude still is a problem, but she is working on it. Ruby is too young but given enough time she can be mature. Yang is the biggest problem. She is brash, wild and uncontrollable. Her attitude is bound to cause trouble. If she doesn't simmer down then that's going to be a loose cannon to the team.

And I don't like my chances.

"Um...Guys, please don't fight." Ruby stepped between me and Yang.

"Ruby, this is between me and Meng. Do not interfere." Yang said to her sister coldly.

"Our opinions on what is best for you is too different. This is inevitable." I said with equal coldness.

The air between me and Yang thickens.

"You can fight later, Miss Sanzu and Miss Yang. But there is a class going on right now. So I suggest you two take your seats right now, and settle your dispute later during the sparring sessions, unless you two would like a detention with me after school!" Professor Goodwitch stepped in with a tape. Yang looked at me with a cold stare and walked away.

"What the hell were you thinking! What the heck was that for!" Blake hissed at me.

"Have you not noticed? Yang's overprotective nature is changing! I didn't even do anything to Ruby! I literally did nothing to her! And she just goes on and start to make death threats, which I don't take kindly from my teammates." I replied to Blake.

"Yeah! But there are better ways to do that than this!" Blake argued back.

"To get the message across to her, you need to physically beat her in order for her to listen." I said coldly. "There is no going around it. Ruby needs to be mature if she wants to lead this team. Me and Yang can't be there forever. If she can't, well at least Yang needs to do better than now if Ruby needs more time to mature."

"Oh...This isn't just about Ruby isn't it. It's also about Yang." Blake said with realisation.

"Yes. She is too cocky. And someone like her, only listens through the hard way." I said coldly.

"Right! Students, this is the video footage from the heat vision camera installed." Goodwitch said as she pulled down a screen in the middle of an arena.

"Here, this is the moment just before the start of the fight." The screen displayed 4 humanoid shapes on one end and one lonesome humanoid on the other end.

"Now, students. Remember, I put the next scenes into slow motion because it is quite easy to miss." Goodwitch said as she pointed at me on the screen.

"At the start of the battle Meng threw a projectile at the lamp at the top of the arena, causing a black out. This is crucial, because when encountering enemies which outnumber you, it is important to conceal yourself as quickly as possible to give you a chance of escape."

"Next, Miss Sanzu threw out to smoke grenades, presumably to use the sound of the release to conceal her sound of movement." She's partially correct, but in reality, I was just making sure Blake doesn't see me in the dark.

"Then with incredible jumping skills, she hopped into the air. However, this isn't enough, so when jumping, she threw out a nylon rope and nailed them to the edge of the arena, by using nails formed by aura, a technique that is highly advanced for you right now. Then, with deadly accuracy, she landed on the nylon ropes and rebounded herself into the air and the process repeats itself until she reached the top, and perched on the lamp." The screen showed me zipping my way to the top, and landed on the lamp.

"How did you see the strings? It's pitch black!" Blake whispered.

"I can see my own aura, you know. I just connected the dots."

"Oh! So that's why you can get up there so quickly! You also wove your web along the way too!" Weiss whispered to me. "That's really impressive feat! Considering it's pitch black, and that is a small space, I am sure you are the only student in this grade can do that!"

"Maybe Blake too, but might take longer than me."

"She then, lowered herself down slowly by creating a pulley system using nylon ropes and the lamp." The screen now showed me hanging upside down, lowering myself slowly.

"At this point, I think Miss Sanzu was trying to find Miss Belladonna, who unfortunately decided to shout at this time, giving Miss Sanzu her position away." Goodwitch said as an audio of the scene at the same time. Blake bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I was trying to find you when you shouted so...yeah."

"Speaking of which, why did you target Blake first?" Weiss asked.

"Let me guess, you girls thought I would go for you first right?" I said.

"Yes, we assumed that." Weiss answered

"Remember, when you are trying to get into your enemies' head, your enemies are also trying to get into your head."

"...We got played like a fiddle." Blake replied in the end with a bitter smile.

"I have never experienced this sense of dejection." Weiss said also with a bitter smile.

"So, Miss Sanzu, snuck up on Miss Belladonna and instantly shattered her aura with a single strike to the throat." Goodwitch said to the students. "Students, although aura protects you from physical harm, a fatal hit when protected by aura will also cause a huge decrease in aura. Please pay attention to that. After that Miss Sanzu gave Miss Belladonna a solid hit to the head and knocked her out, before pulling her back up and tied her to the net."

"Why did you do that anyway?" Blake asked.

"To create fear among the rest of course. If you were just laying there, if the rest found you, they will only become more cautious and making it virtually impossible to pick them off. Imagine the person that was talking to you one second ago then disappeared the next in a dark place. They would more likely to panic, creating more windows of opportunities for me to exploit." I answered.

"You even calculated the element of fear into the equation?" Weiss exclaimed. "Meng. I am now scared of you. Are you sure you aren't an assassin undercover? Because you are acting like one."

"I am just trying to show you all that I am strong, with or without my semblance." I said to Weiss.

"Tch. Get some sneaky hits on and she suddenly becomes so good." I heard someone from the back row said. I turned around and saw it was Cardin Winchester.

"I would first like to point out that we all have different styles of combat. I prefer to a speed based style of combat which requires evasion and stealth." I stood up and said out loud. I looked at Professor Goodwitch questionly. She nodded. I then glared at Cardin. "And who said I can't fight people head on?"

"Yang! Now would be a good time to settle the score between us!" I shouted.

"I've been waiting long enough." Yang said as she jumped into the arena with a loud bang.

"..." I said nothing but jumping into the arena.

"What, cat got your tongue?"

"I don't talk to someone who don't think for the future." I replied coldly.

"We'll see if you can still talk big when I smash you into the ground!" Yang shouted.

"Ready, fight!" Professor Goodwitch shouted.

Yang charged at me and launched an explosive punch at me. To others, the speed is frightening but to me...

"Too slow." I said as I tilted my head to the side, barely dodging Yang's flying fist.

Yang quickly followed up with a quick jab to my side, which I again dodged by turning slightly to the side.

She then tried to give me a right hook. I stopped her arm with an elbow charge. Suddenly my sixth sense blared. I ducked immideatly because my sixth sense never failed me.

Then I felt a shell whizzing pass my head.

Did Yang just try to splatter my head with a bloody shotgun?

* * *

(3rd p pov)

"Ruby worriedly looked at the two fighters in arena, nearly screamed when Yang fired ember celica and Meng's head. But to probably everybody in this room's surprise, Meng dodged the point blank shotgun blast.

Meng quickly rolled under Yang's arm for a quick escape.

Yang tried to stop Meng from rolling out, but she was one step behind. Meng quickly recovered from the roll and stood up to face Yang. All this time, he didn't even draw his weapon.

"Is that even humanly possible?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"The shotgun pellets Yang used fly about 335 meters per second. The distance between Meng and Yang is at maximum half a meter. That means, if Meng dodged the pellets after the shot, he only had 0.00149 seconds." Ruby said in awe.

"Well, Meng did say that he can dodge bullets." Blake said to Ruby.

"Yeah, but I didn't think Meng meant at point blank range!"

"Meng probably has some sort of detection ability so that he could know when Yang is about to fire or not." Weiss said after a few seconds.

"Yeah..." Ruby said still with a hint of amazement.

Meanwhile, Yang fired another shotgun blast at Meng. Suddenly, Meng's pupils narrowed. A ring of demonic blue color formed around his iris.

Blake noticed and got everybody's attention.

"Look! Meng is about to get serious!" Blake motioned to the raven haired assassin.

Suddenly, a flurry of strikes appeared in front of Meng. After a few seconds, a couple of shotgun pellets were split in half, fell harmlessly to the ground with a clatter.

Silence filled the room.

"...Did he just cut open the bullets?" Ruby said in disbelief.

"To do that, you have to have incredibly good eyesights, fast reaction time, eye hand and brain synergy and sufficient strength to hold the knife when it impacts the bullet. Meng did that without a sweat. Not to mention we never saw him moving his arm." Weiss said with equal amounts of disbelief.

"...In other words, we underestimated him, by a mile." Blake said to the two.

"Does he even need a team?"

"Not now."

"You think this might be the reason he is suddenly so hard on all of us? Because we are literally miles out of his league?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, and I can say for sure that Meng needs our help in the future." Blake said then realised she said too much.

"Oh? How did you know? And what help could he possibly want from us?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing!"

* * *

(Meng's pov)

"Is that the best you've got Yang?" I taunted.

"Stay still you son of a bxxch!"

"How about no. Here, let me help you." I threw a dagger at Yang's hair, cutting off a small strand. It fell slowly to the ground.

Silence fell.

"Oh dear." I heard somebody said in the audience.

Oh dear in deed.

"YOU MONSTER!" Yang roared in fury now her hair blazing with flames. I managed to crack a smile. Only now I start to feel threatened.

But that's about it.

Yang Xiao Long, I will break you down, at your strongest form. Maybe that would teach you a lesson. I thought as I crouched low as the blue demonic ring formed around my iris.

"RAGH!" Yang charged at me at high speed, using ember celica as a speed boost and let out a battle cry.

I said nothing but dashed forward.

* * *

(3rd person pov)

Blake noticed the eerie silence of Meng and felt that something is not right with him. She squinted her eyes, and saw the demonic blue ring around Meng's iris.

"Oh dear, Yang is now angry, and you won't like Yang when she is angry." Ruby said.

"What can Yang do that makes her so dangerous?" Weiss asked.

"Yang's semblance allows her to throw whatever she felt back at her opponent with twice as much power. And this power is enhanced when Yang gets mad. There are only two ways to get Yang mad. One is to hurt me, the other one, is to mess with her hair." Ruby said.

"Wait, she gets mad at people for messing with her hair?" Weiss asked ridiculously.

"I remember when we were young, some boys pulled her hair. Yang sent them to the hospital." Ruby said while making a cross over her heart. "Poor Meng. May your soul rest in peace."

Blake tightened her grip on gambol shroud and got into a sprinting stance.

"What's the matter Blake? Oh, good idea. Try to save Meng before he get obliterated by Yang, ok?" Ruby said to Blake.

"No."

"Then what are you doing?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"I am trying to save your sister." Blake replied.

"What!? But there is no way that Meng could beat Yang when she's mad!" Ruby said.

"Ruby, in your opinion, what's the best way to beat Yang?"

"Either you can kite her, or try to take her down in one strike. But the latter can backfire so much if you didn't manage to do it. Meng doesn't seem like he is going to try the first one. Even if he has that semblance of weak spot spotting, there is noway that it could instant down Yang." Ruby said.

Oh how wrong you are Ruby. Blake thought as she sprang from her seat as the Meng and Yang collided.

The world fell silent and still again.

Everybody could see everything clearly.

Meng dodged Yang's punch, and then slashed the air three times before sheathing his daggers.

Blake realised that she was too late.

" **Mystic eyes of death perception, phase one: collapse of the five worlds** " Meng whispered.

Then everything went in motion again.

Yang suddenly knell over clutching her head in pain and start to shiver.

She didn't scream or shout at all. She only shivered. And Ruby can see clearly that her sister's expression is something that she hasn't seen for a long time.

Fear.

Yes, Yang is now shivering in fear.

"You...You..." Yang tried to formulate a sentence but with no avail.

"Now, Yang Xiao Long. Answer me. Do you think that you can protect your sister?" Meng said coldly to Yang.

"I-I..." Yang tried to speak but instead bowed down her head.

"Think about that, before answer me." Meng said as he stepped off the arena and walked towards Blake.

"Yang Xiao Long's aura has reached the red zone, therefore the winner is Meng." Goodwitch said as she pulled Yang up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I just need to think about a lot of things."

* * *

(Meng's pov)

I saw Blake in front of me and I walked towards her.

"Walk with me Blake." I whispered to her. She tried to ask but I stopped her. "Questions later. Just walk with me."

Just a couple more steps to the changing rooms...

When reached the changing rooms, I whispered to Blake.

"Catch me." I then let out a stagger and slumped down.

"Meng? Are you ok?" Blake said as she caught me.

"Not really..." I said as I felt warm liquid dripping down my face.

* * *

(Blake's pov)

"Meng! Oh Oum! You are bleeding!" I said as I supported Meng by his arm. Blood is coming out of his eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

"Don't worry Blake. I'm fine." Meng said to me as he lied on a bench. "Just give me a few minutes to get myself together. Also, give me some tissues."

"Here." I gave some tissues to him and helped him to wipe the blood off. He looked so weak and pale now. His skin now lost color.

"Meng, were you hurt?" I asked.

"...Too many ears." Meng whispered to me. And then spoke loudly. "Yeah, Yang got me."

Why is he lying? I looked back and saw Ruby Weiss helping Yang walking into the room.

"Girls! Why are you fighting!" Ruby shouted angrily.

Meng said nothing but looked at Yang.

"So...What's your decision?" Meng asked Yang.

"...I understand. I will try to let go a bit."Yang said after some time. "But, I do care a lot about Ruby."

"I know that. And so do I." Meng replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Nothing!" Both Yang and Meng said together.

"Meng, how did you beat Yang?" Weiss asked.

"I used my semblance." Meng said as he sat up. "Come on, Blake. Let's go back to class." He waved to me. I followed him quickly.

"What was that? I did not see you got hit by Yang a single time." I said to Meng.

"...I used my semblance too much." Eh? What does that mean?

"Explain."

"I...deciphered the death of Yang's aura. It took me too long. I was trying to separate the lines of death for her semblance and her aura. If I cut her semblance, then she would lose her power. Trying to decipher these things is so hard. My brain is now a bit overloaded." Meng said quietly. The sense of dread appeared again.

"Meng! This is why you shouldn't use your semblance so much! You know clearly that it is slowly killing you!" I said with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Then how can I win against he?" Meng asked.

"Just surrender!" I shouted.

"I cant!"

"Why? What is it about?"

"I am trying to help Ruby to grow up but Yang keeps getting in the way!" He shouted in annoyance. "I am trying to help her and all of you guys!" He said to me.

"Why? Why are you in a rush?" I asked.

"...The lines of death on you girls increased lately." He said quietly. The sense of dread increased.

"What does that mean? We are easier to kill?"

"No. It means that the chance of you dying increased lately." Meng said.

Fear filled my body.

"How?"

"I don't know. The lines only tell me that you are all in danger. I don't know what will happen, but we are all in mortal danger. I don't know how much time we have either, but something big is going to happen. I know it." Meng said darkly.

"Is that the reason you are so harsh on Ruby?" I asked.

"Yes, she is too weak right now. She won't survive. And I won't let that happen." Meng said with determination.

Once again, he didn't fear for his own life for ours.

That's just stupid.

"Why are you doing this for us? You know using this will get you killed." I said to Meng.

"Because you are all my friends. I can't stop you all from dying at the very end, because that is the rule for all living things. All things living have an end. But I can stop your end this soon." He said with a smile.

I smiled too.

Yeah, that's stupid.

But that's also the reason why I really like him.

* * *

(Back in the changing rooms)(Weiss's pov)(Time wind back a bit)

I watched as Blake and Meng returned to the classroom.

These two really are close together.

I mean, whenever you look, if Blake isn't alone, she pretty much is with Meng all the time.

Also, she she gets very flustered whenever Yang teases her which makes it even more suspicious.

I looked back at Yang, who is still shivering from time to time.

This is so not like her. She is always so brash and fearless, yet now she is acting like a baby.

Meng, what did you do to her?

"Cheer up, Yang! You tried your best!" Ruby said to her sister.

Yang said nothing but looked at her sister.

"Yang? Is something wrong?" Ruby asked worriedly. "Are you hurt? Yang?"

"...Ruby. Tell me, what do you fear down to the bottom?" Yang asked her sister quietly.

What kind of question is that? Of course it's-

"Dying of course." Ruby said in unison with me.

"Yang, what happened during the fight? What did Meng do to you?" I asked the blonde haired warrior. Even I am worried now. She is acting too unnatural.

"...To put it simply, I felt like I walked in front of death's door." Yang said with a hint of fear after a few seconds. Wait, what does she mean?

"What do you mean Yang?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"I mean exactly what I said. During the fight at the last second, I looked at Meng's eyes and I literally feel that I will die the next second." Yang said with a serious face.

"Nah, you are kidding right?" Ruby said dismissively with a wave.

"No, even if that's the case, something is not right with Meng. Or rather something is not right with Meng from the very beginning since we ever met Meng." I said in the end.

"What do you mean Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"He's...too calm. Remember the time he fought that mutated beowulf? He was so calm even when he was bleeding out. And don't you think he's too mature? I mean, he literally calculated our actions during the four versus one. Every single move we planned all got anticipated by him. He saw through everything. That's not something a sixteen year old should be able to do. Not to mention the insta-kill he did to Yang just now. He seemed to be to grown up. His expression didn't even change throughout the fight, even when Yang shot him at point blank range! His skills can only be matched by senior hunters from what I can see." I said to Ruby and Yang. "Pyrrha isn't the strongest in this grade. It's Meng! And he literally surpasses us in practically everything but strength and dust usage."

"So what, he is incredibly strong, but he is our teammate right? Shouldn't we happy about that?" Ruby said with a shrug.

"No you dunce! I am saying something is wrong with him! This is too unnatural!"

"Well, he's not invincible right? I mean, Yang did hurt him because he did bleed in the end." Ruby said to us.

"...He lied." Yang said quietly.

"WHAT?" Ruby shouted.

"I didn't land a single shot on him. Not even a single shotgun shell. I lost, completely against him." Yang said with a serious tone.

"Then, why did he bleed in the end?" Ruby asked now in confusion.

"Perhaps it's a side effect of his semblance?" I suggested.

"What? That's ridiculous! Why would your semblance hurt you?" Ruby said in disbelief.

"That's not true. As you know the Schnee family's semblance are glyphs which are also capable of summonings. I heard the more powerful summonings require some kind of sacrifice, like the user's well being. And it is documented that some users died during a failure attempt of summoning." I argued back.

"Really! So this is kinda like a devil's contract or something?" Ruby asked me.

"Not really. It's more like the way of the world. You win something by trading something of equal value." I said to our leader. "If your semblance is ridiculous strong, it must also have a very ridiculous draw back."

"But Meng's semblance is weak point spotting isn't it? It doesn't sound that strong..." Ruby trailed off as she remembered getting one shot by Meng.

"...Where did we hear that from?" I asked the two.

"Blake." Yang suddenly answered with realisation.

"And who is Blake closest to Meng?"

"Meng." Ruby also realised.

"For all we know, Blake might have held back some information from us, maybe because Meng told her, or some other reasons. But the point is Blake knows more about Meng than the rest of us combined." I said to the sisters. "If we can't get some answers from Meng, we might be luck with Blake."

"So what do we do now?" yang asked.

"Girls, let's prepare ourselves an "interrogation" session." Ruby smiled evilly.

I don't think she got that this is no game.

* * *

(Time skip to lunch) (3rd person pov)

"Meng! Can I have a moment with Blake?" Weiss smiled at Meng.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Come on Blake!" Weiss pulled Blake away without even waiting for her to respond.

* * *

(In RWBY's dorm)

"Now Blake! Confess for your sins!" Ruby said dramatically.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?" Blake looked at Ruby blankly.

"...Let me do it Ruby. You go guard the door." Weiss pushed Ruby out of the way.

"Hey!"

"In short Blake, we want some answers." Weiss said to Blake.

"About what? Weiss, you are creeping me out!"

"About Meng. Now." Weiss takes out a lie detector. "Now, put your hand on there. What is your name?"

"Blake Belladonna."

Weiss looked at Yang who gave her a thumbs up.

"Do you have red hair?"

"No."

"Ok. Answer me, only yes or no. Is Meng's semblance really weakness exposure?" Weiss asked sternly.

"Yes."

"There is a slight change in the heart rate, but not enough to be considered a lie." Yang said to Weiss.

"Good. Next question. Do you know Meng more than us?"

"..." Blake stayed silent.

"Answer me Blake. We have all the time in the world!"

"...Yes." Blake said in the end.

"How much more?"

"...A lot."

"Care to tell us?"

"...I can't without Meng's consent. It's his history, I can't leak this to you by any means without his permission." Blake said firmly.

"...Ok, what is Meng's semblance?"

"I told you. Weakness spotting."

"How powerful is it?"

"As powerful as Meng." Blake said firmly.

"We are getting nowhere with this." Yang said in the end.

"So what do we do now? Weiss, do you have truth serum by any chance?" Ruby asked.

"That thing is illegal and can only be used by the council!"

"So what do we do? Do we need to start to torture her? Because I am waiting for this!" Ruby held up a bunch of feathers. Blake start to shake in fear.

"...Or you can just ask me." Meng said suddenly as he entered the room. "Instead of trying to torture Blake." He said as Blake quickly stood by him. "Sorry I wasn't here sooner. You held out pretty well. I appreciate it."

"They haven't done anything yet so I am fine."

"So Meng. We have a lot of questions and we need answers, now."

Meng sighed and closed the door.

"Take a seat, might take some time."

* * *

(Meng's pov)

"We have questions. First, what is your semblance? Second, why did Yang said she felt she was going to die when she looked at your eyes during the fight?" Ruby asked me.

"Third, why are you always so calm? Fourth, why are you so skilled? Fifth, why are you so smart?" Weiss asked.

"Sixth, why does your expression never change in fights? And finally, why did you bleed in the end?" Yang finished the questions.

Damn. These questions are on point. I can't hide now. I took a deep breath.

"Just to confirm one thing, our aura is a representation of our inner souls, am I correct?" The girls nodded and I activated my aura. A blue light covered my body.

"What is that-"

"Be quiet and listen." I said to Ruby. Soon, faint cries are heard.

"Girls, is something wrong with my ears?" Ruby asked.

"No, I heard it too. It's like-"Weiss said.

"like faint crying" Yang finished the sentence.

"Death screams to be more exact." I said calmly.

"Huh?" The three girls said together.

"What does this have anything to do with it?" Yang asked.

"I am getting to it. Now, tell me girls, have you lost someone dear to you in your life, and they will never return?" I asked.

"...I haven't." Weiss said.

"Neither have I..." Yang said in confusion.

"Yeah...I do." Ruby croaked. "I lost my mother."

Oh dear. Poor Ruby.

"How do you feel about it?" I asked.

"Meng! How dare you! Ruby's obviously sad! So don't remind her about it!" Weiss stood between me and Ruby and shouted at me. Good to see that she is changing already.

"Meng! That's just being a jerk! How would you know that feeling when your parents died? Assholes like you will never get it!" Yang shouted to.

She's not wrong about the never getting part.

"Well, I did go through the same thing." I said.

The three girls froze.

"Come again?"

"I said, I went through the same thing." I repeated.

"Did you also lose your parents?" yang lowered her fists and said to me.

"More than that. None of my family members or relatives are alive anymore. Even all of my friends are dead before I came to Beacon." I said calmly.

"Wha-" Ruby tried to talk.

"My grandparents died when I was 8, death by heart attack. My father died one year later. Death by falling. Two years later, I lost my mother. Death by gunshot. In the same year, my childhood friend died. Death by cancer. Later, my last friend died. Death by poison and hanging." I rattled off their deaths on top of my head calmly. The girls' expressions slowly turned into a horrified one.

Yang suddenly slapped me.

"I was wrong about you Meng." She said with cold fury. "I thought you were an asshole. But, I was wrong. You are just a cold hearted bastard." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Then, this year, about two weeks ago, I nearly died." I said calmly.

Everybody froze.

"Why are we still listening to this bullcrap?" Yang said as she put her hand on the door handle.

"What I said was the hundred percent truth." I said sincerely. "I nearly died two weeks ago."

"Come on Rubes, let's go."

"No, Yang. Even if this is completely bullcrap, it's still interesting to hear what he is going to say." Ruby sneered at me.

I just probably reduced all of their trust to negatives.

"Yang, tell me. If you can kill me now, how would you feel?" I asked.

In a flash, Yang held me by my throat and pinned me against a wall.

"I would relinquish this satisfaction, because I killed a cold hearted bastard like you." Yang said furiously.

"Well, I won't hate you for killing me." I said calmly.

"You'd better be cause- wait what?" Yang asked in confusion, letting me go in the process.

"I said, I won't hate you for killing me. If you pummel me, I probably will hate you. But if you kill me, I won't hate you. To me, they are too seperate things." I said in the same calm fashion. Yang slowly backed away from me.

"Rubes...I think he's nuts."

"Yeah..." Ruby said as she inched away from me.

"I am going to call the asylum. He's crazy." Weiss said as she takes out her scroll.

"Saying that I am crazy is a bit too harsh. I would prefer the term "mental deficiency""

Weiss stopped dialing.

"That's...a different thing. You are just crazy."

"Wrong, my mental deficiency is emotional response with regards to death." I let out my biggest secret.

All the girls stopped.

"Emotional response with regards to death? What type of deficiency is that?" Yang asked in confusion.

"To put it in very simple terms, Meng can't feel emotion against death. That's an absolute fact." Blake chirped in.

"What is the implication behind that?" Weiss asked.

"It means that I literally can't have a emotional response against death for anything. Whether they are close to me or not, doesn't matter. I treat them the same way. And that is with calmness." I answered Weiss.

"And how do we know that you are not lying?" Yang asked suspiciously.

"This is a health report when I entered Beacon done by Ozpin himself." I pointed at a file. It says: Emotion control system not fully developed.

(insert Requiem of the Night)

"So, it isn't that you don't want to feel, it's just..." Ruby trailed off.

"I just can't feel anything towards death. It's not my fault. I just can't." I said with a smile. "That doesn't mean I am heartless. If you are in the process of dying and you can be saved, I will save you. But If you are dying and there is absolutely no way to bring you back, I will stop trying."

Ruby suddenly hugged me.

"I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry!" She mumbled in quick succession.

"I forgive you. You didn't know." I answered calmly as I stroke her black hair.

"I, Weiss Schnee, sincerely apologize for my previous actions and I beg for your forgiveness." Weiss said sincerely to me with a full bow.

"I forgive you. Most people did think I was heartless without listening to me. I am used to it." I said.

Weiss sat next to me.

"And I really hate myself for being one of them."

"As long as you don't continue it is fine."

Everybody looked at Yang. Yang walked silently towards me and gave me a hug.

"Hey, I just want to say I am sorry okay? No hard feelings right?" Yang said to me.

"It's ok." I said as I patted her arm.

"Cool." Yang said as she sat down. "That was one hell of a life story though Meng."

"It gets even crazier."

"I am interested." Yang said to me.

"Well...I died...in one way." I said to the girls.

"...That's not what you told me." Blake said.

"Because you wouldn't believe it."

"Wait! Are you a ghost?" Ruby suddenly asked. All of us bursted out laughing.

"Jesus...Way to kill the mood." I said as we got hold of ourselves.

"Anyway, I died in one way. Or more like, this biological body died. While my mind and soul stayed alive." I said to the girls.

"...I am not even going to question how that even works." Weiss said in the end.

"So don't. Because I don't know either. From what I heard next, Ozpin somehow reanimated this dead body and my mind and soul just returned to this place. So in one way, I died, but also I was alive." I lied a bit.

"That sounds incredibly cool!" Ruby said to me.

"So, did you meet any sort of god or something?" Yang asked.

She isn't far off, but I am not going to tell her that.

"No. It's just an empty void. I can't feel anything. So, in the end, I just looked through my memories over and over and over again to study death."

"Wait, how do you even have that sort of things in your noggin anyway?" Ruby asked.

"Erm...I have extremely bad luck. Wherever I go, death follows. Even worse part is, usually I am the first one to witness." I rubbed between my eyebrows.

"Sheesh. Should I stay away from you? Just kidding." Ruby moved away from me jokingly and then moved back.

"That doesn't explain why you soul is filled with death." Weiss said to me.

"When people see death, they tend to forget. But I don't, because I don't fear death. So I won't forget. In fact, I can also examine each event in closer detail. So time after time, death gradually fills my soul, and hence the death screams." I motioned to the aura.

"You do realise that it makes you sound like an edgelord right?"Yang laughed. But her laugh sounds slightly high pitched. Meh, doesn't matter.

"Hey Meng." Ruby said to me.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about getting that part of you back?"

"No." I said as the smile disappeared from my face.

"Why?" Ruby asked. Blake choked a bit.

"...That, I can't really tell you."

"But you promised!" Ruby pouted. Ruby, it is exactly because of your cute face I can't tell you the reason.

"Ok, Meng. What is your semblance?" Weiss asked. Thank you Weiss!

"Going for the good stuff eh?" I joked. "Well, Blake isn't really lying in one way. My the effect of my semblance is, stripped down to the bone, weakness exposure." I said with a smile.

"..."Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked at me with a dead panned expression while Blake struggling not to laugh at their reaction by pretending to read a book, only to hold it upside down.

"There's gotta be more to that right?" Yang asked in the end.

"Well, weakness exposure is a name that is easy to remember, but, I prefer the name, **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception: Collapse of the Five Worlds**." I said with a smile.

silence.

"Mystic eyes of death perception? What the hell is that?" Yang asked in the end.

"As I told you, the effect is weakness exposure. Except one little thing." I teased.

"Come on just tell us already." Weiss said impatiently.

"Well, first the weakness is only visible to me. Second, me attacking the weakness grants instant death." I said softly.

...

Well, at least I got a nice reaction out of all of them.

"That. Is. AWESOME!" Ruby shouted.

"All right! I call hacks! How am I supposed fight somebody who can just instantly kill you up close!? I quit! HACKS!" Yang stood up and complained loudly.

"...There is a price isn't it." Weiss said coldly. Only she is sensible enough to stay calm.

"...Yes."

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Blake, take Ruby away from here." I said to Blake.

"On it." Blake said as she grabbed Ruby and took her away.

"Oi! Let me go!" Ruby's voice disappeared from the hallway.

"...So what is it." Weiss asked again.

"The requirements are strict. You would first need to understand death properly. Second you need to be both dead and alive for a certain period amount of time. You will literally need to break the rules of causality to actually gain this semblance." I said to Yang and Weiss.

"That's not just strict! That's supposed to be impossible!"

"Yet here I am, with the skill." I said with a smirk.

"Back to the previous question, why didn't you want to cure your problem? I am sure the Schnee Dust Industry can provide enough funds to research for a cure." Weiss asked. Here we go again.

"Death is an event that is highly traumatic correct? So an exposure of these events would probably send people into shock. Now, I have been collecting death for my entire life. There is so much of it in my soul now. If you cure me now, you might actually kill me because of shock and memory overload. The luckiest would be sending me into a coma."

"Jesus...That sounds nasty..." Yang said as she sat beside me and put an arm around me.

"Yeah...really bad isn't it."

"That's an understatement."

"Well, at least you are still alive right? I mean, that is a plus right?" Yang tried to lighten the mood. Only to hit the must painful truth of my situation.

"...Not for long." I said quietly.

"Come again?" Yang asked.

"I said not for long." I said again.

"W-What do you mean?" Yang asked, her voice breaking.

"As I said before, my soul was collecting death. But now, it's collected too much. It's actually bursting my soul." I said calmly.

Weiss staggered a bit. "And what is the direct consequence of it?" She asked.

"...Aura would be gone first. Then, it is for god to decide."

"What are the possible outcomes?" Yang said with a serious tone.

"Coma, insanity, death and the worst of all, a murder machine." I said softly.

Tears are rolling down Weiss's cheeks.

"Aw...Don't cry Weiss. It isn't that bad."

"HOW IS THAT NOT BAD! IT'S-oh wait...your condition...nevermind" Yang shouted then changed her tone down.

"And you still choose this line of work. The most dangerous of all, are you suicidal?" Weiss asked me in tears.

"No. I chose this line of work to pay Ozpin back. He did save my life after all."

"D-Do you think wiping your memory would work? I mean, just a thought." Yang asked.

"Maybe. But there are significant problems. First, I would forget everything which includes everybody here and everything yeah. Second, the next time I use death perception, I would immediately go insane because I would not be able to accept a world full of death. And let's be honest, there are plenty of things I want to remember in life. Especially now I have you girls. Meeting you four is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I mean people always avoided me since I was seen as a bad omen, so I was constantly alone. But I now have you four lovely girls, and to be fair, I am quite happy." Yang and Weiss let out a rare blush.

"W-Well, it's not like I am trying or anything!" Weiss said with humph. Oh my god! Tsundere alert!

"Well, you are a great friend too." Yang said to me with a smile.

"But seriously...What are your plans?" Yang said with a sad tone.

"At least tell us how long before you know you..." Weiss trailed off.

"I have about less than five years..."

"That's not a lot of time for you..." Yang said now with a tear rolling down her cheeks.

"Yeah...I know."

"Then why are you still here fighting? Shouldn't you be enjoying your life?" Weiss asked, crying.

"I don't know. This line of job gives me a sense of fulfillment I guess. After all, I would like to go out with a bang in the end."

"Normally, I would make a bad joke but not this time." Yang said to me.

"Luckily, things aren't exactly hopeless." I said to the girls.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. There is a way out!?" Yang suddenly smacked me lightly on my head. "That one's for making us cry!"

"Don't get too riled up though, it isn't exactly good either."

"Well, it beats nothing, so let's hear it." Yang said impatiently.

I checked the halls and closed the doors. I then amplified my aura into a soundproof bubble.

"It's called the relic of knowledge. If I get that, I will survive and live." I said quietly.

"What is that?"

"I remember reading about them in the Schnee's family archive. They are said to be left behind by the twin brother gods who created Remnant. There are four relics in total. Creation, destruction, choice, and knowledge. Whoever gathers all four will become a god." Weiss said while thinking.

"So it does exist?" I asked.

"I mean, I have seen them multiple times. There has to be something worth investigating if they appear that often." Weiss said to me.

"Also, keep this to yourself. Do not tell anyone. Yang, don't tell Ruby. Weiss, do not tell anything to your family. After all, we are talking about an artifact who could make a god. Let's keep this away from anybody."

"Good point."

"Understood."

* * *

(Time skip to aura control)(Meng's pov)

The girls and I arrived at the classroom and found Ozpin waiting at the classroom door.

"Hello, Mr Sanzu. Could you please follow me? The rest of you, please get to your classes."

I placed my hand on my dagger as I followed him.

"Excuse me, professor Ozpin, but why did you need me?"

"After an analsis on your health report, we realised that your aura will never grow. Also, Professor Goodwitch indicated that your aura control is already at year 3 level. So we decided that it is pointless to leave you at your current class." Ozpin replied.

"So, what happens now?"

"You will now attend the combat class for the second year students. I am sure you are capable of handling yourself. Am I correct?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, indeed."

* * *

(Arena)

As soon as Ozpin opened the door to the arena, I can feel about 30 or so lines of sights looking at me.

"Good afternoon Glynda. I have brought you Meng." Ozpin said to Glynda.

"Ah! We meet again Miss Sanzu. Leave her to me, Oz" Professor Goodwitch said to Ozpin.

She pulled me onto the arena.

"Students, allow me to introduce Sanzu Meng. A student who just joined us two days ago. However, her skills exceeded far more than her peers. In the end, Ozpin and I have came to the conclusion that Miss Sanzu will join us for the rest of the year." I bowed shyly at my seniors.

"Now, Miss Sanzu, if you could just take a seat at the top row, and we will begin." She pointed at a seat at the back row. I walked up the stairs and sat down.

Professor Goodwitch started to teach us about team tactics, for example coordination and different role fulfillment. Although these aren't news to me, I still noted them down for the girls. Then I noticed the girl who is sitting next to me.

She is wearing a combat gear comprised by a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toe are likewise protected. Most eye-catching of all, she's a rabbit faunus with a beautiful hazel colored hair. She looked at me and smiled. Wait, didn't I see her in history class?

I smiled too at her. She bowed her head down and turned back towards the arena. She must be a very shy girl.

"Now, I would like for each team to split into two groups and spar. Miss Sanzu, if you can join Miss Scarlatina from team CVFY and spar against Miss Adel and who are also from team CVFY. Due to working with Miss Scarlatina for the first time, I will allow you 15 minutes to discuss possible strategies. Any questions, Miss Sanzu?"

"No, ma'am." I answered quickly.

The girl next to me tapped my shoulder. I turned to her.

"Um...Hi, I am Velvet Scarlatina, nice to meet you." She held out her hand and said softly.

"Meng. Sanzu Meng. A pleasure to meet you." I said as I shook her hand. She is so soft and cute!

"Let's go down there and discuss for...you know, a plan." She said shyly.

I stood up and saw my opponents. One of them is a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. She also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap. I narrowed my eyes at her bag, because my eyes told me that there are so many small components within it it is actually amazingly sophisticated. She noticed me looking at her and let out a grin.

"He there, new girl!" Oh god dammit. "Hope you got some skills, cause even though you are pretty, I am not going to hold back." She said to me. "Nice jacket by the way, where did you get them."

"Handmade by myself." I replied.

"Cool. See you later." She walked into the other changing room.

The other guy, is absolutely massive. He is about 2.13 meters tall and has dark yellow skin. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs. He didn't talk to me when he walked by.

"So, anything I should know?" I asked Velvet.

"Um...To be fair...This battle is a bit hopeless for us." Velvet said quietly.

"Why? Can you talk about Miss Adel's handbag? I can tell that thing is very very very complex." I asked. She looked at me in surprise.

"Not a lot of people can tell Coco's handbag is very special just at first sight." She said a bit louder. "Coco's handbag is in fact, a minigun."

...

"Wait, what?" I raised my voice.

"That thing is a minigun?"

"Yeep!"

"Sorry, my bad. But in all serious, how?" I asked after apologizing.

"Coco designed it herself. I heard it took her years to get it perfectly running. She named it pandora's box."

"What a fitting name." I sighed. "What's her semblance?"

"It's conversion. When she runs out of ammo, she can convert her aura into bullets."

"...All right, I call hacks." (says the guy who can kill anything."

"What about Mr. Daichi?"

"Yatsu is the tank of our team. His semblance is huge impact. It allows him to create shockwaves with every single strike."

"So, they are basically like a fortress,"

"Yes, Yatsu protects Coco in fights while Coco mows everything down."

...

Well, this is going to be very hard.

"By the way, Meng. Can I borrow your weapons?" Velvet asked as he took out a camera.

"Sure, why?" I handed her my daggers. She took a photo.

"Can I have your katana too?"

"It's kinda useless. I mean, this is a heirloom. And, it doesn't even have a blade." I showed my katana to Velvet.

"Huh? How does it even stay in the sheath?"

"No clue."

"Anyway, can you please demonstrate how you fight please?"

"Sure, but out of curiosity, why?" I asked.

"My semblance is mimicry, allowing me to replicate fighting styles. Combining this with my camera." Velvet held up her camera "Which allows me to copy another person's weapons, I can perfectly replicate one's fighting style."

"Oh dear, I am more reliant on my semblance. My fighting style makes zero sense alone..." I groaned.

"I am sorry for unable to help." Velvet apologized. Seriously, did she have a trauma or something?

"Don't be...It's not your fault." Now I really need to think.

You can kill everything as long as you understand it. I recalled Ryougi's words.

Everything...huh.

"Velvet, can you give me your camera and explain how it works?" I asked.

"Sure." She handed me her camera. "To print a copy, I need to pour a small amount of aura into it, and then it just materializes. Too bad that I can only have one weapon at the same time." She said.

One at the same time...I activated my eyes. Black lines filled my vision.

Not this one...That's the camera. Not this one either...

Blood start to dribble down my chin.

"Meng! Are you ok?" Velvet asked worriedly.

I held a finger to my mouth.

What is the concept?

The fact that only one weapon can exist before disintegrating.

What happens if that is destroyed?

Unlimited copies and reusable blueprint.

Suddenly, only one line is visible. I cut it.

"Wait! Wha-" Velvet asked as the camera suddenly disappeared into blue nodes of light and flowed into her body. Then the camera appeared again in her hands.

"What was that?" She asked. If my hypothesis was correct...I should be able to recreate that famous move from a certain red clothed archer.

"Velvet, can you print out a copy of my daggers?" I asked.

"What? Ok! Wait where is the button?" Sure enough, the button is gone. I thought for a while and said.

"Velvet, try to pour aura in and think as you are taking it out."

"Um sure." She concentrated and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, I saw one of the most magnificent things in my life.

Thirty or so blue ripples appeared behind her.

Well, this isn't what I imagined, but this is even better!

"Wait! Velvet! Stop and look behind you!" I shouted.

"Huh? What? What is that?" Velvet asked in bewilderment.

"I think, we just got our ticket to victory."

"You sound like you know what that is."

"Kinda. Can you make multiple copies now?" I asked excitedly.

"...Yeah! I can! And they won't disappear after I used them!" Velvet said after a few seconds excitedly. Her bunny ears bounced up and down.

Must! Resist! Cute!

"Great! But actually, the strength of this isn't about how it can replicate weapons." I answered with a smirk. "It's about how you can overwhelm your opponents with the sheer amount of weapons you have. In short just think and shoot at them. Pretty easy don't you think?"

"Wait, so all you need to do is this?" Velvet said as about fifty portals appeared, each with a different weapon.

"OH! Hell no! Don't point that thing at me!" I shouted.

"Hehe! This is pretty cool! And it doesn't use much aura! Wait...What's this?...Aria?... **My spirit dwells within my sword..."** She suddenly chanted and a blue ring of flames formed around her.

"Velvet! STOP!" I panicked a bit. She got that too?

Wait...Does that mean she has that? The key?

"Huh? What's this? I don't remember copying this. And where did my graviton gun go?" She took out a peculiar object. It's huge, about a person's forearm. Has weirdly carved holes and jagged lines. It's also rather neatly made.

When I realised that it is a key, I almost shouted again.

"Velvet, that thing, is very powerful. Use this as a trump card."

"Ok, whatever you say."

"So, about the plan. I will try to parry as much as possible while you give them absolutely hell. How about that?"

"What should I call it?"

"Gates of Babylon." I snickered.

"...Ok. Sounds like a good name to me!" Velvet smiled. OF COURSE IT IS. THAT IS ITS NAME.

* * *

(arena)(3rd person pov)

"Well, Velvet? Had enough fun with our little friend?" Coco grinned at Velvet.

"N-No! What is that supposed to mean!" Velvet retorted while being a bit flustered.

"...Are they always like this?" Meng asked Yatsu.

"You get used to them after some time."

"All right, let's get this party started!" Coco said as she transformed her handbag into a minigun.

"This is going to get ugly very quickly." Meng muttered under his breath.

"Hope you are ready little girl, cause I'm coming for you!" Coco shouted.

"Velvet, just go all out with the gates of babylon. Just throw out as much and as fast as you can. I can't protect you like Yatsu for Coco, so you have to overwhelm her." Meng said under his breath.

"Would a shield help?" Velvet said as she formed a shield.

"...I forgot that you can do that." Meng smiled and took the shield.

"Combatants, ready and fight!" Professor Goodwitch shouted.

* * *

(Meng's pov)

I grinned as I moved in front of Velvet. I never thought I can fight with someone who has this power! This feels great!

Coco immediately start to fire her minigun. I braced for impact. Jesus! That thing packs a punch at this range! I looked at the shield and saw it has cracks all over it.

"And this is why you don't mess with me!" I heard Coco shout over the sound of gunfire. She is really enjoying herself isn't she.

"Velvet, now would be a good time." I said to the bunny faunus behind me. She nodded.

She held up her hand, and thirty or so blue ripples appeared behind her.

"Coco, I think you mean this is why you don't mess with me!" Velvet actually shouted at her leader as the ripples start to spit out weapons of all kinds. Swords, rapiers, knives, lances, maces, axes of all kinds at a ridiculously fast rate. This clearly caught Yatsu off guard, because Coco managed to get hit twice before he blocked the rest with his sword.

I can't help but let out a laugh. Seriously, fighting with someone who pulls things off like this really is the best. Too bad I can't do it. Oh well.

"...The heck was that Velvet?" Coco asked as she took off her aviators in thunderstruck.

"That, was my camera." Velvet replied with a smirk. She held up her hand again, this time fifty or so portals appeared.

"And this, is the gates of Babylon!" She shouted and waved, shooting out a barrage of weapons at Coco. Coco had no choice but to roll out of the way.

"Holy cow! Just how am I supposed to beat this?" Coco shouted in annoyance.

"Yatsu, go get her!"

"Understood." Yatsu said and ran towards Velvet using his big claymore as a shield. Oh no you don't!

"How about no." I said as I stepped in front of his way and crouched low, daggers out.

"Out of my way!" He said and slammed his sword down at me at a surprisingly fast speed for a man his size. I immediately jumped, knowing his semblance would be deadly to me.

"You aren't getting through!" I shouted as I slashed at his neck. He leaned back and dodged by a centimeter. Immediately, we were showered by bullets and weapons from both sides.

"Velvet, watch it! Don't go overboard!" I shouted as I cut the lines of the weapons Velvet chucked at me.

"I am sorry!"

"Coco! Friendly fire!"

"My bad!"

Me and Yatsu sighed together.

"AND THIS IS WHY I HATE BULLET HELL!" I shouted as I desperately tried to dodge every single projectile the bloody arena. Now I finally know the feeling of a certain red white miko from a Japanese bullet hell game.

"NO WONDER SHE IS SO PISSED!" I shouted.

I tried to sneak attack Coco, but Yatsu keeps body blocking. Yatsu couldn't get pass this bullet hell either. We are kinda in a stalemate. I desperately tried to find a tie breaker.

"Velvet! Do the aria! I'll hold them off!" I shouted.

"Eh? Ok!" Velvet said and she closed her eyes, held her right fist to her left shoulder and start chanting.

(Insert UBW Unlimited codes)

" **My spirit dwells within my sword.** " The air suddenly becomes thick of aura. The signs of 6 blades appeared in front of Velvet. As soon as she said the sentence, one of them is filled.

"Yatsu! Stop her!" Coco, noticing what Velvet is doing, ordered Yatsu to stop her.

"Stay right there!" I shouted as I tried to block Yatsu's strikes, but seriously, he hits like a truck!

" **Steel has replaced my skin, and the flames of regret courses through my blood.** " Blue lines of light start to circle Velvet. A second blade filled the empty space.

"Let's see who you are going to choose!" I shouted and charged at Coco.

"Back off!" Coco shouted and sprayed bullets at me. I pulled out both of my daggers and cut all of them down. Bullets clatter at my feet as I kept running.

" **I have forged, over thousands of blades.** " Velvet continued to chant. The space around her start to rattle as the third blade is formed.

"Gah!" I cried as Yatsu smashed his hilt into my back, knocking the wind out of me.

" **Rejected by life, yet unwanted by death.** " Velvet continued as she chanted as she knelt on the ground, forming a fourth blade.

"No Yatsu! Don't mind me! Keep going for her!" Coco said as she switched her minigun back into her purse and swung at me.

" **These weapons, created through pain and suffering.** " Velvet chanted as a pool of blue flames engulfed the stage, also forming a fifth blade.

It's almost ready. I thought as I dodged the swing. I flash stepped three times and got back to Velvet.

" **But never will I grasp their truest forms.** " A ring of blue swords, swirling with aura rained down around Velvet as the last blade appeared. She opened her eyes, now filled with blue flames.

"And now the fun begins." I whispered to myself.

" **So** **I pray to thee...Unlimited Blade Works**!" Velvet shouted and slammed her right fist to the ground. The pool of blue flame gathered to her feet and then it ruptured the ground in a flash of white light.

* * *

(Switch to Fate/stay night: [Unlimited Blade Works] OST II - #19 Emiya UBW Extended)

When I recovered my eyesights, I was greeted by a completely different landscape.

It's a blue barren world. Its landscape consists of only hills and flat ground. No forests whatsoever. Above in the sky and in the distance are huge gears, turning silently by some unknown power.

Probably most bizarre of all is that the world is literally full of weapons. Wherever I look, weapons are planted into the ground like gravestones. They are so many of them, probably trillions!

"W-What the hell is this place Velvet?!" Coco shouted at this bizarre world.

"This place...you can think of it is where my copies are usually stored within my camera." Velvet said as she picked up a pair of twin blades.

"You ok?" I whispered.

"Just alright..." Velvet whispered back.

"But, I would prefer the name Unlimited Blade Works: Dimension of Unlimited Weaponry." Velvet shouted and pointed a sword at Coco.

"For every single bullet you fire, I have tens, hundreds or thousands of blades to counter! Let's do this, Coco! Do you have enough bullets stored up?"

"Don't get cocky, Velvet!" Coco shouted with a smirk.

(start music at 1:37)

Velvet and I both charged. I sheathed my daggers and grabbed two random blades and ran. Velvet also start to levitate the blades and shot them at coco and Yatsu.

"Get ready, Yatsu. Here they come!" Coco yelled.

"On it!" Yatsu said as he charged at me.

Me and Velvet smiled at each other and charged at the huge swordsman.

The first strike comes, I parried with the twin blades. They broke instantly, but I just grabbed two more from the ground and kept going. Velvet vaulted onto my shoulder and jumped, bringing two blades down onto Yatsu's head. He cried in pain.

I slashed at the big man from the left, forcing him to block. While Velvet went for his right side, scoring another hit. Yatsu is forced to retreat to avoid getting double teamed by us. However, blocking continuously required a lot of strength and even with Yatsu's strength, he didn't manage to keep that up forever. One time, he made a crucial mistake and slipped. I saw it and hit is wrist with the sword hilt as hard as I could, making him drop his sword. Velvet smiled as I slashed him five times, before tagging in as we slashed poor Yatsu over and over again. We each picked up 2 pairs of blades and both of us tossed out one pair of them at Yatsu.

" **Spirit and technique, flawless and firm.** " I chanted. Yatsu deflected both pairs, but he was left off guard.

" **Our strength rips the mountains."** Velvet chanted as we dashed towards Yatsu and slashed him once .

" **Our blades split the water."** I chanted as we slashed Yatsu for the second time, breaking the blades.

" **Our names reach the imperial villa** " Velvet chanted as the two pairs of blades that were deflected before returned and hit Yatsu in the back. I kinda feel bad for the poor guy, he literally had no clue where all these attacks were coming from! But what needs to done, must be done. I grinned as two overaged blades appeared in my hands as Velvet winked at me. I smiled back.

" **The two of us cannot hold the heavens together**." We said together as we made a cross slash at Yatsu. From others point of view, we double teamed him and ran through him. The blades disappeared.

 **"Kakuyoku Sanren!"** We shouted as Yatsu fell down face first, aura depleted.

Me and Velvet looked at Coco trying to fight off the rain of swords. We let out an evil smile as a bow and a helix sword appeared in our hands.

"Think you can make the shot?" I asked as I aimed.

"Worry about yourself." Velvet said jokingly and let loose of the helix sword.

" **Caladbolg II!** " We shouted as the helix sword impacted the general area and created a huge explosion.

As the smoke cleared, we are surprised to see that Coco is still standing. In fact, her purse is now a monstrous rocket launcher.

Then the world of swords disappeared.

(Stop music)

"Well, you did really well. But I am sorry Velvet, I will be taking the win." Coco said with a smirk. I then had an idea.

"Velvet, use that thing!" I whispered to her.

"What thing?"

"That key!" I whispered to her.

"Hey Miss Adel!" I shouted.

"Yes?"

"I have a proposal. If you can take the next attack, we then submit. Is that fine with you?" I shouted.

Coco thought about it and nodded. "Sounds good to me girl!"

Oh how wrong you are. I snickered.

Velvet took out the handel and asked "Erm...How do I use it again?"

I face palmed.

"You hold it up, and turn as if it is a key." It is a key after all.

"Like this?" She asked and gasped as the sky is suddenly filled with blue lines of light. They then all disappeared. Then, a blue portal appeared in front of Velvet, with a golden handle appeared at the opening.

"Why can't I levitate it out."

"This sword, can used by you and only by your hand. You have to grab it." I replied as I struggled to keep my excitement down.

(Insert COSMIC AIR!)

As Velvet pulled out the sword, the space around her start to creak in protest. The tension in the air is so thick, that everybody held their breaths.

To call it a sword is not the right term. It has no sharp edges or pointy tip. In fact, the resemblance of a sword stops at the hand guard and the handle. The rest of it resembles a cylinder cut into three pieces, covered in blue motes of light, rotating in opposite directions.

Finally, when the sword is pulled out, the small space around me and Velvet literally collapsed, and pillar of blue light erupted and broke the ceiling, and the entire Vale could see it.

" **I shall offer this one strike as the ceremony of separation!"** Velvet shouted at the top of her lungs.

" **I speak of the beginning. Heaven and earth are divided and nothingness celebrates Creation. My Sword of Rupture rends the world apart!** " Velvet shouted as we appeared high above the academy. Looking down at Coco with three enormous spinning vortexes that resembles the shape of a universe.

" **The vortex that turns the stars, this heavenly hell signifies the end of the eve of genesis. Subside with death!** " Velvet shouted again. Suddenly, I see blood coming at the edge of her mouth.

"You ok there?" I asked as I supported her.

"I...am...fine. I...am...useful...at...all...times!" She managed to speak as she lift the sword above her head. I smiled and held her arm and helped her, lifting the three vortexes into the air above us. The vortexes start to spin rapidly.

She smiled back at me as we waved the sword down.

" **ENUMA ELISH!"** We roared at the top of the lungs, and brought the sword down. The three vortexes start to merge and descend.

Suddenly, a green flash of light appeared just before the vortex impacted the ground. It created a huge barrier and protected the academy. The vortex refused to subside and barrier groaned.

Finally, the vortex disappeared and so did the sword into blue motes of light.

(Stop music)

Velvet collapsed in my arms as we fell down into the arena through the roof.

Fortunately, someone caught us with aura.

I looked around and saw Ozpin shaking his head.

"Well, that was unexpected." He said to us.

"What is that move?" He asked me.

"Enuma Elish: The star of creation that splits heaven and earth. By Compressing and intertwining stratifications of wind it created a virtual dislocation of space-time, to recreate the spatial severance when the world was first created." I whispered to him. "The maximum output...is never calculated. However, in legends, it is classified as anti world."

"So this blade, given enough power, is able to destroy the entire planet?" Ozpin whispered to me.

"The sword can only be used by Velvet, and must be under her own free will. So no one else can use it no matter how much aura is used, So, if Velvet dies, this sword is lost forever."

"...Glynda, put her on the list." Ozpin said a moment later.

"Yes sir." What list is he talking about?

"What is its current level of output at?" Ozpin asked again.

"Estimated...anti-city." I said after a few seconds.

"...Very well. Glynda, I believe we should repair the hole. Also, please announce the victors."

"Yes sir. The winners are Velvet and Meng!" Goodwitch said as she patched up the holes.

"..." Coco just looked at us as I walked towards her with Velvet.

"You might want to take her to the nurse." I said to Coco.

"...Thanks. Now I just feel like I am a fake dps..." Coco muttered as she carried Velvet to the nurse.

I turned around and saw Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake looking at me with jaws open.

Then the four girls said in unison, even the normally well behaving Weiss.

"WHAT THE FXCK IS THAT SXXT!"

Well, I suppose that was an overkill.

"THAT WAS SO COOL! YOU WERE LIKE "VROOOM" AND THEN "BOOOSH!". HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Ruby shouted as she shook my collar.

"I didn't do that. I modified Velvet's weapon."

"THEN DO IT TO MINE!"

"I don't even know how that appeared! Give it up Ruby! Velvet's was an accident and will never be replicated again, ever!"

"Aww..."

* * *

And that's a wrap! Sorry this chapter took forever!

Yes, Velvet is now a combination of Emiya and Gilgamesh. No, she won't learn broken phantasm. No, she won't get excalibur or caliburn. No, she won't have the anti world enuma elish. No she won't have enkidu. Happy?

Profile update:

Combat abilities learnt:

 **Kakuyoku Sanren: A series of slashes hitting 6 times in total and when enemy's blocking the damage is amplified.**

So, now Ryougi joins the fray. This is the void personality of Ryougi FYI hence the comments about the roots.

So there is a way out for Meng after all! But, it is a matter of time before he and Ozpin clash if he doesn't tell Ozpin.

Well this is it pretty much.

Next chapter won't be a lot in the RWBY universe. Meng will learn a new deadly combat ability without using DEPD.

Hint: loli, assassin, London, mist.

Follow, Favourite, and comment if you have the time. I accept all comments and suggestions.

Sivir, peace out!


	5. Dream 4: The Misty City of London

(Subconscious)

As soon as I entered, Nanaya immediately smacked me hard on my head.

"Oi! What was that for!" I cried in protest.

"How dare you take my lines! I demand copyright!" Nanaya shouted at me.

"No laws of copyrights can stop me!"

"But my dagger can!" Nanaya said as he held a dagger at my throat.

"...You got me."

"But how do I pay you?" I asked. "It's not like I can give you any money, or you need any anyway."

"Hm..." Nanaya smirked evily

I felt a chill down my spine.

"Um...I'll be leaving!" I turned and ran immediately. Then, something hit the back of my neck, and I passed out.

Minutes later, I woke up. I looked around and saw Ryougi trying to suppress a snicker.

"Wha-" I looked around.

And I found myself in a french maid outfit, with fake cat ears on top of my head.

"..."

"NANAYA SHIKI YOU SON OF A BXXCH. I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL END YOU!" I roared at the top of my lungs.

"Really?" He asked while standing behind me. Instinctively I swung my dagger backwards. With, anicipation, Nanaya ducked.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" I roared again.

"Alright, alright. Just calm down...We can talk about this..." Nanaya said nervously.

"Yeah sure, we can talk about this over a nice up of tea...WHEN I SLIT YOUR THROAT!" I grinned maniacally.

"Or...I could just send this small clip of you calling me goshujin-sama to my friends..." Nanaya suddenly pulled out a phone while smirking.

I felt like I go hit by a thunder.

I knelt down in the orz position.

"How...how...how..."

"Alright, I confess. I might have mind controlled you..." Ryougi said while laughing. I turned around at her slowly in dibelief.

"How...could...you...I...trusted...you..." I said slowly.

"I just want to see your reaction."

"So you just went along with it?"

"Yep."

"Now give it back!" I lunged at Nanaya and tackled him to the ground as I tried to rip the phone out of his hands. Unfortunately, As he dropped the phone, there was an audible bleep made by it.

"...What was that?" I asked in fear.

"...I was just joking, but you pressed the send button yourself." Nanaya said while struggling not to laugh.

"..."

Well.

My day just got a whole lot worse.

"..." It has been 15 minutes since I sat in the corner and sulked.

"Uhh...Are you ok man?" Nanaya asked.

"..." I said nothing but gave him a death stare.

"..." Nanaya said nothing and backed off.

"..So what am I here for?" I asked Ryougi calmly.

"Um...Are you..."Ryougi tried to talk.

"What am I here for?" I asked again flatly.

"...I was noticing that you can't use your death perception all the time, so I think it is time to bring in some other methods to help you to fight." Ryougi said to me after a few seconds.

"Isn't that the reason Nanaya is here?" I asked.

"His skills are great, but no matter how hard he tries, he still a normal human. You, on the other hand, are fighting supernaturals basically. So, drastic times call for drastic measures." Ryougi said to me sternly.

"Oi! I killed plenty of vampires!"

"And did you come out unscratched, even once?" Ryougi fired back.

"Touche."

"So, what am I learning. And who am I learning it from?"

"...You are familiar with the Fate universe right?" Ryougi asked.

"Yeah, isn't that the one that's kinda interconnected to yours?" I asked.

"True, but stay with me. Now, are you familiar with the grand order singularities?" Ryougi asked.

"...You mean that game only for people that are from Europe?" I said with annoyance.

"I am not going to refute that, but are you familiar with it?" Ryougi said while try not to burst out laughing.

"Yes." I answered.

"...I am sending you to the fourth singularity. You will meet an assassin there, and quite a famous one, actually." Ryougi smiled.

"...No way." I grinned.

"Yes way. I am sending you to the fourth singularity: London: The Death World in the City of Demonic Fog. A.D. 1888. Importance: A-" Ryougi said with a flourish.

"And you know exactly who I am talking about."

"For the first time ever, I am quite hyped!" I said excitedly.

"Now, keep these things in mind. You would have to acquire the assassin's trust and let the assassin to willingly become your servant in order for you to acquire the new skills. Secondly, you have only seven days maximum." Ryougi said to me as she opened up a portal.

"Alright, I am set."

"Hang on, one more thing. First the time you spent in there, won't stop the real world time. Although, the real world time flow goes very slow. Secondly, your body will reflect your injuries during your expeditions. Hence, if you die in there, you will die in the real world. Are you sure about this?" Ryougi asked with a serious expression.

"You already know my answer."

"True." Ryougi smiled.

After all, I have no fear, especially against death.

"Anymore questions before you go?" Ryougi asked.

"Will I encounter the cast from fgo?" I asked.

"No, in fact, this time period will follow the history settings only." Ryougi said to me.

"So no electric guy, plot lancer or victim of domestic abuse?"

"Exactly."

"What happens to me after 5 days?"

"You will be forced to teleport out, and never return again." Ryougi answered.

"Alright, put me in coach!"

"Good luck, and may death by your side." Ryougi said as I was engulfed by a flash of white light.

* * *

(Subconscious)

Ryougi stared at where Meng disappeared.

Finally, she asked "What are you hiding, Nanaya?"

"...I didn't tell him I sent to his friends, not mine."Nanaya said after a few seconds.

"...Run."

"Eh?"

"Run, before Meng comes back."

* * *

(When in London, insert fgo london theme)(Stop when switching back to the RWBY universe)

When I regained my sights, I was standing on a sidewalk of a busy city. Carridges races by as they rushed towards their destinations. People were walking silently on the dark streets. It's in the middle of the day, but I can barely see pass 20 meters, because the entire city is covered by a huge blanket of fog.

Welcome to London, 1888. I said to myself.

I looked through my pocket, and found a couple of hundred of pounds in both coins and bills. At least I won't have to find change.

Now, time to find what precise time I am at right now.

And what better ways to find out, than reading a newspaper! I said to myself as I walked towards a paperboy.

"One copy please." I said to the boy.

"That would be 50 pence, ma'am." They boy replied with a smile. Oh come on...

"Here you go!" I handed him 60 pence. "A small tip for your troubles."

"Thank you ma'am! Oh, please be careful at night. There are a couple of unsolved murder cases, so please take care." The boy said to me with a smile.

"Thank you for your concern." I said and I opened the newspaper.

Wednesday 29th August. The paper read on the top left hand corner. Huh, so two more days then. I thought to myself.

"Well, might as well as do some sightseeings." I said as I took out a pen and a piece of paper and an envelope and start to jot things down. I hailed at a coach.

"Where to ma'am?"

"221B, Baker street." I replied with a smile, and I start to right down the events from my memories and sealed them into an envelope.

* * *

(time skip to afternoon)

"Thank you sir." I said to the coach.

"No problem!"

I looked at the famous 221B Baker Street apartment. So many stories and tales started from here, and legendary character also is created by him. We may not remember his other works, but we will definitely remember the legend he created.

Although Sherlock Holmes is a fictitious character, he is a real one in the fate universe. And I would love to meet the great, pipe smoking detective. I mustured up my courage and knocked the door.

Minutes later, a woman opened the door.

"Good afternoon, young lady. How can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Good afternoon. I would like to meet and I have a case for him. Is he free right now?" I asked.

"Ah! Unfortunately, is not in London right now. Can I take a message for him?" The woman replied.

Oh! Now I remember! The reason that Conan Doyle didn't write about Holmes is because he is technically in Baskervilles on the hunt for the hound! That's why he couldn't be here to solve the murder cases! It makes sense now!

"Oh dear...Sorry to trouble you. But please, would you mind giving him this envelope when he returns?" I asked as I handed her the envelope.

"As you wish ma'am, may I ask what it contains?" She asked.

"Just some key information that might need in the future." I said with wink.

"All right then Miss, thank you for your help! May I have your name?"

"Sanzu." I replied. "And I bid you good day!"

I then left the apartment. I actually added a sentence at the end. It read, do not go to Reichenbach Falls. If you do, don't go first. And wear a pair of good hiking boots.

I snickered as I walked into the closest hotel and called it a day.

After all, tomorrow, I have another interesting character to meet.

* * *

I hailed a coach again.

"Where to?"

"University Cambridge."

A few minutes later, I arrived at the old university. I really like this place. In fact, I applied to it when I was on Earth. Too bad I didn't get an offer though. But, I am here for more interesting business.

Sneaking pass the guards and teachers. I soon found the room filled with butterfly samples and I hopped in and waited.

Very soon, I heard footsteps along the hallway. I placed a hand on my daggers and waited. This individual is no hero, and very dangerous.

Soon the door opened and revealed a man in his forties He is about 175cm tall. He wears a brown striped suit and a pair of glasses, with golden decorations and a beautiful black cape with golden lining and bright blue on the inside. The collar is shaped oddly like a butterfly. In his hand, is a walking stick which is also a sword which is also a rifle.

And I wonder how RWBY universe got the idea of different weapons stashed into one.

The old man, clearly did not expect me to be here, went for the sword immediately.

"Please, Professor Moriarty, I come in peace." I said with my hands up in the air and smiled.

Yes, this is James Moriarty, the ultimate nemesis of Sherlock Holmes.

Professor Moriarty closed the door quickly and looked at me.

"If you are asking for a mathematical problem, I am happy to help." He said with a smile too, as he slowly inched for a white coffin at the corner of the room.

"Although I do, that's not what I am here for. And please, step away from that coffin shaped weapon. I don't want to be shot by the power of an asteroid." I said to him, while smiling.

Yes, that thing is also a gun, a gatling to be exact. It's also a rocket launcher. However, the good old professor prefers to smack people in the face with it by swinging it on a chain.

"..." The professor said nothing but stopped.

"At ease, Napoleon of the criminal world. I come in peace."

"So, Holmes sent you to kill me huh. He's getting impatient isn't he." Moriarty smiled bitterly.

"Uhh...Since when did I say I am here to kill you?"

"I think it is a safe deduction of someone just entered my room, without anybody noticing, and revealed my strongest weapon an assassin. Don't you agree young lady?" He said with a smile.

"Very logical deduction professor. I expected nothing less of you. However, I was never part of logic." I said with a smile.

"Hm...This is not what I anticipated. Most amusing..." Professor Moriarty raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to meet the famous criminal lord."

"I believe I haven't made myself public yet. May I ask you where you got that information?"

"From Holmes, of course." I snickered.

"...And you say you aren't an assassin." Moriarty face palmed. "You have defied my logic three times in the short span of 5 minutes. I am now very interested in you, young lady. Let me introduce myself again. I am James Moriarty, King of the criminal world." He said with a small bow.

"And I am Sanzu Meng, a passerby from the future." I replied with a small bow.

"A passerby from the future? Please, elaborate."

"I mean exactly my words, I am from the future, currently on a holiday." I replied with a smile.

"Huh...I didn't expect that." Moriarty replied. "So, why would a young lady like you not enjoy the sunshine and visit a poor old man like me?" He said as he made a cup of tea. "I don't suppose you have a math problem that you would like to discuss with me over a nice cup of tea?" He asked with a smile.

"Actually, I had one, but I forgot. But a cup of tea would be nice." I said to him. He handed me a cup of tea.

"It's not poisoned is it." I asked suspiciously.

"I don't think mere poisons could kill you. In fact, I really am interested in what you have to say." Moriarty said as he sat down in an armchair. "Please, have a seat." He motioned towards me.

I checked under the chair for traps before sitting down. He laughed at me.

"Am I that untrustworthy?" He asked.

"You can never be too careful around the criminal king. Plus, I did see your hand twitch for a handgun under the table." I replied casually.

Moriarty looked stunned. He then laughed as he threw the handgun across the room. "I take what I said about you before. You are as good as Holmes himself. How about a game of chess?" He asked.

"No, I am not even close comparing to the great detective, you think too highly of me professor. As much as I would like to have a game, I don't have the time. After all, although this is a holiday, my company classified it as a business trip." I replied.

"What business, may I ask?"

"A-to-be serial killer to catch, which wouldn't be one, if successful. And I thought you said it wasn't poisoned." I said as I cut the line.

"And you know you should never trust me."

"Very true professor."

"So, why are you here?"

"Nothing, just want to meet you."

"Is that it?"

"No. I am also here to give you a piece of warning. Do not go to Reichenbach Falls. If you have to, train your balance and wear a pair of hiking boots." I replied.

"Why?"

"I am from the future you know. And, Reichenbach Falls, is the place where you would die, dear professor." I smirked as I dropped the bomb.

"And did I bring Holmes down with me?"

"You thought you did, but turns out you didn't. Holmes survived via sheer luck."

"Ah, dammit. Well, thank you for the notice I suppose."

"If you want to live, let Holmes go first. And I bid you good day, professor Moriarty. Do not bore me. I told you everything I knew." I said as I jumped out of the window after finishing the tea.

* * *

(RWBY universe) (Blake's pov)

I sat up as the alarm clock rang.

Rubbing my eyes sleepily, I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. I then walked out of the bathroom, and I was surprised to see Meng's still sleeping.

I smiled as I patted his face softly to wake him up.

He didn't.

Something is wrong, very very wrong.

I shook him violently as I tried to wake him up.

Sense of dread welled up in my body.

"Girls, wake up!"

"You better have a good reason, Blake! I am still having my beauty sleep!" Yang shouted as she rubbed her eyes.

"Something is wrong with Meng! I shook him so hard, but he is still not awake!" I panicked.

"I will call the nurses." Weiss said as she took out her scroll.

"I am going to find Ozpin!" Ruby said as she changed in a flash and disappeared out of the door in flurry of rose petals.

"Is he breathing?" Yang asked worriedly.

"Slow, but yes. It's like he's in deep sleep." I said worriedly.

"What is this, sleeping beauty?" Yang asked.

Just then, Ozpin entered.

"What is the situation?" Ozpin asked.

"We don't know sir!"

"...It seems Meng is trapped in a dream."

"How do we free him!" I asked.

"...We'll talk about this later in the infirmary."

* * *

(Meng's pov)(midnight.)

Well, it's almost time. I looked down at Buck's Row at Whitechapel.

This is where the first murder would happen in about three hours. With luck, I think I might be able to meet the famous killer of London. I felt my blood rushing in excitement.

Now, we just have to wait.

(3 hours later)

I suddenly was startled. I could here blood culling screams below from the streets. I jumped up, and tensed.

It's now time. I said to myself. I jumped down and walked towards the source of noise.

The fog is so thick! I can barely see anything pass my arms! But I know I am walking in the right direction, because the screams are getting louder and louder. After a turn, the fog suddenly cleared, and I was greeted by a bloody sight.

To say this is hell in reality is quite appropriate, In front of the chapel, a woman lied on the ground in a pool of blood, screaming her head off. Her body intestines are everywhere, and more are being extracted by whoever is sitting on top of her. Her blood culling screams pierced through the night skies, haunting whoever passes by at this time of the hour.

"We are so sorry...We just want to go back and be part of you again, mummy. We just want to feel your warmth again." A young female voice said as the figure rubbed a part of the poor woman's intestine against her face before slicing her throat, silencing her forever.

"Oh no...We can't go back again..." The voice said innocently and turned towards me.

"And what are you doing here in the middle of the night, mummy?" The voice said to me.

The moonlight shifted and revealed her true form.

She is a little girl about 134 cm tall. She is very slim, weighting at most 33 kg. She has silver short hair and emerald colored cat like eyes. A cut ran across her left eyes, another cut ran across her right eyebrows and another cut at her right chin. She is wearing a very short black sports vest with two belts, one at her neck and another at her chest. Alright, this isn't a sports vest more like sports vest with only the chest part. Two weird purple circles are drawn on each of her shoulders. Her right arm is wrapped by banadages up to her forearm. Her left arm is wearing a forearm length black glove. She is also wearing only a black thong as her only garment below her waist. She is also wearing black leg length socks with white rim and a pair of purple shoes. Behind her at her waist, are eight sheaths of daggers. Currently she is holding two bloody ones. She is looking at me with her head tilted in confusion.

She is very cute, if you ignore all the blood and guts.

...But what are you wearing again? This is not ok! Get some bloody clothes on! You are still young! Don't taint yourself!

I am definitely going to jail after this...

But, I probably would have her too, cause she is a serial killer. So, that's always a plus...?I guess?

I shook my head to calm down.

She is no ordinary girl, if you haven't noticed.

"Nothing, just wondering when are you coming home for dinner, Jack" I replied casually.

"Aww mommy. We want to play!" She gave me the puppy eyes.

Must resist! MUST RESIST! MUST! RESIST! CUTE! AHHHH!

"No, Jack...It's way past your bedtime. Come on, let's go home, Jack the ripper." I said as I drawed my daggers.

Yes, this is Jack the ripper, the legendary serial killer of London of 1888.

AND SHE'S A LOLI!

Ahem. More specifically, she is born as an aggregation of children who were not allowed to be born. aka babies that were aborted from prostitutes. It accumulated over years, until their curses finally manifested into this wraith. Hence the loli assassin, Jack the ripper.

Don't let the looks fool you, she will kill you in the blink of an eye.

"Ok, after...we get back into you!" She suddenly laughed and yelled and charged at me. I immediately crossed my daggers and blocked her charge.

"Sorry. I don't like to hit girls, especially lolis like you." I said. "But, I would have to make an exception for you!" I said as I kicked her in the stomach. She slammed into the wall of the church. I charged, but she rolled out of the way quickly and aimed for a stab at my side, luckily, I turned just in time to avoid the stab sailing by my waist.

"Why did you deny us! Why won't you accept us!" She shouted in a double voices, as she swung at me wildly. "WHY WON'T YOU ACCEPT OUR EXISTENCE!"

"..." She truly is a heartbreaking individual. Despite her acts, her only wish is to be loved by her mother. Which she meant spiritually, not physically. But when she is desperate, like now, she meant it.

This sucks for me, I can't just kill her! WHY WOULD YOU KILL A LOLI! CUTENESS IS JUSTICE! And of course, I need to contract her. Sweats pour down my head. Damn she is so fast. Soon, cuts appear on my arms.

* * *

(Real world)(3rd person pov)

"Look!" Ruby pointed at Meng's arm. Everybody looked at it. Cuts start to appear on his arms and blood start to flow.

"Nurse! Bandages!" Ozpin shouted.

"Ozpin, what happened to Meng!" Blake shouted.

"It seems Meng is fighting in his dream. But it is so real that the cuts materialise because he believed it's real."

"Oh! I remember one experiment, where a convict was tied to a chair and with his eyes covered. A small was slashed at his wrists. And then, the sound of water dripping was heard threw a hose pipe. In the end, the convict bled to death. Normally, a cut would have healed. But the convict believed he was bleeding so much, that he never healed." Weiss suddenly said to the team.

"Wake up! Meng! You are having a nightmare!" Yang shouted.

"He won't hear us. He is trapped deep within his dream." Ozpin said to the girls.

"We have to help him!" Blake said.

"Just give a second." Ozpin came back with four helmets.

"What are these?"

"These, are deep-dive gears. They basically allow you to enter Meng's mental world..." Ozpin didn't even finish his sentence before the girls put on the headsets and turned them on.

"Well..."

* * *

(subconscious)

Ryougi suddenly looked into the distance.

"What's up?"

"Unwanted visitors trying to interrupt Meng. Let's go and meet them." Ryougi said as she drew her katana.

"Here." Nanaya threw a black cloak.

"Wouldn't want them to know us."

"Good thinking. Here they come!" Ryougi said as she drew her katana.

"Get out of our way!" Yang shouted.

"No." Nanaya replied. Yang threw a punch, which he sliced the bullets of the blast.

...

"Wait, isn't that Meng's fighting style?" Yang yelled.

"Please, back off. I know you are worried about your friend. He is currently in a trial of his own and no one can help him." Ryougi said to the girls.

"Let us pass or else!" Blake shouted.

"Sigh...You try to be nice." Ryougi said to herself. " **Boundary of life and death!"** She shouted.

Suddenly, the girls got immediately sent out of the subconscious.

* * *

(Realworld)

The girls sat up.

"Well, any luck?" Ozpin asked.

"...Did we forget something?" Yang asked while scratching her head. The others all shook their heads in confusion.

* * *

(London)

"Pant. Pant..." I exhaled heavily as I watched the little devil in front of me also in a similar state.

During the past couple of minutes, Jack scored more hits on me, but because her strength is so low, she didn't actually do much damage. I scored fewer hits, but she is hurt slightly bit more than me. But I am much more tired than her.

We stood face to face, refusing to back down.

"...Mommy, you are strong." She said while smiling innocently.

Somehow, she managed to pull of the innocent loli assassin quite well.

And I love it, if not for the fact she is trying to kill me!

"But mommy, I want to feel your warmth again..."

"Looks like this will be a fun night, mommy! **The misty nights of London!** " She said with a pearl of laughter. Suddenly, a mist covered the area. I can't even see past my arms now.

Oh well, my hypersense is still working.

Then I realised something.

Jack's first noble phantasm is misty nights of London. It basically reduces detection radius.

Including my hypersense.

God dammit!

Suddenly, a blare went off in my head. I turned around and swiped up, just in time to parry one of Jack's strikes.

"Haha. Haha. Hahaha Hahahahahahahahahaha!" The loli assassin laughed as she zoomed from every single direction to try and kill me. With great difficulty, I blocked all of the strikes. But I am so tired now. Dealing with an enemy so fast is truly stressful.

Suddenly, the attacks stopped. But I didn't let my guard down.

Suddenly, my heart is beating faster.

I feel like being watched.

" **Hell is starting...** " Jack said in a whisper. But it is as clear as a bell ringing in the middle of the night.

Ahh...Fxck. I said to myself.

This is Jack's second noble phantasm. Maria the ripper. Where she mutilates her opponents. It's in fact, not that strong on its own. But, under three conditions, it is buffed and even can insta kill.

One, it's night time.

Two, it's foggy.

Three, target is female.

And I fit the first two perfectly.

 **"We are flames, rain, power... Let there be a slaughter...** " She continued to whisper, the voice now becoming more demonic than ever.

I made no effort to block. I only remember that it ignores through any defense. But I forgot how. Instead, I focused on dodging it.

But where is she? I looked around frantically.

I suddenly turned around just in time to see two crimson eyes. I instinctively jumped back bending my abdomen back in as much as possible.

" **MARIA THE RIPPER!** "

Suddenly I felt a two taps on my abdomen.

I sighed, looks like I dodged it.

Oh how wrong I am...

Suddenly, excruciating pain shot threw my stomach as I slumped to the floor.

* * *

(Real world)

"Look!" Blake suddenly screamed in horror as she pointed at Meng's lower body. Blood start to gush out from his abdomen and his abdomen is slashed open.

"Nurse! We have a casualty! Type B blood bags now!" Ozpin shouted.

"Meng...Please...Stay safe..." Blake said as she sat in a chair next to the hospital bed, holding Meng's hand up against her forehead.

* * *

(London)

My vision starts to blur.

Of course. How did I forget? Maria the ripper, let's Jack to re-enact her mutilation by spawning blades within the target's abdomen part and then rips them out, to ignore all defenses. I smiled bitterly.

As Jack approached, she flipped me over and straddled me, I looked into her emerald eyes, she smiled innocently at me.

"Now...we can be one...together...Mommy..." She whispered as she pressed her face against my bloody guts.

No! I will not be the second death!

I summoned with all my strength and kneed her in the guts, kicking her off me. She cried out in surprise.

God, please forgive me for hurting a loli.

"Wha-?"

"Cough... You almost got me there, Jack." I coughed as I stood up slowly. To Jack's horror, I pulled out four daggers out one by one out of my body and sighed in satisfaction.

"How did you? Why can you still fight us Mommy?"

"...A truly powerful noble phantasm. If all three conditions were met, It would have been the end for me." I said with a smile.

"Then how did you survive mom? They were all met!"

"No. One of them wasn't met." I said with a smile. "I am not a female."

...

Well, this awkwardness gives me a sense of deja vu.

"WHAA! Then, you aren't our mommy, but our daddy?" The loli asked in disbelief.

"...You didn't ask."

Well, being a trap saved my life again!

(Astolfo, Dion and Enkidu: Welcome to the club Meng.)

"...This can't be! THIS CAN'T BE!" Jack rushed at me with her daggers. I punched her wrists, forcing her drop them. However, she still ran at me.

"WHY WON'T YOU ACCEPT US! WHY DID YOU ABANDON US! WHY! HOW COULD YOU! YOU MONSTER!" She cried, tears steaming down her face.

"..." I said nothing.

"WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY DID YOU ABANDON US!" She thrashed in my arms.

"Jack...I will never abandon you ever again..." I whispered in her ears.

"Huh?" She asked me with teary faces.

"I SAID I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE AGAIN! EVER!" I shouted. "JACK, YOU WILL NEVER, EVER BE ALONE! AGAIN!"

Slowly, she stopped crying and struggling.

"Promise?" She held out her pinkie.

"Promise." I said as I hooked my pinkie to hers.

She then broke into a smile.

"Thank You, mommy."

"But..." I said as I suddenly bent her over across my lap.

"Eh?"

"Bad kids need to be punished~" I said as I spanked her.

"Ow!"

"That's for trying to kill me!"

"That's for not taking care of yourself!"

"And that's for trying to lewd everybody!" I said as I spanked her.

"Ow..." She sniffled.

"But...you are still my daughter." I said as I held her tight.

"Don't leave us Mommy..."

"I won't..." I whispered to the little girl.

"...Come on Jack...Let's go." I said to her. I took off my jacket and wrapped around her like a blanket and carried her princess style.

"Heh...It's warm...Where are we going, mommy?" She sighed in satisfaction and asked me.

"To home..."

"...Are we there yet?"

"...Not yet."

"...Are we there yet?"

"...Not yet."

"...Are we there yet?"

"...Not yet."

"...Are we there yet?"

"...Not yet."

"...Are we there yet?"

"..."

The two of us walked into the mist, and disappeared

* * *

(Hotel)

Man, this is such a long day!

I hid Jack in my Jacket as we passed through the front desk. I mean, no one is able to tell that I am a guy, but that would still be weird.

"Jack, go and take a bath and wash off the blood. Otherwise the Scotland Yard will catch us tomorrow." I said to the little girl.

"Mommy, help us."

I spit out whatever I was drinking.

"Uh...Uh...Uh..."

Damn it.

Should I?

Ah, what the hell. I am doing it...

I will not go into the details, but that was the most painful 30 minutes of my life.

Don't lewd the loli, Meng! Don't lewd the loli!

Jack, on the other hand, had a blast of her life time with the bubble bath.

After putting Jack in a dressing gown, I washed all of our clothes and cleaned all of our weapons. This reminds me, I need to get her some clothes tomorrow.

"Mommy, can you sleep with us?" Jack asked me with the puppy eyes.

...

Angel:"Don't do it Meng!

Devil:"Do it! The chance of a lifetime!

Angel:"Three years minimum, execution if the worst!

Devil:"Three years is worth! Execution is break even!

...

What the hell! Why would I lewd such a cute loli! Get your mind out of the gutter!

In the end, Jack fell asleep while latching onto me.

* * *

(Morning) (London)

"Good Morning, mommy! Let's get ready for a brand new day!" Jack woke up and smiled at me happily.

Ah, it's the reason why we exist and fight. It is our duty to protect these innocent smiles.

"Come on now Jack! Let's go downstairs and grab something to eat." I said as I held her hand.

"Yes, mommy."

The breakfast was quite simple. Just some bread and milk. But Jack is quite happy.

Just how could this girl be twisted into a murderer?

That's a question that nobody could answer.

* * *

Me and Jack went outside for the entire day. Although Jack was born in London, all she did was killing so she actually didn't go and see a lot of places. We visited the bell tower, the tower bridges, rent a boat and sailed along river Thames. Jack laughed happily. She is truly a normal girl.

But on the way back, something unexpected happened.

We saw a brothel.

Although Jack didn't say anything, I could feel her killing intent. I, in fact was also quite disgusted.

We returned to the room in silence.

"...Jack..." I said to her.

"Yes, mommy?"

"Suit up. We are going for a walk." I said with a cold edge.

Jack understood the implications and flashed out a toothy but dangerous grin.

"Yes, mommy."

* * *

(The next day)(Moriarty's room)

Professor Moriarty was in his room, preparing for his next lecture, when a student came in with a newspaper.

"Professor! Professor!"

"Yes, my dear student?"

"A killer is roaming in London!"

"..." The professor said nothing but read the newspaper.

The headline read:"The ripper and the reaper strikes again!"

Below, is a painting of two blurry figures, one a small child, the other, a woman.

Moriarty recognized the silhouette of the woman as Meng.

"You are very dangerous, Miss Sanzu." Moriarty said under his breath. And left the room.

On his desk is an Encyclopedia. It flipped to a single page.

Sanzu river-River of death in Japanese Culture.

* * *

(Fifth day)

Suddenly, Jack's body start to disappear into golden motes of light.

"What's happening Jack!" I asked worriedly.

"You have given us redemption, mommy. We are born from hatred, and you used your love to purify us." Jack said with serenity. Tears rolled down her face.

Yes Jack is born from hatred, and she will disappear if the hatred is gone.

"Mommy, the past three days is the best time of our lives...Thank you mommy! We will miss you!" Jack cried as she tried to hug me but she can't as she dissipates.

Not if I can help it! I thought.

Suddenly, pain filled my left hand.

I looked at it and gasped.

It is a red marking. two seperate lines shaped like a dagger, on top of a circle. (google assassin of black command seals for the shape)

It's the command seals!

"Jack, do you trust me!" I shouted.

"We do, Mommy!" She cried.

I cut my hand, letting blood drip to the ground.

"Give me your dagger!" I shouted. Jack quickly handed me one.

I started to chant.

"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time.

Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my great master death be the ancestor. Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown. Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom.  
– I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!  
– An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! – From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!"

I roared at the top of my lungs.

A gust of wind pelted my face.

Jack gave me a look of surprise but smiled.

"Assassin - Jack the Ripper. Answered your call. Please take care of me, Mommy." She said smiling

"Contract completed!"

We then both fell to the ground.

"We will be together forever, mommy."

That's the last thing Jack said before I passed out.

* * *

(Stop London theme)

(Subconscious)

"Welcome back! Meng!" Ryougi said to me. "I see you have completed the trial! Also, nice hair dye!"

"Huh?" I looked in the mirror.

I realised that my hair changed to white and I also had three cut on my face. In short, I look a bit like Jack now. I even got the cat like eyes!

"Where's Jack!" I panicked.

"Your current aura can't support her to materialise for the whole day, so she's going to be dormant for half a day. So you can only summon her for 12 hours per day."

"Ah, ok."

"Also, you learnt her noble phantasms."

"You mean both of them?"

"Yep!"

"Sweet."

Then I woke up.

* * *

(Real world)

"Meng! You are awake!" Blake hugged me as I came around.

"Ugh...I have a headache." I said as I looked outside. A moon is in the air.

"How long was I out for?"

"The entire day! Hold on! The whole team is here!" Blake said as my teammates burst through the door.

"Meng! You are back!" Ruby squealed.

"Hey girls."

"Uh...Meng, what happened to your face and hair?" Yang asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you all later."

"And, what is this video about?" Weiss said as she played my maid outfit video.

"..." I crashed back into the pillow.

* * *

(later)

I looked at my command seals.

"I summon you, assassin."

With small poof sound, Jack appeared and gave me a hug.

"Mommy!"

"Jack!"

The loli killer jumped into my arms.

"Sh..settle down now."

"Yes mommy." With that, she fell asleep.

I followed her listening to her heartbeat.

Sweet dreams, Jack.

From this day onwards, you will never be alone.

* * *

I AM NOT A LOLICON!

LOLIS ARE TO BE PROTECTED!

Ahem...profile update

 **Servant**

 **Name: Jack the Ripper**

 **Class: Assassin**

 **Strength: C**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Luck: E**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Mana: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: D~~~B+**

 **Passive skills:**

 **Presence Concealment: A++. Cute looks and small body makes her exceptionally easy to be ignored.**

 **Active skills:**

 **Information Erasure B: Seals enemy semblances and removes buffs and can't be buffed for 10 seconds.**

 **Surgery D: A small healing ability. Was going to be E, but Meng showed her the human anatomy more so ranked up.**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **1**

 **Murderer of the Misty Nights:**

 **Type: Reality Marble**

 **Rank: A+**

 **Effect: Engulfs the battlefield with a reality marble, mimicking the conditions of the misty nights of London. Reduces enemy detection radius to only their arm length. Allies gain ten percent movement speed bonuses. Meng and Jack the ripper can instantly teleport within the reality marble.**

 **2**

 **Maria the ripper, the Holy Mother of Dismemberment.**

 **Type: Anti unit**

 **Rank: D~B+**

 **Effect: A four hit quick strike that will go through defences. When meeting the three conditions, changes the attacks completely. Meeting 1/2/3 conditions, changes into a quick stab, then summons 1/2/3 pairs of blades in their lower body and rips them outside themselves. If all three conditions were met, Jack comes in for a tag attack, ripping out 6 pairs of blades in total and has a slight chance to inflict death.**

So this is a wrap guys! Leave a comment if you have any suggestions. Favourite, follow if you like this story!

Till next time!

Sivir, peace out!


	6. Dream 5: Gun Kata and Jaundice

(Subconscious)

Two figures are zooming here and there, occasionally bumping into each other with a loud clash before going off again.

"Clash!" My daggers and Nanaya's dagger met again in mid air, only this time, both of us decided to not back off and held our stances.

Its been one week-in my mental space time since I returned from my expedition from London. Of course, in the real world, not a single second has passed. But Nanaya said that my hijutsu is good enough now so I can learn the more advanced techniques of assassination. Speaking of which, the name of the hijutsu is called Nanaya, too.

"Are you really this self obsessed?" I asked with a bored voice.

"Actually, Nanaya is my family name. It's a family technique. It's not like I chose it." Nanaya said it with a straight face for once.

"And what does that even stand for?"

"Seven nights."

During the seven days, he taught me so many new moves. Since I don't feel tired here, we literally trained twenty four hours per day. True to his words, most of the seven nights assassination techniques is based on flash scabbard and flash step. The move I used to cut Yang's bullet is called eight point and it is based completely on flash scabbard. Basically, the better you are with flash scabbard, the better the effect. That stands true for pretty much all of Nanaya's assassination techniques. I learnt a lot. There is also the flash step four inch, which is a very quick forward thrust, and then flash stepping behind the target and then two strong slash to the back. There is the flash step double hare, which is a kick to the target, knocking them airborne, then jumping after them and catch them by their neck and throw them to the ground. The best part is, I don't need a solid surface to stand on while using. Then, there is the flash scabbard, eight pierce. To start, it is a crouch, and then jumping over the target to cut the neck. Then there is flash scabbard, first wind. It's more like an instant teleport to right in front of the target and the throw them to the ground. Finally, is the flash step, water moon, where it allows me to teleport to any position around the target. It has a 10 meter cast range. Here comes the cast, there is a feint version, where I go into a temporary invisible mode but I release an image of me above the target. I absolutely love this technique. It's now also full of mind games now.

So what does this have to do with what we are doing right now?

Nothing!

In fact, although it is true that we trained for the past 7 days in my mind space, I was fighting him because of him sending that bloody video!

Great! Now the girls probably think I am just weird now.

Also, the fact that Jack is calling me mommy also made Nanaya start questioning me my true gender, again.

...

GOD DAMN IT!

"Alright, let's call it a day." Nanaya said as he wiped off some sweat. "You are learning fast kid. I almost got nothing to teach you."

"Although you are annoying at times, you are a great teacher, Nanaya sensei."

"I just have one more move, but I think it is time for you to wake up."

"Hey, Ryougi, I have question." I asked her.

"Just one second." Ryougi said as she put Jack down and walked over to me.

Speaking of which, Jack apparently lives here when she is not materialised. Feels rather creepy that a girl is just living in my head.

"Now, what's your question?"

"What is that katana all about?"

"Ah! That, is actually my katana." Ryougi replied with a smile.

"But, you are holding yours right now!" I said in confusion.

"This one is a copy based on mine. Strangely, it actually retained my katana's power." Ryougi said as she waved it around to test it out. It created tiny void fissures.

"What is its power?"

"The ability to slice through space."

Well, I didn't know swords could do that. Which begs the question...

"Why can't I see it in real life?"

"I put a seal on it. It's too powerful for you at that time."

"Well, I could really use something like this. Not the power, but the katana gets me some reach." I said to her.

"I have now removed the seal, now you can use it, but the power is still sealed."

"Great!" I replied happily.

"Maybe I should get you another teacher..."

"Not now! I haven't mastered my daggers yet."

"Very true, well anyway, it's time for you to wake up." Ryougi said to me calmly.

"Mommy! When can I go outside?" Jack said as she hugged my legs.

"In due time, Jack. In due time."

I then closed my eyes and woke up.

* * *

(Real world) (Meng's pov)

I woke up and saw the girls standing around my sleeping bag, denying me any chance of escape.

"Uh...Morning?" I said shyly.

"..."The girls said nothing but stared at me.

"Uh...Nice weather we are having today..." I said nervously.

Ruby said nothing but pulled back the curtains showing a raining sky.

Dammit.

"Alright, what now."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe start explaining that why the hell you passed out yesterday would be great!" Ruby said sarcastically.

"...I was...testing myself..." I said.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Well, as you know, my semblance is very powerful." The girls nodded. "Well, I was thinking about not using it this much. So I was learning new combat abilities in my sleep and I was also testing them out."

"Wait, how do you learn in your sleep?" Blake asked.

"...That one is too personal Blake..." I answered. I can never reveal Ryougi or Nanaya.

"...It's ok I guess. We all have our secrets right?" Blake asked the girls. They all muttered in agreement.

"But, why did you bleed?" Yang asked.

"What Ozpin told you was true. If I believed that I died in the dream, I will really die." I answered.

"...You should stop you know." Yang said as she punched my shoulder in disagreement.

"But I keep doing it anyway. That's the only way for me to get stronger."

"Alright, next question. Why did you change into this?" Weiss said as she pulled a mirror in front of me.

...

Crap.

Well, sooner or later, they will know Jack the ripper. Might as well as tell them now.

"Sigh...Take a seat. This will take a while." I said to the girls.

"Once upon a time, there was a city of development. However, under that facade is a web of crime. Robbery, murder, blackmailing and even prostitution." I started my story.

"Ew..." Ruby covered her mouth in disgust.

"At that time, contraception didn't exist, so slip ups happen quite a lot." I said uneasily.

"So...What happened to the babies?" Blake asked.

"...Abortion." I said sadly.

"That's...terrible." Ruby said with a sniff.

"How can people be so cruel to them?" Weiss said while shaking her head in disapproval.

"However, the story didn't end here. People obviously didn't think that these babies who weren't even born have souls. But actually, they do. They were so filled with anger and sadness, that they demand vengeance upon these women who sold their bodies for money."

"One night, another soul joined the chorus of curses and at that moment, a bit of aura was mixed with the curses and in the end, a wraith was born, taking the shape of a little girl. However, the little girl refused to call herself "I" because she is only a representation of the thousands of other babies who weren't born. So she started to call herself "We". And soon, she started their revenge." I said in a spooky way.

"This will make a great halloween story you know that right?" Yang joked.

"Hush Yang! That's not funny at all!" Ruby smacked her older sister's forehead.

"The next day, people found a dead body of a prostitute lying in front of a church door. The scene was horrendous because the corpse was literally empty on the inside. The murderer literally took every single organ of the prostitute out of her body before killing her." I said grimmly.

"Oh my Oum..." Blake covered her mouth.

"The police started to investigate right away, but nothing could be found. The murderer disappeared, as if he never existed."

"However, one week later, another corpse in a similar state was discovered. And very soon, these murders start to flood in like a storm. What terrorizes most people is not a single trace was found by the police. The police made a fool out of themselves. Because of the state of the body is ripped apart, the killer was named "Jack the ripper"."

"Of course, you probably guessed it, the little wraith is the killer. She is quite happy that she got a name. But then it became hollow. Although the babies demand vengeance, their wish was to "go back into their mother". What that actually means is they want to be born like a normal child, and naming is obviously very important. The hollow feeling is because she didn't have a mother to name her. So, from that day onwards, Jack became very conflicted. She cried for acceptance as she murdered the prostitutes because technically, they are their biological mothers, even if they never acted like one. Day by day, her mentality became twisted like that."

"That's...both terrifying...and disturbing...and sad." Weiss sad quietly.

"It is impossible for someone who knows her backstory to hate her. But most people never knew, and they will always fear her..." I trailed off.

"What happened then?" Ruby asked.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well...I came along." I said that quickly.

"WAIT! WHAT NOW?" Ruby shouted.

"I thought you said that was a legend!" Blake shouted

"There are multiple realities, so a story in our world, might be an actual being from another world." I replied with a shrug.

"...Just continue...We are running out of time, so let's get this over with." Weiss said impatiently.

"Ok, in short words, I came along, fought her, won, learnt her abilities and got myself a daughter." I said quickly.

"That's it!?"

"You want the short version, you got it."

"But, what does that have anything to do with your appearance change?" Yang asked.

"It's more like I got a piece of her..." I said to Yang.

"And what do you mean by you got yourself a daughter?" Blake asked.

"Simple, Jack called me mom."

"SAY WHAT NOW!?"

"Oh come on! Don't be so dramatic!"

"How can I not be dramatic when my teammate just randomly got a daughter, after getting knocked out for a day!" Ruby shouted in my face.

When you put it like that, yeah, it's pretty weird.

"Well, how about meeting her?" I asked with a smile.

"How?" Blake asked in confusion. Shaking my head, I revealed my command seals.

"Assassin, I summon you!"

Then Jack materialised in my lap.

"Mommy!" She said to me happily.

The girls' reactions were priceless. Yang jumped up and slammed her head against the bed frame. Weiss was about to say something but accidentally choked and is now currently trying to not choke to death. Ruby is trying to help Weiss, but accidentally making it worse by patting her back too hard. Blake is just sitting in place, blinking rapidly.

Blake is not responding.

"Girls, meet Jack the ripper. Jack, meet Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang." I introduced them to each other.

"Hello! We are Jack the ripper! We are happy to meet you!" Jack said happily.

...

"Well, didn't see that one coming..." Yang said after a few seconds.

"Jack, can you now go back?" I asked.

"Aw..."

"Don't worry, Jack. I will play with you later." I said with a smile.

"Ok!" With that, Jack disappeared again.

...

...

"...You know what, I am not even going to question how that even works." Weiss said in the end.

"Don't, because I don't really know either." I replied.

"Ok, last question, what's with the maid outfit?" Yang said as she showed me her scroll.

"..."

Welp, that I can't really explain.

"...We won't judge." Blake said as she patted my shoulder in fake understanding. Blake! Not you too!

"Um...Girls, why are you packing up?" Desperately trying to change in the topic, I noticed several suitcases in the corner.

"Didn't you know? It's autumn break! Ozpin's giving the entire school a week off!" Ruby zipped up to my face.

"Why giving us a week off while we literally started school 3 days ago?" I asked in confusion.

"No clue! But I am not complaining!" Yang said happily.

"...So, any plans?" I asked.

"Me and Yang are going back to Patch! Oh, I have to tell dad all the cool things I saw here!" Ruby said excitedly.

"I am just going to stay on campus." Blake said with a shrug.

"Actually, Meng. Can you come with me during the break? Unless you have plans, that is." Weiss said to me suddenly.

"Uh..Why?"

"I can show you to the family library so you know, you can search about that thing." Weiss said as she glanced at Ruby.

Oh!

"Thank you Weiss. I will accept the offer." I smiled.

"What are you searching about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh nothing." Weiss replied quickly.

"Ruby, you have a moment now?" I asked her.

"Yep! What's up Meng?"

"I was thinking about getting some firearms..." That's a truth. The fight between Coco made me realise I have to rely on firearms too.

"FINALLY! YOU TOOK THE FIRST STEP!" Ruby suddenly pulled out a bunch of confetti and threw them into the air.

"What?"

"She's been waiting for you to ask her since the first day." Yang replied dryly.

"Ruby! Don't go overboard. I don't need a shapeshifting weapon! It will mess up my combat style completely!" I tried to calm her down. But it didn't quite work.

"COME WITH ME!" Ruby suddenly grabbed me and pulled me away and jumped out of the window in a flurry of rose petals.

* * *

(Back in the room)

"...Weiss, why did you really ask Meng?" Blake asked Weiss. Weiss didn't answer but had a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"She's been like this since she saw Meng's maid photo." Yang answered dryly.

...

Oh Meng what have you done.

* * *

(Meng's pov)

Minutes later, we arrived at a gun shop.

"Ok, Meng! Say what type of gun you need and I will pick out the best ones for you!" Ruby said with a big smile.

I pondered for a few minutes.

"...pistols."I said finally.

"Aw...But they are so boring..."

"Ruby, it isn't about how cool a weapon is. It is how well it performs in a fight. If I carry anything too bulky or heavy, my current fighting style basically becomes useless. Only pistols can actually help me."

"Alright... How about these? Colt M1911. Very reliable, decent rate of fire, also packs a punch up close." Ruby threw me two pistols. I felt the metal piece of machinery in my hands. They aren't very heavy, weighing about 1 kg each.

Perfect.

"Is there a shooting range?" I asked.

"Over Here!" Ruby waved at me at an open door.

I entered and found myself in a big open area.

"Ok, Meng! You know how guns work right?"

"What am I, a cave man? Of course I know!" I aimed and fired. A felt a huge kick in my palm. Unlike the others, I didn't resist the kick back. Instead, I went along with it. So I felt no pain as my arms swayed backwards. Then I realised the massive drawback: The action of going along with the knockback took too long. A small crazy idea came into my mind.

"Ruby, can you bring me four more?" I asked.

"Eh!? Why?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"I have a stupid idea, but I have to try it out."

"Eh...Ok." RUby said as she brought me four more colt m1911.

I took a deep breath and I took two pistols.

I fired one, and threw it into the air, and fired the other pistol while grabbing one more from the table. I then repeated the process of juggling pistols and firing until the ammo ran out.

"...That! Looks! So! Cool!" Ruby shouted.

"If only the clips are larger..." I said as I checked the target.

"Wow Meng! That's about 8 out of ten!" Ruby exclaimed. Sure enough, most of my shots landed at around the eighth ring. "You sure this is the first time you fired a gun?"

"Yeah." I said as I reloaded.

"Ruby, are there any realistic firing ranges?" I asked.

"Sure! Come on!" Ruby waved at me from outside.

We are at an open area. Ruby pointed at a white space in the center.

"Meng, stand on there, and I will start the stimulation." I obliged. Soon, creeps start to appear in all directions.

I start shooting, man this is a lot harder. Because they are charging at me quite fast, There isn't time to steady my aim at all! Welp, guess I have to do this the hard way! I charged into the wave and fired at point blank. A creep tried to swipe at me. I dodged, and used the stock of the gun to whip it in the head, letting out a horrifying crack sound as the butt of the gun impacted the skull. I found myself enjoying this very soon. Very soon, I was surrounded by creeps. So I started to juggle guns again, only this time I start to fire at all directions. the tongues of flames from the gun start to spin rapidly, killing more grimm in the process.

"Click!" Suddenly, an empty sound was heard. Crap! Out of ammo! But I don't have time to reload because a beowulf lunged at me. Welp, time to show Ruby another possible way to use the pistol! I held the pistols by the barrels and got ready. As the Beowulf charged at me, I ducked low and swung the pistol up, hitting it in the jaws with the stock. I then jumped up and slammed the stocks of the pistols in to the beowulf's head and reloaded. In the end, I smacked the beowulf's temples with the stocks of the gun and fired two shots through the eye sockets.

Suddenly the stimulation stopped, and Ruby ran at me.

"That was so cool! Especially the end! You were like "Yahoo!" and "Huyaa!" and bam!"

"Yeah, the was kinda desperate. Speaking of which, Ruby, I need you to mod these four pistols." I said to her.

"Sure! What do you need?"

"Bigger magazines, higher rate of fire and also, can you add like a tazer like mod to the end of the stock?" I pointed at the end of the stock. "And can you put the squeeze switch at below the gun barrel? Also, the electric mods only need to be on these pairs." I pointed at one pair, as I colored them blue.

"Sure! No problem! Aren't you going to name them?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm...The electric pair will be called Ikazuchi and Inazuma. The other pair...Kuro and Shiro." I replied as I colored the other pair black and white.

"You have a weird naming system you know that right?" Of course you won't get it.

"Anyway, we should head back for breakfast." I said to Ruby.

"Actually, I am just going to stay here and mod your guns. See you later!" Ruby said happily.

"Ruby! You are still growing!"

"Yeah, and I drink milk!"

...

I don't think we are talking about the same growth.

"Come on! Don't worry about me! This is my hobby!" Ruby said happily.

"Ok then, but I will buy something for you just in case." I said to her.

"Bye!"

* * *

(Time skip to history class)

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-Humankind was quite, quite _adamant_ about centralizing Faunus population in ! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively _recent_ events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

A green haired man is talking quickly at the front of the classroom, zipping here and there while sipping coffee. This is Doctor Oobleck, our history professor. He is quite...lively. Wonder how he is without all of the coffee though.

Velvet and some other students raised their hands shyly.

I raised an eyebrow at Blake. She waved a fist at me in protest.

Ok then...

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck said as he took another sip of coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Weiss raised her hand. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely! _And_ , who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Cardin suddenly kicked Jaune and woke him up. Jaune let out a yelp.

"Ah!"

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus...have over the general's stuff is...Uhh... Binoculars!" Jaune said after he saw Pyrrha cupped her hands around her eyes and gave the most obvious.

The class laughed while Pyrrha facepalmed. Cardiin was slamming his fist on the desk while chortling.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

Cardin replied "Well, I do know that it is much easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Oh great, another racist asshole. Just what we need.

Oobleck rubbed his forehead and shook his head in disapproval.

"You aren't the most open minded individual, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha also voiced her disapproval.

"What, you got a problem?" Cardin said casually as he lounged in his chair.

I snapped at his expression. Using flash step, water moon, I teleported right in front of Cardin and held a dagger to his throat.

"Actually, , I do." I said coldly.

"What the fxck!" Cardin shouted as he tried to run.

"Stand down Miss Sanzu. I will handle this. Cardin, stay after class." Oobleck said sternly. I slowly pulled back.

"That's strike one Cardin, you have two more." I said returning to my seat.

"Now, who can answer the question?"

" I have the answer! It's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said.

""General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake continued.

"Not to mention the fact that the species the faunus were attacked at the time were honey badgers, they were also physically more powerful than the general's army. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure." I finished looking at Cardin. He slammed his fist onto the table and stood up.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat. You _and_ Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Oobleck said now with a hint of annoyance.

Then the bell rang and we poured out of the room.

* * *

(Cafeteria)(Meng's pov)

On our way to the cafeteria, Ruby handed me the pistols, which I fastened them to my belt.

"Cardin really is just a bastard." Yang said as we ate.

"Not to mention racist." Blake added.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Weiss said with a huff. I saw Blake start to get angry so I held her hand tightly and shook my head.

"...Speaking of which, why is Jaune sitting next to Cardin's team?" Nora asked.

"No clue." Yang answered as Cardin smacked Jaune over the head while Jaune said nothing. "Why isn't he resisting."  
"Probably he got blackmailed." I said flatly. Pyrrha looked at me in shock.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Well, it's more like deduction. From what I could see, Jaune's skills are way below average. He is literally useless apart from being a mascot. I say, he forged his grades and snuck into Beacon." I said with apathy. Pyrrha looks very uncomfortable now.

"Why don't you help him Meng?" Lie Ren asked.

"Me? Help him? I am already trying my best not to report this to Ozpin." I sneered. "He is taking another bright student's chance to become a huntsman or huntress! We are wasting our resources on him! These resources could make another huntsman to help us to fight back the grimm! Instead, he decides to sneak into the academy just for his own gains. Give me one reason to sympathize a lier!" I said harshly.

"Meng! That is enough!" Pyrrha said to me as she stood up and face me.

"He is your friend Pyrrha, not mine! I am already turning a blind eye to him, but don't expect me to do anything more for him. I have no obligations to help a lier." I said as I stood up to face Pyrrha.

After a few seconds, Pyrrha sat down.

"I understand your point. But I don't agree with you." She said.

"And I ask you to do not force your opinion on me." I replied. I then saw Cardin picking on Velvet by pulling her ear. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have an asshole to take care of." I said as I left the table.

"I can help you break his legs you know." Nora said.

"Thanks, but breaking his legs is too light." I said as I walked towards Cardin.

"See I told you it's real!" Cardin laughed with his cornies.

"Please, stop." Velvet protested quietly, but Cardin paid no attention. I could tell her she's at her limit though. And I don't want her to accidentally bring trouble on herself. I used flash scabbard and drew the pistol, aimed and shot at Cardin's feet and put the pistol back in my jacket in one motion.

"Bang!" The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the cafeteria. Cardin fell over in shock as he saw a smoking hole at his feet.

"I told you. Strike two, Cardin Winchester." I said coldly. "You have one more chance."

"Screw you you bitch!" Cardin roared and lunged at me with a mad punch. I just drew my pistol again and fired and put it back again, sending him across the table.

"I won't be merciful the third time." I said to Cardin.

"Velvet, walk with me." I said as I grabbed Velvet's hand and we head outside.

* * *

(Outside)

"Velvet, I don't get it. Why do you just take the abuse while you could kick their asses easily?" I asked.

"...Because I don't want to get into trouble." Velvet replied. I sighed. Racism is a poison to the society.

"Velvet, this has to stop now. Because they will get worse if you don't become more assertive." I said to Velvet.

"You have to stand up for yourself, because no one else will."

"But... If become violent, people will just think that I am from the Fang and I will be in even bigger trouble." Velvet said with uncertainty.

"As much as I hate to say this, the Fang is right about one thing." I said quietly. Velvet looked at me with dinner plates eyes.

"What?"

"While I don't agree the mass killing part, negotiations can't happen if both sides aren't equal. If you display weakness, there won't be negotiations, since they will just exploit you." I said to Velvet, looking her in the eye. "The strong will always exploit the weak, that's the ugly nature of the world. So it is essential that you display your strength so people don't take you lightly. Just do not abuse your powers."

"I see..." Velvet said as she bowed her head.

"Do you know why I named your ability gates of Babylon?" I asked with a smile.

"No. Why?"

"Gates of Babylon, comes from a legend. It's said to be mankind's first and greatest king's treasury. It contains every single weapon's original version." I said with a smile. "And they are all the best of the best, since the King only stores the best."

"I named your weapon after his, so be like one. I didn't ask you to become a king, but don't let people step on you." I then left her for class.

* * *

(Combat class)(Meng's pov)

"Students, today we are doing something different." Professor Goodwitch said to the class.

"Please follow me." She said and walked out of the door. We were confused so we followed her.

We arrived at the cliffs of the initiation.

"Today, we would have a quiz. In a moment, you will be catapulted into the forest. Don't worry, the forest was just cleared from grimm minutes ago. As soon as the last student lands on the ground, you will have sixty seconds. During this time, you are not allowed to attack another student. After sixty seconds, a signal will be sent and you can attack each other. When your aura depletes, you are disqualified and please make way back to here. Please do not attack a disqualified student. Alliance is allowed but it is your decision whether you form one or not. Questions?"

"What if people are hiding?" Someone asked.

"Because this is a overall assessment of your ability, hiding is allowed. However, a scan will happen every 10 minutes and your position will be updated on your scrolls. Any more questions?"

This is now my chance to fight Pyrrha. I heard she is strong, so I want to see what she can bring to the table.

I stepped on the catapult after Cardin, who gave me the middle finger before taking off.

Looks like I have a group of assholes to take care of. I shook my head and got ready.

I intend to use pistols only, but when time comes, I will switch to daggers.

With that in mind, I sailed through the air.

* * *

I landed on the ground with a roll. I checked my surroundings and heard four strong heart beats around me.

Sigh.

It has to be this quick.

"Team CRDL! I know you are there. Come out." I shouted. Soon, four boys emerged around me and surrounded me.

"Have to say, you have some impressive detection skills." Dove Bronzwing said.

"But detection won't help you out in a fight!" Sky Lark said as he brandished his axe at me.

"Hey, boss! She doesn't look so bad! Do you think we could..." Russel Thrush said to Cardin with a lustful expression on his face. Cardin nodded in response.

Honestly, I really want to use Maria the Ripper on them, but I will probably get into trouble.

"Mommy, can we cut them?" Jack asked in my head.

"No, let mommy take care of them."I replied in my head.

"Hey Meng! How about we have some "fun" together if you lose? Staying with four girls must be boring!" Cardin taunted.

"Oh? And what do I get if I win?" I smirked.

"Let's talk about it after you lose!" Cardin waved his mace at me.

Then I heard a cannon fire.

Guess that's our cue.

(Insert Bull's eye nightcore from hidan no aria AA watch?v=gnqMVbeq1Pc)

"And..." I replied as Cardin charged at me.

"I won't lose!" I shot him in the chest with kuro and then immediately put it back, sending Cardin into his teammates.

I am enjoying crushing these plebs.

"What the fuck was that?" Cardin cursed to no one in particular.

"Don't know, don't care. I am going to leave if you aren't going to fight." I said with disinterest. Cardin shouted and charged with his mace above his heads.

I waited until he is closer and dodged his bash, then pistol whipped his face, chipping away part of his aura and kicking him back. He looked at me in disbelief.

"How dare you!" He roared and charged again. I face palmed at his stupidity. You have got four people! Use them to your advantage you dumbass!

I drew Ikazuchi and Inazuma and waited. As the mace comes down, I hooked the mace with Ikazuchi in my left hand. When he is overextending himself, I shot him in the face with Inazuma. With a strong tug, I ripped the mace out of his hands when he covered his face in pain. I then proceed to shoot him once with Ikazuchi and hit his right cheek with the pistol butt. Just when he is gasping for air, I jammed the pistols into his stomach and fired, causing him to bow, and clocked him overhead with the pistols, squeezing the electric triggers in the process, before kneeing him in the face and sent him back into his teammates.

With the help of his teammates, Cardin climbed up, and they all charged.

I let out a smile. Now this is more interesting.

I started my pistol juggling, shooting Cardin repeatedly, but he shrugged it off and shoulder charged at me. I jumped with a flip into the air, kuro and shiro in my hands, and fired wildly into the four boys. Sky cowered in fear while Dove parried the bullets with his sword. I landed between them, and held my left arm towards my right side and my right arm towards my left side and fired rapidly, crossing my arms repeatedly. Soon, they were taken out. I then looked at Russel, who turned and ran. I immediately flash stepped after him, clocking him in the face with the pistol and pulled a quick draw, putting six bullets into his chest and taking him out of the fight. I reloaded and looked at Cardin, who just sat on the ground thunderstruck.

"Well, Cardin. What about now?" I asked with a smile. He said nothing but charged at me again, as if all of those failure attempts didn't make him look stupid enough.

"You try to be reasonable..." I mumbled and Cardin closed in. I pulled a small fire dust out of my pocket and flipped it in Cardin's face and shot it, stunning him with a surprise attack. I ran forward and spin kicked him with my right heel in his face, then I pulled his head down and bashed it against my knee. Finally, I back flipped into the air and kicked him in the jaw. His head snapped back with a crunch.

To make my point, I crouched low as he is recovering from the head rattling, and delivered a solid uppercut to his balls. Just when he covered his crotch in pain, I switched to Ikazuchi and Inazumi, bashing his head against my knee cap again. I squeezed the tazers, and slammed the stocks of the pistols into his temples, before spinning them and fired two bullets into his eyes. He fell over and wailed in pain. I checked and realized his aura is almost gone.

"Now Cardin, think twice before you mess with somebody." I spat as I slammed my heel in his mouth. I then emptied my clip into his balls and walked away, leaving him broken on the ground.

I heard gunshots in the distance and ran towards it. I jumped on top of the trees and ran along the branches.

I was soon greeted by an open area. 50 students were fighting amongst themselves. Shouts, cries and screams are everywhere. In the distance I see some students were walking back. I guess they got defeated. In the crowd, I saw four girls back to back. I smiled. Of course the four girls would team up. Might as well as help them out. I jumped into the middle between them.

"Hello ladies. Missed me?" I asked with a smile.

What happened next I did not expect at all. The four turned with frightening speed, fired and ducked. I ducked so all of the shots went wild.

"Jeez, I leave for five minutes and this how you welcome me? I am hurt." I held my hand to my chest in fake agony.

"Oh give it up." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Next time, try not to scare us." Blake replied as she waved her cleaver to fend off her attackers.

"Tough." I replied.

"Chit chat later! More slice and dice now!" Ruby said to us.

"Now, if you would all take a breather and step backwards, that will be really helpful." I said. The girls looked at each other before stepping back.

"You sure about this?" Weiss asked me.

"Meh, I will be fine."

"..." Blake gave me the stare of doubt.

"Come at me!" I waved at the students.

They looked at each other before taking aim.

"Girls, find some cover." I said as I formed a blue orb in my hand and activated death perception.

Then all hell broke lose.

* * *

(Weiss's pov)

I watched worriedly behind a tree. Meng is standing out there, facing about the rest of the students.

"Are we really just going to stand here and do nothing?" I asked.

"You want to go out there?" Yang said.

"...No."

"Then just watch. Have some faith in Meng." Blake replied.

Yeah, perhaps I should. I watched Meng formed an orb in his hand with his aura.

Then the students start to fire.

Assault rifles, pistols, sniper rifles, rifles, machine guns, shotguns and smgs roared at the same time, sending thousands of bullets at Meng.

I the saw Meng jumped into the air and I then saw one of the most memorable moments in my life.

Meng threw out the orb, turning it into thousands of tiny nails. The sailed through the air, leaving tiny blue streaks of light in their wake. Then in the middle of the space between the students and Meng, out of nowhere, the nails collided, leaving huge noises of clattering. The nails collided with the bullets, not letting one lose. Meng's arms are almost invisible. I realised, it is because he is throwing so fast, that we can't even see his arms anymore.

This is beautiful. Absolutely marvelous. It's like watching a meteor shower, only much more elegant and beautiful. It's like a scene straight out of a dream. I opened my mouth slightly in dismay.

Meng landed on the ground looking at the now quiet students.

His slim figure suddenly looks very reliable and secure. I thought as I blushed slightly.

"Well, that was a nice warm up." He said cockily. Still, his voice is so clear and beautiful that you wonder if he really is a boy. "Anyone up for seconds?"

The students fired again. This time, Meng drew the daggers and the katana.

The next minute can not be described easily by words alone. Meng, with impeccable skills in dodging, weaving and footwork, dodged or deflected every single bullet that the students rained at him.

I asked myself, how in Remnant is this possible? How do you just walk into a bullet storm and come out unscratched? Should I even be surprised at this point? He has broken my view of the world multiple times in multiple different ways.

Like him dressing up as a maid. I almost drooled at the thought of it.

"Keep it together Weiss." I said to myself, shaking my head and slapping myself softly. "You are a lady!"

Which is why, I need a personal maid. I added in my mind.

Meng calmly sheathed his katana calmly. But, I can see that his hands are shaking slightly. But he is doing a good job masking it.

I need to do something to help him.

I put a time dilation glyph and defense glyph on Meng. He looked back at me in surprise.

"You are powered up! Get in there!" I said to him.

"Acknowledged." Meng replied and he crouched and disappeared from my sights.

* * *

(Meng's pov)

Weiss's glyphs are very potent. Only a time dilation and a defensive glyph and I already feel like I can take on the world. I gave her a thumbs and used water moon to jump right in the middle of the students. I smirked and took out all of the ammo clips and pistols, even the daggers and threw them into the air.

It's showtime.

* * *

(Weiss's pov)

"Where did Meng go?" I tried my best to find him.

"Look! He's in the middle of them!" Ruby shouted.

I looked at the students and sure enough, Meng suddenly appeared above the students and threw everything into the air. What is he doing? I put time dilation glyphs on for all of us.

(start music at 2:11)

Meng grabbed two of the pistols and shot at two students before throwing them back into the air. The students didn't expect to appear in the middle of the crowd in all places and panicked, giving Meng more time to fire.

He spun rapidly, grabbing pistols from the air and shot in all directions. At one point, I think I saw four pairs of arms firing in all directions. It's a massacre. Meng charged in like a windmill in the middle of the crowd and fired at all directions, causing massive chaos within the students. When the bullets rang out, he unclipped the magazine and grabbed another one from the sky and kept spinning and slashing at the students.

Some students start to run, but they didn't go very far before Meng shot them in the back of the head.

The remaining students decide to gun Meng down, and made a run for him.

"Now that's more like it!" Meng said happily, as he continued to fire at the students at high speed. "But it's not enough!"

In the end, it's over.

Meng won against 50 students all by himself, using only pistols.

The students lay on the ground, groaning in pain.

Meng calmly put back all the pistols and turned back towards us.

"Um...Girls, you do realise this is a test right? So why are you just standing there?" He asked in confusion.

I felt wind rushing behind me and I drew Myrthester just in time to block Blake's Gambol Shroud.

"Already a step ahead of you." Blake said with a smirk.

And the fight between the four of us continued.

* * *

(Meng's pov)

I watched the girls start to fight each other. I then turned around to face the last student.

"Pyrrha Nikos..." I said to her.

"Sanzu Meng..." Pyrrha said to me with her shield and lance raised. "Meng...I have a favor to ask."

"Hmm?"

"Don't hold back..." She said with a smile. I smiled back and drew kuro and shiro.

"The same to you." I replied and she charged at me.

I fired rapidly at her, however she blocked all of the bullets and lunged with very high speed. I jumped back, just in time to avoid a stab from the lance. But, she took another step forward and moved low, just to swing her lance around to knock my legs off, sending me sprawling over the ground. I rolled to the side just in time to avoid another stab and climbed up. I switched to my katana and charged in with a swing.

When I got close to her, something weird happened. The tip of the blade suddenly got heavier. I was very confused, but I reacted quickly. I let go of the katana and drew the daggers instead.

"Above average huh?" I said smiling.

"Above average indeed." She replied with a smile to.

"Understatement of the century." We laughed in unison and charged forward. I was weary of her semblance, so is she sort of controlling my weapon? Is it like telekinesis? I decide to try it slashing her with my dagger. However, this time, I felt no resistance. I can see that Pyrrha also very surprised. She brought her shield at an abnormal speed and blocked the slash. I flash stepped backward at once.

So her semblance works only on metals... Let me test how strong it is. I pulled out my pistols and start to shoot at Pyrrha. However, she refused to use her semblance. Instead, she charged at me with her shield raised. Despite me raining absolute hell on her, she did not waver at all.

Commendable, but I have exactly, the ability to counter this.

When she was still blocking, I took out my daggers held them with my mouth before firing again. Then, I started to run towards her, guns still blazing.

When I am about 10 meters away, kuro and shiro ran out of bullets with a click. To keep her pinned down, I threw the pistols at her, forcing her to block again. I then drew Ikazuchi and Inazuma and kept on firing.

Finally, we were only five meters apart. I dropped Ikazuchi and Inazuma and threw the daggers with all my strength. She blocked them.

That, was her mistake. The one single move I have that actually requires the opponent to be blocking to take effect.

 **"Twin wings that overcome mountains."** I chanted quietly, while forming two blades with my aura.

" **Twin wings that rip through the waters."** I chanted as I slashed Pyrrha while she was trying to recover herself from the stagger. The daggers returned, hitting her from behind and I caught them with my hands.

" **And we, shall never falter!"** I shouted as I coated the daggers with aura, forming two buch bigger blades with them, resembling the shape of a pair of wings, before rushing forward, holding the blades in a cross motion.

"Clash!"

With a loud clash, I appeared slashed Pyrrha and appeared behind her, with the blades behind me, like two wings.

" **Kakuyoku Sanren**!" I shouted.

With a glass breaking sound, Pyrrha fell forward face first into the ground.

It's over. I dropped the daggers in exhaustion.

(Stop music)

"Students! The Battle Royale has just ended! Please report to Beacon Cliff at once!" Suddenly professor Goodwitch voice filled the forest. With a groan I staggered towards Pyrrha and helped her up.

"Good fight, Pyrrha. I said smiling.

"Thank you Meng. This is the first time I actually got defeated." Pyrrha answered with a smile.

"Pyrrha, is your semblance metal control?" I asked the question on my mind.

"Not quite. My semblance is actually polarity. How did you find out?" I let out a laugh.

"My daggers aren't made of metal, but my katana is."

Pyrrha widened her eyes.

"That would explain a lot."

"I thought I can use this to get past airport securities, but this works too." I said as we walked towards the rest of the girls.

Me and Pyrrha almost burst out laughing as we saw how dirty my teammates are at the moment.

"What happened?" I managed to ask.

With great difficulty, Weiss raised her arm and pointed at Yang.

"Yang happened." She replied.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Someone accidentally hit her hair." Blake said with exhaustion.

Oh.

That...is bad.

* * *

(Beacon's cliff)(Meng's pov)

"Welcome back students! That was an excellent battle! The results are now up!" Professor Goodwitch pointed at a holographic image in the sky.

Sure enough, I am at the top of the list, with about a third of the kills alone. Followed by Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss, Ruby and Blake. Blake pouted at me.

Ah, I guess she can't afford to be risky. Ruby can run straight in and back out, but although Blake has her clones to help her escape, I guess it's just too risky for her to do that repeatedly.

"Students, please now make way back to your classes. Those who have Professor Peach's lesson next, a reminder that today you will be collecting saps from forever fall. So you will have 15 minutes to restock and clean up. Class dismissed!"

I started to walk backwards to the school building when I am instantly surrounded by the girls.

"TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!" Ruby grabbed my collar and shook it.

"Let go! Plus you have a sniper rifle! And you are already kinda doing it!""

"Speaking of which, what was that?" Yang asked in confusion.

"That looks pretty cool." Blake commented on the side.

"Gun kata." I replied flatly.

"Gun what now?" Yang asked.

"Gun kata, or Gun Fu, Bullet Ballet or Gymnastic Gunplay. Refers to the style of of sophisticated close-quarters gunplay resembling a martial arts battle played out with firearms instead of traditional weapons. The focus of gun kata is both style and the usage of firearms in ways that they were not designed to be used. Shooting a gun from each hand usually paired with jumping to the side at the same time, shots from behind the back, as well as the use of guns as melee weapons are all common." Weiss rattled off the top of her head.

"I expected nothing less of you Weiss." I replied.

"However, from what I read, Gun Kata is more of a visual appeal, not an actual combat style. The practicality is actually very poor. How did you manage to cover that?" Weiss asked.

"Most Gun Kata in films are usually dual wielding, which I do too. But, I was actually using four pistols and two daggers during the fight." I replied.

"Wait, what? How?"

"It requires very good dynamic visual acuity, hand eye coordination, reflexes and apm-actions per minute. And above all, bullets, lots of bullets. each pistol I used holds about twenty shots per clip. During the fight, I used about 4 clips for each pistol. That's a total of three hundred and twenty bullets and let me tell you that costs a fortune. Plus, that's under the circumstance that I don't miss a single shot. Probably add another sixty if I missed or pistol bullets didn't do enough damage." I said to the girls.

True, I am bleeding on the inside. This is a costly fight, since bullets aren't exactly very very cheap. Plus, I was using a modified ammo casing to penetrate armor, which costs even more.

Why did I do this?

Meh, it looked cool.

"Oh Oum. That's a lot of bullets." Yang whistled in surprise.

"There are also other huge drawbacks. The Gun Kata technique works best when working alone, because you won't have to worry about friendly fire. That being said, it's literally impossible to use Gun Kata when you are in a team, because you will shoot your own team mate. It is so hectic that even I can't do it."

"Oh..." Ruby pouted.

"At least show us some more!" Yang said to me.

I used flash scabbard horizontally and fired ten shots along a wall. The bullet holes left a perfectly straight line on the wall.

"Does that count?"

"...It's a bit underwhelming but yes."

* * *

(Time skip)

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. I have asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Professor Peach said to us while leading the way.

The Forever Fall is a beautiful place. It is a maple tree forest, and right now, because it is autumn, all the leaves are red and falling. It gives me a sense of serenity.

"Meng." Weiss interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Why are you using guns? I thought you said you prefer to use daggers." Weiss asked me.

"They Vytal festival is coming up. I need to start to practice with other weapons, to fool all the other teams. I am going to save my daggers as a trump card." I said as the team walked towards to the closest tree. "So, how do we do this again?"

"You take a knife, and you cut it like this." Blake said as she knelt down and made a winding circular cut along the trunk. Immediately, red sweet sap start to flow from the cut. "Then you just hold the jar to it."

"Ah! Ok!" I smiled as I bent down and made a small cut myself. "Where would I be without you girls?"

Blake said nothing but smiled warmly at me.

What is this feeling? So warm...

Suddenly, I felt an ill intent directed at me. Every single of my muscle locked in place as my eyes narrowed.

Blake noticed my change in demeanor. "What's wrong Meng?" She asked worriedly.

"Blake, check my five O'clock and tell me."

"It's Jaune and team CRDL. What, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I might have kicked team CRDL's asses back at the combat lesson. Now they hate me. What are they doing?" I whispered.

"Jaune is holding a jar with sap and looking this way."

"Girls, be ready to duck. If I remember correctly, there is a special type of wasp that really likes sweet stuff. I think they might try something funny." I said quietly.

"I'll go and teach them a lesson if you want." Yang volunteered.

"No. Act normal girls. I want to see what Jaune will do." I said was I filled up my jar.

Don't disappoint me again Jaune. I thought to myself. If Jaune doesn't stand up for himself, I will tell Ozpin and kick him out myself.

"Crash!" A jar was smashed into pieces.

"Huh? Why did Jaune throw the jar at Cardin?" Ruby asked in confusion. I smiled.

"Well, he isn't as hopeless as I thought." I stood up and screwed the jar shut.

"Oh dear. Looks like Cardin and his goons are beating poor Jaune! We should go and help!" Ruby said to us.

"Nah, he'll be fine." I said. Just then I heard two roars.

"That doesn't sound good." Yang said to us.

"Yep! Noticed!" I said as I eyeballed two Ursas.

Ruby was just about to run off when I pulled her cape.

"What are you doing, Meng! I know you don't like Jaune, but you can't just leave him to die!" Ruby said angrily towards me.

"I know. And I will take care of him." I said as I activated death perception.

(Insert Overwatch POTG theme)

The air was still.

A tumbleweed rolled out of nowhere.

I lazily looked at the two ursas in the distance, seeing there lines clearly.

I can feel the sun baking me, even it is during fall.

I then muttered the famous line.

"It's high noon..."

I then quick drew my pistol with flash scabbard and fired two shots from my waist before putting them back in my coat with flash scabbard.

The two ursas toppled over like two mountains.

"Come on girls, let's go." I said calmly as the girls watched me with their mouth hanging open.

* * *

Alright, I am sorry. This chapter took a very very very long time. I am currently revising for end of year exam so...yeah.

Anyway. Profile update.

Combat abilities.

 **Eight point: A flurry of slashes that can cut through bullets**

 **Four inch: A very quick forward thrust, and then flash stepping behind the target and then two strong slash to the back.**

 **Double hare: A kick to the target, knocking them airborne, then jumping after them and catch them by their neck and throw them to the ground. Can use in air.**

 **Eight pierce: A crouch, and then jumping over the target to cut the neck from behind.**

 **First wind. An instant teleport to right in front of the target and the throw them to the ground. Can't use consecutively. Has a cool down for 1 minute.**

 **Water moon: Meng teleports to any position around the target. It has a 10 meter cast range. Meng can also use a feint version by using 10 percent of his aura, where he goes into a temporary invisible mode but he release an image of him above the target. Has a 1 minute cool down.**

 **Shuro chaos cloaking spin: By utilizing all four pistols and two daggers, Meng spins rapidly and creates a zone of absolute obliteration within five meters of him. However, the actual attacking radius goes up to 20 meters. During the spin, Meng's movement speed is greatly reduced and all other movement abilities are unusable. However, the damage can be increased by his speed of drawing guns and daggers and the duration of the spin. The duration lasts up to 1 minute. After the one minute, Meng goes into a weakness mode, where he is only allowed to use flash step once, then he is forced to recover for 5 seconds. Can't be used for five minutes. The recover time doesn't exist if Meng doesn't fire longer than 30 seconds.**

 **Invisible bullet: When flash scabbard is combined with quick draw, it gives a sense of unable to see the gun aiming and fire.**

 **Passive abilities**

 **Dual wielding: B. Grants Meng the ability to duel wield most weapon with ease. With the exception of heavy weapons and scythes.**

 **Gun Kata C: Although Meng looks cool, all he is doing is combining flash scabbard and flash step. He actually doesn't really know how to use gun kata, but he learns fast.**

All the references so far:

1 jojo reference.

1 touhou project reference red white miko is Reimu from Touhou Project. (Actually two, but I didn't describe it too well. The maid outfit is supposed look like Sakuya Izayoi's which is a character from Touhou Project)

Numerous Fate references (UBW, Stay night etc.)

Numerous quotes from Ryougi

1 Overwatch reference

Meng's dual wielding pistol abilities is taken from:

Aria Holmes Kanzaki, from the anime Hidan no Aria. The pistols also comes from hers.

Invisible bullet comes from: Kinji Tohyama

Shuro Chaos Cloaking Spin is inspired by Reaper's death blossom from Overwatch.

The move where Meng fires in all directions while upside down in the air is a combination of Noel Vermillion's D button attack and her Type XIII: Revolver Blast from the Blazblue series.

The execution move Meng did to Cwrdin is a combination of Johnny Cage's Kasting Kall and Cassie Cage's Testi-Kill from Mortal Kombat X.

The pistol names, Ikazuchi and Inazumi is taken from two ship girls' names,Ikazuchi and Inazumi, from Kancolle the card game. When translated into Japanese and put together, means "Lightning". Kuro and shiro just means black and white.

The electric pistol idea comes from Red Hood from Injustice 2.

The idea of pistol duel wielding and gun kata originally came from Kiana Kaslana, a character from the game Honkai Impact 3. (Seriously though, she never fires her gun. More like she's using them as short ranged blunt weapons)

Is this too much information? Tell me in the reviews.

About the katana...Meng will have a saber as a tutor in the future. When I say saber, I say someone with a sword, not the class so there are a lot of choices!

About the girls...I was thinking about giving them noble phantasms but weakened version. Here are some spoilers.

Blake-A white skull mask

Weiss-A gold, white theater.

Yang-A motorbike and ORA ORA ORA!

Ruby-A purple haired scythe wielding lancer.

That's all I am going to say. Take a guess who these characters are and leave it in the review if you want me to change them. I will consider them.

Next chapter, Meng goes to Atlas!

If you like this story, follow or favorite. If you want something to be improved or have some ideas of your own, write a review and I will consider it.

I am Sivir.

Peace out.


	7. Dream6:Uncertainty,bullet hell,head maid

(Dream)(Meng's pov)

"What is this place...?"

Around me is an unfamiliar ruined city set ablaze. I tried to look for landmarks but I don't recognize it at all.

"How did I get here?" I asked myself.

I heard a loud roar and looked up and saw a huge black shadow in the sky.

"What is that thing?"

I looked around and and saw the four girls on the ground unconscious. Near Blake, is a faunus with red hair and a katana, pointing at me. He then charged forward at me. I then heard a painful scream. And then, blue lines of light flashed through the sky.

Then the world stopped, and start to contort.

(Real world)

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling. I looked around and checked the girls. They were all sound asleep. I sighed quietly.

Just what was that all about? Some sort of vision?

Although I don't really believe in these things, it is still a warning for me. I balled up my fists in determination.

This world although looks slightly better on the outside, but it has decayed on the inside. The racism here is even worse, gone into a full blown war which continues even now. Why? I seriously can't get these racist people, it's just like death to me. I can't get it. It makes no sense for hating someone for their race. Do you even know them? Did they do anything to you? I am sorry, but I am weird or the world is just wrong? I looked at Blake's sleeping face.

The faunus who weren't abused were then taught to hate humans, but why didn't the young ones question if all the humans are like that?

...

Actually, scratch that. The majority of the population are racists.

I looked at Weiss. But the same question could be asked to the younger generation of humans. Why didn't they question the validity of their parents' views on faunus? I guess Weiss might be a special case since the Schnee Dust Industry is a constant target for the white fang and protests. But again, not everybody is Weiss. Just why?

And the cycle repeats itself, and at the same time the Grimm are constantly chipping away the numbers of hunters and huntresses until one day they will break through the walls of the kingdoms.

In fact, I think the only reason why it isn't a full blown race war is because the grimms are attacking the Kingdoms.

Should we even kill the grimm then? Because if the last one dies, according history, humanity will just go back into their old ways and start killing amongst each other again. Until one day, the enemy strikes us down when we are weary and destroy us all.

Then, should the grimm even be eliminated?

I heard that grimm feeds on negative emotions...

So is it even possible to eradicate the grimm?

Even if they can, is that really the best?

If I am as strong as Ryougi, I could just destroy the grimm and the concept of negative emotions, and everybody will live in harmony.

But, is that the best? A stagnant race, never moving forward?

That doesn't sound good at all...

I shook my head.

Perhaps, an artificial enemy can be created, just to strengthen the bond between everybody, so they can also keep moving forward.

I guess when I am stronger I can do that...But, why should I? I will lose too much...Not my life, I couldn't care less about that. It's just...these are the only friends who are willing to accept me even though they knew that I am an omen of death.

I really don't want to lose them.

I then realised just how much I have grown attached to them.

But is that good?

If I fail in the end, will they cry for me?

Do I want to see them cry?

...No.

So I shouldn't be attached to them then.

But, my heart hurts when I think about leaving them.

"Don't think too much, Meng." Ryougi said to me in my mind. "Focus on the current business. When the relic is yours, that becomes the answer to everything."

I made a mad grin.

Of course, if I have the relic, why should I worry.

Whatever stands in my way, will be destroyed.

Everything that threatens them, will be obliterated.

I can see the death of everything.

I can kill everything.

Why should I worry?

"Thank you Ryougi."

"You are welcome. Grab some sleep Meng."

Just as I am about to fall asleep, one last thought crossed my mind.

"I wasn't this dark and grimm before, not to mention this blood thirsty. Did I change? Did anything happen to me?"

* * *

(Time skip to morning 7:00)(Meng's pov)

I woke up with a yawn. The girls are already up and waiting for their turn to wash.

And Weiss is hogging the bathroom.

Again.

"Morning, Meng." Ruby gave me a wave.

"Morning." I waved tiredly as I climbed out of my sleeping bag. Damn, my back hurts. I really should get a bed.

"So, Yang, you and Ruby are going back to Patch right?" I asked.

"Yep, and I think our father is about to pick us up." Yang's scroll beeped when she was talking. "And looks like he's here!"

"Weiss! Hurry up!" Ruby banged her fists on the bathroom door.

"Just give me a moment." Weiss's muffled voice came from behind the bathroom door.

"Ruby, we don't have time for this." Yang said to her sister. "Permission to use drastic measure granted." What?

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby gave her a salute and charged into the bathroom with her semblance. Soon loud sounds of crashing and Weiss's protests could be heard.

"What...?" I asked in confusion.

Just then Ruby reappeared with a very angry Weiss in her arms and she put Weiss on her bed.

"Mission accomplished!" Ruby said to Yang.

Using this opportunity, I quickly used flash step to get in the bathroom and locked the door.

"Oi!" Ruby said and banged on the door.

"Thirty seconds Ruby." I shouted as I used flash scabbard to brush my teeth.

Nanaya would probably scream in my face for using the most advanced and deadly assassination techniques for such a small thing but hey, it helps.

Quickly, I unlocked the door after I finished my business before Yang could beat down the door in fury.

"Isn't that kinda cheating?" Blake raised an eyebrow at me in confusion..

"You got an edge in something, use it."

"Very true." Blake said as she froze.

She cloned herself didn't she.

"Oh, come on Blake!" Yang protested loudly as the door slammed shut again.

"Uh, hello? I am the first one and I still haven't finished! So why are you complaining?" Weiss grumbled.

"Maybe because you are slow?" I replied.

"Touché." Weiss said to me after a few seconds.

"Meng, don't you have anything to pack?" Weiss asked me.

"Not really, I mean all I really have is this sleeping bag, my daggers, pistols and katana, and these sets of clothes. Oh! And these concoctions I made during my combat medicine class." I said as I stashed some vials of liquids in my suitcase.

"You mean those paralysis poisons when you were supposed to make burn curing potions?" Blake said to me with a smirk.

"Wait, he made what?" Weiss asked while laughing.e said while

"During one of our experiments, we were supposed to make some burn curing lotions. Because Meng was doing so well in all the other classes, the professor used his as an example." Blake started to explain my little slip up.

"To be fair, that was a side product I produced. It's not my fault he applied it to the open wound before I could even explain anything." I held up my hands defensively. "This thing isn't even that strong if you splash them on your skin. But he did it to an open wound."

"In the end, Professor Peach was brought in to help him." Blake said while laughing.

"He was pretty cool with it though, after he used my actual lotion and the improved version. He still gave me a perfect grade." I said in my defense.

"What did you to modify it?" Blake asked curiously.

"I added some pain killer effects." I said as I put the potions in my suitcase.

"I'm set, what about you Weiss?" I asked Weiss.

"If I can use the bathroom, yes." Weiss replied just as the bathroom door opened, revealing the two half sisters.

"All right girls, since our father is here, we are gonna go now." Yang said to us while she held the door open.

"Bye!" We waved goodbye.

"Finally, my turn again!" Weiss rushed into the bathroom.

Me and Blake sat face to face towards each other.

...

Well, this is awkward.

"...Blake, what are you going to do?" I asked in the end.

"I am not sure...probably just study. Maybe I will contact my old associates..." Blake trailed off, unsure of herself.

"...Alright. But do be careful. Although five years sounds short, it isn't that short either." I said softly to her. I am burdening her so much. I kind of regretted telling her my condition and now she's risking her life for me.

I need to be stronger. She's risking her life for me, so it's morally correct that I protect her life too.

I buried my head between my arms.

I am still so weak.

My strongest power kills me. If I don't use that, I am so weak. I maybe kicking asses now, but it's just because I am fighting students, people at my age. I am the strongest at my age boundary.

But my enemies won't be.

And I need more power to beat them.

A few minutes later, Weiss walked out of the bathroom, carrying a silver case in her hands.

"Meng, I just received a call. Our ride is here. Time to go." Weiss said as she opened the door of the room.

"Are you just going to leave all your suitcases here?" I asked, pointing at a small pile of cases.

"The body guards will collect them. You can leave yours here too." Weiss said as she left the room.

I followed Weiss down the stairs.

Minutes later, we arrived in front of a small airship. I mean, it's a small airship, but it sure is a lot bigger than a bullhead.

Two body guards dressed in black suits stood next to the stairs. A short, slightly overweight man ran down the stairs towards Weiss. As soon as Weiss saw the man, she smiled, not one of those poker face smiles, but a smile from her heart. She ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Klein!" Weiss exclaimed in surprise. "What a pleasant surprise! I did not expect you to be here! Oh you really shouldn't move around much, you are getting old!"

"Ah! There's my little snowflake! Anything for you, Weiss." The man replied happily. He then looked at me. "And you are...?" He said questionly.

"Klein, this is Sanzu Meng, one of my teammates. I am wondering if Meng can join me back in Atlas during the break." Weiss said to the butler-I think.

"Certainly! The Schnee Mansion has more than enough space for one guest! Excuse me, my name is Klein Sieben, the butler of the Schnee Family." The man bowed at me. I bowed back.

"How do you do, ." Really, seven? Are we in Snow white now? Now I think about it... Meh, whatever.

We got into the airship. My jaws fell at the luxurious nature of the airship. It has a small living room, a small study with the newest model of computer with probably the fastest internet connection. It's even got a bedroom with a deluxe bed! I heard noises coming from the back of the craft, presumably the staff in the kitchen.

"Weiss, how wealthy is your family exactly?" I asked Weiss.

"The Schnee Family is the wealthiest family in Remnant. Companies under our name are in every single market. From car manufacturing to Weapons, Dust mining to Jewelry. Basically, every single market has at least one firm in our corporation. Do you need anything to drink Meng?" Weiss said as she sat down on a couch.

"Green tea please." An air attendant nodded and walked away.

"Huh, looks like you are pretty much sorted for your life." I said casually. Weiss just let out a small sigh as she lounged in the sofa. I have never seen her this tired or dejected before.

"Or there are more stories behind all of this." I said to Weiss, prompting her to say more.

"...Let's just say, a luxury life style comes with a heavy price." Weiss said in the end as we took off.

"...Do you want to elaborate or..." I trailed off, unsure about what to say.

"...My family consisted of five people. My parents, my elder sister Winter and my younger brother Whiteley, which is probably the most arrogant person in Remnant." Weiss said as she checked no one was listening. See, she's learning quickly.

"From quite an early age, I had suspicions that my parents weren't...very close." Weiss stuttered as she tried to find the correct words. "When I was still before the age of 10, I remember hearing them arguing in their room and things being shattered."

So, domestic abuse huh?

"I couldn't really cope with that during that time, so me and Winter both turned a blind eye to it. I remember now when my mother tried to hug me and tell me her sorrows, I would always come up with an excuse and run away from her. Because I want to keep holding onto that fantasy that we were one happy family." Weiss continued quietly.

"...You know living inside a dream will always end painfully, right?" I replied.

"I know, but bear with me. However, all of this was shattered on my tenth birthday. On that day, my father missed my birthday party. To be completely honest, I didn't expect him to turn up anyway. There was a lot of pressure on him. For example, the faunus protests and the terrorists. Friends and distant family members suddenly disappear, contractors suddenly refused to co operate, supply chains being sabotaged and board members captured and executed." Weiss's voice start to tremble slightly. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Can you imagine the fear, that next day the person you just talked with the day before just disappeared without a trace? Every single day, my family lived in that fear. Which is exactly the reason why Winter and I started to train for combat." Weiss said to me.

"I was wondering why a princess like you would choose to be a huntress. It didn't make sense for financial reasons." I motioned at the luxury compartment we are in right now. "It didn't make much sense for honor either..."

"I want to protect my family like Winter. But there is another reason, and I am getting to it." Weiss patted me to get my attention.

"On that day, my mother confronted my father and they had the biggest fight ever. I was listening in front of the closed door the whole time. That moment, my father admitted openly, that he married my mother because of the Schnee Industry and the name." Weiss start to choke slightly. I handed her some tissues. Oh dear...I feel so lucky now. Even though my family wasn't wealthy, my parents still loved me despite of my bad omen. I sympathize her now. Everybody has their share of problems.

"Thank you." Weiss said as she dabbed her eyes. "From that day, my parents literally fell apart. They had separate meals, separate rooms, separate cars. They even sat on opposite balconies when I have my recitals." Weiss continued after composing herself. "But the damage done to my mother is already too much for her. She started to drink, and started to give up on the business. Meanwhile, my father took control of the company and started to enjoy himself. There were at least 3 affairs that were open to the public so far. My sister got fed up with him so she joined the military."

"Let me guess, the other reason is to forget these memories and to get away from your father."

Weiss looked at me in surprise.

"...You are exactly like Klein, knowing exactly what I am thinking." Weiss let out a bitter smile. "Ever since my father had affairs, I have finally seen enough of him. I am afraid that he is going to marry me off to some random rich family to strengthen his position."

"Then, the next year. My mother...was captured and executed by the White Fang live on TV during an inspection." Weiss said in the end.

...

Well, that was unexpected.

"My memory was so blurred at that time. But one thing did remain in my mind up till now." Weiss said with tears rolling down her cheeks, rage burning in her eyes. "That is rage. I swore that I will eradicate every single faunus on my mother's grave!" Weiss shouted in the end. Ok, this is getting out of hand.

I turned Weiss's face towards mine.

"Weiss, calm down." I said forcefully, and used the killing intent on her.

She turned pale, and stopped shouting.

"...I'm sorry Meng, I lost myself again." Weiss said in the end.

"It's totally fine, except one thing." I start to work on her opinion on faunus.

"What is it?"

"You are generalising." I said flatly.

"Excuse me? Which bit?"

"About the faunus eradication."

"I don't understand what you are talking about!" Weiss started to raise her voice again. "They tore my family apart!"

"Objection! The White Fang tore your family apart, not the entire faunus population! Do not talk about genocide, whether you mean it or not so lightly!" I raised my voice in return.

"The White Fang murdered your mother, did a baby faunus murder her? No! So be reasonable Weiss. Don't blame things when they clearly aren't responsible for it!" I said forcefully.

"But all faunus are part of the White Fang!"

"Another stereotype! Not all faunus are part of the Fang! They aren't obliged to join the Fang! If there is somebody holding them at gun point to join the Fang, it is people like you Weiss!" I shouted in the end.

"Me?" She replied ridiculously.

"Yes! People like you who are affected by the White Fang always generalize and aim your anger at every faunus! That's why we can never be rid of it because you pressured them into the Fang! This is a never ending cycle of bloody death and destruction!" I thundered in fury.

"And all this time, the Grimm are right at our doorsteps, waiting for a chink in the armor to break through! And the never ending conflict between humans and faunus is a chance in front of their faces!" I ranted.

"..." Weiss said nothing but hung her head. She can't find an argument because there isn't one.

"If humanity is destroyed, it won't be because of the Grimm, it would be because of us." I said, finally getting my emotion under control and turned away from her.

None of us said anything for 10 minutes.

"...I see your point, Meng. I will...try...to refrain myself from thinking that way." Weiss said in the end.

"My bad too. I shouldn't have shouted. But your mother's death has some suspicious events." I said to her while thinking about what she said to me.

"Huh?"

"I mean, even if your mother is an alcoholic, but she's still the highest executive member right? How did she get captured? Shouldn't she have some sort of body guards with her?"

"I think it was supposed to be an surprise inspection..." Weiss replied.

"Then the entire thing just made even less sense. If she's undercover, then not a lot of people should even know that she's going to be there. How did the White Fang just get her so easily?"

"Maybe..."

"And don't say luck, because I am not a big believer in that." I dismissed her quickly. (Says you who has rank A luck).

I suddenly froze at a possibility.

"What's wrong, Meng?"

"...I have a theory. But I have absolutely no proof."

"Let's hear it anyway." Weiss said as she scooched closer.

I created a sound proof bubble around us with aura.

"Think of it this way. What if someone sold your mother out?" I whispered.

"That's ridiculous. Everybody in the mansion got questioned. Even the entire board was pulled in for questioning." Weiss said while shaking her head.

"...Weiss...Did your father...get questioned?" I said slowly.

"Yea...Wait...He didn't." Weiss said uneasily. "Meng...What are you getting at?"

"...I think you know what I am talking about."

"...I need more proof."

"Alright, let's think this through with reverse logic. If someone, within the Industry, who would benefit the most if your mother died?" I said quietly.

"...My father..." Weiss slumped in the sofa.

"Let's not make any conclusions. Afterall, I don't have any solid proof."

"But why would he name me the heiress?"

"The reason is quite obvious, you even said it earlier yourself." I said quietly.

"...Arranged marriage...But I am the heiress!"

"He could make you have an engagement agreement, and then take your title away." Weiss opened her widely in shock.

"...But I am his daughter..."

"And he doesn't really hesitate to use your mother to climb up the ladder. What makes you think that you aren't just a pawn of his?" I said to Weiss. Weiss collapsed in the sofa.

"Weiss...be careful around him." I said to her in the end.

"...Tell me about your sister, will you?" I asked in the end. Weiss's expression immediately changed to one that expresses excitement.

"Winter...Is my role model basically. She's elegant, strong and most importantly, independent."

"Where does she work?"

"Atlesian military."

"I bet she did that just to escape your father." I said while admiring her sister's courage.

"Well, I am going to take a short nap now." I said as I lay on the couch and closed my eyes. I soon drifted into a light slumber.

(Mental space)

"Nice going there, Meng!" Nanaya joked as he saw me. I glared at him. "What's with the attitude?"

"Nanaya sensei. I have one question."

"Out with it."

"Are there any side effects with the Nanaya hijutsu?" I asked coldly.

He suddenly became quiet. His usual flippant atmosphere gone.

"Meng..."

"Yes, or no."

"...Yes."

"What is it?" Ryougi also asked coldly.

"...It makes the user more and more blood thirsty and enjoys killing more and more." Nanaya said while sighing in the end.

"...Do you have any idea what this means to me." I said to him with cold fury.

"..." He didn't say anything.

Suddenly, my anger evaporated.

Well, it isn't like I am already playing with fire, so adding more to the pile won't change anything. I just need to be more careful when I use the hijutsu

"You know what, I forgive you." I said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on. You should know by now I am never part of logic."

He snickered in the end.

"Anyway Meng, we aren't here to talk about that." Ryougi said to me.

"Then what are we talking about?"

"Me and Nanaya discussed about your condition, and we realised we were going in a wrong direction."

"Huh?" Now I am confused.

"We could just increase the capacity of your soul or aura."

"...I thought that was impossible."

"Partially. Although the actual increase is not that easy to achieve, exercising your control over it also increases the size of it."

"...So do I just keep the aura in my own body?" I said as I pulled back the thin shield back into my body.

"See? I told you he's gifted." Ryougi said to Nanaya.

"But that's not enough. And neither me or Nanaya can really teach you this. Not even Jack. All of us has a pretty messed up soul here." Ryougi joked.

...

She's not wrong.

"So, who can help me?" I asked.

Ryougi smirked and start to draw on the ground.

"Meng, this is your mental space right?" Nanaya asked.

"Yes?"

"So, do me a favor, and imagine the gacha background of fgo and theme of it."

...

OH GOD!

THE HORROR!

THE PLAGUE!

THE NIGHTMARES!

ALL THE PAIN AND SALT!

NO NO NO!

"Nope."

"Cheer up, Ryougi will be *ahem* making "small" adjustments to the rate ups."

"...Ok then..."

(Insert the theme of salt and tears-I mean the gacha theme of fgo)

Nanaya held up a banner in the back while Ryougi finished drawing the shield.

"So, what's the rate up?" I asked.

"Yorokobe, Shounen! I have removed all the servants which is not the caster class from the pool, plus I removed over half of the craft essences and half of the 3 star servants. I mean, you definitely can get something good from this, right?"

"Don't set up the death flag!"

"Anyway, let's get this started." Ryougi said as she handed me a bunch of saint quartz.

(Insert hallelujah)

That moment...I see hope among despair...

(Switch back)

"Alright, let's do this!" I pumped my fists, placed 3 quartz on the summoning field.

After a flash of white light, 3 black keys appeared.

I turned around slowly at Ryougi.

"This is just an exception!"

"Sure..." And I rolled again.

More black keys...

"And again!"

Black keys.

"And again!"

Tofu now.

"And again!"

A boar...

"..."

I am dead on the inside. Leave me alone.

I rolled again, this time, a gold ring appeared.

"YES!"

After the white light subsides, my heart sank.

It is a man in his mid twenties. He is about 182 cm tall, fair skin, gold hair and red eyes. He is half naked. He wears an oddly designed crown that resembles more of an Arabian hat. He wears only a gold armored vest on his upper body and a really oddly designed red trousers. In one hand he held a tome made out of rocks. In the other, he held a huge gold axe. He is smiling arrogantly. His existence screams royalty. It makes people want to kneel in front of him.

"..." I looked at Ryougi utterly speechless.

"Help." I uttered one word.

Ryougi nodded and unsheathed her katana.

The man glanced at me a let out a cold smile.

"Hm...Interesting...Caster, Gilgamesh. I have manifested in this form in response to the crisis. It is definitely not in answer to your summons. Do not get too attached, zashu."

Yep...The king of heroes...as a caster...

(ps. until now still have no idea how he could be classified as a caster.)

He looked at me and sneered.

"Bow before me, Zashu. It's your only place."

Immediately, Ryougi teleported in front of him and held her katana to his throat.

"You show your master respect now!" Ryougi shouted.

"How dare you held a blade to my throat you mongrel!" Gilgamesh shouted angrily. Gold portals start to form behind him. Holy crap! Run! The sixth grail war is starting!

Without even moving, Ryougi destroyed the portals.

"What are you!" Gilgamesh is very surprised because he didn't even use the word mongrel.

"Someone that can wipe your existence from the throne of heroes." Ryougi replied coldly. Gilgamesh squinted his eyes at her. Ah, he's probably using Sha Nagba Imuru (He who saw the deep): The Omniscient Omnipotent Star. A noble phantasm that is only usable by this version of Gilgamesh. Basically, acts like the history of the world. It documented absolutely everything. From creation to destruction. At least in the type moon universe anyway.

"...Connected to the roots, huh?" Gilgamesh said in the end. He suddenly laughed. "This is truly fascinating! Very well! You have impressed me, magus. I, Gilgamesh, the great king of Urks shall aid you on your journey!" He suddenly sneered at me. "Do not bore me, Zashu."

The AUO then wandered off to explore.

"I swear sometimes I just want to smack him with a chair." I said in the end.

"Count me in." Ryougi replied.

"+2" Nanya added.

"That's fine and dandy, but in all honesty...Gilgamesh doesn't know magecraft at all. He just has them. Looks like the gacha hell is going to continue, Meng." Ryougi said with a smile.

Oh god dammit.

(10 minutes later)

"I...am surprised by your luck, magus." Gilgamesh stammered, while he looked at the pile of black keys about 5 meters tall next to me as I lay on my side, lifelessly on the ground.

Yeah, for the past ten minutes, I have tried everything. But all I got was black keys, more black keys and deluxe packages of black keys.

I have no words.

"Are you really luck rank A?" Nanaya asked.

"Doesn't feel like it..." I said with a dead voice.

I sat up, an eerie dark red aura around me formed.

"What's up?" Nanaya asked.

"I am going to go to the throne of heroes, and kill every single servant but the one I want to summon and then summon one."

(Oh come on, you must have at least thought about this at least once.)

"No Meng!" Everybody but Gilgamesh shouted.

"Mommy, maybe try some sacrifice." Jack said in the end.

"No way this will work! You know what if I got it the next summon, I will wear a maid outfit and clean Weiss's mansion!" I grumbled as I pressed the summon button again.

" _Remember what you said..._ " A voice whispered to me.

Huh? Where did that come from.

And then, the world gob smacked me again.

A rainbow colored ring appeared.

...

The others, including Gilgamesh, who did his iconic laugh, burst out laughing.

"Hontōni shiawase! (This is very amusing!) I knew I made the correct decision to answer the summon." Gilgamesh said between breaths.

I think I just turned into white and black.

Nevertheless, I looked at the summoning circle and hoped that it isn't one of the *ahem* type moon magus.

(Yes, I am looking at you, Merlin! Xuan Zang! Circe! Nero! Queen Sheeba! Your definition of Casters are all melee attacks!)

As the light subsides, I looked at my servant.

She is about 160cm tall, weighing about 49kg. She has long pink hair and yellow eyes like Blake's. She wears Japanese traditional witch or "miko" out fit. A mirror circles around her. And my god those are some huge assets. To top it off, she has 3 fox tails and a pair of fox ears.

She did a small spin and finally spoke.

"If there is an order will come immediately! Your dependable Fox Shrine Maiden! Caster have des~cended~ "

...

YES!

This, is Tamamo no Mae. She is an extravagant miko at the deathbed of the Heian Period, this peerless beauty served the retired emperor has been said that she is the disguised appearance of the nine-tailed fox Hakumen a number of reasons, in the end she was chased away from the imperial court and, after having a major decisive battle with humans in the fields of Nasu, obediently let herself be exterminated, or something.

Also, did I mention that she's trying to be a wife?

"Ara, what a cute little master we have right here! Tamamo no Mae, happy to serve you!"

"Caster, we have a problem. And we need your help." Ryougi, finally fed up with all the shinanigens, said very impatiently. God she looks quite angry.

(one explanation later...)

"Miku...So master is in really big trouble! Fear not! I! Tamamo will save the day!" The kitsune miko said with confidence.

"Speaking of which, can't Gilgamesh do something about it? I mean, there has to be something in his treasury that could help..." I said to no one in particular.

"Already a step ahead of you, magus. However, no matter what elixirs or herbs I use, I am only able to slow down the speed of breaking down." Gilgamesh said as he poured liquid onto a collapsing space. There is a slight change of speed of collapsing but that's it.

"Oh well, might as well as be a caster now."

"So!" Tamamo clapped her hands together. "Are you familiar with the type of magecraft I use, masta?"

"Uh..." I muttered as I tried to recall her attack animations. "Those paper like things... right?" She pouted slightly.

"Those are not paper! Master! Those are called amulets!" She said as she swatted my head. Gilgamesh just laughed.

"Only mongrels like you use those low leveled magecraft."

"Shut up Golden! You have absolutely no right to say in this!" I shouted.

"How dare you!"

Ryougi unsheathed her katana.

"...You got away this time, magus." Gilgamesh said and turned away.

"Anyway, nevermind the guy who thinks a caster is just people shooting wands at people."

"However, as much Tamamo hate to say it, amulet magecraft is one of the lower graded magecrafts." Tamamo said as she faked an hurt expression.

...

Women...

"But it suits me the most. Other forms of magecraft requires too much aura. Making a magic workshop and place a lot of magecraft traps aren't my style really. I am not going to be that faker either." Gilgamesh clenched his fists. "So, amulet magecraft is actually the best choice. It has low cost, very good wave clearing, and a ridiculously firing speed."

Tamamo smiled.

"That's true masta, but did you know, that the normal use of amulet magecraft is incredibly easy?"

"Eh?" I cried in surprise.

"Don't be so surprised, magus. This is, a low level magecraft after all." Gilgamesh cut in the conversation, holding a glass of red wine.

"I guess..."

"In fact masta, let me actually just write them into your memory..." Tamamo said as she start to draw magic circles on the ground.

Suddenly, information flooded into my brain. I shook my head several times.

"Tamamo, don't you ever do that again without warning me!"

"Focus! Master! How do you feel?"

"I'm fine really..." I said as an amulet appeared in my hand. It really just looks like paper with lines drawn on them...Strangely, I can tell what type this is. I threw it out and a fire ball appeared.

I then test the rest of them out. Not all of them comes in that form. For example, the water amulet doesn't travel forward as fast as the fire one, but it is slightly larger. The wood amulet travels much slower, but it is a lot wider. The earth amulet, doesn't travel forward rather it just created a small wall for half a second. The metal amulet is probably the coolest. It manifested in the forms of knives. Surprisingly, they don't have bullet drop. Guess physics don't apply then. Even more interestingly, the seem to rebound for three times before dissipating. The light amulets seems to come in beams, but they do deal significantly less damage. The wind amulets apparently knocks a small area airborne.

There are so many types that I need to explore!

"I will let you explore the individual amulets yourself. But now, Tamamo will teach you the other uses!" Tamamo said as she pushed the invisible pair of glasses on her nose. "One way to use them is to combine them with melee fighting techniques like...this!" Tamamo said as she stuck a fire amulet to the back of her hand and threw a punch in Nanaya's face.

"Ow!"

"Do not, underestimate my detection abilities." She said suddenly with a more viper like tone.

"Another way is like this~~~!" Ah she's back to normal. Tamamo said as she hovered into the air.

"Masta, let me show you how casters really fight!~~~The Danmaku Battle!"

...

Really.

Tamamo start to throw out rings of different amulet, creating beautiful patterns in the air. How do I put this. It's like watching light passes through colored glasses, except the colored glass changes color quickly.

It seems Tamamo's danmaku is more heart patterned and shaped.

Suddenly, with an evil smirk, she directed them at me. Out of impulse I dodged all of them. Tamamo released more of them, ranging from rings of damaku to waves and heart shapes.

Finding this both amusing and nostalgic, I dodged all of them.

"Huh. I see you are already familiar with the battle system. Very well then, let us have a damaku battle!"

With that, tamamo released a hail storm of amulets which would make gates of babylon proud. The notable difference is Tamamo's damaku have much more patterns, rather than just straight lines. They come in all sorts of patterns, waves, lines, ripples and so on. Sometimes, the damaku didn't even spawn from her! They sometimes even spawn near me, nearly catching me off guard. Not quite hitting them though.

"Grr... **Curse Sign:** **Distant Land of the Torn Blossom!"** Tamamo shouted as she materialised a card in her hand. Oh boy, here we go.

Tamamo first shot a wave of amulets. She then threw out a purple orb at me. I dodged it, but to my surprise, it bounced back. It glanced me slightly, but it didn't do damage.

"What was that?"

"Master, if you concentrate, you will see that there are white areas within a damaku." She's right, there is a white area in that orb she tossed out. "That is the part that it actually deals damage. As long as you don't touch it, you will be fine. This rule is true for most projectiles. However, the wiggle space it gives is different for each projectile. Now master, why don't you return fire?"

Ok then. I pulled out the metal amulets, and start to throw them. Knives collide with the shots causing mini explosions in the air.

I can feel blood rushing thorough my body, like in the previous incidents. But this time, it isn't because of out of alarm. It is because excitement. The adrenaline rush when the damaku grazes past my body, the enjoyment when my knives hit the mark. It's marvelous! And the patterns are so beautiful...

Suddenly, my sixth sense blared. I jumped away just in time to avoid a barrage of weapons. I looked angrily at Gilgamesh.

"Really!"

"It's amusing to see you dance, magus." Gilgamesh said as he fired more.

(Insert can't touch this)

Oh come on now!

It's already a pain in the ass trying to dodge Tamamo's spell card, especially that orb is growing in size! And now you just have to make things harder!

Very well! I see how it is!

Time for a true display of skills!

(3rd person pov)

Ryougi and Nanaya watched with amusement as Meng dodged and grazed the seemingly impossible hail storm of projectiles that currently covered about 99 percent of the space.

"Think you can do that Nanaya?"

"..No. Just looking at it gives me goosebumps. What about you Ryougi?"

"...Not without using space control."

"Really!"

"Shut up! You aren't better yourself!"

Meanwhile, Meng just dodged a cross fire from the orb and enkidu.

"Magus, answer me. How do you do this?"

"Uh...It's a daily life for a Touhou project player!"

"Very well, let's turn it up." Gilgamesh said as the firing speed of gates of Babylon increased. Meng bent backwards just in time to avoid a lance shooting just above his face.

"Jeesus!"

"Master! Are you ok?" Tamamo said to me. However, the speed of her damaku didn't slow down at all.

"Yeah! Thanks for your caring!" I said sarcastically.

"Have you got hit yet?"

"No!"

"How!"

"I can be drunk, and beat Flandre on Lunatic with all lives and no bombs!" (writer's note: that's a lie)

"Sit down! This is the basic maneuver of a Touhou Project player!"

(End music, Meng's pov)

Finally, the bullet hell stopped. I panted heavily.

"Master!"

"Yes, Tamamo?"

"What do you fight for?"

I stopped in my tracks.

I...have never thought about it.

Ever since I come to this world, I have been fighting. But what do I fight for?

I fight the grimm because Ozpin saved me so I repay him. But other than that, I really have no obligation to fight them, except they are trying to kill me.

But why do I have to fight?

Do I...want to?

Do I...really want to fight the evil and act as the ally of justice?

...

No.

I don't believe in justice.

I believe the saying "The winner is crowned, and the loser becomes the villain." There is no absolute right or wrong, justice and evil. Even under the rule of the council, evil still exist within. Corruption and racism are everywhere.

So...what do I fight for?

An arm brought me into a warm lap. I looked up and saw Tamamo looking at me.

"You don't know, right?" She said softly.

"I...don't know."

"Well, Tamamo may know one thing."

"What is it?"

"You enjoy fighting with damaku."

"Huh?"

"You were smiling the entire time. If you don't know what to fight for, it's fine. Then, fight for the process, the rush and excitement of it."

I touched my face and she is right, I am smiling.

Maybe...I should...

"It is your choice. But the last thing, everybody here is on your side. You can rely on us." Ryougi said as everybody nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. All of you." I said in the end.

"Anyway! Let's kick things up a notch!" Tamamo said cheerily. "Now, although the normal damaku bullets do low damage, the spell cards on the other hand, do a lot of damage at a relatively low cost!"

"Question: Then why is it still unpopular?"

"Well, according to the damaku rules, which you can't break, you have to literally make a spell card declaration before you cast, making it impossible for a sneak attack. Plus it's really embarrassing to do it in front of a lot of people. Makes you look like a weebo."

Oh dear...

"But at least the damage output isn't so bad!"

"...You know what. Whatever. I can live with it. Teach me!"

"Right away master!" With a wave of her hand, dozens of decks of cards appeared in front of me. I read the name tags.

"Hmm...Let's see..."The carefree shrine maiden of the lost paradise deck", "The ordinary magician deck"...Wait a second, I think I see a pattern here!" I said as I looked up at Tamamo. "Did you get some help?"

"Maybe~" She said innocently.

Wait...if my hunch is correct. I quickly went through the decks of cards and reached for one of them. Unfortunately, Tamamo batted that out of my hand.

"Uh-uh. That one is too difficult for you to make now."

Oh come on...I guess I am going to go with this one instead.

"Teach me this one." I said as I held up "The perfect and deity servant" deck.

"...You just have to pick the hardest among the lower level right?"

"Well, you allowed it."

"Very well, let's begin."

(3rd person pov)

"Well, isn't he eager to learn?" Nanaya said.

"I think the magus is doing this because he found it amusing."

"But anyway, it is helpful is it not?"

"It is helping, like the speed of collapsing is visibly decreasing. Making Meng study magecraft is definitely a correct choice." Ryougi said.

"I am just a bit pissed that Meng's going to forget about his assassin skills and become a mage instead." Nanaya said unhappily.

"Nah, he won't."

(hours later)

"Finally! The deck is complete!" I said as I layed on the ground.

"Congratulations Meng! This is the first spell card deck you made yourself!" Ryougi clapped softly.

"Hmm. For a magus, that is not so bad." And Gilgamesh is just being himself.

"Tamamo, why do you tell me not to use the last spell card?" I asked.

"The last spell card, is what we would call, the last word. You might have noticed, but all spell cards have a different cost. Well, different last words have different conditions to activate. The one in your deck requires the opponent to be at most 30% health or aura, and it uses up your own aura."

"So it's like an execution?"

"Kind of."

"Well, it's been a long time. I better go back to the real world." I waved goodbye.

"Oh before you go Master, here take the mirror with you." Tamamo said as she turned the mirror into a small pendant. "You can use my noble phantasm with it. You can also use it once a day to absorb any attack."

"Thank you Tamamo."

"Unbelievable..." Gilgamesh muttered. "Magus, as you are my subject, I grant you the access to my treasury. Use it wisely."

"...My most gratitude. Your highness." With that I returned to the real world.

* * *

(Real world)

I woke up with a yawn and rubbed my eyes.

"Are we there yet, Weiss?"

"Ah Meng. You are awake! Yes, we are almost there. Just in time for lunch."

With that, we touched down.

* * *

"Now that is a huge mansion!" I said as I got off the airship.

Well, the Schnee family didn't go easy on their wallets when they were building this. I mean look at the courtyard! It's already at least a hundred square meters alone! And plus all of those gardeners! It takes a huge amount of money!

And then I almost tear up when I remember my own flat wallet.

"What wrong Meng?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, remind me to find a job back at beacon."

Weiss suddenly turned around for 5 seconds. She then turned back to me.

"Why don't you work for me?'

"Huh?"

"Yes, you heard me right. Work for me, Meng!"

"But, what do I do?"

"Oh nothing. Just take care of me."

"Eh?"

"You know, I need more servants."

Ah, ok.

"Sounds like a plan."

Weiss than ran ahead.

Klein the butler patted me on the back.

"Well, aren't you and snowflake good friends, ."

How did he know! I mean, great! Somebody finally had some sense! YES!

"So it is true!"

"Oh so you weren't sure either? Did I give away something?" I asked.

"No, your disguise is flawless. However, snowflake gave it away." Klein smiled.

"She seems...a bit distant from you. I can see you are friends. But the distance between you two are a bit too large for same gender friends."

"I see."

"Mr. Sanzu. I have a favor to ask."

"Is it to treat her well?"

"Yes. I have been watching snowflake grow up since she was born. All this time, she had no friends at all. It's good to see that she socializes more now."

"I will."

"Come on Klein, Meng!" Weiss waved at the gates.

"Coming!"

I sneezed. What was that I felt down my spine?

* * *

(Weiss's pov)

Yes...The trap was set and Meng took the bait...

This is going all according to plan...

Now, I just need to trigger it...

* * *

(My pov)

The Schnee mansion is luxurious decorated. The main color theme seems to be a light shade of blue and white. Extravagant chandeliers decorated with beautiful sapphires hanged from the roof. Paintings from artists I don't know hang on the walls that probably can support a family for 6 months. In the hall, a great colored glass panel depicts the Schnee family's crest.

The burden that Weiss has on her shoulders.

A maid walked up to Weiss.

"Excuse me, missy. Your father has informed us that he won't be joining you for dinner tonight. Also, Mr. Whiteley will also not be joining you. They seem to have some sort of business dinner.."

"Tch...Typical..." Weiss grumbled. "At least tell me if Winter is coming or not."

"That...I do not know. I will check immediately. Also, your meal is ready in the dining hall." The maid then left with a small bow.

"Anyway, Meng. You must be starving! Come!" Weiss said as she pulled me along.

To be honest, I am not that hungry, but I followed anyway.

...

"Weiss, this is very good!" I said as I forked a piece of fish.

"Glad you like it! All of the food comes directly from the nearest seaport within 24 hours via a special frozen supply chain."

...

Well, that just pushed the cost up by ten folds.

"Thank you for the food." I said to Weiss.

"Come, Meng! Let me show you the room!" Weiss said as she stood up and walked up the stairs.

A few minutes later, we arrived in front of a set of double doors.

"...Are you sure this is the guest room?"

"Yes, because the master bedroom is about twice the size." Weiss said as she opened the doors, revealing the room about the same size as half a classroom back at beacon.

"...Why is it even this big in the first place?"

"Because why not?" Weiss said as she entered the room, showing me around. "Everything is pretty much self explanatory. Ring the bell and someone will come if you need help. Make yourself at home. I will leave you to unpack and your own business. I will see you later." Weiss said with a small bow and left and closed the door.

Well, guess I should unpack. I thought as I opened my case. I then looked up to my mirror. Wait, how did I get a bed head? Oh, must be lying down on the couch on the airship. Well, since I am alone now...Might as well as take a shower. I stripped outside and headed into the shower.

* * *

(Weiss pov)

Minutes after I left, I hear the sound of water going down the drain. My eyes sparked at the possibility.

Carefully, I opened the door slowly. Sure enough, Meng's clothes lay neatly on the bed.

Perfect.

I quickly grabbed his suitcase and his clothes and took them outside. I then rang the bell in my room.

Minutes later, Klein appeared.

"Ah, what can I do for you Snowflake?"

"Klein! I have a favour."

"What is it?"

"I need you to put a set of maid uniform in that room." I said to him.

Wait, why is Klein trying to not laugh?

"S-Snowflake...Are you trying to trick ?"

Huh? How did he know?

"What Mr. Sanzu? There is only Miss Sanzu." I replied innocently.

"Snowflake, I already knew." Klein said while laughing.

"How?"

"Simple. Snowflake, you are a bit distant for friends. But you two clearly are good friends."

I pouted slightly. "But Klein! Please!"

"Alright alright..." Klein said and start to walk towards the staff quarters. "I would be lying if I say I wasn't curious. But do make sure that you make up for him later."

"Nah, he'll be fine. I hired him." I waved dismissively.

"For what?"

"Personal maid."

Klein just laughed before walking off.

Yes...Meng...

* * *

(Meng's pov)(20 minutes later)

Ah...that's refreshing...I said to myself as I walked out the bathroom wearing only my underwear.

Hm...

Where did my clothes go? I remember leaving them on the bed...

Ok...I searched the entire room and they are gone...Along with my suitcase. So it's either a thief and that means that Weiss need to upgrade her security, or it is because of her.

And I think it is the latter.

I thought over our conversation.

Employ...servant...serve her...

Combine this with outfit on the bed...

...

OH COME ON!

"You can't escape the karma." Ryougi said in my head while laughing.

"Well, what are you going to do magus? Do you dare to break the law of conversion?" Gilgamesh said also laughing.

STOP IT!

"For your information, I've got nothing to do with this." Nanaya said while chortling.

"You are enjoying it anyway." Tamamo said also very amused.

"Mommy. It's bad to lie." Jack finished in the end.

...

DAMMIT! THAT SENT ME OVER THE EDGE!

"Damn you Weiss..." I said under my breath while dialing her with my scroll. After it rang a couple of times, Weiss answered.

"So. Hello Meng! How's your day?" She asked innocently.

I can hear you suppressing a laugh you know!

"...Can't I be your butler?" I asked in the end.

"Sorry, that would be Klein." Weiss replied smugly.

"..."

"From now on, you will address me as mistress. Ok?"

"...That sounds wrong..."

"Yeah, but remember, everybody thinks you are a girl."

"...Understood, mistress." I finally forced out the words.

Weiss just squeed in the scroll.

"..."

"Ahem! Meng! As your mistress, I order you to dress in the uniform and see me at the hall when you are done."

"..."

"...Understood, mistress." I nearly spat out the last two words and hung up.

I turned and looked at the abomination on my bed.

"That thing is a creation of pure evil."

"..." Everybody in my head decided to stay quiet.

Sigh...I reached for the outfit.

Goodbye, the rest of my self esteem.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

"..."

"..."

"..."

"if it helps, it looks quite good on you." Ryougi said in the end.

"...It doesn't."

"Um...Master?"

"Yes Tamamo?"

"I have made some apparatus for your current...attire." Tamamo said with difficulty.

"Laugh all you want. I don't care anymore. Things I do for money..."

"Anyway, look behind you on the bed." I looked behind and saw some peculiar garments. It seems like four leather bands. Two large and two short. They are all quite long. Loads of tiny pockets are sewn on it. Next to these things, is a huge pile of black keys.

"...How do you even get it to me?"

"Be grateful magus!" Gilgamesh shouted.

"Ah, through the gates of babylon I presume."

"Anyway, as you probably can guess, these are for holding the black keys. They are also enchanted to track your muscle movement to decide whether they just slid out into your hands, or just fire them."

"Thank you Tamamo. Where do these go?"

"The small ones go to your upper arms. The bigger ones, go onto your thighs. The small ones are also your spell card holders. Then, Tamamo signing off!" With that Tamamo stopped talking.

Sigh...Let's get this over with.

* * *

(Weiss's pov)

What's taking him so long?

Did I push him a little bit too far?

I walked back and forth anxiously.

How did I even start with this?

Well, I guess it all started on the day Meng passed out. On that day, all four of us received a small ten second clip. We were slightly confused because the sender is untraceable.

But when we played the video, we essentially opened the pandora's box for me.

HOW CAN MENG LOOK SO NATURAL IN SOMETHING THAT IS CLEARLY NOT SUPPOSED FOR HIS GENDER!?

I am not sure about the other girls, but I know for sure, that my string of consciousness breaks the moment I saw it. Only one voice remained in my head at that time.

I MUST HAVE HIM!

As a maid of course.

He just looks absolutely adorable in that outfit!

So I planned all of this. From the invitation to me hiring Meng, was all part of the plan just to see Meng dress up as a maid.

"Ahem. What can I do for you, mistress?" An elegant voice said to me. I quickly turned around.

Behind me, stood a girl. She wears a white lace head piece on top of her head. Two small braids were at her cheeks, braided by 2 small green bows. She wears a white blouse with frills under a blue multi layered dress unlike the other servants who wear white. At her throat she wears a black bow tie. She is also wearing a white apron below her waist. Finally, to top it off, she wears long white socks up to her thighs.

...

She just looks so elegant and perfect!

"Um...Who are you again?" I asked unsure of her identity.

"Really, Weiss?" The perfect maid dropped her tone and reverted back into the gentle tone I know all too well.

"Meng?! Is that you?"

"Good job Sherlock, of course it's me!" He said slightly annoyed and sarcastically.

"Where did the high heels go?"

"...This is where I draw the line. I can't walk in those things!"

Ah, so the disguise is not so perfect after all.

I took a closer look at Meng. His eyes are shut out of embarrassment. But overall, he looks exactly like a perfect maid that everybody wants. As still as a rock when you don't need her.

"Ahem! Bring me a cup of black tea."

"With two cubes of sugar and half a cup of milk?"

"You have learnt."

"Lucky guess. Well, I will be gone now." Meng turned around and start to walk. Just to tease him a bit more...

"In five minutes."

"...Understood."

Well, I half expected him to refuse, but ok.

How is he going to do it though? It takes at least 10 minutes for the flavor to come out...

Meng turned around, and held up his hand. A small card appeared. What's that?

With a clear voice, he said. " **Time sign: Dalet.** "

And then, he disappeared, leaving a couple of images in his wake. That was fast!

"Umm...Meng! The kitchen is downstairs!" I shouted at him when Meng ran upstairs.

"I know!" He shouted back.

"Then what are you-"

Suddenly, I found my self seated with a table in front.

Wait, this table is my tea table in my room!

Did Meng just carry this from upstairs in seconds?

Something tells me, I found a diamond in the rough.

* * *

(Insert Night of Knights)(Meng's pov)

I sped along the hallways, passing everything in just a blur.

 _All right, if I go to the kitchen now, and use dalet again on the tea, it should be just fine if I return to Weiss at this speed._ I thought as I stopped sharply in front of the kitchen, and charged through the door.

Ignoring the confused looks from the kitchen staff, I grabbed a plate from a clean stack before running off to grab a kettle and filled it with water. I then placed the kettle on a stove and turned on the heat.

I then proceed to gather the milk and sugar cubes. After finding the small container for carrying milk, I ran back towards the counter and found the tea leaves. Oh no, the water hasn't boiled! Welp, drastic measures then.

Quickly, I formed a fire damaku and held it directly under the kettle and used dalet on it. Sure enough, it boiled in mere seconds.

Quickly pouring out the water into the tea cup, I placed the tea in a teabag and popped it in the tea cup and placed the cover. I then quickly carried the cup back towards the door, popping a couple of biscuits onto the plate I placed before and I put both the tea and the plate of biscuits onto a round serving tray.

I than ran towards the door, only to be stopped by a shout of surprise.

"Ahh!" a waitress, carrying a huge bowl of soup, stepped on a puddle of water and slipped.

I sighed.

" **Illusion Image** **: Lunar Dial!** " I quickly activated my next spell card.

At that moment, a blue field radiated outwards from me. As soon as the field touched the waitress, everything is in slow motion. I can see the panicked expression on the waitress's face, the water droplets sailed through the air, and the bowl smashing towards the ground.

In one swift motion, I caught the bowl, quickly spooned all the hot liquid back into the container. With my other hand, I stopped the waitress from falling over and placed the bowl in her hands. I then quickly grabbed a piece of tissue and dried up the spot and binned it.

I wiped the bead of sweat on my head.

"Phew. And... **Cancel!** " I snapped my fingers and the previous spell card was canceled.

Everything went back into normal speed.

The waitress looked very confused.

"Watch your footing!" I shouted before running off, leaving the confused maid.

"Wha-?"

I sped along the halls with the serving tray.

"Is it just me or does everybody find particularly amusing that Meng has to use a psychological suggestion to not kill himself in embarrassment?"

"Shut up Nanaya, don't need your input!" I hissed angrily.

Even though I am under the effects of the psychological suggestion that "you are a maid", I can still feel my face burning.

"Go mommy go!" Jack cheered.

...

* * *

(Weiss's pov)(Stop music)

It's now 4 minutes, and Meng still hasn't returned. I checked my watch again, thirty seconds left.

Ah who am I kidding. Nobody is going to make a cup of tea that quickly! The time isn't even enough for the tea to properly settle!

I soon ate my words.

The next second, I heard rapid footsteps from the hall. Then Meng appeared with a serving tray in his hands and rapidly...walked? I don't know how to put it, it's like a brisk walk, except it's too fast for it.

He placed the tray on the table, and took the cup of tea off it. Hey, even brought my favourite biscuit! How thoughtful.

He then took a step back and took out a pocket watch.

"That was four minutes and forty eight seconds, Weiss. I was on time." He replied with the same stoical expression. For crying out loud he isn't even panting.

I took a sip of the red tea.

Everything is just right. The amount of milk and sugar is exactly the amount I requested. Then are all properly mixed. Even the temperature is just right.

Suppressing my excitement by faking a cough. "Well done Meng." I replied politely. "Let's test your true limits shall we?"

He looked at me in confusion. I rang the bell for Klein.

"What can I do for you?" Klein appeared, walking down the stairs.

"Gather all the maids. I have an announcement to make." I grinned.

* * *

(Meng's pov)

 _I'm not liking this..._ I thought as me and Weiss stood in front of all the maids in the mansion.

"Ahem! You are all dismissed for the next two hours." Weiss said.

What?

"But my lady, who is going to clean the mansion?" A maid asked.

Weiss turned around and gave me a toothy grin.

Oh no...

"This young lady right here, will try to complete the cleaning of the mansion in two hours."

OH HELL NO!

"Minus the garden and clothes washing and dish washing"

Ok that sounds slightly more doable, but still!

"Don't worry Meng, it's actually a lot better than you think." Ryougi finally said. "They have been cleaning for the entire morning, so it shouldn't be that difficult."

I guess...

"Anyway, Meng, are you ready?" Weiss said to me.

"Sigh...Fine. I'm ready." I said as four spell cards appeared in my hands.

"And...Go!"

" **Time sign: Dalet! Illusion Image: Lunar Dial!"** I shouted and blasted off.

* * *

(3rd person pov)(Insert Night of knights)

Weiss quickly ran into the security booth located inside the mansion. The guards were surprised.

"Show me the closed circuit tv tapes." Weiss ordered them. The guards obeyed after a few seconds.

Soon the screens flickered and displayed the entire mansion.

"So...Where are you, Meng?" Weiss muttered.

Soon, she spotted a peculiar humanoid figure zipping down the hallway, and she laughed immediately.

Meng is currently wearing a mop on his left foot, a brush with floor wax on the other. He's holding a cleaning spray on his right hand and a cleaning rag on his left. Attached to his waist is a feather duster and pulled by him with a rope is a vacuum cleaner.

Yeah, he looks ridiculous in this.

"Well, it is working out though." Weiss said while laughing as wherever Meng passed, it is absolutely spotless.

* * *

(Meng's pov)(1 hour 58 minutes later)

HOLY COW THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!

Weiss better pay me enough for this!

I grumbled as I scrubbed, washed, polished, wiped, dusted and waxed every exposed surface of the mansion.

This isn't even a routine job! Like there were so many accidents! For example, kitchen staff spillage, accidents with the toilets. I even caught a bloody thief trying to sneak in. Whom I nailed him into a wall with my black keys. The guards will take care of that.

But, back to my point...

Is this really a maid?

(Everybody in Meng's head:" NO IT ISN'T! IT'S A MAID, A PLUMBER, A CHIMNEY SWEEP, A CLEANER AND A GUARD!)

Honestly...I feel exhausted, no, drained.

Well, just the entrance to go...

"Ring!"

The doorbell rang.

Who's that?

No time to pay attention to it. If someone is going through the front door without anybody stopping him or her, they probably are invited or live here.

So I opened the door without even looking at who is at the door.

"Hello, and welcome to the Schnee Mansion. Just allow me two minutes and I can then inform mistress Weiss that you are here. Also, please do excuse me for this outfit but please, do not be alarmed." I said all of that in one breath as I pulled out a feather duster and dusted a statue without even looking at the guest.

"Um...Ok then. Excuse me but where is Weiss?" A female regal but bewildered voice said to me. I turned around and looked at her.

She is a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

Her attire is blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them. On her side is a steel rapier with crescent shaped hand guard.

"Ah, you must be Miss Winter Schnee!"

"How did you know me?" The woman asked with suspicion.

"Weiss spoke highly of you."

"And why did she talk with you?" She said slowly with her hand on the rapier. Whoa there.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Sanzu Meng, Weiss's teammate at Beacon." I introduced myself with a bow.

Her expression softened immediately. "Ah, pardon my reaction. But, why are you-"

"Dressing like this? Well, Weiss employed me as a maid." I replied while struggling to get myself out of the cleaning equipments. "By the way, what happened to that guy at the gates?"

"You mean the guy that is foaming unconscious nailed to the wall?"

"Yeah."

"The police took care of him."

Just then, Weiss appeared.

"Winter! You came back!" She exclaimed happily. She then stopped herself and coughed. "*Ahem* I mean, it's good to see you again."

"Weiss, did I do it?" I asked tiredly.

"Ah, yes. You completed your task perfectly. The maid just reported that the quality is as good as new. So, you are hired!" She then rang her bell.

"What is my sister talking about?" Winter asked me.

"I think she is thinking about employing me..."

"For what?"

"No clue."

The servants gathered quickly. Muttering in anticipation.

"Today, I have an announcement to make!" Weiss said loudly to the group of servants. Weiss then pulled me to the front of the group. "As you all probably noticed, the mansion is now completely cleaned in two hours by this young lady right next to me." The servants muttered in agreement. "So." Weiss turned to me. "I think it is fair to welcome Sanzu Meng as the head maid of the Schnee Mansion!"

...

What?

Huh?

All right, there are a couple of issues. One, a head maid does more than cleaning. She is managing every single servant in the mansion. So it's more like human resource management. So it doesn't matter if you can actually clean yourself, you only need to check the quality of work. Also, I heard that the head maid usually accompanies the mistress when she goes outside so what she does is more like a close servant, and cleaning skills aren't required really.

...

I have a hunch what Weiss is trying to do, but my point still stands.

And secondly...I AM A DUDE! NOT A MAID!

Klein, I can see you hiding a laugh in the corner, so come here and help me out!

"Any objections?"

Someone please!

"No objections at all." The servants replied.

"Good!" Weiss turned to me, pulling out a time table out of nowhere, and stuffed it into my hands. "Your work begins tomorrow, Meng. I have high hopes for you." She smirked.

"O-Ok." I stammered.

Just then, Weiss's scroll rang.

"Oh who is this now?" Weiss muttered and answered the call.

"Hello?...Ah! Ruby! Wait, give me a moment..." Weiss said as she switched the call to face to face mode.

"There we go! Hello team RWBY how is the day going for you ?" Weiss asked.

"It's quite frankly uneventful." Blake's voice came through the speaker.

"Me and Yang just met up with some old friends and we were just, you know chilling out!" Ruby said. Wait, are they having a group chat now? I better go before they notice me in this. I shuffled along the wall, much to Winter's amusement.

"Hey, Weiss. Have you seen Meng? He won't answer the call." Yang's voice blared through the speaker. Oh hell no! I start to run, but Weiss was one step ahead as she froze my feet.

Please don't do this to me. I prayed to Weiss. She shook her head while smirking evilly.

"Weiss you still there?" Yang asked.

"Yeah! Meng didn't answer the call because Meng is right in front of me. But...he is in a small...situation."

My life is over. Countdown starts now.

"Oh? What did you do Weiss?" Ruby asked.

3

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Weiss said provocatively.

2

"Oh! Show us! Show us!" Blake said excitedly.

1

Weiss pointed the scroll at me and pressed the change view button.

0

...

"..."

"..."

"I'm recording this." Yang said finally, breaking the silence.

"Send me a copy." Blake quickly replied.

"SO KAWAII!" Ruby yelled.

Oh god what have I done.

You know what, I give up.

"Anyway, why are you calling us girls?" I asked.

"Better question. Why are you wearing that?" Yang asked.

"Yang, can we not talk about this?"

"Meng is now the head maid of the Schnee mansion and my personal maid." Weiss said proudly.

Wait, I didn't agree to the last part!

Spitting sound was heard. Looks like Blake did a spit take again.

"M-Meng is y-your p-personal m-maid?" Yang said struggling not to laugh.

"Yes!"

"Oh come on..." Blake whispered.

Wait, what the hell is that supposed to mean!

"Anyway, back to my question..." I said to my teammates who are all looking at me funnily.

"We were just wondering if we could do our homework together!" Ruby said to us.

"Correction, you want to copy Weiss's essay on Dust and chemical compounds and Meng's essay on biological structure of boarbatusk!" Blake revealed truth while shaking her head with disapproval.

"And you are just tagging along so you can spend time with Meng!" Yang fired back.

"W-What? No!"

"Hold up!" Winter interjected. "You five have been acting really weird since the moment you saw Miss Sanzu. Weiss, are you keeping something from me?" Winter said to her sister.

...

Well shit.

"Um...Uh..." Weiss stuttered, unsure about what to say and looked at me.

Oh well, out with it. Her sister doesn't look like the kind that you can pull wool over her eyes for a long time.

"You see, everything I told you is true." Weiss said to her sister. "Except one little thing..."

"And that is...?"

"Meng's gender."

...

"Eh?" Wow, that is highly out of character from you, Winter.

"Allow me to introduce you to Mr. Sanzu Meng. The fifth member and co-captain of the team RWBYS." Weiss pulled me over.

"I am terribly sorry for my rude assumption Mr. Sanzu." Winter quickly apologized to me.

"Please, call me Meng."

"Weiss, did you put him up to this?"

"Um...Meng! Let's go to the library and work!" Weiss quickly grabbed me and rushed away.

* * *

(1 hour later of writing)

"Finally, it's done! I don't know why do we even need to do all of this! All we need to do kill grimm right?" Ruby complained loudly.

"Ruby, the world isn't as simple as that. This is important and useful!" Blake said to her slightly childish team leader.

"Yes, Ruby. For example, learning the biological structure of a grimm can increase your efficiency in a battle. It determines how long you can fight for, because two strikes is definitely more tiring than one." I lectured.

"And also, what will you do in the future after the grimm is gone? Be a mercenary?" Weiss retorted.

"OK! I got the point!" Ruby shouted back.

"Come to think of it, we haven't talked about our future goals at all..." Blake mused out loud.

"Yeah, what are your plans after graduation?"

"I mean, the obvious answer is we will probably work as a group if there is still grimm. But I think you mean if the grimm has been eradicated right?" Weiss asked.

"I plan to travel across Remnant!" Yang said enthusiastically.

"Well, I have the Schnee Dust Industry to take care of."

"My dream is to become part of the law enforcers." Ruby said smiling.

"I want to support the faunus rights. I am not sure how to do it, but the long run goal is that." Blake said calmly.

Blake, Weiss and Yang looked at me quietly.

All of us suddenly stopped talking.

"So...erm...are we going to talk about, you know, the elephant in the room?" Yang said in the end.

"What elephant? What are you talking about?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Honestly, I don't know. Probably going to be an adventurer like Yang. If I want to settle down, I will probably be a doctor? Maybe a mercenary? But knowing it's Ozpin, I am probably going to be absorbed into the military." I said with a care-free attitude.

But deep down, I really don't know.

I am actually lost.

"Well, as long as I am here, there is always a place here in the Schnee mansion." Weiss said to me.

"Thank you Weiss."

"Well, you could also help me. I could use an extra pair of hands." Blake also invited me.

"Ooh! Looks like Meng is quite the popular boy!" Yang joked. "You know what, Meng, if you decide to travel, why not tag along with me!"

So many choices...

"You know what, let's focus on the present matters." I finally said in the end.

"True that."

"Weiss, spar with me." I said to the heiress.

"Huh?"

"Come on, you know we must keep in shape."

"But, aren't you tired? I mean you cleaned the entire mansion in two hours!"

"That's exercising, not practicing."

"You will just absolutely destroy me! How are you going to learn from that?"

I blinked for a few seconds. "True."

"Weiss, dinner is ready in an hour!" Winter shouted from above.

Hm...I have a stupid idea.

"Miss Schnee! I have a question!" I called.

"Yes, Meng?"

"Weiss mentioned that you are in the Atlesian military. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Are you a combatant or a..."

"I am a combatant. Why do you ask that?"

I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

"Miss Schnee, I wonder if I could spar with you."

Winter actually chuckled when I said that.

"Meng, aren't your teammates here? Why don't spar with Weiss? I am slightly too much for you right now." Winter replied with a smile.

"Actually sister, Meng is a lot stronger than you could imagine." Weiss interjected.

"Oh? Weiss, do elaborate, please."

Looks like I got her attention.

"Well, although the official team captain of RWBYS is Ruby Rose right here." Ruby waved. "But actually, when we have questions or problems, we all consult Meng. So actually Meng has the most power in the group." Ruby pouted slightly but didn't say anything.

"Why is that?"

"Well, for a start, during the initiation, Meng took down a mutated beowulf. Not an alpha beowulf, a mutated beowulf."

"Do you mean the type that was filed in just days ago?" Winter asked in surprise.

"Actually, it was filed in because Meng fought it and won." Blake joined in.

"The next day, he fought the four of us alone. Although he used some...questionable methods, he still came out on top, without a scratch." Weiss continued.

"What do you mean questionable methods?"

"Mainly by causing a blackout but that's just showing intuition and fast thinking I guess."

"Then he fought me, head on. No sneak attacks or anything. Literally head to head." Yang said to Winter. "And I am considered the powerhouse of the team. And he instantly downed me with one hit."

"That's...impressive."

"During the afternoon Meng paired up with a second year student and they fought another pair of second year students and dominated them." Ruby chimed in.

"And yesterday, our grade had a battle royale. Meng, came out on top, survived, defeated about a third of the grade alone, without any help. He even defeated Pyrrha Nikos. THE Pyrrha Nikos! The invincible girl! In a duel!" Weiss finished my achievements.

"Ok, I take it back. I grant your request." Winter smiled at me. "Follow me."

"Ohh! Weiss can we watch?" Ruby said excitedly.

"Ruby! It's almost time for dinner!" Yang said loudly.

"Just bring the food here! It's like watching an action film in the evenings!" Ruby squealed.

"Blake, can you show some reason?" Yang said to Blake, desperately trying to find help.

"Slurp slurp. Hmm? What were you saying Yang?" Blake said while slurping a bowl of fish ramen.

"...You know what, why not." Yang then got out of the camera.

"Weiss, can you so something about the camera, it's slightly awkward." Ruby complained.

"Let me see..."

* * *

(Later in the arena)(Meng's pov)

"Meng, are you sure you are going to fight in that?" Winter looked questioningly at my maid outfit.

"A fight can happen anytime. I am sure with this."

"Ok, suit yourself."

Just then, Weiss came back with a drone.

"Ok, I hooked up the group call with the camera on the drone. Girls can you see me?" Weiss waved in front of the drone.

"Yep. Wow, Weiss! The resolution is pretty high!" Ruby said.

"I'm back Ruby!" Yang appeared back on the screen with a tub of ice cream.

"Yang! I said it's like a movie night, not actually one! Where is the dinner?"

"Over here." A male voice came from the speaker.

Who is that?

It is a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes . His facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar to a heart. His hair was gold but somewhat grey now.

He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

"Oh team! This is me and Yang's father, Taiyang! Say hi to my teammates daddy!"

"Hello, as you probably can tell, I am the unlucky father of these two- Ow Yang! I'm still holding the tray!" The man said before earning a jab from Yang.

"Oh shut up you love us."

"True." The man smiled and ruffled Ruby's hair. "Anyway, what are you two watching?"

"We are just about to watch Meng fight Weiss's sister!" Ruby said happily.

"Oh what a pretty girl there! Ruby is that your teammate in the maid outfit? She looks adorable!"

Silence.

...

Wow, awkward.

Everybody stopped what they are doing. Weiss dropped the controller. Winter dropped her rapier. Ruby and Yang just bursted out laughing. And Blake...From the looks and sounds of it, she fell off her bed and was choking to death on noodles.

"Oh my Oum! I can't believe this! Meng! You should be an actor! What a shame!" Yang said between short breaths.

"SHUT UP YANG!" I shouted angrily.

"Wait, what? Did I say something wrong?" Tai asked in confusion.

"Dad, Meng, despite the looks, is actually a boy!" Ruby said while laughing.

...

"Well...Uh...Erm...I'm sorry. Just ignore me." Tai said sheepishly.

Phew. Calm down Meng, just an accident, nothing serious.

"Ok, are we all set?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. Winter Schnee from the Atlesian Military." She held her rapier in front of her. "Pleased to meet you."

"Sanzu Meng, from the Beacon Academy." I pulled out my daggers. "It's an honor to fight you."

"And begin!" Weiss shouted.

* * *

(Insert Lunar clock~Luna Dial from The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)(Meng's pov)

Ok, her weapon is a rapier. So she has a longer reach. Rapier is good at stabbing, so no blocking, only parrying. She has only one weapon, so it is easy for me to parry and counter. These thoughts flew through my head as she raced towards me.

Fast speed, ok. Fast gap closing, ok. Disadvantage for me, because although I can match her speed, I can't maintain it as much hers because I have lower stamina.

She lunged forward with a thrust. I quickly batted the strike away with my left dagger and went for a counter at once. However, she anticipated and actually back dashed away. How did she do that.

I quickly looked at the ground and saw it covered with ice. Oh, so is this kind of the Schnee family's fighting technique? Ice skating? I guess it works.

That being said that speed is giving me troubles.

Winter quickly skated back towards, rapier poised in front of her. She rushed in with a flurry of quick stabs aimed at my head, neck, chest and waist. I concentrated, and let my body take control of my arms. Up, middle and down. My daggers intercepted her seemingly invisible strikes, sparks were flying everywhere.

But soon, I start to slow down. As I said before, she has more stamina than me. Soon, I slipped up and missed one strike. The rapier immediately pierced my unguarded shoulder. Winter, being an experienced soldier, caught my mistake and quickly delivered stabs to my arms and barely missing one strike to my waist before kicking me in the guts, sending me flying across the arena.

* * *

(3rd person pov)

"Wow, this is the first time I see Meng at such a big disadvantage!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It's not particularly his fault. Winter has a lot of experience in the army. Her daily job is to fight grimm and rouge hunters and huntresses. She just has so much more experience than Meng. Sure, Meng's pure instinct in fights maybe can match her experience, in the end he still has way less stamina than my sister." Weiss commented.

"It's like Meng's stats are slightly lower than Winter's, except his stamina which is just absolutely terrible." Blake joined in the discussion.

"Things will be quite different if Meng uses his semblance though." Yang suddenly said to the group.

"Yeah, that is true. But by the looks of it, Meng isn't going to use it. I mean, do you want him to use it?" Blake retorted.

"...No." Yang replied quickly.

"What's his semblance? You girls are acting as if it's a big deal." Tai asked.

"Sorry dad, I really can't say about that. We swore to secrecy." Yang replied.

"Really Yang?"

"Yep."

"Ruby, tell me Meng's semblance, and I will buy you a jar of chocolate chip cookies." Tai said to Ruby.

"Sorry dad, I can't tell you." Ruby replied, pretending to cry. "Goodbye my cookies..."

"WHAT? YOU REFUSED A JAR OF COOKIES?" Tai shouted.

"As the team captain, I respect my team member's privacy." Ruby said to her father authoritatively.

"It's not like he's gonna use it anyway." Blake said. "Well, gg then Meng."

"No." Weiss shook her head. "It's not over yet."

"Huh?"

"Meng has one more trick up his sleeves. I just know. In fact I think I saw it during the day..." Weiss trailed off.

But...when?

* * *

(Meng's pov)

"Kiddo, you can't keep running!" Nanaya said to me.

I know I know!

"Magus, just use the treasury to finish this boring show." Gilgamesh said impatiently.

No. I can't. I will become too attached to it and forget my skills. Look where that got you in UBW.

"...You got a death wish mongrel?"

"You got a death wish Gilgamesh?" Ryougi snapped at Gilgamesh.

Calm down. I am just trying to figure out what to do... Got it!

I quickly formed a explosive amulet on my palm.

Winter lunged at me, with a smile of a huntress.

Wait for it...

It's closer now...

"Master, 5 seconds before impact!" Tamamo said seriously.

Just a bit more...

And now!

I turned to my side and evaded the thrust, and smashed my palm against her wrist and triggered the amulet.

Winter let out a cry in surprise, dropping her rapier in the process.

Can't let the chance slip now. I quickly formed flame amulets on my fist and threw two quick jabs. Causing small burn damage. I haven't learnt anything that involves unarmed combat so probably that dealt minimum damage. But I have to keep going! If Winter recovers too quickly and again takes control of the pace of the fight, there is no more coming back!

I quickly shoulder charged into Winter, and again, using fire amulets keep her downed, I thrusted my palms at her.

Only for her to catch them, with her hands covered in ice.

I looked at her and she smirked.

Oh, her semblance are glyphs...she probably formed ice glyphs around her hands...

My thoughts: If I could trigger the amulets, I could have a window to pull back and use my damaku as suppressing fire.

Winter's thoughts: His melee strike suddenly increased. I need to fall back and take a safer approach.

Both of us narrowed our eyes.

And we both triggered an explosion, steam filled the arena

I back flipped through the air, throwing about a dozen black keys from under my dress in the process.

Using the steam as cover, I quickly waved my arms and sent out waves of knife damaku. I thought it was hit, but clinking sounds indicated clearly that my attacks didn't connect. But I didn't dare to let up, so I kept fring the metal damakus.

Finally, the steam cleared, and I got my vision back, I finally understood why none of the attacks connected. Behind winter, were a few snowflake shaped glyphs. Tiny frost bolts fired from them, intercepting my metal damakus. God, she is the toughest opponent I have met since I came into this world! She has high pressuring power both at close and long range!

* * *

(3rd person pov)

"Weiss." Ruby said flatly.

"Yes?" Weiss said with an equally flat tone.

"Last time I checked, both Meng and Winter are melee fighters correct?"

"Yes."

"SO WHAT THE HECK IS THIS I AM SEEING!?" Ruby shouted angrily, as the two fighters back dashed away from each other, and suddenly released hail storms of projectiles at each other.

It is quite amusing that two close ranged fighters decide suddenly change class to two ranged mages.

"The thing is, I don't know what I am seeing anymore." Yang said flatly.

"Then...Just roll with it, I guess." Blake said in confusion.

"Actually, this might be a good strategy." Weiss suddenly said.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"Apparently, Meng's aura isn't really draining. But Winter's aura is." Weiss showed the chart and the camera. Sure enough, Meng's aura didn't go down, but Winter's aura is going down slowly.

"Winter's projectile uses aura. But apparently Meng's doesn't. Or it just uses a miniscule amount."

"All right girls." Tai coughed to get their attention. "This, is a typical fight between senior hunters and huntresses. I don't know how that boy is pulling it off, but he is doing it. Now, they have gone through the first phase of the battle, they are now in the second phase."

"What is the first phase?" Blake asked the senior hunter.

"Actually, the phase is just what we call in a fight. There aren't really rules that they have to exist. It's just most fights tend to happen in this pattern. But to answer your question, the first phase is called the probing."

"What is it about?"

"Probing means both sides don't know anything about each other, so they decide to test each other in the form of some weak attacks, to get a feel of what their opponents' capabilities are. There are a couple of ways to do it. Most common one is to just use your most common attacks. For Yang, it would be quick jabs. What Winter did was also one type of probing. But it's more aggressive. It's called a rush down. It is more risky since you would be giving away what you can do, and if you mess up and the opponent counters it, you could be in trouble. But it reaps high rewards. First, you could learn how well your opponents can defend. Or, if the opponents defense isn't that good, you can open them up and just go all out, ending the fight in seconds."

"Oh so that's what Meng's been doing to us the whole time!" Ruby said, finally understood what her father meant.

"What they are doing right now, is the second phase, the poking phase."

"Poking, as in, this?" Ruby said as she kept poking Yang.

"Stop it!"

"...No. What I mean poking is attempting to wear down your enemy. That's what they are doing right now." Tai motioned at the two "melee" fighters.

"That seems kind of pointless...I mean both of them will wear themselves out, right?"

"Usually, but in this case, Meng is winning the trade or poking." Tai pointed out.

"How? I mean, Meng has got less hit points, right?" Ruby wondered out loud.

"Ruby, that hit point amount is not that large. Secondly, Winter is using her aura to fire frost bolts. While Meng's projectile doesn't have any cost whatsoever. Also, the winning condition is if Winter's aura drops to critical zone, she loses. While if Meng's health point drops to 50 percent, he loses." Weiss pointed out the difference.

"Oh! So Winter is actually killing herself?"

"That's one way to put it, I guess." Blake said with uncertainty.

"Quiet! Now the last phase is the all out attacks. This only happens when someone made a mistake during the first or second phase. If the other side noticed it, they can now just go all out and completely destroy the opponent. However, chances are, the otherside will recover and decide to go head to head too. This part basically is all about intuition and instincts. Plans are useless now, because everything's happening so quickly, might as well as improvise."

"So what happens now?"

"I don't know. We'll see."

* * *

(Meng's pov)

To be honest, we can do this all day long without changing anything at all. But I need to create an opportunity now! This needs to end!

Quickly, I pulled out a few spell cards.

" **Time sign: Dalet! Illusion sign: Lunar Dial!** " I shouted.

Soon, the blue field engulfed the entire arena. Everything slowed down, because the lunar dial is in effect. Actually, my own knives also slowed by about 30 percent and so is her frost bolts. Actually, only I am not affected. Winter is also slowed by about 30%.

To be honest, I can totally see this spell card mess up my own team mates attacks. Because, only I am not affected. Good thing that my knives damaku can bounce infinitely during the lunar dial.

" **Conjuring: Eternal Meek!** " I slapped down another spell card. This thing was supposed to allow me fire 3 waves of knives in 10 seconds at high speed, but because of the lunar dial, the actually traveled slowly towards Winter. I can see her smirking. Well, you are about to get a nasty surprise. I smiled slightly.

" **Cancel!** " I shouted and canceled lunar dial.

The result was magnificent. The unfamiliarity of suddenly speeding up caught Winter off guard, causing 3 waves of knives all hit their mark, taking a huge chunk off her aura.

I then cheekily threw out a black key with an explosive amulet tied onto it.

Winter smirked as she caught the black key with her hand, only for it to blow up in her face.

I laughed when the smoke cleared. Winter's face is covered with smoke and dust. God she looks ridiculous.

"Grr...Why you little punk!" She yelled and charged at me.

Bad move Winter.

Using her momentum, I threw an explosive damaku at her feet. And it blew her up high into the air. I threw my twin daggers at her, both hitting her square in the head. I yanked the ropes down hard, pulling her straight down, and she landed head first on the ground, her neck made a sickening crunch.

Yikes.

Well, time to finish all of this. I lunged at her and brought my daggers down.

"Kaboom!"

And then I was in the air again.

What happened? I can't see anything! It covered with white mist! And why is it so cold?

Suddenly, my sixth sense screamed in danger. I barely tumbled in mid air.

"Squish!" Pain shot through my arm as I felt something pierced it.

I fell to the ground, barely stuck to the arena now covered with ice. I looked at my arm. A huge piece of ice is lodged into it. And half of my body is numb now.

"To think I have to use this against you...What a disgrace!" Winter's cold voice rang through the arena. I looked at her. Her expression is now cold, a light blue light coated her, and an image of snowflake floated behind her. I can tell that the temperature is even colder over there, because it is quite literally snowing where she is standing.

What is this?

* * *

(3rd person pov)

"What did Winter do!" Ruby asked.

"It's called aura burst. It is a technique between senior hunters. To put it simply, activate it will automatically knock whatever's near you away from you and automatically make you stand upright. Usually lasts for like a minute or so. During this time, some of your stats are empowered, some are worse, I don't know. It's different for everybody. But I do know, that you stay away from them. Because they will wreck you." Tai said seriously.

"Oh dear for Meng..."

* * *

(Meng's pov)

Oh god. She activated some sort of second form didn't she.

Dammit! She's so much faster! I thought as I grazed two frost bolts and a thrust. I tried to move my injured arm, but it's too slow! Winter immediately scored 10 thrusts on my arm. This is bad!

Only this can help me now...

I pulled out a spell card. An eye half obscured by two sliver objects.

Winter lunged at me, rapier poised. She's trying to stab my throat.

In milliseconds I made the declaration.

" **Perfect** **Sign: The World! Za Warudo! Toki wo, tomare!"** I said the magical words clear as a crystal.

Then the world stopped.

* * *

(3rd person pov)

"Well, looks like Meng is going to lose." Blake concluded as Winter lunged towards Meng.

"He did try very hard without his semblance." Weiss said to the group watching.

Then it happened.

" **Perfect** **Sign: The World! Za Warudo! Toki wo, tomare!"** Meng's clear voice echoed throughout the arena.

The next second, Meng appeared behind Winter with a flurry of stabs and kicked her across the room.

"Did Meng teleport?" Yang asked.

"Meng does have a teleport move, but it's slightly different from this..." Weiss trailed off. "I just can't put my finger on it."

* * *

(Meng's pov)

That was too close.

You probably guessed. That spell card, stops time completely for 3 seconds.

I used this time to get behind Winter and used another spell card.

" **Scarred Soul: Soul Sculpture!"** I launched a flurry of wild stabs behind Winter before kicking her across the room.

I checked the screen and her aura is less then 30 percent.

Finally the requirements are met...

"Hey Winter!" I shouted as she climbed up.

"How about one last attack to decide the victor!"

She thought about it.

"As you wish!"

She shouted angrily.

She stood there with her rapier raised, a blue light start to engulf it. I can feel aura is gathering.

I stood my ground, with my arms crossed and legs slightly apart, unwavering.

I just need to time this...

Finally, Winter let loose, and charged at me as fast as a bullet.

"Move Meng!" I can hear Weiss's panicked shout.

Don't worry...

All according to plan...

I can see the tip of the rapier.

And... NOW!

I activated my last spell card of the deck.

A smooth blue screen appeared in front of me, blocking the strike just in time.

The screen shattered, but it doesn't matter anymore.

It's over for you.

Winter.

* * *

(3rd person pov)

"Meng move!" Weiss shouted in panic as Winter sped towards the head maid.

He's crazy! Weiss thought as she lunged towards Meng.

She then saw a blue screen appeared in front of Meng, and shattered quickly as quickly it appeared.

"What was that?"

(Insert Lunar Dial~ Luna Clock remixed by UI-70)

The world turned to silver, and everything stopped.

A million knives appeared from nowhere, frozen in mid air.

Meng, turned around, a black key in his hand.

" **Let us dance...** " He said softly as he threw the black key at the frozen Winter.

" **Till the end of this life!** " He roared.

The black key hit Winter squarely in the chest, knocking her into a knife suspended in the air. The black key bounced of the wall, slammed into Winter again, knocking her into another knife. The process kept happening for five full seconds.

" **This is the end!** " Meng shouted as he caught the black key again. Suddenly, all the knives changed pattern, completley encasing Winter in a sphere like fanshion.

With a snap of the fingers, the knives rained down onto Winter, taking away the rest of her aura.

(Stop music)

* * *

(Meng's pov)

Finally...It's over...

I used about a hundred black keys, and all of my aura.

Winter is the toughest opponent I have met. She matches me in both attack speed and agility. Her instinct in fights also is unbelievably strong. Finally, she trumps me in stamina, therefore putting me at a major disadvantage during the first part of the battle. In fact, at the end, I feel so threatened I almost used my eye. But I didn't.

I can feel my legs wobble and gave out.

The last thing I remember is Weiss running towards me, saying something.

* * *

That's a wrap!

 **Ok, before you flame me for the following reason.**

 **Meng's so OP already! He has so many high classed servants! He has an instant kill move and the ability to teleport, not to mention hypersense that allows him to predict all danger! Why give him this now!**

Let me explain before you beat me to death or un-follow.

Ok, first, his semblance, kills him and drives him insane. Does that sound like a fair draw back? His teleport, aka Nanaya Hitjutsu, also slowly drives him insane or into a serial killer. Another draw back. Also, it has limited uses. Hence how he lost the first bit of the fight with Winter because flash scabbard ran out. Second, the servants. Jack is highly situational. Tamamo does close to no damage at all, since she is a back line support. And Gilgamesh...his attitude is the first problem. Second, Meng's aura pool isn't big enough to actually fire even one full barrage. Meng can only open like two portals to do consistent damage. Third, ea...you kidding me? There is no way Meng has the aura to use it! Under normal circumstances anyway. Also, his new damaku abilities forces his aura back into his body so there isn't any shielding for Meng (not like he uses it for that matter anyway.). Also, his semblance 1 is unusable during damaku and spell cards because it just overloads his brain. So no spray and pray and hope it hits the line. Also, from this chapter, it's clear that Meng's not invincible. Anybody who has a higher stamina than him can win against him. (When he doesn't use the first semblance anyway.) Also, remember how I say decks? Yeah, when Meng uses one deck, he can't use spell cards in other decks! Also, the last words have a 2 day cool down. The spell cards also aren't spamable. The damakus can, but they are literally for suppressing fire. You would actually need to be low on aura for them to do significant damage. So the damaku are for clearing out waves of mobs and small grimms. Winter just happen to choose the most stupid way to deal with them. If Winter just stood there and blocked, she would have been completely fine.

Also, it is just very hard to write if all Meng does is just walk up and kill them in one hit.

Ok, thanks for listening my rant.

You probably have noticed, the spell card and damaku is obviously from the rather popular bullet hell series called **Touhou Project** (Credits to Zun, the guy made the first few games all by himself, from animation to sound tracks and level design.).Also, none of the characters in Touhou Project will make an appearance or even mentioned (except when Meng talks to himself). Only spell cards and damaku are imported. Not even their character related powers! (With some exceptions that are included in the spell cards). Also, the following decks will make an appearance and used by Meng. Take a guess which character they are from. (Or just google them).

 **"The carefree shrine maiden of the lost paradise deck" (Or "10000 miko" deck)**

 **"The ordinary magician deck"**

 **"The youkai of boundary deck" (or the "forever 17" deck)**

 **"The perfect and deity servant deck" (or the "dio brando" deck)**

 **"The scarlet devil deck"**

 **"The devil's sister deck" (Ok, this one is a bit special. Only usable when Meng is...Unhinged for reasons...Those who know Touhou will know why)**

 **"The librarian deck"**

 **"The '⑨' deck" (p.s. This one has some...undesirable effects)**

 **"The phoenix deck"**

 **"The butterfly of death deck" (or the "never sated hunger" deck)**

These are all the ones for now. If you have more to suggest, let me know through comments or messages and I will think about it.

Ahem! Profile update.

* * *

 **Aura: E- to none existent. Meng sacrificed his aura shielding for complete power output.**

 **Passive abilities:**

 **Item construction: E. slightly boosts chance of debuffs taking affect**

 **Territory creation: E. slightly boosts arua based damage.**

 **Foxes wedding (under constant effect from Tamamo): EX regenerates health and increases aura based damage.**

 **Active abilities: Self suggestion: A. Eighty percent chance of charming all enemies around him to walk slowly towards him without being able to attack. This charm works for all sentient organic humanoid species, regardless of gender. (This ability has a 3 percent chance of activating itself without cost or cool down)**

 **Cost:** **5 percent of Meng's current Aura.**

 **Cooldown: 1 minute.**

 **This ability is got from...reasons.**

* * *

 **Servants:**

 **Name: Gilgamesh**

 **Class: Caster (?)**

 **Strength: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Luck: A**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Mana: B**

 **NP: EX**

 **Passive abilities:**

 **Item construction: A (False)**

 **Territory creation: A (False)**

 **Divinity: B**

 **Active abilities:**

 **King's return: A. Raises the chance of critical strikes for entire team.**

 **Charisma: A+. Raises attack damage for entire team.**

 **NPs**

 **Gates of Babylon**

 **Type: Anti-Army.**

 **Rank: E~Ex**

 **Effect: Gilgamesh's signature move. Overwhelms whatever stands in his path with the sheer number of weapons. Deals damage in a 100 meters squared when full power continuously.**

 **Melammu Dingir King's Signal Cannon**

 **Type: Anti-Army/Anti-Fortress**

 **Rank: B**

 **Effect: Shells the area 100 meters squared in front of him. More damage than Gates of Babylon, but his lasts for only 3 seconds. Reduces enemy defense by 20 percent. Increases ally defence by 20 percent. Both effects last one minute.**

 **Enuma Elish: The star of creation that splits heaven and earth.**

 **Type: Anti-World**

 **Rank: EX**

 **Effect: Absolute annihilation for those who stood in its path. (I mean, is there much to say about this cheat?)**

* * *

 **Name: Tamamo no mae**

 **Class: Caster**

 **Strength: E**

 **Agility: B (WTF? I kid you not.)**

 **Luck: D**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Mana: A**

 **NP: B**

 **Passive abilities:**

 **Territory creation: C**

 **Active abilities:**

 **Witch craft: EX. Temporary seals enemy's aura based attacks for 5 seconds.**

 **Fox's wedding: EX. Increases healing speed and aura based damage.**

 **Combat abilities:**

 **Curse sign: Distant Land of the Torn Blossom: Throws out a sphere, the sphere can bounce when collided with terrain. Passes through units. Deals aura based damage on hit. Also poisons enemy for 5 seconds, dealing damage directly to health. The sphere can stay for 20 seconds, growing in size.**

 **Curse sign: Fiery/Frigid/Storm/Chaos Haven: Deals damage in a small fan shaped area in front of her. Damage is aura based, and has elemental properties. Chaos Haven deals more damage but doesn't have elemental advantage.**

 **Last word:**

 **Curse sign:** **Everlasting Summer Sunlight - Hand of Master's Most Favorite Deity!**

 **Another name:** **Polygamy Iron Fist of Castration!**

 **Effect: A three hit combo with amulet enhanced fists delivered to the...lower body of the target. Dealing severe physical damage and aura damage. Damage is increased against male by 50 percent for obvious reasons.**

 **NP**

 ** **Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens****

 ** **Type: Anti-Army****

 ** **Rank: B****

 ** **Effect: Increases aura regeneration speed for all allies. Heals all allies. Massive aura regeneration for Meng. Reduces cooldown for all allies by 10 percent. Reduces Meng's cool down by 50%. (Doesn't affect last words). Increases aura based damage. All of these effects last for 30 seconds. Cooldown: 3 hours.****

* * *

 **Meng's spell cards.**

 **"The Perfect And Deity Servant Deck"**

 **Default damaku: Knives. Relatively fast speed. Can be fanned out. Travels in a straight line. Bounces off terrain up to three times.**

 **Spell cards:**

 **"Time sign:Dalet": Speed is increased by 50 percent for 5 seconds. Cost: 10 percent aura.**

 **"Close up magic": Deals aura damage in a short radius around himself. Cost: 5 percent aura.**

 **"Illusion Image: Lunar Dial": Creates a slow field up to 100 meters radius. Slows everything apart from Meng by 30 percent. Affects projectiles too. Affects channel time too. Doesn't affect lasers. When Meng cancels the Lunar Dial, all allied projectiles are increased by 50 percent for 1 second. During Lunar Dial, Meng's knife damaku can bounce infinitely. Cost: 3 percent of aura per second.**

 **"Conjuring: Misdirection." Meng throws a stream of knives to either side of him 3 times. These knives travel 10 meters out before going back at a small angle. Therefore, they in turn move forward. Cost: 10 percent aura.**

 **During "The World".**

 **Transformed to "Conjuring: Illusional Misdirection." Meng throws out at two extra directions. Above and below him.**

 **"Conjuring: Eternal Meek" Meng fires 3 streams of knives with 3 second intervals in a straight line. Meng can move and aim during the time frame. Cost: 20% aura**

 **"Maid Secret: Puppetry doll" Meng fires 3 rings of knives, around him at three different angles. For the next 60 seconds, every 10 seconds, each knife splits into 3 and they go in random directions. Cost: 40% aura.**

 **During "The World".**

 **Transformed to "Buriallusion sign: Phantomic Killer in Night Mist". Meng spews out streaming knives in six different directions for 60 full seconds while rotating. The knives split every 3 seconds into 3 more in random directions.**

 **"Wound sign: Inscribe Red Soul" Meng stabs rapidly at a direction, dealing physical damage. Cost: 10% aura.**

 **During "The World"**

 **Transformed to: "** **Scarred Soul: Soul Sculpture" The effective damage area is increased and also the damage is increased.**

 **"Perfect Sign: The World!" Meng stops time flowing for 3 seconds. Normal damaku will freeze in place. Some spell cards will cancel "The World." and release a buffed version of the spell card. Cost: 40 percent aura and 10 percent health.**

 **"Last Word: P.A.D. Maid!"**

 **Requirements: Opponent must be less than 30% Aura or Health.**

 **Effect: Meng creates a screen in front of him that lasts for 0.2 seconds. If a melee attack connects the screen, Meng freezes time and counters, placing a million knives randomly around the target. Meng then throws out a black key that sends the target flying into all of them. After catching the black key, Meng redirects all the knives at the target and encase it like a sphere with a curtain of knives. And then time flows again, sending the target to their demise.**

 **Notes: If a ranged attack connects the screen, Meng can't counter. Successful execution will leave a couple of knives on the ground that resemble a clock face.**

* * *

And that's it!

Just in case you don't know, the first bit of this chapter is actually a teaser for Meng's second semblance. A power that is taken from Kara no Kyokai three.

Review if you have suggestions, follow and favorite if you do like this.

Sivir, peace out.


	8. Dream7:Bonding, new weapons and intruder

(Beacon)

It is about 3 in the morning. Ozpin is is standing in front of an open window, looking towards the horizon. His grey hair billows slightly in the winds. Only now, he looks like an old man, not the invincible and all knowing school principle. He has a stern look on his face. He looked at his watch, as if he is expecting somebody.

"You are late." Ozpin suddenly said to nobody.

"And you called me back. I think I have the right to be late since this is not a routine meeting." A male, scratchy voice replied.

Just then, a crow resting on the window sill disappeared in a flurry of feathers, revealing a tall man with graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

"Good to see you again, Qrow." Ozpin said to the man.

"Cut the chit chat, Oz. You better have a good reason to call me all the way from Mistral to here in the middle of the night." The man said rudely while unscrewed the top of a flask and gulped down the alcohol.

"Well, let us get the routine out of the way. Any leads on the woman?"

"No, Oz. It's like she vanished into thin air. Not a single trace of her is found. I lost all tracks of her as soon as she reached Mistral. But I bet she'll be back in Vale very soon." Qrow replied to the principle. "Anyway, why on Remnant did you call me back for?"

"There is an unforeseen... variable in Beacon now." Ozpin said to Qrow.

"So do you want me to take care of it?" Qrow said as he brought down his sword.

"No! Absolutely not! He's only a student!" Ozpin quickly said to Qrow.

"Ok, so what DO you want me to do?" Qrow asked as he sheathed his sword.

"I want you to put him under surveillance twenty four seven."

"Why don't you just bump him off? If he could really threaten you enough to call me back, might as well as get rid of him for good."

"I know, and usually, I would ask you to do that, even if they are my students. But this time it is special." Ozpin said as he turned towards the window. "His power is too strong to pass up the chance for him to join us."

"Wait, so he isn't hostile?" Qrow asked.

"Why do you assume that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because there is a terrorist organization on the loose, or because there is a mysterious enemy that's trying to take you down!" Qrow said sarcastically.

"Regardless, I want you to put this student under surveillance."

"Can't you do that Oz?"

"I can when it's during school time, but during the holidays, I can't if he decides to leave the campus. I can't follow him, Glynda and the others each have their personal affairs, so you are the first that came into my mind." Ozpin replied.

"So in short words, you want me to stalk him?"

"If that's how you want to put it, then yes."

"...Ok then, whatever you say." Qrow said to Oz with a slight shrug. "Speaking of which, how are my nieces doing?"

"Miss Rose is doing fine in combat lessons, her academics...are questionable, but she is improving. Misss Xiao Long excels in combat, her academics are slightly worrying, but that's something that we can fix easily." Ozpin then chuckled.

"Speaking of which, our target is actually their teammate."

"Oh yeah, who are they partnered up with?"

"Miss Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Industry, and Miss Blake Belladonna, who has a more... interesting background story, but that's a story for another day. And of course, our target."

"Wait that's five people, right?"

"There is an odd number of students."

"...What do I need to know about the target?"

"He is officially the model student of Beacon right now. He excels at every single academic subject. His biology is extremely in depth. His only slight weakness in academics is in History but that is for most year one students. His fighting abilities is quite literally the best in the grade, as he won the battle royale we set the day before yesterday, gaining at least a third of the eliminations just by himself. This total includes the invincible girl, Pyrrah Nikos."

"Sounds like you found a genius, Oz. But why did I never know about him?"

"To be fair, he was recruited just three days before the initiation."

"...Alright, I think I know enough. Where is he now?" Qrow asked.

"The Schnee family Manor in Atlas." Ozpin smirked.

Qrow groaned quietly.

"The Snow queen and princess... great... So do I just stalk him? Or do I help him out when he is in trouble?"

"Inform me first, I will decide whether or not you should interfere."

"Ok. Before I go, what does he look like?"

Ozpin handed Qrow a photo of Meng.

"His name, is Sanzu Meng."

"Hang on...Oz, are you sure this is him?"

"Yes, I am a hundred percent certain that this is him. What, are you surprised by his looks?" Ozpin said as his mouth twitched slightly.

"Surprised by his looks? More like stunned by the beauty! Which leads to this question... ARE YOU FXCKING SURE THAT THIS IS A 'HIM' NOT 'HER' ?" Qrow shouted at the principle.

"Believe me, me and Glynda's reaction isn't too different."

"...If there isn't anything more, I am going to Atlas now." Qrow said as he stepped on the windowsill.

"Have a safe flight Qrow. After all the world needs us, and let's not get into unnecessary accidents."

"Right back at you Oz."

"Qrow." Ozpin stopped Qrow as he was about take off. "Have you found Raven yet?"

Qrow shook his head. "You know how well she covers her tracks."

"*Sigh* If only she would see things my way. We wouldn't be in such a bad position. Oh well. Goodbye Qrow."

Qrow said nothing as he turned into a crow and flew away.

(Mind space)(Meng's pov)

As soon as I came to my senses, I immediately felt a blow to my head.

"What was that for!" I grumbled as I turned around.

"Master, that was a horrible victory." Tamamo said to me while the mirror circled back towards her. "Even if Tamamo is no fighter, I can still tell that it went horribly wrong."

"Yeah, what happened to your nimble footwork? I mean, the flash steps I taught you is definitely the way to go in that situation! Instead, you just stood there and took the beating like a rock! Did you space out in the middle of it?" Nanaya asked.

"Ok, flash stepping just doesn't help because it is an engaging tool and on that helps you to get away. At that distance where she strikes, she can and will impale me before I could flash step out. Also, flash step only applies to my feet. My body can't physically shift backwards. If I keep retreating, I will just keep putting myself in a even worse position. With Winter's experience in the military, she would have definitely took advantage of that and defeat me. So I would rather trade blows with her."

"...Alright, I guess." Nanaya replied after a few seconds.

"I have a question, Ryougi."

"Yes?"

"What did Winter do at the end?"

"You mean the circuit burst?"

"Circuit burst?"

"This realm calls it aura burst, but my world calls it circuit bursts. It is when you over load your magic circuits in your body with mana or aura in a one single burst."

"Wait...What are magic circuits?"

"Tamamo, you can explain this better than I do. Can you do it?"

"Yes." The fox miko turned towards me. "Master, there are two factors that determine how successful a magus can be. One is the amount of mana you have, the other one is the number of circuits you have."

"What do these circuits do?"

"The circuits resonate the effects of your magecrafts and the effect of your mana. So for example, the cost of using a magecraft is lower if you have more circuits."

"So how many circuits do I have?"

Tamamo gave me a weird look.

"on average, a magus has twenty main circuits and twenty support circuits. Which gives about four hundred in total. Emiya Shirou is considered to be a miracle because he has twenty seven main circuits instead of twenty main circuits. This gives him about five hundred and forty circuits total, a huge edge against other magus. Tosaka Rin, is considered the most talented magus of the century, because she has a staggering forty main circuits and thirty support circuits, giving her a whopping one thousand and two hundred circuits at her disposal. That's why she literally can use magecraft like a machine gun, since the cost of them is lowered significantly for her."

"Yes, yes." I said impatiently. " But what about me?"

"You... have about one hundred circuits each." Tamamo said in the end.

...

Wait, WHAT?

"I have about ten thousand circuits !?" I shouted.

"Master! Indoor voices!"

"Sorry, but what? Ten thousand circuits? I don't feel any different."

"You dummy. Normally, the normal damakus would cost mana or aura, but you don't have a cost for that! Also, every single spell cards you use are supposed to be a big ultimate for normal magus, and you are just throwing it around for trading! Even the last words! Those usually take several magus together, with weeks of preparation! Meng, be happy, you have already broke several records!"

"In fact." Ryougi picked up where Tamamo left off. "The only... thing that I know that has that many circuits is the mini grail from the von Einzbern family."

I recalled a certain little girl.

Wait... does that mean I could...

"Probably you have this many circuits because Gaia and Alaya custom made this body for you." Ryougi said to me. "Which makes less sense, why did they do this for you?"

"Ryougi... do you think I can summon the grail?"

"Maybe, with the right materials and ritual, maybe. But that is insane and you know it. You are, at maximum the small grail and you know what happens to it to summon the grail."

Yeah, it gets destroyed.

"Damn, I thought there is a quicker way."

"I heard somebody talking about my treasure." Gilgamesh walked over holding a golden cup in his hand.

Wait... A GOLDEN CUP?

All of us slowly turned and looked at it.

"Gilgamesh... How did you get that?" Ryougi asked slowly.

"It is just there in my treasury. After all, I did store all the treasure in the world."

"...Meng, allow me to destroy it." Ryougi said to me seriously, first time breaking her usual composure.

"...I can't."

"Why! You know that thing is bad news!"

"I know, but this is just an artifact too good too lose." I argued.

"If you dare to make a wish, I will kill you on the spot!"

"I know, that's not I meant."

"Then what do you mean!"

"If we can release all the mana stored in it..." I said.

"...Then we can basically have the mana it collected during all the grail wars!" Tamamo said what I thought.

"...I still think this is a bad idea."

"Ryougi, this is why you are not a true magus. A true magus will take risks, to reach the root." I retorted.

"Watch your mouth kid." She snapped.

"...Let's just leave that thing for now." I said as I stored the grail back into gates of Babylon. Unknown to all of us, a drop of black liquid dripped out of the cup and fell onto the floor.

"Anyway, what do you usually do during the day?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"What do you want us to do?" Ryougi asked with a knowing look.

"Well, I was wondering if you people can prepare some equipment for my adventures."

They looked among each other.

"Well, it's not like we have anything to do, so lay it on us." Nanaya said in the end.

I nodded and turned towards Tamamo.

"This one is for you only, Tamamo."

"Miku! How does the master want to use me?" She winked.

"For the love of...Can't I have a single conversation without you being like this?" I complained.

"Ok, ok... you are no fun." She pouted.

"Do you think you can make a class card?" I asked with a glint in my eyes.

"Miku? Masaka... Is the master finally turning into a magical girl? Oh, what should your uniform be... pink! Yes, that sounds good!" She blabbered.

I revealed my command seals.

"In the name of the command seal!"

"Meng, it's not worth it!" Nanaya forced my hand down.

"Just kidding. But to answer that, yes. If I have the right resources."

I looked at the Gilgamesh.

"What are you looking at, magus!"

"Do you think we will run out of resources with the king of heroes around?" I smirked.

"No, I will not give you anything for your petty experiments!"

"Think twice." Ryougi unsheathed the katana.

"...I will."

"Which class, master?"

"...Rider. I want to be more mobile and carry my teammates."

"Okidoki!"

"Gilgamesh, I have a task for you."

"I refuse."

Ryougi just looked at him.

"...What is it?"

"I need a substance called soul steel. Do you have that?"

"I think I do..." Gilgamesh said as he looked through his treasury. "Why do you need it magus?"

"I need about a hundred and fifty kilograms of it."

Gilgamesh did a spit take.

"Are you trying to start a war? This thing is physically durable, but its best property is its complete insulation from magic. Put twenty grams of it in a chest plate it can withstand most low level magecrafts. An entire set of armor made from it will make you basically magic proof! The only reason this is used in large amounts is for magic cannons to prevent leaking!"

"I know. Now give me that."

"What do you want to build!"

"A weapon that's worthy to earn a place in your treasury." I replied

"...Ambitious, magus. I will loan you it." Gilgamesh smiled and a lump of metal appeared next to me.

"Ryougi."

"Yes?"

"I need your help." I said as I summoned a holographic blueprint.

"...Very detailed and beautiful." Ryougi commented. "Did you design it?"

"No, but I will be the first to realize it."

"And why do you need my help?"

"The metal is too durable to cut into the right sizes. I need your death perception."

"...Really." She answered with a dead tone.

"Ok, fine...I'll do it."

"Great, I will leave you guys to do the work. If you ran out of materials, give Gilgamesh a shout." I said and disconnected from the mental realm.

(Mental realm)

"fifty forbidden pages, one hundred void dusts, a hundred and fifty unlucky bones, a hundred Magical Cerebrospinal Fluid, fifty ghost lanterns, fifty Yggdrasil Seeds. and ten hearts of foreign god." Tamamo rattled off her head.

"ten thousand infinity gears, a hundred thousand chains of the fool..." Ryougi held up a list of materials.

"MENG!" Gilgamesh roared in fury.

* * *

(Real world)(Meng's pov)

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the ceiling.

Uh... that was a painful fight.

I felt something resting on my arm and a shifted my head to look at it. It was Weiss, resting in a chair, and laid her head on my bed.

I turned towards a clock and it said five am. Poor girl, she probably stayed up all night because she was worried about me.

As soon as I shifted my body, Weiss woke up.

And the first thing she did is to whack my head.

"You dunce!"

"Ow! Stop it!"

"Maybe I will stop when YOU stop trying to kill yourself!"

"I'm not! It's called taking a risk!"

"Then don't take risks!"

"Hell no, I want to win!"

"Meng, you are no super human." Weiss said as she sat on the bed. "Sure,I admit that you are stronger than your peers, but sometimes, your opponent will be stronger than you. Not because you aren't talented, but simply because they have more experience than you. I know, it's not fair, isn't it?"

I nodded in agreement.

She smiled and continued "Which is why you have teammates like us to back you up."

I shook my head. "Now that's not the right attitude Weiss."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she frowned.

"Why would you rely on others to help you for not strong enough? Shouldn't you consider to improve yourself to match your opponent? Your teammates, no matter how helpful they are, can't always be there when you need them. In that case, all you have is yourself. So we must all push ourselves beyond the boundaries of our capabilities."

"Meng, that's just stupid. You will burn yourself out. You will die before you reach there."

"At least I die on the way, not at the starting line." I replied

Weiss rolled her eyes. "What if they are more experienced than you?"

"If they are more talented I will substitute it with more hard work. If they work harder I will then work longer. If they have more experience then I will risk every thing I have and go for it." I said slightly raising my voice.

Weiss shook her head. "You dunce! Unbelievable..." she then let out a big yawn.

"Go and get some sleep, Weiss. I'll prepare breakfast." I said as I got up.

"No way! You are going to take a day off and rest!"

"Come on Weiss, I'm totally fine!" I said as I showed her my arm. Weiss examined suspiciously, but not a single trace of puncture could be found. Just a slightly pink spot on my arm which would usually take weeks to form.

"How?"

"Like I said, I heal fast." I said as I walked towards the bathroom.

I waited expectantly at the door.

"What?" Weiss asked.

I motioned towards the door.

"Go get some sleep, mistress." I said to her.

"Not until you do!"

"Don't make this difficult for me Weiss. I am your servant, and I work for you right now. For your own health and wellness, go to sleep now. It's time for me to work." I said to her.

"No!"

"Sigh...it has to be this way, right?" I muttered as I scooped her up and dashed out of the room.

"Wha- Let me go this instant!" Weiss stopped for a second in surprise before blushing furiously and repeatedly weakly slapping my chest.

"Sorry, but you need to sleep now." I said as I arrived at her room and placed her on the bed before bowing slightly and dashed out.

"Why you-" Weiss said as I sped along the hall way towards the servant quarters.

Minutes later I arrived at the servant's quarters and to my surprise, nobody was even up yet. Okay, I may have expected one or two slacking off but really? All of them?

"Ahem!" I coughed.

...

Nobody even stirred.

I took a deep breath and...

"EVERYBODY GET THE HELL UP!" I shouted.

It was hilarious. Some servants fell out of the bed in surprise. Others jumped up and smacked their heads against the bunk bed.

"Ugh... What the hell was that! Can't you see that we are trying to sleep?" A maid rubbed her eyes complained loudly.

So, first day on the job and already meeting pricks like these? Life is never going to be easy for me, is it?

"What is your name?" I asked coldly.

"Eugene."

"Alright, Eugene. According to the manual mistress Weiss gave me." I said as I waved the manual in my hand. "All servants must be dressed and be ready for work at five am. Would you mind explaining why you are all in this state?"

"Umm...because we don't need to get up this early and still clean the mansion before the deadline." Eugene replied.

"Oh really?" I sneered. "If I remember correctly, our job is to start working at 5 am, not to clean the entire mansion." I then stopped Eugene. "And who are you, changing orders as you please? Remember, I am your boss right now. I will fire you if I have to."

"Please don't. I have been employed by Mr. Schnee for more than 5 years and it would be a pain for him to see me go." She smiled deviously.

"Ah, I see." I nodded.

"Great! Glad we could reach an under-" She continued.

"And I work for Miss Weiss Schnee and I don't really care." I suddenly snapped at her. "Now, you WILL follow MY orders. Crystal?"

The maid nodded frightfully.

"Good, now, I can see that all of us are late right now. As you said before, you can all finish cleaning the mansion regardless of you getting up at 5 or not. Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it! You ten, take care of the ground floor. You ten take care of the second. You five, take care of the library underground. Let's get to it people!" I clapped my hands as the maids scrambled to their own businesses.

Now then... to the kitchen and make some breakfast for Weiss, since it's part of the job. I sprinted towards the kitchen.

Hmm... what to make... I thought as I sped down the hallway. Maybe an English breakfast? That sounds all right I guess. I dashed into the kitchen, ignoring all the cooks and waitresses.

Let's see...if my memory is correct, an English breakfast includes bacon, scrambled eggs, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, toast and sausages served with tea. This... is going to be slightly bothersome, but nothing I can't handle.

I quickly found a frying pan and poured some oil in it and turned up the heat. While it was still warming up, I quickly went through the fridge and collected all the ingredients. First, I took two eggs and broke the shell, carefully picking out the bits of shells in the yolk during the process. I then poured the egg yolk into the frying pan, and start to cook the scrambled eggs.

While I was cooking, the kitchen door opened and I turned around. Winter walked through the door, looking quite startled when she saw me.

"Good morning Miss Schnee." I bowed slightly.

"Oh! Good morning Meng. I didn't expect you to be up this early." She then stopped herself, unsure what to say next.

"Do you need something from the kitchen that I can prepare for you? I asked.

"Uh...Yes. A cup of strong black coffee, and 2 fried eggs, sunny side up please. If you can bring these along with today's newspaper to the dining room, that will be great."

"Coming right up. Please, give me a moment." I replied. Winter then walked out of the kitchen.

(half an hour later)

I finally finished Weiss's breakfast. I placed them on a heating pad to prevent them from getting cold, and carried Winter's breakfast towards the dining room. I grabbed the newspaper along the way. However, a sub-headline caught my attention.

"Miss Schnee, did you know about this?" I said as I placed the breakfast tray on the table.

"About what?" Winter followed where I was pointing. The headline read "Weiss Schnee charity concert in 3 days." She formed a scowl.

"Oh not again."

"Huh?"

"Father did these thing to us all the time. He promised someone else that we would show up for something without even consulting us, then when we found, it's already to late. He would bring up the Schnee family's honor to persuade us to go. I don't really give a damn now, since he doesn't do that to me, but Weiss constantly gets caught in these things." Winter said darkly.

"Now that is a low blow." I commented.

"Ugh...you tell me. Hey, do you mind deliver this piece of information to Weiss?"

"Sure, no problem." I gathered the newspaper. "But why don't you do it?"

"I need to leave in about 15 minutes. Military business, you know."

"Ah I see."

"About yesterday...I am sorry about that. You have my most sincere apologies." Winter stood up and bowed at me deeply. "I...may have lost myself at the end. I shouldn't use that on you. No matter how strong you are, you are still inexperienced. That was my fault."

"Don't be, Miss Schnee. You did what I ask you to do, to go all out on me. I learnt a lot from yesterday's skirmish. Thank you."

"Heh." Winter smiled weakly. "I guess I got too heated and frustrated. I mean, I just got promoted to a seven star huntress last morning..."

"Hang on, what do you mean?"

"Oh, I guess you and your peers weren't made aware of this. In order to approximately measure how strong a hunter or huntress is, the council of Remnant came up with the association of hunters and huntresses. Hunters and huntresses were given tested by the association. There are 10 ranks, from 1 star to 10 stars." Winter explained.

"So what would an average Beacon student be at?"

"While technically they are still hunters and huntresses in training, those who graduate from beacon would come out as four to five star hunters. But there are exceptions. For example, Pyrrha Nikos is already three stars and above. Weiss is some what close to three stars."

"And...what would I be at?"

"Hmmm..." Winter looked at me and thought for a second. "My mind is saying you are as strong as me, in this case, seven stars. But my gut is telling me that you have gone past that."

...

Dammit, women and their sixth sense!

"Well anyway, I need to go now. So...no hard feelings?" Winter said as she extended her hand. I smiled and shook it.

"No hard feelings at all."

"And I bid you goodbye." Winter said as she left the dining room.

* * *

(2 hours later...)

"OK PEOPLE! LET'S KEEP IT UP! I WANT TO SEE AN ABSOLUTELY SPOTLESS HALL, NOT A SINGLE BIT OF TRASH OR SMUDGE ON THIS CARPET!" I shouted as me and the maids mopped the floor.

"YES MA'AM!"

I looked at my pocket watch and realized it's about 8 A.M.

I waved at a maid.

"What's your name?"

"Um...K-Kat! Ma'am!" The maid stuttered.

"Don't be afraid, you do a good job, and you will be in my good books. Now, care to take over for me for a few minutes? Someone needs to wake Mistress Weiss up." I said as I handed her the mop.

"Yes! Ma'am!"

I ran into the kitchen and took the food off the heating pad. I then walked up stairs with the breakfast trade in my hands and arrived at Weiss's bedroom door.

I knocked the door.

"Mistress Weiss, are you up?"

"Wha-Who's there?" A groggy voice replied.

"Your head maid." I answered flatly.

"Oh! Just one second Meng! DON'T COME IN YET!" She practically shouted in the end.

What's she doing?

A few minutes later, I asked again.

"Yes, you may come in now." Weiss replied in he usual calmness.

I entered, and scanned the room.

"Wow...That's an impressive room size you have." I remarked.

The room is mainly painted in light blue and white. It's actually quite bare. The room consists of a queen sized bed, a dressing table, a study desk, a closet, and a tea table with two chairs. On one wall are a few certificates. Out of curiosity, I took a closer look.

"Hmm... "Violin performance master degree", "greatest album hit of the month", "Youngest to clear the tower in 6 months", "Ambassador of the City of Snow." ... Weiss, you are quite the celebrity aren't you." I teased as I placed the breakfast trade on the panel above Weiss's bed.

"Oh, shut up. The only things I do care about is the violin performance and singing. Those are the only things that dad forced upon me that I actually like. Anyway...wow! You cooked for me?" Weiss exclaimed in the end.

"Isn't that part of the job?"

"Anyway...wow this is really good Meng! Is it too late for me to hire you as my personal chef Meng?" Weiss asked.

"Unless you can bring an entire kitchen with you, then no."

"Ah shucks."

I turned around a leave, since there is still work downstairs that need to be done.

"Don't go yet Meng."

"Why?"

"Just...talk with me." Weiss said as she held my arm. With a sigh, I sat down.

"...What a nice weather we have today." Weiss finally said because it was getting awkward.

I said nothing but drew the curtains, revealing a snowy whether.

"Ehehe..."

"Why is it even snowing? It's autumn!"

"It's always been like this, every month in this city, there will be a few days snowing, hence the name city of snow." Weiss replied.

"Weird...But quite beautiful." I said to Weiss. "But also somewhat...sad?"

"I get what you are saying. Every time, I look out of this window when it is snowing, I always feel...down for some reasons." Weiss said as she finished her breakfast, and walked towards the balcony.

"...This isn't sadness." I replied as I felt a tear well up in my eyes.

"What is it, then?"

"Something that I have been feeling all the time, and... afraid in fact." I muttered.

"You? Afraid? Of what?" Weiss said dismissively.

"...Loneliness. Is something that I am afraid of all the time." I muttered.

Weiss didn't say anything.

"It's hard to explain. When no one is close by to guide me, I just feel...lost. Living without a purpose, like a walking bag of flesh. I don't know what is ahead of me. How do I tackle it? I don't know. I just don't know." I continued.

"Ever since all of my relatives died, I have been living alone by myself. I took care of myself. I cooked for myself, using the rations given out by our chief in our village. I go to school by myself, cleaned the shack by myself, tend my own wounds... I did all of those myself. When the electricity goes out, I can only hug a pillow and hum tunes to myself to keep myself focused. I have no one to go to anymore...always...alone. Even after my semblance was awoken, I still am alone. All the power in the world can't get rid of my loneliness." I muttered.

"...Well...I can relate. Just not to your extent. I was born above everybody else. My family look down on practically everybody. I never went to school until now. My family always hired tutor for me. Every day I see those same cold faces again and again and again, completely devoid of emotion. The maids just...hand me toys, and smiled awkwardly and walk away quickly and stood by the door. When I grew up, My father force me to attend balls. Everybody there just feels so...fake. As if they are all wearing masks on their faces. The occasional terrible pick up lines, just makes me want to puke! If not for Klein, I probably would have gone insane. But still even with Klein, I just feel so lonely... Every time I look out of this balcony, I feel...I am trapped in this prison. And I can't break free. When I saw that beacon is accepting more students, I thought "this is my chance to break free!" And I applied." Weiss stood next to me said softly.

"So, did you feel free?"

"Definitely more than here. Although I act all bossy, it's just my old habits catching up. And...Yang's antiques."

We shared a chuckle.

"To be fair, I think it's your reaction that make it worth while."

"Not you too Meng!"

After a short pause, Weiss continued.

"But what will happen to me after I finish my studies? Will I come back here again, to this ice cold prison? Now with even more fear from the Fang? And I have to face them alone, along with security proxies? With no one to talk with?" She rambled.

I don't know what I was thinking, but then I interrupted.

"Then, instead of going alone, bring a companion with you." I replied as I patted her shoulder.

Weiss looked at me in surprise. "You would do that? For me?"

"I know what is like to go alone. So instead of facing them alone, go with us."

"Us?"

"Team RWBYS is a team. You can rely on us." I replied.

"But they can't always be with me. Death rate among hunters and huntresses is quite high. I need someone that will definitely be there for me all the time!"

I sighed. I can't believe I am doing this...

You know what, screw logic.

"I swear, in the name of Sanzu Meng, I will protect you, Weiss Schnee, till my last breath!" I swore as I pointed my katana upwards and held it at my chest.

...

That day, the oath under the snow was made, the Blood Shuro swore an oath to the White Princess that shall never be broken.

"You don't need to do that for me." Weiss said while blushing slightly.

"This isn't just for your sake, Weiss. This, is also a new beginning for me." I replied as a tear rolled down my cheeks.

"Huh?" Weiss said as she handed a tissue to me.

"All this time...I have walked this path alone...Now I finally found someone else similar to me. I just feel so...happy. Maybe I won't be alone anymore." I muttered while smiling.

"You silly goose." Weiss bopped my head. "The moment team RWBYS is formed, you aren't alone anymore."

"Heh...you are right."

"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrows, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it...irreplaceable. But, you can share these sorrows with the ones you trust, so you can feel better and no longer feel pain about it." Weiss replied softly.

"Wow...that's deep."

"Like you are the one to talk, you talk about the most philosophical questions ever! Come here!" Weiss opened her arms.

"Huh?"

"What does this look like to you? Give me a hug! Don't leave me hanging!" Weiss said while blushing.

"Ok then." I then proceed to give her a hug.

"Excuse me, Ma'am!..." Just then the door opened, and in comes Kat.

While we were hugging.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I AM SORRY!" Kat dashed out of the door.

"..."

"..."

"Uh..." I stammered.

"...I think, you should get out Meng." Weiss said while blushing furiously.

"Huh?"

"Get out!" Weiss said as she pushed me out of the door before locking it.

I am still dazed by what happened.

I realized that Kat was still standing in front of me.

"You saw nothing, ok?" I said menacingly.

"Saw what?"

"Exactly. Now, what's wrong?"

"Mr. Schnee and Sir Whitley is back."

"Ok, you go ahead. I will follow shortly." I dismissed her.

I placed my hand across my chest, and felt my heart was still thumping.

What was that I felt earlier?

Am I somewhat attracted to her?

That answer is yes since the very beginning. But never once this strong.

Is this... love?

...

Focus Meng! It's too early to make any conclusions! Banish those thoughts and focus!

* * *

(Weiss's pov)

I leaned back against the door and covered my burning face. What got into me? I have never done this sort of things to...actually, any of my peers! Why did I do that to Meng? I...talked a lot about my past today, and so did Meng. Maybe, he isn't that strong. He has his own weaknesses. He's just hiding them beneath that stoic face of his. This, is not the kind of morning I was expecting at all.

I turned and looked at the breakfast tray.

But...the thing at the end...the, "oath" I guess, despite how embarrassing that was, was actually surprisingly sweet. Although I am no longer believe in fairy tales, like the knight in shining armor will protect the princess until his last dying breath. But...it's still a nice thought. For someone that's clearly not a knight character, it must have took him quite the courage to do that.

I looked at the steamy breakfast.

Not to mention he is in fact, really sweet.

* * *

(later downstairs)

The maids gathered at the entrance in two columns.

"When Mr. Schnee walks through the door, I want all of you to bow and say "Welcome back, master." Is that clear?" Klein said to the maids.

Oh god this is going to be embarrassing.

"Anything you can do about it, Ryougi?" I whispered.

"You have presence concealment. You will be fine."

Oh right yeah.

Just then, an old man in a white suit and blue shirt entered. He is about 50 years old with grey hair and mustache. His light blue eyes is devoid of emotion, showing no personal opinion of anything at all. Next to him, is a boy that is fairly tall with a slender attire consists of a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons. Over his untucked shirt he wears a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He also wears a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes.

I assume these two are Jacques Schnee and Whitley Schnee. I have only met them for three seconds and I already hate them. They represent the so called "cream" of society. A.K.A we sit back and watch and laugh as others suffer and die at the front line.

Ugh, I hate nobles in this world already.

Then again, I never was a big fan of them at any point in my life.

When the father and son walked past, they stopped before me abruptly. I froze, did they found me out.

"Klein." Jacques called out. Phew, looks like he's only talking to Klein standing opposite of me.

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell Weiss to meet me in my room as soon as possible. I have business to discuss with her." The man left us after that.

I let out a sigh. Looks like I am off the radar...for now.'

Minutes later, I found myself alone in the gardens, thinking about my condition, and trying to find an excuse get into the library again.

"Master." Tamamo suddenly called out.

"Yes, caster?"

"Someone is watching you." She suddenly said seriously. "Someone just got through the alert mage craft I placed around the mansion when you were in bed."

"Which direction?"

"Directly ahead of you."

I looked ahead but nothing is there.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure something got through. I am just not sure what got through. Could be a shikigami, for all I know."

"Scan everything ahead for aura signatures." I thought as I gripped a black key and a spell card.

"...To your left, above." Tamamo replied after a few seconds.

I looked up and to my surprise, I saw nothing but a crow.

"..." I stared at it.

"..." It did nothing but stared back.

"...You sure it comes from that?" I asked caster.

"I am a hundred percent sure about that master, perhaps it's a shikigami."

"Anyway, it has to go." I said as I threw a knife at it.

"Poof!" Suddenly, a flurry of black feathers popped right in my eyes.

In my panic, I swung my katana around to fend off any possible attackers. My blade clashed with something and I almost dropped my katana from the sheer force.

As the feathers finally fell, instead of the crow, a man in his thirties holding a big sword in his hands. He smiled at me.

But I tensed immediately.

This is a smile that belongs to a hunter that is about to toy with its prey.

"Magus, retreat!" Gilgamesh ordered for the first time with genuine concern. "You are not prepared to fight him now!"

"That, isn't exactly under my control now!" I grumbled as I pulled out my daggers and turned on my mystic eyes.

Ah, much better. I feel much more secured.

The man grinned and ran forward with an upper swing. I focused on the line of his sword and stabbed towards it. But he pulled back at the last second and jabbed me with the handle, knocking the wind out of me.

OK, calm down. He is very experienced and has very high strength and speed. Unlike Winter, I don't have the element of surprise and he isn't underestimating me. This is a very very bad spot for me to be.

Maybe, I should just run.

But, I just promised Weiss that I would protect her. Why is someone this strong in the manor anyway? I certainly haven't seen this face before in this mansion. Regardless of his intentions, I can't let someone this strong into the manor without making sure that he has no ill intentions!

I will stop him now.

Even if it means I will put my own life on the line. I will not him touch even a single strand of hair from Weiss.

"Caster, I need you to help me perform aura burst." I whispered.

"But master, if I force start your aura burst, it could damage your circuits! It could have severe consequences!"

"Well, that wouldn't matter if I'm dead already right? NOW DO IT!" I said sarcastically before yelling.

{Qrow's pov)

The kid is a natural, I'll give him that. I mean, nobody has ever seen through my polymorph before. But this kid realized that shortly we met. Boy got a sense of at least 7 star hunter, and skills of at least 6.9 stars.

But something about him just doesn't add up. Sure, with his skills, give him a few years and we will be fighting together. But Oz specifically said that he has become a variable now and now specifically.

Come on, show me Meng. Show me your ace. Show me what Ozpin knew about you. Show me what power you have.

Suddenly, he retreated with two quick steps, putting about 10 meters between me and him. He then closed his eyes and sheathed his daggers while doing some kind of hand seals.

I tensed. Is he finally letting loose of his power? I silently transformed my sword into its scythe form and waited.

" **AURA BURST, ENGAGED.** " A cold, emotionless, near robotic voice spoke.

He finally said after 10 seconds. And then with a huge bang, it happened.

Aura burst, a technique most senior hunters can use, now is used by a hunter that is only roughly a week old.

A used my hand to shield myself from the air blast.

When the debris cleared. I can see him crouching low in front of me.

Meng now is shrouded in a eerie dark aura. The color changing gradually from dark blue, to down right black as it gets to Meng. And then, I saw what Ozpin meant by "an unforeseen variable.".

His eyes... are downright the making of death itself. His pupils shrunk to the point that only black points can be seen. His iris are 2 ring of different vibrant colors, blue outer ring, and pink ring on the inside. Yet these two colors are devoid of life completely.

I have seen those eyes, or something similar.

Those eyes belong to veteran hunters, who have seen hell and came back alive, only to not live ever again in a spiritual level.

Yet the eyes this boy possess is different. The ones I have seen before are dull and passive. These are completely the opposite. These eyes are in fact, the sharpest blades, trying to piece my soul.

" **I admire your confidence and prowess, to say the least."** He said suddenly, his voice cold and harsh.

"I aim to impress." I talked back snarkily.

" **However, for the sake of the one I protect-"** He said as he pulled out his daggers. " **You will leave this place, only in the form of a corpse.** "

And a huge surge of killing intent focused towards me from him.

Just what has this boy seen to achieve this level of malice?

I held my hands up and said "Hold on, I think there is a misunderstanding-"

Then, he completely disappeared.

I tensed and focused my aura to my surroundings. But it's like throwing a pebble in the sea, nothing came back.

Then, out of pure instinct, I looked forward and there he is, merely three meters away from me.

He tossed his dagger into the air, and as it came down, he spun and hit the handle of the dagger with his entire body weight, directing it straight towards my heart.

I panicked and fortunately, blocked it with my scythe. However, instead of it falling to the ground, it tried to drill in with tremendous force. I struggled as I kept blocking.

Then, before I knew it, I was in great danger.

A pair of soft hands latched onto my head, which turned quickly into two wrought iron grips and with that a gigantic tug.

My years of experience of being a hunter saved me. First, I waited for Meng to try to snap my neck. I then, rotated my body the same direction Meng is spinning to avoid getting my neck snapped, while also slowly circle away from the dagger that's trying to get past my blade.

Even though I managed to escape the death trap, cold sweat covered my back. Just how did he think of such a deadly technique to kill? He moved in close so I couldn't dodge the dagger. Then he threw the dagger out and jumped above me to snap my neck. Meanwhile, if I tried to stop him, the dagger will drill literally through my heart, killing me instantly. This technique is flawless both in theory and in practice. If not because I had years of experience and practice, it would have ended my life instantly!

I looked back towards him in horror. He turned quickly, eyes still devoid of any emotion.

He's going for a second strike.

"Wait!" I cried.

" **Mystic Eyes, project!"** He said forcefully. And in a blinding light, we were no longer in the manor. Instead, we are on top of two buildings in a busy city.

Genjutsu? And one this size? Just how many secrets do you have, Meng?

Meng immediately dashed across the roof like a viper and leaped towards me.

I calmly held my sword out in front me. Unless he wants to die from smashing himself into my sword, he would have to stop and there is my chance to counter attack. I smirked cockily.

But then, I was gob smacked by Meng's reaction. He continued to charge towards me, disregarding his own safety. He had this determined look in his eyes that he won't stop until he kills me.

His presence is so oppressive. I am finding it harder and harder to breath. I quickly jabbed his wrist to make him release his dagger. He dropped his dagger in pain.

I suddenly felt pain down my legs. I looked down and saw a huge gash across my leg. In his other hand is another bloody dagger. How did he get passed my aura?

Then, the genjutsu ended with a blinding flash.

We both panted heavily, staring each other down.

"Now, we have done the fighting part. Can we please talk?" I finally said.

Meng stood there for a while before sheathing his daggers. I sighed in relief.

"Finally-"

Only for him to pull out a pair of pistols and shot at me.

Great, so much for infiltration. I hastily turned into a crow and flew out of the mansion.

(Meng's pov)

I silently looked at the bird that flew into the distance.

"That was expertly handled, magus" Gigamesh praised me. A rare occasion indeed.

" **Not enough."** I muttered.

"What do you mean? He successfully repelled the attacker and protected your mistress." Ryougi asked.

" **For a start, I revealed too many cards up my sleeves. Second, the intruder is not dead. There will be a second, and then a third. They are like wild grass. If you don't uproot them now, the next spring they will come again."**

" **Next time I see him, he is dead."** I muttered.

"By the way Meng, since the aura burst, you...seem to not be yourself." Ryougi finally said to me.

" **Hmm?"**

"You seemed so fixated on killing him. Normally, you would have made a comment or two, but you were almost completely mute during the fight this time." Nanaya replied.

"Yeah, you demonstrated enhanced reflexes and information process during the fight. You were also calm and composed, unlike others. Sure, you were almost always calm and composed, but this time you were like "a man with a mission" type of calm and composed." Ryougi elaborated."It's like you were the opposite of being a berserker, since they demonstrate physical prowess while losing control while you gain more control over you emotions. Do you know what that is?"

" **SEED mode."** I blurted out.

"Eh?"

"Stands for _**S** uperior **E** volutionary **E** lement **D** estined factor._ It is a controversial and as yet unproven theory about the continuation of human evolution. Something related to genetic modification of human genes so one could excel in a certain area. Never been proven but definitely a possibility."

"So you are saying someone altered your genes?"

"...This body is created, not born. I am pretty sure those two manipulated something, but wow. I never knew that it is actually a thing. But SEED mode is different than I expected."

"Explain please."

"SEED mode is supposedly to be a hyper mode that lasts for a set amount of time. But mine lasted for a long time, but the effects are slightly different. Let me put it this way. At the start of the fight, I am not so threatened, but I will still take it seriously. Then I become more and more engaged in combat, my senses are getting sharper and sharper. Then finally, I fight as if my life is on the line. This is when SEED mode is fully engaged."

"Huh, interesting."

"Miss! Miss! We are here!" A couple of guards ran towards me. "We heard gun fire so we came here as fast as we can!"

"At ease. There was an intruder, but he has been repelled."

"Should we chase him down?"

"Don't, you couldn't." I then noticed egg shells and tomatoes on the guards' uniforms.

"What happened to you guys? Did you fall into a dumpster or something?"

The guards looked at each other, feeling embarrassed.

"Ma'am, there is a protest at the front gates." A guard replied.

"...Faunus protest I presume?"

"..."

"Come on, speak up. Is it not?"

"...Yes."

"Why so hesitant?"

"...Since we understand their anger yet our jobs comply us to go against them." The guard replied rather unhappily.

"You two, get yourselves cleaned up. I'll handle this." I growled.

"But ma'am"

" **Leave them to me.** " I replied.

"Yes ma'am"

(At the gates)

A large crowd gathered at the gates, chanting and holding banners and placards. Some are holding eggs and tomatoes and toilet paper. The front gate is in a mess right now. The crowd is getting more and more agitated every second as they pushed against the gates.

Oh dear...they have to be dealt with quickly.

With a wave of my hand, I threw a rain of knives in a straight line along the gates, making the front row of protesters scream and stumble back.

" **Please all step away from the property. Anything that stepped across the line shall be EXTERMINATED."** I said in my so called "SEED voice" as Ryougi put it. I then took out a mop and some water and start to scrub away the filth.

I then feel something approaching quickly from behind. Without looking, I threw a black key towards it. From the sounds of it, I think it's an egg. Ah! Another tomato. That's another black key. I could do this all day long.

After roughly ten minutes, I finally finished scrubbing the filth the faunus protesters caused. I turned around and saw the protesters have given up trying to throw trash at the gates. Instead, they proceed to silently glare at me, which is quite creepy it's a fifty men strong crowd. But I paid no attention to them. I just leaned against a wall and watched.

Suddenly, an ox faunus ran up to me and yanked me by the collar and threw me to the ground. Ok, this time it was on me since I fought that intruder so I was trying to rest so I got caught off guard.

"Friends! Our enemy is weak! This is our-ACK!" The ox faunus didn't even finish his sentence before being floored by me with a knee to the balls.

" **You were saying?"** I sneered. I then proceed to cuff him with some cable ties. " **Anybody wish to test my patience?"** They all shook their heads. " **Then how about you all bugger off and mind your own business!"** I snapped. The crowd quickly dispersed. All that's left is a small bull faunus and a female cow faunus. The little kid charged at me. I held out my hand and stopped him by the head. The mother quickly pulled him away.

"You meanie! Untie daddy this instant!" The kid shouted.

" **I am afraid that I can not. Your father has broken the law, and he must answer for his actions."** I replied coldly.

"Enough! Untie my husband now, and we will never join these protests again!" The mother said to me.

Should I or should I not?

I can hear sirens in the distance.

The young kid is starting to become scared.

" **...Law breakers must pay for what they did. Actions have consequences. I am afraid I can't let him go."**

That was the final nail on the coffin. The little boy start to cry as the cops approached the scene.

The man suddenly yelled "You heartless bitch!Do you have any humanity left in you?!"

I crouched low in his face. " **I actually do. In fact, I understand your campaign. But do you know what set me off? First of all, this is my job to keep this place tidy. Second, a very very close friend of mine lives here and I won't allow anything to harm her. YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU DUMBASS!?"** I hissed in his ears.

"Ah, excuse us young lady. We received a call that there are some issues here. So, what is the issue?" A cop asked.

"This gentleman here tried to vandalize the place." I pointed at the faunus.

"Ok, leave him to us. You can leave now young lady." The cop waved dismissively.

I turned back, ignoring the pleas from the now broken family.

"Ahem. Can I talk with you for a minute." A foreign voice called out to me. I turned around and realized it's Jacques Schnee.

"Yes, . What's your wish?" I bowed.

"First, I praise you for flawlessly handle that fiasco. Those cretins need to be put down and you did that expertly without tarnishing the Schnee name."

"It's my duty as part of the Schnee family workers."

"Which brings me to my next point. You may work here as long as you please."

"Huh?"

"My daughter told me that you are in fact a visitor. But I hope that you could work here when you graduate."

"Erm...I will keep that in mind."

"Good, it seems my daughter needs you right now, you may leave."

(Library.)

I sighed loudly.

So did Weiss.

"Something wrong?" We both asked.

"You go first." Weiss said to me.

"I feel like the biggest ass in Atlas right now. I just sent a father to prison."

"...I heard about that fiasco. You did what had to be done." Weiss said as she placed an arm around my shoulders.

"...Doesn't make me feel any better though." I grumbled. "Anyway, what's up with you?"

Weiss sighed. "My father ordered me to perform a charity concert in about 2 or 3 days."

"If it makes you feel better, I like your voice, so I would totally listen." I replied casually.

"R-Really?" Weiss blushed slightly. "T-Then I guess it isn't so bad. Though there's still one glaring problem."

"Huh?"

"The pianist is sick. And probably won't make it." Weiss answered sadly.

"...Maybe I could substitute?" I volunteered.

"...EH?"

* * *

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HALF A YEAR DELAY! PLEASE DO NOT MURDER ME!

From april, I have been busy with final year exams and college stuff, so I really couldn't find a way to write. Please forgive me!

Ahem...as a compensation. The next chapter will be out very soon...I think...

Ahem. I implemented the star system to indicate power levels in Remnant. I hope that clears stuff up a bit.

NOW, PROFILE UPDATE

 **Passive Skills:**

 **SEED MODE: The longer and more determined Meng gets in a combat, the faster Meng can react and process information. Works similarly to Yang's semblance, except Meng's scales with time and boosts his brain capabilities and nervous systems.**

 **Burst Mode:**

 **Neutral (yes, Meng has multiple versions of aura bursts. Each deck grants him a different burst with different mechanics.): Meng's default aura burst. Grants Meng 3 times the speed however increases the damage dealt to Meng by two times. An all or nothing burst. Lasts for a minute.**

Reviews are always welcomed. Like Follow and Favorite this story if you like it!

Sivir, peace out!


	9. Nightmare8:Alter,concert,Love,Darkside

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS I BELIEVE ENOUGH GRAPHICAL VIOLENCE TO BUMP THE RATING OF THE STORY TO M. THE M IS ONLY FOR LANGUAGE AND GRAPHICAL VIOLENCE! NO LEMONS! IN FACT, THIS STORY WON'T HAVE LEMONS ANYWHERE**

 **AT ALL!**

 **Chapters with the title Nightmare indicate that Meng Alter has engaged in combat.**

(Library)

"Meng, it's not that I doubt your abilities, but are you absolutely sure you can pull this off?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"I think... I might be out of practice, but give me a few hours and I will be back in top shape in no time." I replied as I went through stacks of books. Moments later I asked "Is there anything useful on your side?"

"All the information I gathered is quite vague. It only stated that the four relics were split into four different locations to prevent mankind from using them against each other. Also, apparently you need one of the maiden's help to open the vault door-"

"No I don't. If we just find the vault I could just the vault door with a single swipe of the blade."

"You know, there could be some contraptions inside the vault that might destroy the relic if you break through the vault right?"

"And is finding one single person out of the world easy? Look, if I bump into her maybe I could try and convince her to open the vault-if we even find it. There really isn't a point to actively looking for one. I believe that we should search the vault locations, but right now, we are at an impasse."

"Yeah, you are correct. We can't find actual information with regards to the location. This is a dead end. I am sorry Meng." Weiss sat down at a desk and rubbed her temples.

"Don't be, I never expected this to be successful anyway." I sat across her. "The problem is what do we do now?"

 **kill...**

"Huh? Who was that?" I wondered.

"What are you talking about? There's nobody here." Weiss replied.

"I am hearing...stuff...I think I should go and lie down a bit." I replied worriedly.

"You do that. Let's go and have dinner in one hour." Weiss smiled.

"Is this a date?" I joked.

"..." Weiss said nothing but looked down.

Oh god this is...Is it?

"You are taking me out to dinner so that you want me to cook for you right?" I laughed nervously.

"...Y-Yeah sure. Let's go with that. And also find your presence quite...nice." Weiss stuttered slightly and blushed.

"Anyway, I'll go and lie down a bit. See you around." I stood up.

"Good bye."

(Meng's mind)

As soon as I entered my mind. I saw my servants and Ryougi and Nanya clobbering Gilgamesh with folding chairs.

And...HE ISN'T FIGHTING BACK?

"You know Gil...YOU FUCKED UP MAJORLY THIS TIME! YOU DIDN'T JUST FUCKED MENG OVER, YOU JUST FUCKED ALL OF US!" Nanaya yelled at Gilgamesh as he held him by the collar.

"IF MOMMY IS GONE BECAUSE OF THIS, WE WILL RIP YOU APART!" Even Jack is yelling at him.

"Fufufu...ARE YOU READY TO ENDURE THE THOUSAND YEAR CURSE OF THE MIKO?" Tamamo sneered.

And Ryougi said nothing but displaying silent fury.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!" I yelled as I broke the commotion.

"This asshole right here, just killed you, Meng!" Nanaya pointed at Gilgamesh.

"Huh?"

"Remember that he brought out the holy grail?" Ryougi replied.

"Yeah?"

"Look over there." Ryougi pointed towards the distance.

In the distance is a small space of completely black mud.

"..." It took me 3 seconds to fully realize the dire situation.

"You mean this fucker right here..."

"Yes, he spilt that crap in your mind. BECAUSE HE WANTED TO SHOW OFF!" Ryougi suddenly roared.

I breathed in and out heavily. I can feel my heart beating quicker. I can feel my blood pressure rising.

"No need hold it in master. We are all friends here." Tamamo said to me.

With that, finally...

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " I yelled out finally.

I am mad? NO I AM FURIOUS RIGHT NOW! I FEEL MY HEART IS ABOUT TO BURST OPEN FROM MY CHEST BECAUSE HOW FUCKING PISSED OFF I AM!

"YOU!..." I pointed at Gilgamesh only to stumble and fell backwards. I can't even breath anymore as I clutched my heart.

"Master!" Tamamo quickly rushed to me and caught me as she slowly lowered me to the ground.

I quickly dumped a bucket of ice over myself to try and calm down.

"Huff...huff...So now I am currently being corrupted by the black mud right?" I panted as I try to make sense of the situation.

"Correct, even though I destroyed the mud quickly, the damage was already done. The mud is only a catalyst that brings out the worst of you. I can't really kill it since that will make you incomplete and maybe even fatal."

"...On the bright side, it has been fixing the cracks in my soul so at least we have that to thank for it." I said as i tried to lift the mood.

"...Meng, it's no use. Once the corruption starts, there is absolutely no way of reversing the progress. Only one with the purest hearts can avoid being corrupted. Yes, I speak of the saints. For example the holy maiden of New Orleans can avoid being corrupted. But Meng you know you are far from that. This is it, we have lost the war." Ryougi said bitterly.

"...That's all the more reason to go on." I replied.

"Eh?"

"I know too that this may as well spell the end for me. But I made a promise to someone." I smiled as I remembered the black cat faunus. "I won't give up. I will never give up until my last breath. So let's get this done." I rallied.

"...You are right. I would never give in to this dastardly artifact. Humans made the holy grail. Why should we let it do whatever it pleases? Meng, do you have a plan?" Ryougi asked.

"Somewhat. Tamamo, you being from Asian culture, must know some Ying Yan seals or the Chinese five elements seal right?"

"Something to that effect. My Tamamo Shizuishi-my mirror in its released form, can have sealing properties. But we would have to it man it 24/7 and costs a lot of mana."

"Well, I am sure that the great king of heroes have something that can fix this problem in his treasury, **RIGHT?** " I glared at Gilgamesh.

For the first time ever, he didn't say anything but nodded.

"Well, now time to do this." I said the crowd.

"And master you can rest." Tamamo replied.

"Don't question it. This is not you expertise. Let her handle it." Nanaya said to me.

I sighed and nodded and prayed.

(30 min later)

A rather tired Ryougi finally found me.

"There you are. Come."

"What's wrong?"

"Your corrupted part has become sentient. And it is actively resisting the seal. Tamamo is having a hard time keeping it under control. It pains me to say this, but maybe you can calm it down at the very least."

"Ok, let's go then."

Moments later we arrived at the site of the seal. I see Tamamo behind a huge magic circle, on the other side are waves of black liquid crashing against the magic circle. Every time it strikes, Tamamo groans more.

"Tamamo, stand down and get rid of the barrier."

Tamamo nodded and with a breaking sound, the magic circle disappeared. As soon as it disappeared the black waves rushed towards me, only to stop dead in its tracks. A few seconds later, the waves split up, opening a passage in the middle. I slightly hesitated but I still entered.

At the end of the path, I see, well, me.

He looks exactly the same, albeit with some minor differences. For a start, instead of silver hair, he has gold hair. His eye color isn't my black, cat eyes, but a completely wine red color. He also has slightly sharper canines. Most notably, is a pair of...well, I call them "wings", but those are no ordinary wings. Those are more along the lines of one meter long bones, with some colorful gem stones hanging from it. I recognize those are called elemental stones. The elments of fire, water, earth, metal, and wood in its purest original crystal shape. And there is about 20 of them hanging on each wing.

He wears a pink mob cap, white blouse and red dress. For some mysterious reasons, he took up my disguise as a female even though nobody is here to see it.

"..." We said nothing but stared at each other.

Suddenly he grinned and held out his hand.

My sixth sense blared and I flash stepped at once.

And then he clenched his fist.

To my horror, the area where I stood was compressed.

" **Tch, figured that would be too easy. Oh well."** he muttered.

"I assume you are Sanzu Meng." I said to him.

" **...Huh? No phrases like "You monster!" "I am nothing like you!" not even "Sanzu Meng Alter?" Wow, I know you are weird from your memories, but still surprising."** He giggled.

"Because you are me. Just in a twisted way. Perhaps gone insane due to that power you have."

 **"And what do you know? What power do I have?"** he asked.

"Mystic eyes of distortion, I presume?" I replied calmly.

" **...How?"**

"Simple, I **saw** it." I said to him.

" **Na lu ho do (I see). Nothing can hide from mystic eyes of death perception. Not even space. It really can kill everything."** He giggled.

"And you went crazy because all you see is a disoriented world. Honestly, pathetic."

" **How dare you!"**

"When I use my mystic eyes of death perception, I see a broken world. You see a contorted world. Not that different honestly." I yawned. "I accepted and realized something is wrong with my eyes. Yet you, think something is wrong with the world. So you keep bending space to your will. No wonder it turned out like this. This is the biggest difference between you and me. You are arrogant to practically anything even the bloody world. I am not."

" **Hahaha! As if you are the one to talk! You can't even understand your own feelings!"**

"Does that matter? Does knowing my feelings help me survive?"

" **And this is why you will always be ALONE! LIKE YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN! EVEN THE ONES YOU CREATED A BOND WITH WILL LEAVE YOU IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT BOND IT IS!"** He yelled.

"There are lines not meant to be crossed "watashi"." I said coldly.

" **And I break those lines "Ore"."** He grinned.

We tensed.

" **You know we can't kill each other right?** "

"Yes, otherwise I would have already did that."

" **Typical you. I am your Ying. You are my Yang. This is a balance. You are light and I am dark. And neither one of us could exist without the other."** He said, somewhat calmly.

" **I will make a deal with you. I will allow myself to be sealed. Only if you allow me out sometimes."**

"...It seems that you can't stop me from never letting you out."

" **Because I can't really do anything to you. If the black mud is still here, I can conquer your mind and devour your soul. But without it, I am forever your shadow. You will always be the main personality, and I will always be the minor.** " He said somewhat sadly.

"Very well, then. It is a deal. But You are not my shadow. You are me. What I could have become. I am thou."

" **And thou art I."** He laughed. " **We should stop referencing.** "

"It's just more fitting."

" **Before you go... We have to fix you something."** He snapped his fingers. Suddenly I felt something extremely itchy on my back.

"What have you done to me!"

" **Chill, it's because we have to have a similar body structure. You, need a pair of wings."**

"Why do you have those in the first place!"

" **The grail thought that it would be convenient for the new "you" aka "me" to fly. However, we can't let them see these monstrosities right? So the grail gave you as in the host body a pair of tengu wings."**

As he spoke, I feel something came outside of me, ripping my shirt apart. Finally the itching stopped. I traced my hands along the outside of the wings, feeling the smooth black feathers.

"Huh...Didn't know it have a heart."

" **It didn't. It's called the world's evil for a reason."**

"I guess this is it."

" **Yep."**

"Before I go." I stood in front the black waves. "What are my feelings?"

 **"L-O-V-E dumbass."**

"You could be trolling for all I know. But I'll bite. Towards who?"

" **Quite a bit of player aren't you, "me"? Towards not one, but two. And I think you know who I am talking about."** He grinned.

"All right, you are staying in here forever!"

" **JUST KIDDING, COME ON MAN!"**

"Till next time."

" **Ciao!"**

With that I left him.

Back outside, Tamamo waited for me anxiously.

"Master!"

"At ease caster. You can seal him now. But not completely."

"Eh?"

"Just do it, don't ask questions."

I left my space.

(real life)

I opened my eyes and looked up.

And I saw a pair of lips descending towards my forehead.

"...THE FUCK?"

"GAHHH!" A female screamed.

"What in the world were you doing Weiss!"

(Everybody in Meng's mind facepalms and restrains Meng Alter)

( **YOU HAVEN'T LEARNT ANYTHING!)**

"I was uhh...checking up on you! Yeah! Totally that!...Meng! What happened to your eyes again?"

"Huh?" I wondered as I checked a mirror.

I see that I have two eyes with different colors. One black but cat like. The other is completely wine red like my alter's.

"Do you have Heterochromia iridium...Wait...it's changing again! Now it's back to black!" Weiss shouted.

True, just as we are talking, the red eye changed back to black.

"...Weiss, is this really strange? My eyes change color whenever I use my semblance. Don't make a big deal out of it." I decided to bluff my way out of it.

"I suppose...Anyway, that was very...cool I guess one would say." Weiss coughed softly

It just adorable to see her trying to keep up her composure as a noble.

Just then, both of our scrolls rang. We picked it up and found out that it was none other then our beloved team mates.

"What's up team RWBYS!" Our energetic team leader waved at us.

"Nothing special on my end." Blake yawned. "Although, good luck at the concert Weiss."

"Thank you."

"Wait, what concert?" Ruby asked.

"Read the newspaper Rubes." Yang stuffed some newspaper in Ruby's face.

After ruby quickly scanned through the title, she exclaimed. "Wow Weiss! I wish the best of luck at the concert! If I could come I would definitely cheer for you, but..."

"But it's invited only..." Weiss seemed to be slightly uncomfortable when Ruby mentioned that she want to come in person and cheer for her. Oh yeah...this type of concert isn't Ruby's type of concert I guess.

"Oh dear. Poor Meng has to stay alone at the mansion feeling down... Do you need someone to, ahem, "accompany you?" Yang teased.

"...Actually there is a high chance of me also being present. The pianist who were supposed to play with Weiss is sick. I maybe have a shot at this." I replied.

"Wait, you can play the piano?" Blake asked? "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't ask either. Oh and by the way, I can sing too. Now we are talking about this, what instrument can you girls play?"

"Well, Yang can play the drum set. I can play the electric guitar. What about you Blake?" Ruby asked.

"I play the bass. And Weiss can sing..."

"You know what we should do girls?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"...NO Ruby. Don't do it!" I facepalmed.

"We should start a band!"

"...No. Count me out." I replied almost instantaneously.

"Why? This will be fun!"

"Exactly my point! We are hunters and huntresses! We are supposed to be defenders for the future! Guardians for the people! We can't waste time for petty things like this!" I groaned.

"Come on Meng, don't rain on her parade. Are you with me girls?" Yang asked us.

"Actually...I am with Meng on this. We are supposed to become hunters and huntresses and save more people in the future, not to become a band or something." Blake replied after awhile.

"I agree. There is absolutely no point in having this useless thing especially right now considering our positions." Weiss replied too.

"See, 3 against two, you are overruled Ruby." I said to the now slightly upset team captain.

"...Weiss, why are you in Meng's room?" Ruby suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Wha-? Where did that come from?" Weiss nearly shouted.

"Oh no reason. You know we just want to chat with you."

"Then, it's none of your business!" Weiss almost snapped.

"Woah Weiss! Be cool!" Yang held out a hand in front of her sister protectively.

"Well then, if you could excuse me, me and **my** friend are going out for dinner." Weiss said and emphasized on the word "my"

"What do you mean yours? Meng is not some sort of decoration or your property!" Blake narrowed her eyes on Weiss.

"Girls, just stop it!" I groaned tiredly. My head still hurts from the encounter.

"Are you alright Meng? Do you need some water？" Weiss asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Meng. You looked like you have just fought a tough fight!" Yang asked suspiciously.

"I am just slightly stressed, that's all."

"Meng, are you ever not stressed?" Ruby asked.

( **Meng Alter: She has a point, you know.)**

"Anyway, I need to talk with you in private, Meng." Blake suddenly said to me with a hint of hostility.

Did I do something wro-oh crap.

Yeah...

About the protest...

( **Meng Alter: Oh yeah good luck dealing with that.)**

So, what's up Blake?" I feigned innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me! Despite what you told me, you still acted like an ass to those people! What was that for!"

"It is my job Blake!"

"I thought you agreed with me!"

"It is my job Blake!"

"What, your job is to help the Schnee? The ones who oppresses us?" Blake snapped.

"Agreeing with your ideals doesn't mean I agree with the methods they use! I warned them that they are trespassing!"

"So what, you are going to take down whoever steps onto the Schnee's property?"

"No, but I am pretty sure they were trying to storm it!"

"I see Meng. You are just a hypocrite like all of them. You talk big things like the rest. But the moment the Schnee toss a dime or two your way, you go to the otherside at once. I can't believe I got fooled by you!" Blake said shakily with tears in her eyes. "You, are just a worthless piece of trash."

"Don't you talk to me like that, you coward!" I finally lost my temper.

"Excuse me?!"

"Yes! You are a coward! Tell me Blake, why did you join Beacon!"

"To try and undo all the pain and hate between humans and faunus!"

"Oh and how is you fighting in the front lines going to help to do that, pray tell?" I sneered.

"Simple, people will be more grateful and thankful if they see me active in the front lines, saving their lives."

"Oh really? How noble! Except the mass will never know since no press have the guts to go to the front lines and document everything. All you will get are rumors that a faunus huntress helped them, which can be easily twisted into a human huntress helped them."

"No, it can't be."

"Yes it can be, kitty. I assure you, that people who don't like your race can and will try to twist your stories." I sneered more. "Also, weren't you also trying to improve faunus rights?"

"Yes?"

"Well this is just more pathetic. I mean, if you want something that you believe is rightfully yours, you have to fight for it. But look at you now, you chose grimm of all things to fight. At least choose the right target!"

"Are you saying the current white fang is doing the right thing?!" Blake exclaimed in disbelief.

"They have done more work in a few months than the pacifists in decades of years!"

"But they are terrorists!"

"Or are they crusaders?" I retorted.

"They kill!"

"All revolutions are bloody! You should know that blood will be spilt when you try to impose radical changes! If you aren't ready to get your hands dirty, then go home!"

"Well excuse me for having morals about killing others!" She yelled.

"Then you will never get things done, period. To achieve equality, communication is required. There is no communication between the strong and the weak. Therefore display your power to communicate."

"Cold hearted bastard."

"Idealistic coward."

"JUST STOP!"

"Perhaps you are choosing to fight grimm so that you will no longer bear the weight of you killing anyone..."

"STOP!" She finally screamed at me.

I stared at her tear stricken face as she sobbed.

"...And do you really think this really is just an ethical conflict?"

"Huh?"

"All conflicts are originated from profit and greed. There is no such things as spontaneously generated conflicted. They all start somewhere."

"Yes, but-"

"So why would it stop when they haven't got what they wanted?"

"But-"

"The fang isn't exactly clear either. There is no better way to control an angry population by directing them towards a mutual enemy they hate. Whoever is the leader of the fang right now probably has the biggest control over faunus. And how would you know that they didn't start the attacks just to keep everybody busy so that they could stay in power for longer?"

"..." Blake stayed silent.

"Grow up Blake. True peace and equity can never be achieved between two races. The best will be checks and balances between each other. And even this will still cause tension."

"Is there really no other way?"

"There is only one way-silence all oppositions, permanently." I hammered the final nail in the coffin.

"...Just stop...I need to go and think about things..." Blake hung up quickly.

( **Meng alter: Wow, those are some really harsh words. Do you think that might be too much?)**

She'll live.

...I think.

Not so sure about our relationship.

( **Meng alter: You could be a big dick sometimes.)**

And I don't really care.

I took a deep breath, and entered the room.

"Meng! You're back! What took you so long? Where's Blake?" Ruby asked.

"She has something important to do." I then proceed to think.

"...Meng?"

"Yes?"

"You seem...really absent minded. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering about the future."

"Meng, something is obviously bothering you, what is it?" Yang asked.

"...Forget about it. Weiss, let's go." I quickly hung up.

What, I can't just ask them if it is right to kill to reach your goal.

(A few days later)

"Meng! Get ready!"

"DO I REALLY HAVE TO WEAR THIS!?" I almost yelled.

During these three days, me and Weiss managed to convince that I was an adequate substitute for the pianist with some badgering and I showed off some of my piano skills. Then it became a race against the clock for me to get to know the orchestra, intensive rehearsals with Weiss and the orchestra, and more rehearsals.

And now, the time has come. But right now...

"THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK!" I yelled at the strapless dress laying on the bed.

"I am joking Meng, this one is for me." Weiss laughed with tears in her eyes. "But in all seriousness, you will have to appear as a female." She said as she pulled out a much less revealing black dress.

"...Goodbye, the rest of my dignity..." I muttered softly.

"Well, how do you feel Meng?" Weiss asked after I slipped on this...thing.

"...Very insecure down there? I can feel a draft!" I said almost crying.

"Doing fine I see." Oh come on! "Now, the hard part." She proceed to show me a pair of high heels.

"...For fucks sake." I finaly swore. "Do you just want me to suffer?"

"It would be weird if you are the only one that didn't wear these."

"Those are death traps!"

"Oh don't be a baby Meng. Here, let me help you." Weiss said as she helped me up. We were standing so close that I can practically feel her breath on my neck. I hope she didn't see me blush.

After a few minutes of falling over, I finally mastered walking in these things.

"How you fight in these is still a wonder to me." I said to Weiss.

"It comes with practice, now shoo!" Weiss said as she kicked me out of the room.

"Mr. Sanzu, are you ready?" Klein walked up to me.

"Yes, I think."

"If you are nervous, you can ask snowflake for help. She has experience."

"I have what?" Weiss walked out of the room.

Weiss looked just... wow. Absolutely stunning. She wears a simple outfit with only a snow white strapless dress, a pair of white shoulder length gloves and a pair of white high heels. Simple yet effective.

Which is great because I am trying to stay anonymous.

Klein looked at her and then at me again.

"Is monochrome the thing we are going for today?"

My attire is also simplistic. It consists of a black dress and pair of black high heels only. Nothing flashy at all.

"I don't know, I guess black is just my color I guess..."

"I don't know about that Meng...I think blue suits you more. But this will do now."

"Cool." I said as I strapped my knife pouches to my thighs.

"Uhh...I don't think weapons are allowed in."

"They don't have to know about that. Come on, let's go." I said as I walked down the hall ways.

"So, ready for your debut?" Ryougi joked.

Oh be quiet.

"Meng, do you have a fetish of disguising as a girl?" Nanaya smirked as he joked.

Oh fuck you. It's just everything is easier with this.

"Ahem." Jacques Schnee coughed to get my attention.

"Yes, sir. How may I be of your service?"

"You have only one task tonight. Do not screw this up. If you did, I wouldn't be a happy man." He threatened.

"Understood."

"Good. If you didn't screw up, I will pull some contacts and make you famous."

"I appreciate the help, but I am a huntress deep down so that won't be necessary."

"Suit yourself." He left.

"Miss Sanzu, you look stunning tonight." Whitely said to me.

"Master Whitely, what is your wish?"

"Oh nothing, just saying hi to my beloved sister."

"And you have done that, now leave!" Weiss snapped. With a smile Whitely departed.

"Oh the nerve of..." Weiss cut herself as her scroll chimed. She sighed in disappointment after she checked her scroll.

"What, something wrong?"

"Winter isn't coming. But she did say she will watch the live feed."

"All the more reason for us to hurry up then." I said as I walked.

"Klein, could you please bring our weapons?" Weiss asked.

"I thought you said no weapons?"

"We'll leave them at the back stage. Can't go anywhere without some form of protection."

"Very true."

We walked down the stairs and through the front door. a convoy of cars are waiting for us already.

"Come." Weiss leaded me as she entered a limosine. With a thunk, the car door shut and we are in complete darkness.

I clenched my fists. I am very nervous. I mean, I am confident in my abilities, it's just...I haven't played in front of a large crowd.

"Are you nervous, Meng?"

"...Yes."

I feel her soft hand on my own.

"Just imagine you are alone. Try not to think about the audience. This usually works for me."

"Thanks Weiss."

"No problem. Anything for a friend."

Finally the limo came to a stop.

Deep breath Meng. No worries, just probably a quarter of the continent watching you.

Then the door opened.

Almost immediately, I was blinded by the sheer number flashes from all the cameras.

"Don't cover your eyes. Just smile and follow me." Weiss said as she exited the limo.

Yeah...I am just going to activate presence concealment. Not fully, but just enough to keep the attention off me.

I stepped out of the limo and looked at the location where we will perform.

The Schnee theater. A big white building beautifully decorated with its white marble pilllars and archways, showing off the wealth of the Schnee family.

"Come, Meng. Time to walk the first red carpet of your life." Weiss whispered as she held my hand.

"Lead the way then, Weiss."

We slowly made our way down the red carpet among 5 or so body guards.

"Miss Schnee! This is your first concert in 2 months! How are you feeling right now?"

"Miss Schnee! How many songs are you going to perform today?"

"Miss Schnee! Rumors claim that your pianist is sick and won't be able to perform! Does that affect your performance?"

"Miss Schnee! Is it true that you have enrolled in Beacon?"

"Miss Schnee! Is it true that you enrolled in Beacon to escape your father's influence?"

"Miss Schnee! Can you introduce who you are leading?"

"Miss Schnee! Does this mean that you have rejected all proposals from other families and decided to pursue a life for your own interest?"

Oh god this is nerve racking.

Finally, we reached the entrance and walked in.

The theater hall is large. I can't even estimate how big it is. It consists of 3 floors. The ground floor are the stalls and the stage. The second floor are the boxes and a balcony that extends outwards, presumably for the elites. The third floor are more seats for the mass.

I am almost horrified to see people filling the stalls.

"Weiss I thought you said this is semi-private!" I whispered

"I don't know! Father changes things around at the last moment every time!" She whispered back.

Well, time to wing it.

"Let's run over the program again. Dad talks, orchestra performs. Dad talks more, orchestra performs more and so on...And then, dad talks, you and the orchestra perform a piece. Then you and I and the orchestra perform a piece. Finally, you and the orchestra perform Mirror, Mirror while I sing. Clear?"

"Clear."

"Although I have to say, where did you find this piece called The Red Coronation? I searched everywhere and I couldn't find it."

"Well, because I composed it."

Well, I copied it from my world but she didn't need to know that.

"Meng, are you a genius?"

"No. I suck at history. Now let's get ready."

"Hang on, you haven't told me your piece yet!"

"I'll leave that as a surprise." I smiled.

"You jerk." Weiss pouted.

I sighed and looked outside, trying to calm myself.

And I found a crow sitting on a branch in the tree.

I did the "I have my eye on you gesture." and left.

Jack

"Yes, mommy?"

Establish a perimeter around the theater. Tell me when there are suspicious events happening.

"Yes mom." Jack slipped away like a shadow.

Tamamo, scan for aura signatures and tell me when there are hostile ones.

"Understood, Masta."

I sat in an arm chair and tried to relax.

(Ruby's pov)

"YANG! TURN ON THE TV AND SWITCH TO THE ATLESIAN MUSIC CHANNEL!" I yelled at my sister.

"Jesus Ruby, calm down!" My sister grumbled.

"As the captain I am obliged to support my team mates!"

"Ay ay cap." Yang said as she turned on the tv.

"ARE THEY ON YET? ARE THEY ON YET? OH I AM SO EXCITED! DID WE MISS THEM? OH NO!"

"Ruby, CALM DOWN!" Yang shouted at me with her eyes turning red.

"Sorry..."

"Ruby, according to the venue, they aren't up for at least another half an hour."

Thunk!

I collapsed on the floor.

"Wake me up when it's their turn." I said lazily.

(Blake's pov)

I sat on the bed as I continued to read "the man with two souls".

I can't believe Meng said that to me... How could he do that.

I thought you understand me. I thought you were my friend.

Then why did you say all those mean things to me?

Why did you shout at me and insult me?

Why?

Shaking my head I continued to read while my hand fumbled to find my scroll to listen to some music.

Bing!

The scroll chimed.

I lazily looked at the pop up message.

"Weiss Schnee concert starting now."

Hmmm...

I clicked on it and opened the app.

Looks like a live broadcast or stream.

Within a few seconds, the orchestra start to play.

Huh, not bad.

* * *

(Meng's pov)

Don't worry, don't worry, don't worry. It's all gunna be alright.

"Ladies! You will be up very soon!" A stage crew shouted at me.

"OK!" I replied as I slapped some water on my face.

Calm down. Calm down.

Weiss is already gone to the balcony to talk with the guests.

I am so lonely.

And, scared yes.

"Your turn now!"

I exhaled and walked towards the stairs of the stage.

"...As you all probably heard, our guest pianist had an unfortunate accident so he is unable to come. I may have grown a couple of white hair over that." The crowd laughed slightly. "But don't worry, friends. I have found a replacement! And she is just as good as, if not better than him! I would introduce her, but she didn't want to disclose her identity so, I'm sorry. You are welcome to try and find out yourselves, just don't expect any help from me. Over to you, miss." He motioned towards me

This is it.

I walked slowly onto the stage towards the mic stand.

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd.

Breath and release.

"The piece I will be performing is called "Endless pain", composed by yours truly." I said to the crowd. With small bow, I turned around and sat in front of the grand piano.

I looked at the conductor and he nodded.

I breathed in. And placed my hands on the keys.

(Ruby pov)

"Yang! It's starting!" I shouted.

"Where!? I want to see what Meng's wearing!"

Wow, he looks beautiful and mysterious, with the pitch black dress, complimented with a black veil that covered his face.

"What is this? Endless pain? What's that?" Yang asked.

"No clue but shush!"

(Blake's pov)

"The piece I will be performing is called "Endless pain""

I almost fell off the bed When I recognized his feminine voice.

Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said he will be performing.

Also, really? He composed it?

Let's hear it then.

(Weiss pov)

Wow...That was definitely a surprise.

"She composed it herself?" my father whispered.

"I don't know. At least I can't find the entry anywhere."

And then he start to play.

(Insert Endless pain-FELT)(Meng's pov)

The first notes were pressed, and I myself was already immersed in it.

I feel so...sad...helpless...and lonely.

I have the urge to sing.

I opened my mouth, letting aura enhance its volume slightly, and sang softly.

"todokisou na tsuki wo miage ikunen' moowaranai yami ni ikiru karada ni akai namida"

 _(For countless years I've looked up at the moon, just out of reachIt won't end; not my body living in darkness, not my crimson tears)_

It's like back on Earth during one of those lonely nights again, with nobody to lean on. I hugged myself. Only then, I start to miss my happy times with my family.

"hate no nai kioku wa iroaseru koto naitsumetai ame ni obore nagarete kiereba ii"

 _(These endless memories will not fadeDrowning in this cold rain, I would rather be swept away)_

Then sing, let those words become comprehensible sentences. Let it all out, the pain and loneliness. So that you don't suffer yourself.

(Ruby's pov)

"kuruoshii hodo hoshii karada uruou hitomiayatsurou tomo haruka tooi kokoro jama wo suru"

 _(I want for her body, her moist eyes so much it drives me insaneNo matter what I might do, my heart far and distant intervenes)_

Meng's soft words rang as the piano notes played.

Why do I feel so...sad?

Mom...Where are you? I am so scared...Please, come back to me...

Before I knew it, tears dripped down my face.

A pair of strong arms embraced me.

"Don't worry Rubes...I'm here with you." Yang said softly to me.

"Yang...do you feel it?"

"I do... Dammit Meng. You have skills to make a girl cry." Yang said as she sniffled.

I said nothing but enjoying the warmth from her embrace.

Unknown to the pair, Taiyang was watching the sisters. Holding a photo of team STRQ in his hands. He stroke it softly.

"Summer...Raven...both of you left...sigh...how did this happen..." The old man shed a tear.

* * *

(Qrow's pov)

"inori kanaderu hoshikuzu no nakakoyoi odorou yurusareta sen'ritsu togirenai ikiyureru kaori ni yoishiretai"

 _(I raise my prayers in song, in stardustTonight I'll allow myself a dance, just this this weaving melody, breath flowing uninterruptedI want to lose myself in this wandering fragrance)_

The boys voice grew louder as the music reached its first climax.

How long has it been? A decade maybe? I don't know. Spent too much time on booze to keep track of.

I sighed as I recalled the prank Summer and Tai pulled on me.

I chuckled.

Heh...One is now a middle aged old man, the other is, well, six feet under.

Damn this unforgiving world!

(Blake's pov)

"kono te ni nokotta akaku somaru hanasakimidaremau inochi yo kawatte wa kurenai ka"

 _(Left in my hand is a flower, dyed redBlossom in profusion then dance, O life! Will not you replace me?)_

Before I knew it, I realized I have been weeping.

Meng's voice continued with his sad tale as the strings joined in.

Oh Adam...Ilia...why does it have to be this way...

I looked at the full moon outside.

We were so close...yet so far apart now...

My thoughts drifted back to Meng.

Is this...the real you? Not the perfect student, the deadly assassin, the cool headed friend, the stone hearted person. Are you the helplessly lonely person described in the song?

Is that really you?

Just a broken soul that drifts in and out of despair?

And you have to keep up the disguise everyday?

Suddenly, he doesn't seem to be that bad now.

(Ozpin's pov)

"onaji mirai aruki hajimetai kurushimi no naisekai e michibiku wazuka na itami de yorisotteite"

 _(I want to walk along the same future, to lead my lifeIn a world with no suffering, only just a little pain)_

I listened to the boy's painful voice as the orchestra joins him.

All those people gave up their lives for the noble cause. Yet we are still at a stale mate...

Did I...fail all of them?

"Your coffee, Ozpin" Glynda said as she placed the mug down. "Something on your mind?"

I sighed. "Glynda...is it worth it? So many died for the cause. Yet she still stands...Is it really worth it? These people could be living their lives... Am I correct to send them to their doom?"

Glynda patted my shoulder. "Oz, they knew the risk. They all do."

"That's not the point! They are still dead."

Glynda remained silent.

(Weiss pov)

(inori uta utau osanaki tsuki ninegau kotodama hibiku koto wa naizan'ge no ato ni utsutta keshikiazawarau you ni tsuki ga noboru)

 _(I raise my prayers in song to the young moonBut my words and wishes do not reachAfter my confession, shining upon the sceneThe moon rises, as if to scorn me)_

Tears already drenched my face.

This...is me.

For countless nights I prayed under the moonlight, that one day Ohm will deliver her back to me.

Night after night, the moon rises again and again. I'm disappointed again and again.

Father and Whitely's daily scorn and mockery finally got to me. I acted hostile towards the ones who were close to me, pushing them away from me.

And now I looked around, there's only Klein. The rest...were gone.

I lost them because I pushed them away.

And now...I am forever alone...

Actually...maybe not. I looked at the boy on stage.

Meng...you finally showed your true self. Everything is just an act. You are the most broken person I have seen so far. It must be even worse for him for him to even compose this piece in the first place.

I recalled his oath earlier this week and shook my head.

Is that the reason why you are always talk about eliminating all threats? So that you don't have go through the loneliness ever again?

I feel...linked to Meng? I don't know how to describe this. But today, is the day I see Meng in a completely different way.

But Meng...remember, you are no longer alone.

You have RWBY to back you up.

And most importantly...you have me.

(Meng's pov)

"tsuki ga noboru"

 _(The moon rises)_

(Stop music)

I softly sang the last line as the music slowly comes to a stop. The wave of despair is finally over, instead I feel...warm and fuzzy.

"You alright kid?" Nanaya said to me.

Yeah, I think.

"Listen kid, that's the past now. You are now not alone anymore. You have us."

" **Worst case scenario, there is always me, 'ore'** " Meng Alter's voice reached my ears.

Thank you everybody, for all of this...

A thunderous round of applauds woke me up. I see that nearly everybody shed a tear or two. Duchesses held their handkerchiefs close to themselves.

So I guess that's a success.

Now, 2 more to go.

After a short break, it's our turn now.

"Weiss, are you ready?" I whispered.

"I am." she said as she readied herself.

"Next, we bring you "the Red Coronation" by yours truly, again." I said to the audience.

(Play the red coronation)

The red coronation is a short piece that I chose for the collaboration between me and Weiss. It shows off both me and Weiss's skill as a pianist and a violinist. We played perfectly, not too fast nor too slow.

The audience were stunned by the coordination of the two lovely girls performing. The call and response in this piece matched well with their monochrome outfit.

It's as if they were a pair from the start.

(end music)

The crowd cheered again, asking for one more.

Finally this is almost over.

"The final piece for today is "Mirror, Mirror" by Weiss Schnee" I said to the audience.

With a small cough, we begun.

(Play mirror, mirror)

Mirror, tell me somethingTell me who's the loneliest of all?

Mirror, tell me somethingTell me who's the loneliest of all?Fear of what's inside of meTell me can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?Save me from the things I seeI can keep it from the worldWhy won't you let me hide from me?Mirror, mirror, tell me somethingWho's the loneliest of all?

I'm the loneliest of all

Weiss's shrill voice echoed in the hall. Another sad song that captured Weiss's life well.

(stop music)

I am so bloody tired right now.

As I stood up, Jack suddenly called.

"Mom, there is a plane with camo landed on the roof across the theater."

"Stay put Jack." I tensed. Tamamo scan for aura signatures."

"Uh...nothing so far? Wait...there is movement at the back stage's exit! Master! prepare for a fight!"

And then the lights went out. The crowd panicked and screamed.

I quickly flipped over the grand piano and yanked the still standing Weiss behind.

"Bang!" With a loud crash, the doors leading into the theater broke down. People panicked and rushed through. Others however, stood up and pulled out guns on us.

"Shit. Looks like the fang were in here already." I cursed.

"FORGET ABOUT THE REST! WE ARE HERE FOR THE SCHNEE ONLY!" a grunt shouted.

"Tamamo, is the emergency exit in the back unlocked?"

"...They have blocked it. With only you two, unless you use MEDP, there is no way for you to get through quickly."

"Damn it!"

"Meng, go! Leave me here! They won't do anything to you! You are not a Schnee!" Weiss spoke.

"Ryougi, any means of escape?"

"No. When you only have those black keys there is no way for you to get out."

"Jack, you still there?"

"Yes mom."

"Quickly, go to the backstage and bring us our weapons."

"On it!"

I turned towards Weiss. "Weiss, I can't run either. The thing I pulled off 3 days ago still has a lingering effect. I doubt they will let me pass. We will have to fight this one out!"

A brief second later. Weiss narrowed her eyes. "You are right. A Schnee never gives up!"

"Good. Ah! Here comes our courier." I said as Jack appeared with our weapons.

"Mom, can we fight with you?"

"Jack, keep an eye out on the roof tops where they landed." I said as a barrage of bullets whizzed past my head. I shot back and heard a cry of pain.

"Now Weiss. There are two ways of doing this. These are people without aura. So we can a) try and knock them out, or b) go full Rambo on them and massacre them. Your call. Make it quick."

"...Try knocking them out. I have a feeling that nothing will be the same if I cross that line." Weiss chewed her lip and made her decision.

"Ok then." I replied as I dipped my black keys in paralysis poison. Weiss switched to lightning dust rounds.

"Ok, let's rumble!" I yelled as I threw a back key, barely cutting open a grunt's skin. But the poison already took effect. It rendered him helpless on the ground. Meanwhile Weiss sent out a thunder cloud with lightning dust, tazing a group of enemies. We slowly made our way to the entrance, incapacitating hundreds of normal white fang grunts. Almost there now...

Only to have our hopes dashed for more vans of white fang members. To make matters worse, these white fang have their aura unlocked. Me and Weiss dashed back into the theater to take cover again.

"Dammit! This isn't working!" Weiss shouted.

"We can't get through the front anyway! We don't have an escape vehicle! Jack, when is the police coming!"

"Mom, they are severely delayed! They fang have been causing trouble throughout the city! The cops are stalled! This is a carefully planned attack!"

"Shit!"

"Meng."

"Huh?"

"Why are the fang with aura unlocked not pushing us."

"Bastards! They are trying to use the low level grunts to tire us out!" I yelled. "Weiss! If we don't start killing them, we are officially fucked! And you don't want to fall into the hands of the fang right? I bet death is a mercy if you got captured!"

"...DO IT THEN MENG!" Weiss finally lost it and yelled.

"FINALLY, PROGRESS! LOOK OUT WEISS!" I yelled as a white fang lieutenant tackled Weiss with a chainsaw.

"Finally! I get to kill a Schnee!" The man laughed maniacally before revving his chain saw

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" I yelled and stabbed his back. He sat up quickly, and swung his chainsaw around, making contact with my abdomen. "GAH!" I clutched my stomach.

"I WILL KILL YOU FIRST THEN!"

"JUST DIE! **EXTREME DEATH!-SEVEN NIGHTS!** " I yelled as I threw out my dagger at the lieutenant and leaped onto him snapping his neck. Yes, this is the exact same move I failed to execute on that mysterious person. It worked this time though. I picked up the bloody dagger that even bits of heart muscles on it and glared at the rest.

"KILL HER! SHE'S JUST ONE GIRL!"

"Weiss! Hold onto me! **Murderer of the Misty Nights!"** I said as I unleashed Jack's noble phantasm. A misty fog quickly filled the entire theater.

"We lost them!" A grunt shouted.

"Block all the exits!" A white fang hunter shouted.

"Dammit! Well, there is no sneaking past them now. Might as well as start a killing spree." I muttered to myself.

"A what now Meng?"

"Just stay here Weiss. I'll handle this." I said to Weiss.

"Uhh...ok?"

(insert rosabel by Cre-sc3NT)

I quickly ran behind a grunt and slit his throat with one swift strike. Red hot liquid splattered across my face. I instinctively took a small lick before realizing what I did.

Strangely, I didn't feel disgusted.

Instead I sort of liked the taste of rust and salt together. I smiled, my eyes now with a glint of blood lust.

"Actually, it doesn't feel too bad to kill... Feels pretty satisfying...hehe" I chuckled.

I then set my sights on on a female white fang with her back towards me. With water moon, I landed on her shoulders and placed both of my daggers against her throat and with a swift thug, she fell to the ground, gargling as she choked to death on her own blood. How ironic, choked to death by the essence of life itself.

"She's here! Come here!" A white fang hunter shouted. I guess I accidentally walked into his detection range. A here footsteps gathering quickly. Cursing my luck, I used flash step and dashed right to him. With four inch, I stabbed him through the throat and flash stepping behind him and slashed his neck from behind.

Behind me, three white fang hunters emerged with rifles raised. They opened fire at once. I quickly parried the bullets with my daggers and charged at them. One of them, seeing this isn't working, swung the butt of his rifle at me. I slid as it swung harmlessly above my head, stopping in front of him, before launching myself into the air with an explosive jump as I slashed him from the crotch to his face. He roared in pain. I then proceed to finish him off with two shots from my pistols, spraying his brains and broken bones across the floor. The other two, horrified by the state of their companion, turned and aimed. I quickly used first wind and grabbed one of them before slipping behind him using him as cover as his companion shot him three times, taking away all of his aura.

"NO JOHN!" she cried.

"RUN! MAY! RUN!" the meat shield shouted at his companion.

"Oh how adorable, letting your love run while you make the ultimate sacrifice. Too bad this isn't a fairy tale... BECAUSE BOTH OF YOU WILL DIE!" I laughed maniacally. I am truly enjoying this. I stabbed him trough the back, creating a small gap. I then ripped it open slightly, peered through it and laughed.

"HERE'S MENG!"

The female faunus turned around and booked it, screaming. Oh wow, she is fast. I actually can't catch up. Under normal circumstances that is...

I smirked as I teleported right in her path since, you know, it is in the reality marble. She clattered into me before screaming again and ran the other way again. I laughed and I teleported again right in front of her, scaring her so much that she literally peed herself.

I then a much larger gathering of footsteps. Well, all fun things must come to an end.

I engulfed myself in black flare, and murmured.

" **Hell is starting...We are fire, rain, power and retribution!...Now, let there be a massacre that none shall forget! MARIA THE RIPPER!"** I chanted the aria. I dashed forward, covered completely in black flames and chased her down like a hound. My daggers planted firmly near her waist while Jack materialized and planted hers in her stomach. We then ripped out our daggers and with a splatter, her insides nearly exploded as intestines, uterus and other probably very important organs flew every where. Jack gave me a salute and disappeared. I then had to cancel Murderer of the Misty Nights because it is was draining too much aura. I accidentally inhaled as her blood sprayed at me, taking in a huge mouthful of it. Strangely, I gulped it down naturally, as if I have been doing that for years.

And yes, this carnage is now being presented to the now about 50 strong white fangs.

What did they see?

They see a girl dressed in black, now completely drenched in blood, in front of a mutilated corpse, drank a huge mouthful of fresh blood, with a mad laugh, eyes twitching, and a loop of large intestine around her neck worn like a flower necklace.

They shuffled nervously.

"Hehehe..." I chuckled as I set my sights on them. " **Sa, hajimemashou ka! (So, let us begin!)** " I laughed.

Some of them scrambled out of the theater at once. While others just froze.

One of them turned. I tossed my nylon rope and lassoed him by the ankles and pulled him back. I then straddled across him, holding a dagger with both of my hands and plunged down. he pushed against my wrists as he struggled against me. I grinned and kneed him in his balls. With a cry his strength faded as I repeatedly sunk my blade into his body.

"NO, PLEASE! MERCY! MERCY! NO! HELP! MERCY! NOOOO!" His futile pleas for help slowly turned into nothing more than faint gargling sound. With a smile and swift swipe, I decapitated him. Picking up his head, I stood up and punted the head out of the theater and I let out a shout of glee. The rest looked absolutely horrified. One of them started puking in fact.

Then more white fang poured through the door. Of course.

Scanning the area briefly, I made my decision.

"Say...did you know?" I said in a hollow voice to no one in particular. "Someone once said, before one's self destruction, one will fall into its last act of insanity."

"I tried to reason with you. I really did." I said to the white fang. "But I guess you won't understand nor agree, right?"

"You called me a little girl multiple times...that broke my heart, it really did." I placed a hand across my chest in mockery. "Well...you shouldn't..."

" **BECAUSE YOU WILL NOW FIGHT DEATH AND HORROR'S INCARNATION! I REJECT MY HUMANITY, WHITE FANG! KORE WA, SAISHU-TEKINA KAUNTODAUN DESU! (THIS, IS THE FINAL COUNT DOWN!)"** An image of a black seed falling, bouncing once and exploded appeared in my head when I roared as I finally aura bursted as I fully entered SEED mode and used my SEED voice.

(Switch music to Black Lotus-East new sound but don't start it)

(Switch pov to Ruby)

I let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"That, was so far one of the best ways to spend an evening!" I yelled.

"For the love of- Ruby, tune it down!" My father shouted.

"Sorry!"

"I have to admit, that was pretty sick." Yang said as she held up the I approve gesture.

"Yang, you have to help me convince Meng to form a band with us." I begged my sister.

My sister grinned as she cupped my cheeks. "How could I say no to a cutesy weasy face like yours! Of course I will help you!"

"Yay!"

"Although, it might be easier if we convince both Blake and Weiss to join, Meng will probably join as well." Yang said to me.

"Yeah..." I said as my mind wandered off tracks again.

"Yang..." I said to my sister.

"Yes?"

"Who do you think, out of four of us, does Meng like the most?" I asked.

Yang almost tripped. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because, it is my duty as team captain to ensure that my teammates have a stable and positive mental health." I said in a very feign authoritative way.

Yang laughed and stopped to think.

"Before the break I will say Blake 100 percent. Now, I am not so sure. He seems awfully close to Weiss now..."

"Hmm... And what do you think about Blake and Weiss? Do you think they like Meng?"

"Uh...Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"Ruby...are you trying to play match making?"

I whistled innocently.

Yang shook her head. "Well...I am somewhat sure that Blake kinda likes him..."

"How?"

"I caught her peeping on Meng showering a few times."

I blushed at once.

"Plus all of the "asserting dominance warnings" she gave us."

"Huh?"

"Don't mind that. But to answer your question, yes. I think Blake likes Meng, quite a bit."

"How much?"

"Eh...above friends, lower than lovers?"

"Ok. What about Weissy?"

"Oof... this is a tough one. I mean they don't even talk to each other that much in school except for class time projects and homework. But during the last couple of calls, I noticed something different. Something...off." Yang said in a mysterious way to add the suspense.

"What is it?"

"She keeps mentioning Meng as **her** head maid and sometimes going as far as saying Meng is **hers,** which is a bit weird but still reasonable."

"Sure, then?"

"But then, I did some research on the web and found out that the head maid serves the master or mistress and them **only**. They follow wherever the master goes and it gets a bit..." Yang made air quotation marks. ""Intimate" I guess."

"Ewww..."

"But I doubt that this is gonna happen for them. but that does mean that their bond will grow, quite a lot."

"Uh huh."

"But then, the last call, Weiss seemed so flustered."

"So what? Maybe we caught her in a bad time or something."

"Exactly! Which links with my next point. What is she doing in Meng's room? From Meng's reaction, he doesn't seem to be expecting her at all. So now we know that Weiss was trying to do something to Meng without Meng knowing and got caught red handed by us. What could she be doing? Stealing? No way. Pulling a prank? I know I would but not Weisscream. What else could it be?" Yang smirked.

"...Ok, ok. I get it. She likes Meng?"

"Yup, well, and she is being quite hostile with Blake kinda proves the point."

"Say...does Meng know about this?"

"Either he is being an ass and ignoring the signals or he is just emotionally dumb, so I don't think so."

"Wow, Yang you are so smart!" I exclaimed.

"Excuse me, Ruby? Me being blonde doesn't make me an idiot! I just choose to act that way so I can get to know people quickly so I can judge their character quickly." Yang pushed a pair of invisible glasses on her face. "But I have to admit, that is also part of me. I like to have fun."

"We all do."

"Clearly not Meng." I grumbled.

"He has some...issues." Yang said awkwardly.

"Yeah..."

"And to be completely honest, I can't really read him."

"Huh?"

"He's a man full of secrets. Everything about him seems to come out of a fair tale. From being dead and coming back to life, to his skills in a fight. But most importantly, he still hasn't come clear with us yet, even after the talk."

"Any evidence?"

"Just my gut instinct. But sometimes it is the truth." Yang said with a serious tone. "Ruby, I can feel it. He is troubled by something. I don't know what it is, but he is."

"But we can't help him if he doesn't tell us right?"

"Hmm...true. Bah whatever, we'll cross that bridge when we have to." And there she goes back to being herself.

"Yang, one last question. What do you think about him?"

"Me?" She looked surprised. " He's ok...? He's too uptight for me. I would like to be with someone who enjoys life more but still can get serious when need to. Meng's just too serious."

"Hmm...ok."

"That being said, he is very cute. What, do I sense a crush here?" Yang suddenly pushed her face right in front of mine.

"Oh no! Not at all! It's just I really admire him. He is just so powerful and near perfect!" I replied.

"Sure you are."

"YANG!"

Just then, my scroll rang. I picked it up. It was a call from Blake.

"How's it going Bla-"

"Ruby, turn your TV to Atlesian News." Blake cut me off quickly. There is a lot of shaking in the background. It sounds like...running? Or sprinting?

"Wow, that's rude Blake." Yang commented.

"I am serious. Turn the TV to Atlesian News NOW." Blake said forcefully.

"Ok just chill... What is wrong anyway..." Yang grumbled as the news came on with a stern faced reporter. The title below her read "Urgent News: White Fang attack on Schnee Family Theater short after Heiress Weiss Schnee concert."

"...Shit." Yang cursed.

"Shortly after the concert of young star Weiss Schnee, the terrorist organization known as the White Fang attacked the Schnee Family theater." The reporter began. "The Atlesian Police is unable to arrive on scene at once since the White Fang attacked 20 other locations in the city of snow. Chief Police of the Atlesian police claimed that they were stretched thin on man power and is currently unable to offer any support. We now hand over to our live reporter near the scene." The scene changed to a woman in a helicopter holding a microphone.

"Are you done Yang? Are there any updates yet?" Blake asked, huffing.

"They can't get people in because the White Fang attacked other places in the city too."

"What about the SWAT?"

"They haven't say anything about that yet but I am going to say that they also are stretched really thin."

"For Ohm's sake..." Blake cursed under her breath. "Ok, Yang. I need you to keep me posted. For some reason the 4G isn't working so well today and I nee-"

"You can count on me, Blake." Yang replied.

"Thank you."

"Ah yes thank you studio!" The reporter in the helicopter said. "I am currently above the scene safe from enemy fire." Shots were heard below. "I have next to me Mr. Milton, the chief of Atlesian Police Department Snow city branch. So Mr. Milton, care to shed some light on the current situation?"

"Gladly." A stern man answered. "Roughly at the start of the concert, we have received calls that claim that there are minor conflicts in the industrial district, the accommodation district and the commercial district. Naturally, we sent officers to resolve issues. Around about half way into the concert, the first gunshots were reported from the field officers and they requested back ups. We sent more men to aid the issue. But things got worse. Soon, in merely ten minutes. More than 20 cases of severe crime was reported. Arson, bombs being planted in densely populated area, gun fights, armed robbery, hostage situations etc. So we mobilized the SWAT units to back up. However, when we tried to send in security proxies and droids and drones, we discovered more than eighty percent were sabotaged by hackers. Our specialists are working right now to fix them. We are not allowed to send in hunters because according reports, the criminals were all normal faunus. According to the law of Hunters and Huntress agreed by all four kingdoms, hunter squads are strictly forbidden to being used against non hunters and huntress criminals. And then at the end of the concert, the attack on the theater began. We sent squads of hunters, but..." Just as the man is talking, the chopper suddenly dropped altitude quickly before a red light flew by.

"Sorry, but we got too close!"

"Thanks Andy. Now, as you just saw, the hunters and huntresses came across...them." The man pointed towards a certain direction. The camera panned towards it, revealing 10 oddly shaped and colored large crafts.

"Those are air crafts equipped with optical camouflage. The elite White Fang units were flown in via them. They are also equipped with the state of art fusion cannons and other armaments. They have been blocking the squads on ground for a long time."

"Mr. Milton, what about the Atlesian forces?"

"Our police choppers are no match against them. Couple of us got blown right out of the sky. The wreckage is still burning down there. This is military grade hardware! We are not prepared for an attack this scale! The Atlesian national Army is coming as we speak, but most of them are positioned at the borders! They won't be able to come for another 30 min."

"What about the casualties?"

"That's the only good news." The man smiled slightly. "The civilians are mostly safe. Apart from the ones being taken hostage, the worst for the others are the minor cuts and bruises. I can't say the same for our officers. A quarter of the forces are already KIA, the rest are all injured to various degrees. We really are trying our best, but we really really are at our limits. Fortunately, the twenty or so attacks are suppressed so hopefully we will have more men on the Schnee Theater soon."

"Now, about the Schnee Theater, are there any casualties?"

"Surprisingly, not at all! All of the audience made it out without a scratch even." The man's expression than darkened. "However, among these people, Miss Weiss Schnee is no where to be found. Another person missing is a pianist accompanying her. It is very clear, the White Fang came here for the heiress."

"We knew that Miss Weiss Schnee is currently a huntress in training right? Maybe she is still fighting."

"We certainly hope so. Because if she surrenders, the White Fang is going to make probably the most horrifying public executions ever."

"Is it possible to concentrate the entire police force on rescuing her?"

"Highly doubt it. With those blasted things over there, I don't think we can pass at all. Also, it is highly unethical of me to rescue a single person over the lives of half the population of the city, even if the person is Weiss Schnee." The man closed his eyes and looked down.

"Blake, they are still trapped inside. The police can't help. The Army is too slow." Yang told Blake.

"FUCK!" Blake screamed in anger.

"Young lady that is no way to speak with a professor!" a stern voice in the background said.

"Ms Goodwitch please, let me see Ozpin right now." Blake pleaded.

"I assume you are here for the attack on Weiss?"

"Yes, and-"

"Say no more, Ozpin organized a meeting with all the senior professors here for that mission. Come in with me, you deserve to know."

"Can I keep this phone up since Ruby and Yang are on the other end?"

"Of course. Try to get Meng here as well."

"That is impossible, Glynda." Ozpin said to the professor. "According to my informants, Meng is currently and I quote "Stuck with the ice princess in there and I am not sure if he wants to get out and endure her more or just die there.""

"Only that drunk buffoon could wrote that!" Glynda growled.

Meanwhile the news continued

"So what are you here for, Mr. Milton?"

"I am here for a recon mission." Milton held up a drone. "This thing will be able to capture everything that happens inside which will make the assault planning much more easier." A large shouting pierced the skies.

"What was that?" The reporter asked. The camera pointed at the ground. Suddenly, white fang poured out of the theater.

"Oh no...if they are retreating...then that means Miss Schnee might have...perished." The man closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Silence.

Blake hung up the scroll.

I feel am slowly falling towards the floor, Yang is shouting at me.

Meng and Weiss...two living people, I just talked with them a couple of hours ago...are dead.

Is...this what it means to be related someone that is a hunter?

Is this what they have to go through when their friends die?

Should I...even pursue that dream knowing the chances are slight and my friends will go through this when I am...dead?

Is this the risk of being a hero?

"RUBES!" Yang slapped me.

"Yang..."I whispered. "What would happen to you when I die?"

"..." Yang was too stunned to speak.

"Tell me."

"I...I don't know. Probably be miserable and sad for a decade? And the rest of my life would be being miserable and sad and angry and a lot of grimm punching?"

"Oh... Yang. I am beginning to doubt my dream..."

"Don't you say that again!" Yang yelled. "What would Weiss say to you if she saw you like this!"

"She would say "Don't you give up on me you dolt!"" I said softly as I smiled.

"Right, which is why-"

"But Meng also said that the most hideous acts you can do to your loved ones are betrayal and dying." I replied quickly.

"Yang, I really, really, really, love you. You are my only family left except dad and uncle. And I really really really don't want to make you sad." I said as I hugged Yang tightly.

"Ruby, if you give up your dream now, I will be sad."

"But how can you prove that you won't be as sad as this when you see me die?" I retorted.

"You know." I smiled slightly. "Meng gives this very thoughtful talks. What would he do now?"

"He would say go on! Keep going forward!"

"Wrong. Meng would say, if you don't believe you can do it, don't do it. Because you can't do it. Just follow the 2 simple words that summarize all human wisdom."

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Attendre et espérer.-Wait, and Hope."

"...but did he say anything about dreams?"

(flash back 3rd pov)

 _Meng is reading a book while Ruby came around the corner._

 _"Meng!"_

 _"Oh hello Ruby, how do you do?"_

 _"Great! I have a question."_

 _"OK. Lay it on me."_

 _"What is your dream?"_

 _Meng looked surprised._

 _"My dream?"_

 _"Yeah, your dream! My dream is to become a hero like the ones in the stories! What's yours Meng?"_

 _He paused, bewildered, really thinking about it._

 _"My dream...is to finally protect someone or something I care."_

 _"Oh wow! That is very sweet and noble! Well, I better work hard and become a hero and then I can have a happy life with my family and friends!"_

 _"Hang on, then that isn't a dream! A dream is the final thing that you want to happen! Then that's just a goal!"_

 _"Of course it is, silly. After I become a hero, I don't need to worry about anything! I just need to live happily ever after with my family and friends and all of Team RWBYS!."_

 _Meng looks stunned. He then laughed._

 _"Then, by all means. Ruby. Devote yourself to it." He said really seriously._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Give it all you got."_

 _"I will, but why?"_

 _Meng started to read a book again._

 _"Because...you can only live once."_

 _(Present time Ruby pov)_

"He...said...give it all you got." I whispered. I feel strength returning to myself.

Yang looked visibly relieved.

"I can only live once. I will not leave with loose ends untied!" I shouted as I jumped up.

"I need to become stronger, stronger and even stronger!" I shouted.

Meng...thank you for your advice.

Meanwhile the news kept going.

"What is this? The White Fang moved back into the building?" The man shouted. " THAT MEANS THAT MISS SCHNEE IS STILL ALIVE! HOPE IS NOT LOST YET!"

Huh?

Did I hear that right?

Yang punched upwards in excitement.

"YOU HEARD THAT, RUBY? THEY ARE ALIVE! HELL YEAH! I KNEW THOSE TWO COULD PULL THROUGH! Ruby?" She suddenly looked at me worriedly again. "RUBY!"

Why is the world sideways? Since when did the wall look like the floor?

Oh never mind, I am lying on the floor. I tried to climb up, but a wave of exhaustion hit me.

I am getting sleepy. My eyes are fluttering.

Before I fell asleep, I smiled slightly.

Attendre et espérer.-Wait, and Hope. Hehe.

You are right again, Meng.

(Yang's pov)

I scooped Ruby up and placed her upstairs on the bed.

"DAD! DAD!" I yelled as my blood pressure rose.

"Coming! What's wrong?"

"Is Ruby ok?"

Dad looked at Ruby and finally replied.

"She's fine. She's just passed out because of huge stress and huge emotional roller coasters. Should be ok. Just let her rest. I trust that you can look after her?"

"Actually dad, I am gonna stay downstairs and you know..."

"I understand." Dad smiled. "Let's hope that they can pull through this eh?"

"Yeah, they better."

I walked downstairs and took a can of beer from the fridge, cracked it open and downed it in a single gulp.

"Phew! much better!" I burped loudly as I placed a hand across my heart. The beating finally returned to normal.

Ok, I admit, I wasn't nearly as calm as I was in front of Rubes but hey, someone's gotta be the one that rallies people! Might as well be me.

There...really isn't much I can do...All I can do is pray...

I need to be stronger...for all of us...

"Dammit, Meng. DON'T YOU DIE ON ME NOW!"

(time wind back, blake's pov)

The principle's room fell into silence as the man said that Weiss may be dead.

"...Why are you all looking so stressed? You know what Meng's capable of. Both of them will survive." Ozpin said without a care.

To make my worries even worse, the other professors seem to agree with him.

"Excuse me, principle Ozpin." I finally spoke up. "Shouldn't we try and save them? They are the students of the academy after all."

"Not quite, Miss Belladonna. You see, we are responsible for the safety of the students when they are on school grounds or any school organized events. We won't be held legally responsible if they are on a holiday outside of school grounds."

"Ok, on a moral perspective, can you please send help to save my friends?" I snapped.

"And why should I help you, Blake Belladonna? Or should I call you Shadow from the Phantom squad from the White Fang?" Ozpin said to me.

I gulped and sat in silence.

"So...you knew all along..." I said as I pulled off my ribbon. No point in hiding now. Plus, they do need ventilation from time to time.

"From the moment you submitted your form, we have been sort of monitoring you." Professor Port replied. "Standard procedure for all faunus since the white fang...you know what I mean."

"Yes, and?"

"Your DNA we picked up during the ID verification pulled a match with a certain Schnee Dust train heist. That's when we knew you were Shadow, the assassin of the phantom squad."

"So, what are you going to do with me? Arrest me and hand me to the police? Or hand me to one of the Ohm knows how many bounty givers? I imagine the people I killed on that train is enough to warrant me a death sentence." I am so scared right now, but I can't show weakness. I held out my wrists, but I can't keep my voice steady. "Just...cuff me now. Do whatever pleases you to me. Just please, save Meng. Send help now." I bit my lip, trying to hold back tears as I imagined my life behind bars. Or worse in an electrocution chair.

"No, no no. You are now Blake Belladonna, not Shadow." Ozpin quickly pushed my wrists away. "The moment I took you in, I am already guilty for assisting criminal escape. We are in the same boat now." He joked. "What I don't understand is if Meng really wants to get out, he could easily get out, with Weiss probably. Why are you so worried?"

Oh...Meng didn't tell them about his side effects so they wouldn't use that against him...

Sorry Meng, but right now, your immediate safety comes first.

"His semblance has severe side effects." I blurted.

Ozpin stopped and looked genuinely surprised. "Well he definitely didn't mention it to us."

"Probably because he doesn't trust you." I scoffed.

"Anyway, continue. What is that weakness?"

"To put it in simple words, it slowly destroys his soul. And that's the reason he has been avoiding using them." I am sorry Meng, this is the only way I can help you right now. Please don't hate me for this.

"...So you are saying that Mr. Sanzu is avoiding using it right?" Doctor Oobleck asked.

I nodded.

After blinking a few times rapidly, Ozpin quickly took out a scroll while giving orders quickly to the professors.

"Glynda, Peter, Oobleck. Get to the hanger now, find the fastest available bullhead at once. I want you off the ground in 2 minutes." Ozpin then started talking to the scroll. "Ah James, how are you doing?... You have already sent people towards that location? Ah! Great." Ozpin then gestured us to leave the room and I obliged.

As soon as we were outside, I begged Professor Goodwitch. "Please, professor, let me come along."

"Nonsense. That is no place for you! Your battle is against the grimm, not terrorists!"

"Meng is my friend! An-" I shouted but professor Port interrupted me.

"We don't have time for this, Glynda. Let her come along. She was part of them after all. Time to make a clean cut with them."

"...Alright, hurry up." Glynda agreed after a few seconds.

Meng...please stay safe.

(Back in Ozpin's office) (3rd person pov)

"So James, are you sure that your people can arrive on time?" Ozpin asked

"I make no promises. I don't know, but they are going as fast as they could." A man replied.

"Remember James, I know Jacques is your friend, but remember our priorities."

"I am a general, Ozpin. I know what is more important. Meng needs to get out first before Weiss."

"Good, just making sure."

"Anyway, have you considered my proposal yet?"

"...If Meng himself agrees to be experimented and researched on, I will allow it."

"...Huh, I expected you to refuse actually."

"I can't treat Meng as someone younger. He knows a lot of things. **He knows too much.** "

"Wait, you mean he knew your reincarnations?"

"The night we first met, he said that my soul is old, yet my body is young."

"I see...Should we eliminate him?"

"There is no need for that. I just discovered that his flaw...his ability to destroy everything will destroy him in the end."

"So what do you propose?"

"I think we should keep him under captivity until the time we need him comes." Ozpin said emotionless.

"...I did not expect this from you, friend."

"He is the first sign of hope in Ohm knows how long to put an end to this. I can't afford any losses. The silver eye carrier is to young and we don't have much time left."

"...Very well, when do you propose you to do this?"

"I am thinking about it. Give me more time."

"...If you really think this is the way to go, then I will help you. But Ozpin, a word of advice."

"What is it?"

"Do you really think, that you could control the beast?" Then James hung up.

"...I don't know." Ozpin said to nobody in particular.

(now play the music) (back in the theater) (Meng's pov)

Ah...I feel power coursing through my veins... So much better...

The white fang member surrounded me and fired. I scoffed at them.

" **Watashiwa Sekai! (MY WORLD!)"**

Then time stopped moving.

I placed a dagger each flying towards their necks.

And then time flows again.

"Guh!" the grunts clutched their necks fell to the floor.

" **Boring..."** I muttered softly.

"Crash!" The sky lights broke open and more White Fang soldiers rained into the room.

"Quick! Extract the target and leave! Ignore her!" One of them shouted as they head towards the stage.

My blood boiled.

" **No one touches ojyousama! Time sign: Dalet!** " I yelled as I sped across the theater.

" **Buriallusion sign: Phantomic Killer in Night Mist!** " I yelled as I unleashed my strongest aoe spellcard. A silver image of me appeared from my body and started rotating rapidly throwing out streams of knives. 20 or so White Fang grunts screamed in pain as the blades broke through their aura and shredded their flesh. The rest ducked for cover behind the chairs.

I dashed back to Weiss.

" **You alright?** "

"Yes. WHAT IS THAT AROUND YOUR NECK?"

" **Forget it."** I quickly threw that ring of intestines off me. " **We have to go, now!** " I said as I scooped Weiss up.

"Let me down!"

" **Not now!** " I said as I made a B line for the door.

...And promptly crashed into the next assault wave.

I turned around at once and sprinted again. Suddenly I felt my body getting heavier.

Shit.

3 bullets found their way to my legs and screamed in pain.

I used flash step 3 times before diving for cover behind the piano again, which seemed to be a lot more durable than I believe.

"Meng are you alright?"

" **Daijobu (It's fine) I can still remain in combat."** I said as I struggled to fight off the pain.

"Meng! Why are your vitals going down!" Weiss screamed at me.

" **Doesn't matter!** " I said as I yanked a White Fang hunter over the piano before stabbing him through the eyes.

"Yes it does!" Weiss said as she froze a grunt getting too close into an ice sculpture.

" **It does not! It only means I need to be more careful than usual! Wound sign: inscribe red soul!** " I yelled as I ripped another enemy to shreds.

" **Oh for fucks sake is there no end to these bastards!** " I finally screamed as more White Fang roped in.

 _ **It looks like you are having severe troubles. Meng Alter said to me.**_

 **Thanks captain obvious.**

 _ **Well, I suppose I should help.**_

A spasm of pain seared through my head as my right eye turned red.

"Hurry! We are almost done!" A white fang shouted.

"Meng! Get a hold of yourself!" Weiss shouted.

" **Argh..."** I groaned.

"DIE SCHNEE!" A white fang soldier lunged for Weiss's throat with a spear when she wasn't looking.

" **JUST...FUCK...OFF! ALL OF YOU!"** I yelled as I unleashed my other eye.

Or rather, Meng alter's eye.

The resutls were spectacular. A wave a flashing green and red light radiated across the room.

And then with a huge noise of sickening sounds of bones getting crushed, all of the white fang members fell to the ground while their heads detached themselves from their bodies.

Silence filled the once noisy hall.

I sighed in satisfaction.

(music end)(Yang's pov)

HOLY SHIT.

What the fuck just happened?

I mean at first Meng kinda just murdered ten White Fangs without even doing anything (That was during the world). And then he just started spinning and throwing a FUCK TON of knives at them.

I mean the number of the knives definitely grew when he threw them.

Dafaq?

And then there is that shenanigan.

What the hell?

Their head just flew off! What the fuck!

I can hardly relate this...thing to the Meng we knew in the acadamy.

Which one is the real you. The scholar, the assassin, or...this?

I don't know anymore...

I quickly ran into the bathroom and started to hurl.

Holy shit, Meng. That was severe overkill.

Ugh...I am not sure if I can eat for another week.

(Blake's pov in the bullhead)

"He is dangerous." Goodwitch said as she witnessed the decapitation of about fifty White Fangs.

"Glynda, you can hardly blame him under that circumstance." Port disagreed with her.

"I am not saying that is wrong. I am just saying that is just overkill."

"Ok you two, stop talking about it. Can't you see Blake is well..." Oobleck interrupted the two.

"Hurk!" I vomited whatever I had for dinner in a vomit bag.

"Well, at least she used that."

Meng, just murdered at least 50 faunus in cold blood.

He probably killed more.

"Belladonna" Port called.

"Yes?"

"Do you think this is unacceptable?"

"...I don't know. Professor Port what would you do?"

Professor Port rubbed his head.

"If you mean by decapitating them, no. If you mean killing, probably yes."

"But...it's not right to kill!"

"But sometimes, we have to make a decision. If I have to kill them to live, I will. I am pretty sure my colleagues will also agree." Professor Goodwitch and Oobleck both nodded.

"Listen Blake, I know what Meng did isn't pretty. But so is the world. Sometimes, you just have to kill others to survive, especially when they are actively trying to kill you." Professor said to me softly.

"...Have you killed anyone, Professor Goodwitch?"

"...Yes. From murderers to slave traders. Terrorists or drug lords. I have killed hundreds of people."

"Don't you feel any...remorse?"

"Of course. When I first killed, I wasn't better than you. But then I realized, if they don't die, more will die because of them, and that would be on my hands."

But Meng...

I leaned back and sighed.

I don't know how I think about him anymore.

I don't know if I can see him as he was.

I just don't know anymore.

(Meng's pov)

I scanned the now body littered theater.

"Some how, you pulled that through." Ryougi sighed.

Yeah, I don't know either.

I took a few steps forward to check if there are any more survivors.

"Help..." Someone whispered.

I stomped heavily on the head of a dying White Fang.

" **May you never rest in peace."** I spat.

I then turned around to Weiss.

" **Well, we survived."**

"...I imagined a knight doing this kind of thing for me when I was young."

" **Well, too bad. Hope you aren't too picky that an assassin did that.** " I replied. We looked at each other and smiled.

Then Weiss took a step forward.

"MOM! ENEMIES ON THE ROOF ACROSS THE STREET!" Jack suddenly yelled.

It took slightly longer to register what that means. When I did, I acted quickly.

I threw out Tamamo's mirror and flung myself in front of Weiss.

"Plink!" A bullet bounced off the mirror. The mirror then dissipated.

I sighed in relief.

(play Uru - Freesia)

The next few moments happened slowly.

I suddenly felt a huge pain in my back, like the last time Winter pieced my arm with a pillar of Ice. I can feel something tearing through my chest, making its way to exit my body through the chest.

A sniper bullet.

Designed to do collateral damage.

And Weiss is in front of me.

I turned on Mystic eyes of death perception and in my final attempt to save Weiss, I miraculously slashed the line of the bullet that just exited my body.

I sighed in satisfaction.

Silence filled the halls as I fell to the floor.

"NOOOO!" Weiss yelled as she yanked me behind a row of seats out of the snipers' sights.

Across the road on top of a roof.

"MOM!" Jack yelled as she ripped a sniper apart.

"FUCK!" Qrow also shouted angrily as he chopped the other sniper's head off.

I feel something cold on my chest and on my back.

"You are going to make it...You are going to make it..." I heard Weiss putting something across my wound.

I struggled to keep my eyes open. I can here Tamamo shouting something but I can't focus.

"Weiss...I...don't...feel...so...good." I struggled to speak as I gasped for air.

"Shut up. You will make it. You will make it."

"It's no use."

"SHUT UP!"

"...It's no use."

"Let it..go Weiss. I want...to...die at least...comfortably." I whispered.

And then the pressure increased.

"...Now you are just evil."

I feel tears landing on my body.

"...You dolt..." Weiss whispered while in tears.

"Damn it hurts." I complained as I propped myself up against the seats and looked down.

Sure enough, there is a gaping hole in my chest, now covered in a red slab of ice, stained with my blood.

"You will make this through...Meng. You promised me you will be by my side forever..."

"...I said as long as I lived. And so I did..."

"Just save your strength. Ruby is waiting for you essay on history. Yang is waiting for your maths paper. Blake is waiting for your maid dress up..."

Not sure if I want to live or die now.

"You know where...my folder is. I am pretty sure that you...kept...a recording...of me...being a maid...somewhere..."

"They won't accept stuff from me. You have to give it to them in person." Weiss moved closer to me.

"...I am sorry..."

"JUST LIVE DAMMIT!" Weiss shouted as she bursted with tears.

"...Can't do that I'm afraid."

"I ORDER YOU TO LIVE DAMMIT!"

"...Mission failed..."

"Just...why..." Weiss cried as she tried to maintain pressure.

At the corner of my eye, I saw a white fang sat up with an smg.

I suddenly found my strength again and I pulled Weiss behind and turned ninety degrees to shield her.

"Rat-a-tat-tat-tat!"

More bullets pierced my chest, but I still managed to shoot him in the end with my pistol.

"NOOOO!"

I slowly pulled myself up using the seats to help and picked up an smg along the way.

"Sa, ikun. (Well, let's go)." I held Weiss's hand as I staggered.

Weiss said nothing but followed.

We made our way about half way across the theater when 3 more White Fang entered the building.

We both opened fire on each other. I miraculously killed all of them. But now, I am unable to even move my legs. One of them shot out my knees. Fuck...

I let go of the smg before kneeling on the ground.

Weiss sat between the rows of chairs and cried.

"Meng..."

"Tomaranai jia nezo (Never stop moving forward) Weiss. Tomaranai jia nezo!" I said as I pointed forward.

"Meng-"

"IKU! (go)" I yelled.

Then I fell forward flat on my face.

"NOOOO!"

(Yang's pov)

"Crash!" the glass shattered against the floor. The fragments cut my fingers but I didn't care as I fixated on the tv screen.

Breath, release. Breath, release.

"What's wrong?" Tai came in to investigate the noise. He then turned and looked at the TV and he turned ghostly white.

"Yang-" He said, waiting for me to burst into a fireball of anger.

But nothing happened.

I feel...shocked, I guess.

I don't know what to think I guess.

"Yang are you ok?" Dad asked.

I didn't respond.

Dad silently lead me to Ruby's room and tucked me in next to Ruby and I didn't resist.

"You are tired Yang, just sleep."

And I followed his instructions and closed my eyes.

(3rd pov)

Tai watched his two daughters and clutched his head and sighed.

"How do I even break this to them..."

(Blake's pov)

"Ozpin...mission failed." Glynda called Ozpin on her scroll.

Huh? Why am I lying on the floor?

Then the events final registered in my brain.

"NOOOOOOO!" I yelled, tears bursting from my eyes.

Professor Port and Oobleck looked at each other and sighed.

"This world is a cruel place isn't it, friend." Professor Port said to Professor Oobleck.

"Indeed it is. Why do we have to send kids to fight this war..." Oobleck took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

I clutched my chest tightly. I feel a heart wrenching from my chest. As in, literally, heart wrenched outside of your chest.

Not even a full month yet, Blake. Not even a month.

Memories flew past like images, reminding me what little happiness and warmth I felt when I spend time with him.

I miss him already.

His smile, his words, his slender figure, even his scent.

I loved them.

And I finally realized it.

I may have been in love with Meng.

Of course.

Otherwise, why would it hurt so much.

When he is taken away from me?

"The most cherished things is the ones you miss once it was taken away from you."

Meng used to say that a lot.

"Dareka (therefore), We must cherish what we own right now." He said that with a smile.

I have been a fool all along.

And now he is taken away from me.

By the organization I once belonged.

My blood pressure started to rise as anger coursed through my veins.

"Should we return?" The pilot asked.

"No, there is still Weiss Schnee. Keep going." Glynda said to the pilot.

"And more bad blood to be cleaned." I spat with venom in my voice.

Screw the friends I made in the Fang.

I, will send all of you, to the deepest parts of hell!

(Weiss's pov)(play 01 Anna na ni issho datta no ni ReTracks あんなに一緒だったのに)

Meng's red hot blood splattered against my face and dress as he fell face first towards the floor, still pointing forward. A small trail of blood followed his finger tips and kept going forward towards the door.

"NOOOOOOO!" I cried as I knelt near his dead body.

Why must all good things come to an end so quickly?

I promised I would cherish this second chance that god gave to me.

Then why did you have to rip it away from my grasp!

Suddenly more White Fang poured through the door, surrounding me and Meng.

 _After over coming many obstacles, the prince finally rescued the princess from her high tower._

"FINALLY! THE DEMON IS DEAD!"

 _This would be a happy ending for the two when they return back to the safety of the castle walls where the sun shines and flowers bloom._

"AND NOW, THE OTHER DEMON WILL PAY FOR HER CRIMES!" A White Fang grunt pointed at me.

 _However, tragedy struck. The prince was killed when they were making their way back to safety._

I tightened my grip on Myrtenaster.

 _In his last moments, the prince urged the princess to leave him and run herself._

"You have saved me multiple times, Meng." I whispered to him. "It would be terrible of me to not honor your last wishes."

 _Wiping her tears, the princess refused to leave her loved behind._

"But, forgive my capricious nature." I said as I mustered my courage.

And I softly planted my lips on his now cold ones.

 _She now clad herself in her loved's armor, and took up his blade._

The White Fang broke into an uproar of laughter. "WAHAHA! THIS IS RICH! GOOD OLD HEIRESS'S BARN DOOR SWINGS ANOTHER WAY!"

 _And vanquished all the enemies, returning to the castle with her love in tow._

 **IN MENG'S NAME, I** **WILL NOT LET THIS STAND!"**

(play Resolution instrumental)

I feel the power of aura flowing through me, radiating out.

When I opened my eyes, I realized that every last one of the White Fang were frozen into ice cubes. With a thought from my mind, the ice cubes shattered into pieces.

" **After all, blood and gore isn't exactly my style.** "

More White Fangs emerged through the door and roped down from the roof.

I readied my rapier, several glyph appeared around me as I stepped in front of Meng's body.

" **NOW, PREPARE YOURSELF! WHEN THE CURTAINS RISES, THE APPLAUSE SHALL BE AS THE THOUSAND THUNDERS! DIAMOND STORM!"**

Cold air swirls around me, slowly expanding out, growing in size and finally, into a blizzard. The glyph starts to shoot out small but sharp ice shards, turning this into a meat grinder. White Fang soldiers screamed in pain as it shreds away their aura and armor, then their skin, flesh, until there is nothing but white skeletons left.

"KILL HER NOW!"

" **INSOLENT, STINKING, VERMIN!"** I yelled as I skewered three grunts as they rushed towards me. Unable to free my weapon again, and more White Fang rushing me, I let go of it, and formed an ice spear as more of them decide rush me, getting skewered on the spear instead.

"YOU BITCH!"

" **SILENCE! PEASANT!"** I yelled as I tossed an ice javelin towards it, nailing him to the wall. I also freed my rapier.

More of them roped in from the skylights.

" **GLACIAL TOMB!"** I yelled as I again froze everybody near me into blocks of ice before shattering them again. I glared at the carnage I caused.

I then spot a barely living White Fang trying to play dead and I approached her and held her up by the throat.

"Please...let me live...I have a husband and two kids..." she pleaded as she flailed weakly.

" **You have kids and family to care?** " I yelled.

she nodded weakly.

My anger boiled. " **WELL! SO DID MENG!"** I pointed at Meng's body. " **HE HAD FOUR LOVELY GIRLS THAT CARE ABOUT HIM! WELL YOU INSOLENT DEGENERATES CERTAINLY DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THAT NOW DID YOU ALL!?** " I yelled in her face.

" **I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR A LONG TIME BEFORE KILLING YOU!** " I yelled as I thrusted my palm against her chest, letting the cold flow seep into her. Her eyes widened in shock and horror as she realized what I was going to do.

" **THAT'S RIGHT! I FROZE YOUR BLACK HEART SO IT WOULD STOP BEATING! NOW, YOU WILL HAVE A LONG AND PAINFUL DEATH OF SUFFOCATING WHILE AIR IS WITHIN YOUR REACH! NOW! REPENT AND PERISH!"** I sneered and tossed her aside.

More and more White fang poured through the roof.

I sighed and readied my rapier.

" **I will not let you go...never...not even when you are dead..."**

(Stop music) (Meng's pov)

So...I died again...

Well...this is embarrassing, dying in less than two fucking weeks. I mean, look at all of those fanfictions! Even if they die and get revived somehow, it is at least one month or the first season's over or something. But two weeks...that's gotta be a record.

"Indeed. I didn't expect you here so soon."

That voice... it's the one that sent me here!

"Still, very noble thing for him to do I would say, Gaia." A young but rather calm and composed voice replied.

What?

THE GAIA?

THE WILL OF THE PLANET?

Then the other is...

"...Alyashiki?"

The two fell silent.

"...You ruined it sister!" Gaia said, rather annoyed.

"There is no point. We will be working with him sometime in the future anyway, might as well as get the formalities out of the way."

"And what do you two want from a small human like me?"

"...To prepare for something that doesn't require your attention right now." Alyashiki replied.

Huh...

"Well, I suppose I need to help you, again." Gaia said annoyed. "You are familiar "death bombing" right?"

I am confused."Yes, but that term is only used under the rule enforced by-"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Gaia suddenly yelled.

I fell silent...

"...Let's not dwell on that then. But, I need another spell card. Specifically, another last word, which I don't. Plus, I am dead already."

"Actually, you are in stasis right now. That deck's aura burst saved your life."

Well, I am surprised.

"But you are gonna be dead, the moment you leave stasis, since you are, well too close to being dead."

"Where do you two come in?"

"We will help you make that last word and equip you with some skills that will benefit both sides. In return, you will have to pay for our services by helping us when we ask you." Alayashiki said to me.

I am not liking this. But I don't have a choice really.

I...want to protect them.

And they, hold that power.

"Do we have an agreement?"

"...You do."

"Perfect! Let me just log you into the database..." Gaia said happily.

"What database?" I asked, although I could guess what that is.

"Oh you know, throne of heroes."

Yeah, I had a feeling.

"So...I am a counter guardian?"

"Not quite, more like, in human words, a part time job."

"Uh...Sure?"

"Hmm...Which class...Alyashiki! Help me with this!" Gaia complained. "I can't figure out which class to put him in!"

"...He matches too many categories..."

"...When you add in the fact that this record when he is at full strength...yeah, hard to classify."

"Oh! I know! I am just going to stick him in as foreigner along with those two!" Gaia said happily.

So...no asking my opinion in this?

"Yes...The ability you will possess makes it impossible classify into one class. So you will have to be foreigner. The one that does not belong to this world."

The ability I will possess?

"Yes. You will have too many abilities and events and weapons that would become your noble phantasms. In fact, the future you, will fit into saber, lancer, archer, rider, caster, assassin, berserker even an avenger."

Quite a collection! Wait a second.

"What do you mean, future me?"

"...I said too much. Do not ask further. Or else."

I decide to shut up.

"And...done! Now, I have unlocked a spell card deck for you. Also, take these as a complimentary service! Thank you for using Gaia and Alaya's-OW!" Gaia yelped in pain.

"Excuse us, but please, check your new skills. Be sure to practice them well."

Suddenly information flooded my head.

"...Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū and Hachimon? So that's why I could be a saber and berserker..."

"Now I think you should return."

"And don't forget to start things off with a big bang!"

I checked my spell card deck and almost laughed at the reason.

"Oh yeah...they are gonna get some heat tonight...Lots and Lots of them!"

With that I returned to my body.

(Weiss's pov)

I panted as I fought off another wave of White Fang.

Its been 10 minutes since I aura bursted. During which I didn't even bother to count how many killed. I have retreated behind the piano again, dragging Meng along with me. I have conserved my aura usage, but now, when I tried to cast ice bolts again, no glyph appeared.

I am at my limit now, and exhausted.

After the first few kills, I managed to push down the guilt and the dinner down my stomach, but now they are resurfacing again.

My sign of weakness didn't go unnoticed, because a hail of bullets immediately and grunts charged at me. I tried to stab the grunt, but I was so weak that the rapier barely pierced through his vest. He batted away my rapier and lunged.

I clenched my teeth as I coated my right hand with sharp ice.

As he lunged, I sank the hand into his hand with all my strength, and yanked out his heart.

And I called them a savage.

Without the protection of aura, bullets quickly started to do their work. I let out a yelp in pain as three bullets found their target at my shoulder and leg. I slipped down next to Meng.

"Heh...looks like my fight is finally over." I whispered.

The White Fang quickly surrounded me. I shut my eyes as I prepared for the worst.

The beating quickly started. I almost lost counts how many punches and kicks I received that night. My bones cracked in protests. The pain is excruciating, but I clenched my teeth and didn't make a sound. I can't show weakness now.

"THESE TWO BITCHES KILLED NEARLY HALF OF US TONIGHT! THEY WILL PAY! NOW!"

"THAT'S FOR MY BROTHER!" "MY SISTERS!" "MY HUSBAND!" "MY WIFE!" angry shouts rained on me as they carved into my soul.

"FOR MY PARENTS!"

I said nothing as I endured the beating. I am slowly losing conscious.

Well, I guess I will die with the guilt and massacre I caused tonight. So much blood shed happened tonight...

Somewhere, I heard a panicked yell.

"HOLY FUCK! IT'S BACK!"

The beating stopped instantly and I felt warm.

really warm now.

I felt something lifting me up, then putting me back down gingerly.

For some reasons, I feel very very safe.

I tried to open my eyes, and saw something incredible.

It was blurry. I saw a figure, clad in blood stained black dress, floating in mid air.

I tried to speak, but I could only whisper.

"M-meng..."

He placed a finger across my lips.

I have so many questions I want to ask but he silenced all of them.

"Sure..."

I then closed my eyes.

Maybe, time for a small rest.

(Meng's pov)(CROW'SCLAW - Immortal Madness)

I watched Weiss fell into slumber.

I then turned and looked at the white fang soldiers backing away.

With a sneer, I waved my hand, and the wooden entrance to the theater hall collapsed in a burning pile of wood.

All of the White Fang panicked and tried to search for a place to escape.

Or, to hide from my wrath.

Slowly, the normal red flames that turned into purple.

"SHE'S ONE GIRL! SHOOT HER!"

Huh, a sense of dei ja vu.

But it doesn't matter, does it?

ALL OF THESE FUCKERS ARE GOING TO BURN.

IN MY WRATH!

"JUST DIE!" A young White Fang shot me in the head with a shotgun.

"Fizz..." To his horror, the flesh and skin I lost grew back quickly.

I looked back at Weiss.

I then unleashed the last word.

" **LAST WORD: LET THIS WHOLE WORLD BURN AWAY INTO NOTHINGNESS!"** I thundered as I announced it.

I then held my palms in front of my chest against each other and focused, a small white orb slowly forming. All the while, bullets rained on me.

But nothing happened to me. I grew everything back in less than a second.

I can feel my body glowing red and hot.

I cackled.

" **Orewa..."**

 **"Jibaku."**

(Blake's pov)

I was already in disbelief when I saw Meng LITERALLY FLOAT UP AGAIN.

Did he...just come back from the dead?

I suddenly heard him mutter something that isn't in English.

"What did he say again?" Goodwitch asked.

"According to my expertise in ancient Mistral..."Oobleck rambled.

"Get to the point!"

Oobleck rubbed his chin and said.

"I think he said...self...destruct?"

And then it happened.

Suddenly the screen turned into pitch black, before a confused news report appeared again.

"We are sorry but it seems we have lost the dro-" Before the camera shook violently and a huge explosion was heard.

"What the hell was that! OH SHIT!" The news reporter cursed as the camera turned.

It revealed a burning Schnee theater, smoke pouring out and the roof even disintegrated into piles of ash, revealing a very burning theater, with a giant crater in the middle.

"...Well, this reminds me of Glynda's kitchen." Port said to no one in particular.

"Crack!"

"..." Pot rubbed his face.

"But real talk though, I think that's what Glynda can at maximum do, right?" Port continued.

Professor Goodwitch huffed but didn't say anything.

"Wait a second...ZOOM IN THERE!" The reporter yelled.

The camera zoomed in onto something, and we can just make out a small white figure that is standing up.

"IT'S WEISS! SHE IS STILL ALIVE DESPITE THE EXPLOSION!"

The three professor's sighed in relief.

But no sign of Meng.

Suddenly, a white flash zoomed right across the camera and into the burning building.

"What's that?" I asked.

The figure is wearing a long black overcoat with an extraordinary pair of white flaming wings- no, those are wings of fire.

On the camera, Weiss leaped into the figure's grasp.

Only one person I know of that Weiss is willing to do that.

"Meng..."I said through my tears.

"Then...he did all of this?"

(Weiss's pov)

Tears of joy rolled down my face as I watched Meng descend from the sky with a pair of wings of fire. I crashed into his open arms.

"I am back." He whispered.

Although he is surrounded with fire, I feel just warmth.

"I...I...thought I..."

"Lost me forever? Not yet. Not yet. I haven't escorted you home yet."

"YOU!" I then winced in pain.

"They really did a number on you, Weiss. I am sorry."

"You are alive..."I could only whisper that.

Then flames died down.

(stop music)

He then gingerly placed me down.

I was just about to confess when he turned around.

"...Why are you turning around?"

"..." He mumbled something incoherent.

"Oh for pete's sake turn around!" I grabbed him and turned him around to face me and discovered the reason.

His overcoat is long, very long. Down to his ankles actually. But it is unbuttoned. Through that thin slit, I saw a perfectly smooth chest and-

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled as I turned around, my cheeks burning red.

"I am naked." He whispered.

A few seconds of shuffling later, he turned me around.

"Meng...buttoning your overcoat is not changing anything."

"It's the best I got ok? You would not believe how annoying when all of your clothes just burnt away every time that shit happens-"

He was rambling.

But I silenced him with a firm kiss on his lips.

While I enjoyed my 3 seconds, Meng spent his in a mixture of probably confusion, happiness, and general "brain does not compute" thing.

We broke apart after 3 seconds and then none of said anything.

He took a step back.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled.

I pointed at him.

"SANZU MENG! YOU! ARE! MINE!" I declared.

"I was just trying to heal you... I need some space..." He mumbled.

"...Now I feel like an idiot. Do what you have to." I said to him.

He tied a nylon string to my wrist, then drew a peculiar pattern in the air before tying the other end to his.

I blushed slightly. Is this a symbol of our never broken bond?

Then, a green light traveled along the line from him to me. I feel much less painful and small bruises start to heal.

"Wait...How did you-)

"Questions when we are safe. Hmm...this isn't going to work." He said to me. "You definitely broke some bones... I will fix that." he then produced a mirror from...no where?

He then start to chant.

(play Fate/EXTELLA OST - Tamamo Theme (An Extra Life With Anyone She Wants))

" **Gods who reside in Izumo, let this freely become the proof of purification, become the sacred treasure, Mirror of Uka. Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heaven!"** Meng chanted as the mirror floated up before breaking apart, sending a wave of colorful lights over us.

Whatever that was is a godsend. I feel my bones have healed and my aura has replenished to a considerable level and still rising fast. I almost cried out in satisfaction before I realized I am in public.

"Now...How do we get out of here?" Meng said to himself as he sat down at a non burning spot in the theater. I sat down near him and leaned on his shoulder.

This is quite romantic.

Burning pillar crashes.*

Just ignore the fire.

(Meng's pov)

While I did say that I was thinking how we are supposed to get out of here, I am not really doing that.

Because I am trying to calm a bunch of people talking in my head.

"MASTA!"

"KID!"

"MOM!"

Just stop...

"Master! Tamamo actually thought you perished for a second! Our contract was fading!"

Just calm down! I am alive!

Now...

"By the way kid." Nanaya said to me. "Although that crap was stupid as fuck. You did good son, real good." He nodded in approval.

"But stupid nonetheless." Ryougi suddenly blurted.

You know if I use MEDP I would be literally announcing my true power to the whole world right?

"But you were dying!"

Well I am alive now.

"...To be fair, things still turned out...desirable for you, magus." Gilgamesh suddenly said to me after staying silent for a few days.

"Oh yeah..." Nanya gave me a funny look as he rubbed his chin. "Sooo...about that...How was it like?"

Well-

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING MASTA! THIS STORY IS T RATED! wait...what? It's M now? Oh ok then...BUT STILL LET'S JUST AVOID THIS TOPIC!"

Uh...what?

OK! Just...any ideas how to get out of here?

"...Technically, you could stay here until the cops and army take care of the rest. That fire isn't going out in another hour! They can't enter anymore. Also, the roof is open so you won't be smothered to death."

Would you like to be toasted in this heat though?

"...Vimana?" Gilgamesh suggested.

Uh...How the fuck do you fly that thing?

"Boots of leaping?" (I think Gilgamesh does have a np that does something to that description)

Because I won't fall to my death.

" **My eyes to lift you**?" Meng Alter joined.

...That's a recipe for disaster.

"Maybe that class card?" Tamamo suddenly said.

No- wait...THAT MIGHT JUST WORK!

Have you completed it?

"Of course. I'll get it to you now."

Soon, a rider class card appeared in my hand.

Uhh...I don't have ruby or sapphire or a kaleidoscope.

"Use this, maybe this will work."

Something else appeared in my other hand.

...A gohei stick?

"Well, it's worth a shot right?"

I placed the card on the ground and planted the gohei stick on it while kneeling and start to chant, as a 5m radius complicated magic circle formed under me, glowing with eerie black light.

" **I hereby propose, give thy body unto me. Give thy sword unto my hands. If in accordance to the summons of the holy grail, thou dost acced to this will, this reason, then answer my call. I hereby swear, I will be all that is good of the eternal world. I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Through the seven heavens clash with the great Trinity, come forth through the circle of constraints, guardians of the heavenly scales! INSTALL!"**

As soon as the final syllable was pronounced, the magic circle shone brighter-which sounds because the light is colored black...But anyway, ignore that. 8 or so pillars of white sprung from the magic circle and flooded into my back.

(Meng's mind)

"So..." Gilgamesh said.

"That just happened." Ryougi replied.

"What is this?" Nanya said trying not to laugh.

"Mahoushoujiu Sanzu Meng? (Magical gril Sanzu Meng) Yeah, sounds all right. What color should the uniform be? Green?" Tamamo said to no one.

"Try dark blue. That suits mom more."

WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!

(Weiss's pov)

I looked worriedly at the orb of light.

Meng, please don't do something stupid again.

Then, I feel something dreadful approaching quickly.

Turning at once, I unleashed a huge barrier glyph with all of my aura.

Two deafening buzzing sounds rang, and the barrier shattered, but the attack was stopped.

I fell backwards, coughing out some blood. They weren't kidding when they said that it hurts when you deplete aura. Ow.

Through the smoke and fire, I saw two aircrafts hovering above with two cannons.

...Were those two shots from a rail cannon?

More White Fang roped down the crafts with weapons out. I unsheathed my rapier, but my grip is loose. Extended periods of fighting finally took its toll on me. I am too tired to fight.

(Play Fate/Extella Link - Knights' Pilgrimage) (Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know who it is. Start the memes already.)

I hand poked me from behind.

"Yahoo, are you my master?"

I turned around quickly and was really shocked by the person's appearance.

She is very fancily dressed. She wears a small red and gold armored chest plate with black undershirt, a pair of white shoulder guards, a pair of gauntlets that extend up to half of her forearm. She wears a black skirt with plated armor draping over them. She wears a pair of long black stockings and a pair of white and gold armored long boots. She also has a furred white cape.

She has pink hair, with a long waist length braid with a black bow tie on the end. On her head are two other black bow ties. Finally she has a pair of purple eyes.

She gave me a toothy grin.

"Yahoo! My name is Astofol! My class is Rider! So, so…ermm, please take good care of me!" She said that with a cute small bow.

Even under these desperate circumstances, I quickly took a picture with my scroll.

Only two words could describe her.

SO CUTE!

My heart beats faster as I start blushing. Snap out of it Weiss.

Suddenly, the adorable knight shook her head slightly, and then her iris turned back into a familiar black color.

"What happened? Did I do it?" A different voice asked.

Aww...Those eyes were a really fine touch...

"WAIT, YOU ARE MENG?"

"Stop making a huge deal out of it! Let's get this job done!" Meng said as he unsheathed a sword from a white and gold scabbard as he stepped in front of me.

"I thought you were an assassin." I joked.

"...Never said I couldn't do cosplay from time to time." He said before chopping a charging White Fang's head off.

Another white fang slashed his knife against his neck, only for Meng catch his blade with his left hand before getting disarmed and punched straight in the face.

A group of White Fangs charged in a fan formation. I was getting worried, but Meng gives of this aura that he is relaxed which put my heart to ease.

"Let's try something new. **Trap of Argalia: Down with a Touch!"** Meng said happily as he exchanged his sword to his left hand and held out his right as a golden pillar of light formed a shiny golden ornate lance. He then stepped forward and swing the lance across the group of White Fangs, barely tapping their chests. Weirdly, all of them fell down on their knees while Meng, still turning with his momentum, swung his blade, cleaving their heads off.

A White Fang member tried run to the aircraft's waiting rope.

"Oh no you don't! **Monstrous Strength!** " Meng shouted as he threw the lace like a javelin, nailing the poor guy to the wall.

"See? We are going to be fine!"

"Look out Meng!" I yelled when I saw the two rail cannons primed and ready to go.

He looked up, looking very unimpressed. Before taking out a book.

"Uh...What is this called again? Erm... Bah, whatever. I'll call it **Luna Break Manual: Magical All-purpose Tome of Tac-** wait I remember this one!" He suddenly said.

"DO SOMETHING! THEY ARE ABOUT TO FIRE!"

"Uh...Ok! Here it goes! **Casseur de Logistille: Destruction Declaration!"** Meng shouted as he opened the book. It started to glow, and pages flew out from it, forming a barrier.

"HOW ARE PIECES OF PAPER GOING TO STOP TWO RAIL GUNS!"

"Chill, just watch."

I close my eyes in despair as the cannons fired...

And nothing happened. The pages glowed and rearranged slightly before blocking both of the lasers.

"You were saying?"

"How?"

"It's a shield that makes you immune to energy based attacks. (This is how I am going to make this work in this world. Energy, mana, eh, close enough). Ok, now to make them pay a bit..." He took out a horn which glowed and turned into a...huge bag pipe organ? I don't know. That thing looks quite weird.

Meng turned around and gave a toothy grin before saying "You might want to stand behind and cover your ears."

I obliged quickly.

" **La Black Luna: Magic Flute That Calls Panic!"** Meng yelled before taking a huge breath and blew the horn.

Even with Meng's warning I could tell that this thing is bloody loud and noisy. I can practically hear the sounds of vibrations through the floor!

The two aircrafts groaned, crashed into each other and grinded into dust.

"Told ya it's loud."

"EXCUSE ME? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! MY EARS ARE STILL RINGING!" I YELLED.

It wasn't until a good ten seconds later before the ringing stopped.

"You Dunce!" I swatted his head.

"What!"

"How are we supposed to get out now! Our escape craft is gone!"

"With this!" Meng whistled and snapped his fingers. " **Yeah! Leave it to me! Show them your true power! Hippogriff! The Otherworldly Phantom Horse!"**

...What?

The hell is he trying to do?

"I don't know what you are trying to do but make it quick!" I said with increasing alarm as I eyeballed two other crafts.

Suddenly, something swooped down right in front of us.

"...A GRIFFON? YOU HAVE A GRIFFON AS A PET?"

"Details, details, doesn't matter. Hop on!" He patted the back of the griffon.

"Help me."

"...Sigh. You have to make this more difficult..." He grumbled slightly as he swooped me up and placed me on the griffon before climbing on himself and held the reins.

"You might want to hold on. This baby goes quite fast."

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, blushing slightly.

I then remembered something.

"How fast does this thing go?"

"No clue! But very fast! Now, let's go!" Meng gentle kicked the beast.

With cry, the griffon sprinted and started to fly, nearly knocking me off.

What sense of de ja vu.

It's like the initiation day again.

Except...I blushed slightly and smiled.

I have you by my side now.

Meng.

"Where are we going again?"

"YOU ARE PILOTING WITHOUT KNOWING THE DIRECTIONS?"

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A MAP OR SOMETHING!"

"BAH, DOESN'T MATTER. LET ME TAKE CARE OF THE ENEMIES FIRST!"

And we went straight towards the two aircarfts.

"YOU ARE NUTS!"

"I AM! I AM INSANE RIGHT NOW!"

"THIS IS A SHITTY IDEA! GAHH!" I screamed as I closed my eyes shut.

I only heard two bursts of panicked shouts.

"...ARE WE DEAD YET!?"

"DEPENDS! IF YOU FALL NOW! YOU WILL!" Meng yelled. I opened my eyes and it was calmness. I suddenly realized he had half a dozen white fangs on his lance.

"YOU WILL BE DEAD! LIKE THAT!" Meng shouted as he shook his lance free, sending them falling...into a forest?

"Meng...Where are we?"

"I don't know, you tell me!"

I squinted my eyes and try to remember.

Then it hit me.

"WE ARE A QUARTER OF WAY TO BEACON YOU DOLT!" I yelled as I lightly swatted his head repeatedly.

"Ow, Ow! Ugh fine...Do you have geographical co-ordinates of your home or something?"

"...Actually I do!" I told him a set of points. He then whispered it to the griffon. The griffon nodded and reared back.

I panicked.

"AND TELL IT TO GO SLOWLY!"

"Ugh...why?"

"BECAUSE...I want to spend a longer time with you..." My words faded into a whisper.

"..." Strangely, he didn't talk back but whispered to the griffon. The griffon nodded as it began to glide slowly, occasionally flapping its wings to maintain height and speed.

(Change music to Glow of the Moon)

We flew in silence for a few seconds before turning slightly to sit sideways. I leaned on his shoulder and he leaned against the griffon.

This is the exact opposite of what happened tonight. It was chaos one second ago and now...peace and tranquility.

"Look Meng!" I pointed at the shattered moon of Remnant. "It's a full moon!"

"It's shattered..."

"I mean it has emerged fully!"

"Sure..."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, just remembering that in my hometown, we had this moon festival where at this day, we would just gather around and sit and drink tea while watching the moon and chatting." He said with a hint of sadness.

"Well...there is us now, team RWBYS. We could be a family! Since you know, we are going to be together...as long as we are still hunters and huntresses."

"Hmm..."

"Speaking of which..." I leaned in close and turned his head around. He looked down, embarrassed. "Look me in the eye!" I forced his head up.

"Answer me...What am I to you?"

"..." He said nothing but an increasing in size blush.

I can feel mine growing too,

"Well? Answer me!"

Suddenly, griffon shuffled slightly, nearly throwing me off. I screamed.

Only to find a strong arm holding me against my back, preventing me from falling over as he loomed over me.

"..." We said nothing but staring into each other's eyes.

I quietly sat back up.

Ok...Looks like I have to make the first move then...

Quickly, I pushed my hands against the griffon's neck, effectively trapping Meng between my arms. He turned around in confusion, straddling the griffon as I did too.

"Wha-"

"Shush!" I commanded as I pressed my forehead against his.

"..." His panicking eyes look so adorable!

"You...can't...run...from...this!" I whispered.

Mustering my courage, I slowly inched my head down. towards his lips, and planted mine firmly on his.

I am not done yet however. He needs more...encouragement I guess. My tongue reached out, trying its best to pry his lips open. But he clenched them shut tightly.

Grrr...!

Then, the moon shined brightly.

Suddenly, his lips stopped clenching. Slowly, bit by bit, he opened his mouth. My tongue eagerly entered his mouth, searching for his. I succeeded, and our tongues intertwined, dancing with each other.

Like our hearts and soul.

I see his confused stare slowly melt into one I have never seen before, but I still recognized it.

It was one of love and longing.

I stared into his lovingly gaze as I slowly put my hands around his head and back and pulled him into me slowly. I felt a pair soft and silky hands on my bare back doing the same, albeit even slower.

I can't help but wanting more of him.

But just as I tried to take things further, a cold gust of air snapped us both out of the trance. But we didn't break apart so quickly. We slowly separated gently. A small stand of saliva trained between us as we separated.

We both gasped deeply for air. While blushing furiously when we realized what we just did.

"So...can you answer my question now?" I whispered into his ear.

"...I think you know my answer." His reply came in the form of small squeaks that is barely audible if not for the near perfect silence as he tried to hide himself in his white cape.

"Doesn't count when you didn't say it." I teased as I puffed out my cheeks.

"...Fine." He suddenly patted his cheeks lightly and shook his head before looking me straight into my eyes with his longing gaze.

"Je suis amoureux de toi, ma belle dame, Weiss Schnee." (I am in love with you, my beautiful lady.)

"...Moi aussi mon amour." (me too, my love)

And we said nothing for a long long time, while I hoped this would last forever.

Suddenly another blast of cold wind snapped me out. I shivered slightly. Meng sighed, before taking off his white cloak and placing it over my shoulders.

"...Thank you..."

"You are welcome."

"...You have done a lot of cliche things tonight, you know that right?" I can't help but joke. "From helping a falling lady to that."

He chuckled slightly. "I would call them, classics. It always works."

We shared a small laugh as we rode into the night in each other's loving arms.

And I dozed off.

(stop music)

(Meng's pov)

...

...

...

has stopped working.

Rebooting...

Ugh...Evaporation of Sanity...damn you Astofol.

The griffon turned me around and I swear, it winked at me.

"...Thanks I guess. You are my best wing man...or griffon."

The griffon nodded twice, very happy of himself.

"So..." A collective words echoed through my head.

Ah shit.

"We stayed quiet so you two could have your moment. I imagine you two enjoyed it quite well?" Ryougi teased.

Yes...I suppose...

"So, how was it like for ya kiddo? First time? Ah young love, good old times." Nanaya's ever annoying arrogant voice echoed through my head.

Ugh...I was on the receiving end the entire time.

" **DAMN! She took you like a pro!** " Meng Alter laughed

SHUT UP!

"MOMMY! IS THAT GOING TO BE JACK'S MOMMY TOO?" Jack asked with glittering eyes.

Ermm...That's a bit too soon...

"It is ok magus to do these things. You are human after all. Humans love, eat, work, live and die. This is the natural way of things" Gilgamesh, being surprisingly supportive for once.

Oh thank you. King of heroes.

"Hmf. Just make sure you invite me to your wedding day, magus."

You are in my head you are always here! AND I THINK WE MISSED THE POINT!

"YOUNG LOVE!...IDEA!...CREATION!...GOSSIPS!...SHIPS!...FICTIONS!" This is the rambling of a very excited caster.

...Let's just ignore her.

I then stared into the distance worriedly.

I know what Hippogriff can do.

Its greatest power isn't speed, but by jumping through dimensions for a short time in rapid successions.

The plain the griffon jumped to is called the phantasmal dimension, where the things that are lost in time goes. Naturally, there shouldn't be anything apart from phantasmal creatures right?

But when I jumped through while I was in the city.

I saw, at the end of it.

A humanoid female figure.

Clad in purple robes and holding a pink umbrella, wearing a white mob cap.

The most terrifying part, she looked at me.

At that moment, I feel terrified. I feel that no number of noble phantasms could save me if she attacked. I couldn't even reach out to my mentors in my mind during that moment.

This...is some ancient being that we forgot.

Because it is so powerful,

that it is able to twist the rules of reality and dream at its will.

(?space)(3rd person pov)

A woman with the description fit exactly like Meng's looked at where Meng left, smiled while squinting her eyes before opening a paper fan to conceal her smile as she fanned herself.

Someone approached her from behind.

"You have been standing here for quite a while now. Is something wrong?" A young voice asked.

"Ara Ara, a young lost lamb just wandered into our paradise."

"Bah, it can't be. If someone entered, I would have felt it. I am the gate keeper after all."

"He only poked his head through, but has stared into the abyss."

"...What are you planning?" The young voice grew more hostile.

"Oh nothing. Come, let's go, Reimu." The woman turned around to face the girl called Reimu.

"What are you planning."

"Oh nothing, just saw someone really interesting, so I planted a seed in him."

"You what? You planted a seed? You know that's going to change the power distribution again and that would make my job much harder."

"Aww...I thought I would instruct him to assist you..."

The woman in purple the left in a weird black portal.

The girl called Reimu looked at where she stood.

"Just what are you planning...The Youkai Sage, the Greatest Youkai of Boundries...Yukari Yakumo!"

(Back to Meng's pov)

I realized that we are now near the borders of the city. So I pulled up high to avoid detection.

Weiss shivered as she woke up.

"Sorry, I have to pull up high, unless you want to spend more time explaining to the border guards."

"It's fine." Weiss mumbled as she snuggled closer.

"...Meng."

"Yes?"

"...Why are you so submissive?"

I nearly fell off the griffon. I can feel literally everybody laughing their asses off.

"Wha-It was my first kiss!"I shouted in embarrassment.

"And do I look like the type who would give Atlesian kisses to everybody?"

"...Touche..."

"Admit it...you are just a young, small-" Weiss continued to tease.

"You know, we are right above your mansion right now, right? I could just order the griffon to drop down-"

"I am sorry. Please don't do that."

Minutes later we landed in the garden.

I jumped off before helping Weiss off like a gentleman.

I patted the griffon's back.

"Thanks. You really helped."

Then the installation timer ran out, and the griffon disappeared.

And...along with my clothes...great...

Brr...

Weiss start to turn around, so I activated presence concealment quickly and squatted.

"GAHHHHH!" Weiss's scream pierced through the night sky.

HOW DID SHE SEE ME?

"Why aren't you wearing anything Meng!" Weiss hissed while trying not to look at me.

"Those were summoned...The time was up, so they disappeared."

So yeah...I am now, naked, in the middle of the night, under freezing temperature, with a girl standing in front of me.

Yeah...

I heard foot steps approaching so I searched for a bush, but sadly nothing close by.

"Oh my Ohm! Thank the stars you are alright!" It was Klein, the butler. He embraced Weiss.

"Klein, can you bring a set of 's clothes please?" Weiss said nervously as she stepped in front of me.

"Uh...Ok?"

"Now go!" Weiss quickly waved him away.

"How did he not see you?" She whispered.

"It's called presence concealment. A skill I have that lowers my, well, detection I guess. "

"Huh...that's pretty cool." Weiss then teased again. "You didn't use it on us did you? You pervert."

"...Weiss. You are talking to a naked me right now. Who is the real pervert here?" I said but after that, a spasm of pain and tiredness knocked me out.

(Mental space)

 **"Oh dear, it seems you were too tired to even speak."** Meng Alter appeared.

" **I knew your plan."**

" **You are going to go back there and kill them all, aren't you?"** He grinned.

" **But oh no, your body refused to co-operate."**

What are you suggesting? I asked him darkly.

" **Simple, give me control, and I will kill them for you. This is a one time one chance deal."**

"...Do it. Make. Them. Suffer."

 **"Gladly."**

I then faded into darkness.

(Weiss's pov)

I approached Meng when he fell over, but I stopped at once when I noticed his...demeanor changed.

For some reason he just seems...so evil and terrifying.

My suspicious were confirmed when a blood red flare engulfed him.

When the light faded, he looked... different.

First, he seemed to be slightly shorter.

Secondly, he has now gold and slightly curled hair.

Thirdly, his eyes now have this rich red wine color.

And lastly...Are those...tiny...fangs? I couldn't tell.

"...Are you alright Meng?" I asked, quite alarmed.

" **Actually, I couldn't be better right now!"**

As soon as he spoke, I realized something was wrong. His voice is now more feminine than before. His tone is also more...lustful and sultry.

"Who are you! Get out of Meng!" I shouted as I pulled out my rapier.

" **Aw...Weiss I am hurt. You were so passionate~."** This...thing giggled. " **But I can't. I am Meng after all."**

"Liar. Meng doesn't feel nearly as evil as you do!"

"Stop it Weiss. Let him go." For one second his eyes changed back into black and so did he voice. Before turning into red again.

" **Relax, my love...I will bring him back in one piece."** This...thing turned around and an outfit materialized. I cursed silently and blamed myself unable to do anything to stop it as he walked out the door, humming a small tune.

(Play FDF Extra Stage Theme : Strange Tales of the Centennial Girl ~ The Mystery) ( **MENG ALTER'S POV** )

I strolled down the side walks, while humming to myself.

"...That could have gone a lot better."

" **What, you expect me to tell her that I am a being of hatred and evil and all that shit that is an alternate version of you? Yeah, cuz that would totally work out well."**

 **"** You could just, you know, not talk."

" **Bah! Not talking? You are kidding me right? All that time I am trapped in your seal without anything to talk with and you are telling me that I should stop talking!?"**

 **"** Well, things would be easier if you aren't a being of evil right?"

" **You know I could just strip down and get naked it would be all on you right? Imagine the headlines: Boy that looked like a girl arrested for public indecency."**

"That would trouble me a lot please don't do that."

" **Aw...poo...you are no fun. Anyway, I am surprised you chose the heiress over the cat."**

"...Blake never made a move apart from dropping hints."

" **So you just decide that you won't take them?"**

 **"** I am...not the kind people who makes the first move..."

" **Think of all the fun you missed! Meow!"**

 **"...** How did I become this lustful and perverted?"

" **It's because you aren't. That's why I am."**

 **"** So...do we share the same...feelings?"

" **Indeed, we do. Albeit mine is a lot more...stronger. I want, all of her her."**

 **"**...Elaborate."

" **When the worst time comes, I will set her up, ruin her family, her reputation, her life, her everything without her knowing it was me. And then, I would come up to her and say, "But I am still here.""**

 **"** And If it doesn't work?"

" **...Love kills you know. Whatever happens, I WILL have her to myself and myself alone."**

"...Just murder all of them now. I can't stand talking with you for extended periods of time."

" **Sure. Secret barrage: And When Will There Be None?"**

With that, we disappeared.

(Change to Blake's pov)

I huffed as I buried gambol shroud straight through the chest of a White Fang trying to sneak up on me.

"...Miss Belladonna. Although we are authorized to kill, it is best we leave them alive. Otherwise this will make a big dent in our reputation."

"Right now, I couldn't care less about that. I just want to restore order to this city that my kind caused."

Professor Port and Oobleck then emerged from the bay doors of the aircraft.

"Is it secured?"

"It's done Glynda. Those are the ones that were reported stolen from the Schnee's Weapon R and D team."

"Good. Now, if we take away the four crafts that just got blown up, we have five more to recover."

"Speaking of which, Professor Goodwitch, did you see how they blew up?"

"...I didn't. The first two crashed into each other. The other two...just fell out of the sky..."

"Anyway, let's get down there and help the police to push back the White Fang." Professor Oobleck said as he jumped off the roof.

Down there, I saw a woman that looked similar to Weiss, slashing and incapacitating everyone nearby.

"Miss Winter!"

"Miss Goodwitch! Have you seen my sister?" The woman shouted as she continued.

"Last time we saw her, she was still in there!" Goodwitch said she pointed at the burning theater.

I suddenly heard some high pitched whirls. I looked up and saw the last five crafts.

"Miss Goodwitch look!" I shouted as I pointed up.

Professor Goodwitch focused and dragged them out of the sky, but the White Fangs in the aircrafts all bailed into the theater.

"Wow...they really didn't want to get caught." Professor Port remarked.

Professor Good witch started to move pieces of rubble from the entrance while I looked around for other ways to enter.

That's when I saw her.

A girl, slightly shorter than me with gold, short curled hair, head facing down, slowly making her way towards the theater even though she is literally in the middle of a battlefield.

"What the hell are you doing!" I shouted as I tried to grab her. She shifted slightly as she avoided my grab before continue walking.

"Come here!" I shouted as I tried to grab her again. But she dodged again.

I tried to coax her into safety. "Come over here, little ol' cutie. Big sis has sweets!"

She stopped, and looked at me.

My heart almost stopped as I looked into her crimson orbs.

I saw only death, destruction, murder, evil, madness and...longing? And love?

" **I need to do something that needs to be done..."** She whispered seductively next to my ear.

" **So...please don't stop me, Onē-sama.(sister)"** She whispered before licking my ear lobe slightly and left with a pearl of laughter.

I said nothing as I blushed furiously at the bold action of the little girl as I watched her scale the walls of the burning theater effortlessly with just her hands and feet.

When she got to the top, I think she mouthed something at me.

" **You...are...mine..."**

(Meng alter's pov)

"...That was unnecessary and creepy."

" **I told you, I love both of them, as do you. I love them so much that I would kill anything that stands in my way."**

 **"**...You are one sick yandere."

" **Thank you. Now, shall we?"**

 **With that, I jumped down into the theater.**

 **When I landed in the theater, nobody noticed. Aww...I thought I deserve some grand entrance.**

 **"Having fun boys?"**

 **All the White Fangs looked at me.**

 **"You know, you really, really, ticked me off tonight, almost killing my love..." I said as venom start to seep into my words.**

 **"** Kill her!"

" **And being rude to me." I said as I held out my hand as I focused on his throat, choking him as I slowly lifting him.**

 **"But I will let that slide, if you all play a game with me." I grinned.**

 **They all looked at each other and asked finally. "** What game?"

 **I waved my hand, and placed a dome of distorted space around the theater.**

 **I then laughed as I slowly curled into a ball.**

 **I can feel it growing...in my back...**

 **Yes...YES!**

 **"Let's play...tag!"**

 **"Except...When I touch you..."**

 **I focused the space around the guy and with a crushing motion from my hand, his head exploded.**

 **"YOU WILL DIE! AHAHAHAHA! ISN'T THIS FUN?"**

"KILL HER NOW!" Someone shouted but most of them start to scream and run...

 **I growled as I feel something growing out my back. My clothes slowly bulging. Before finally bursting open, revealing my magnificent wings.**

 **"** Wait! Someone shouted.

" **Fufu...What is it?"**

"We shouldn't be fighting! You are also a faunus! We should be working together!"

" **Working...together...?"**

"Yes!"

" **...An interesting offer...Tell you what, if you survive, I will join you."**

 **"NOW!" I bellowed as the moon shone brightly one me.**

 **"** **LET THE GAME BEGIN! Sa! Sa! IKIMASU YO!" (Here I come!)**

 **I shouted in a love sick voice as I aura bursted, and I formed a black flaming sword in my left hand and a black spear in my right.**

 **(play** A Seeping Bloodline, the Prison of Lunacy east new sound.)

 **All the White Fangs scattered as I aura bursted.**

 **"Now...Where shall I begin..."**

 **"I guess I will start with this!" I pulled out a spell card. "** **Taboo: Cranberry Trap!"**

 **Two magic circles appeared at the opposite ends of the room and start to spew damaku while moving along the walls aiming at me, who is hovering at the center of the room.**

 **I hear a couple of panicked shouts before bullets start to pelt me.**

 **So they** **realized** **that you could destroy spell cards by attacking the caster...**

 **Soon, I hear an shout of pain before a life signal faded** **from my scan.**

 **Wow, only one. These people are good.**

 **Maybe I will have some fun after all.**

 **nine or so faunus charged at me.**

 **"Taboo:** **Lævateinn!" I shouted as my sword grew larger and I swept it across the room. Now, nine faunus have been burnt to ashes.**

 **I can here sobbings in a corner. I grinned happily.**

 **"Is that it? Aww...That's so boring. Guess I will kill you all now."**

 **As soon as I finished, a huge White Fang charged at me, chainsaw raised as she slashed down. I blocked it with** **Lævateinn.**

 **"So brave...Yet so stupid." I muttered as I thrusted my spear into his heart.**

 **The scent of blood excites me.**

 **More...I need more!**

 **I leapt onto a White Fang who tried to sneak behind me.**

 **"Please no- GAH!" Her words fell on deaf ears as I bit into her neck and start to drain her. She struggled but shortly, she ceased moving as she lost all of her blood.**

 **I licked my lips in satisfaction. Ah...so fresh.**

 **So good...**

 **"Melena!" Someone shouted.**

 **I looked towards that direction and flew over, plucking out another White Fang and ripped out his throat.**

 **"** Everyone, if we want to get out of this alive, SHE MUST DIE!" **Someone took control and twenty or so charged at me.**

 **" Taboo: Four of a Kind!" I yelled as the spell card took effect.**

 **Three clones of me appeared.**

 **"Alright, 1 2 3! Let's create more and more havoc!"**

 **"Liokai (Understood)" number 3 said as he crushed someone's head with mystic eyes of space distortion.**

 **"Yamelo! (Stop!)" Number 2 shouted as he chopped someone in half from head to crotch.**

 **"Tag, you're it!" Number 1 said as he poked someone and snapped his neck as his target turned around.**

 **Finally, someone broke.**

 **"Please just let me go! I'll never ever appear in your sights ever!" A guy pleaded.**

 **Guy=possible rival.**

 **I crushed him.**

 **This if for you, my love.**

 **He he...He he...**

 **My vision starts to blur.**

 **Pain...pain...pain**

 **Dark...dark...dark**

 **...**

 **I am trapped in this spiral...**

 **"Taboo: Kagome, Kagome. The caged bird." Green damakus filled the area, forming a cage like structure, while yellow big orbs pushed them apart as the destroy everything they touched.**

 **Ah...Like me...How long have I been caged inside this body...**

 **And then...they appeared...**

 **Blake and Weiss...**

 **I feel Blake's sadness when she was never accepted in the public. She is seen as a monster, an abomination.**

 **Like me.**

 **I feel Weiss's hollow heart of trapped lonely in the ivory tower...**

 **Loneliness** **...**

 **Like me.**

 **But when did I fall in love?**

 **Is this...love?**

 **"Taboo: Maze of love!" I muttered as I unleashed my spell card. Damaku spiraled out of me, forming an endless maze.**

 **I laugh at you, "Ore". But I don't understand either.**

 **But I want them...**

What if they see you now and they don't?

 **...**

 **Suki...kirai...suki...kirai...suki...kirai...kirai...kirai...kirai..KIRAI! (Love...hate...you get it)**

 **...**

 **I will force them to be mine and mine alone.**

I won't let that happen. I will kill you, watashi.

 **I would like to see you try, Ore.**

 **Oh, they are almost all dead. Save for 30 people.**

 **I can only see distorted images...**

 **Screams...**

 **Terror...**

 **Someone pinned me to a wall.**

 **The crystals on my wings sliced his arms off with beams.**

 **"ARGHH..." I groaned...**

 **I...am...mad...**

 **"Hehe...hehe..." I chuckled and held out my hand.**

 **(Change music to** **U.N. Owen was Her?** **from EoSD.)**

 **"EMBRACE MY FINAL MADNESS!** **YUME: GENGETSU!"** ( **PHANTASMAL: PHANTOMIC MOON!) (Notes: While not really Flandre's spell card, in the game, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil ultra extra mode, this spell card is agreed to be the worst thing that any players could have experienced ever in their life time.)**

 **White orbs and damaku spewed from my hands rapidly in huge numbers as I unloaded the barrage continuously on the White Fang. (You may need to search on youtube to get the full idea. Search this title** Touhou 6 - Flandre Scarlet ULTRA EXTRA MODO)

 **After a full minute of non stop barraging and ear raping screams. I stopped, panting heavily.**

 **Suddenly, something moved under a pile of corpses.**

 **I looked over, and I saw a White Fang, really fucked up, crawling his way towards the now finally open door.**

 **I waited and did nothing.**

 **He's at the door now, I can practically see his face almost crying in tears of joy as escape nears.**

 **And then I snuck up on him, and placed a hand around his ankles.**

 **I can feel his muscle tenses. I almost laughed at his horrible realization.**

 **After all, the best despair comes right after hope.**

 **"** No...no..no..." he whimpered. "No...no...NO...NO!"

 **I dragged him back into my dungeon of pain and death.**

 **"There, is no escape..."**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His scream echoed in the theater.

(Stop music)(Blake's pov)

"Finally!" Professor Port said after clearing away the derbies and putting out the fire.

"Come, my sister's life is at stake!" Winter rushed in. We followed her quickly.

...

"Say, isn't this too quiet for one hundred people to land here?" I asked.

"Hmm...You are right. This place gives me a bad feeling." Professor Oobleck said worriedly.

We heard some retching noises ahead, and Winter emerged, rather pale with small stain on her clothes.

"What now, Miss Schnee?"

She looked at me and said. "What lies ahead isn't for the faint of heart."

"I have seen plenty of blood tonight. I think I can manage."

"If you say so..."

We walked slowly towards the dark theater hall.

I smell...blood.

A lot of it.

We then hear a faint cry of pain.

" **Oh stay still. I don't want to accidentally rip out your entire heart."**

A voice said. We rushed in at once.

The place is just...carnage. Dismembered limbs, body parts and organs, bones and weapons littered the floor. The floor is now literally painted with blood. On the stage, is a White Fang, or what is left of him, since his lower part of the body has nothing but bones left. Near him, peeling his muscles off him strand by strand, was the girl I saw earlier.

"..." We were all stunned by this horrific scene.

" **Oh, looks like the party is here. I guess that's it for you then."** She said as she punched his head clean off.

"STOP!" I yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

" **Oh shush. It's not like what they did tonight didn't warrant a death sentence."**

"THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LYNCH THEM!" I yelled.

" **Oh it wasn't lynching. I acted out of self defense as a huntress. Things got out of hand and I have to use lethal force."** She said and shrugged without a care.

"What happened to my sister! Hand her over!" Winter yelled.

" **She was already rescued, when this joint was on fire like ages ago."** She answered quite mystified.

Winter then called someone on her scroll, whispering a few things then hung up.

"She didn't lie, Weiss just answered and said she and Meng are safe. They are back in the mansion." Winter said to us.

I sighed in relief.

The girl suddenly clutched her head and said " **I must be off now. Toodles!"**

 **"** Come back here!" Glynda shouted as she tried to use telekinesis.

" **Secret Barrage: And Then Will There Be None?"** She shouted, and vanished without a trace.

"Tsch" Professor Goodwitch spat.

"On the bright hand side, they were all safe." Professor Port said to her. "Come we have jobs to do."

As we walked out, I can't help but to think about the girl.

She looked so familiar.

Meng's face flashed across my brain.

Did he have a sister?

I don't know, but I am not sure if I want to find out.

(Meng Alter's pov)

 **I sailed through the air as I flew while invisible.**

 **"**...That, was severe overkill."

 **They touch who I care, they die.**

"...Although I would do the same, the amount of violence is just excessive."

 **What, I think they deserve to die painfully after that.**

"At least make sure you got all of them before torturing them!"

 **...Shit, you have a point.**

 **"** Don't worry, we got all of them. Now, about the visitors on your tails..."

 **I turned around and looked at the flock of Nevermores tailing behind and crushed them.**

 **"**...Those eyes do come in handy."

 **Like you are the one to talk.**

 **"**...And if both were used at the same time, it is basically over for anything."

 **Of course!**

 **I landed silently in mansion behind Weiss.**

 **"Take good care of her, Ore."**

 **"** Of course, watashi."

And my eyes changed back into black and my hair back into silver and straight and my fangs retracted.

Two small problems.

First, I have my raven wings out, and I can't retract them.

Secondly...I am naked again.

Ugh...

As if things weren't bad enough...

Weiss turned around.

(Weiss's pov)

I heard soft sounds behind me so I turned around...

And saw Meng completely drenched in blood.

I rushed to him.

"Meng! You are back! Are you hurt?" I mumbled as I patted him and looked over to see if he have any injuries.

"Those weren't my blood." He said darkly.

Oh...

I then finally noticed his back.

Now with a pair of one meter long raven wings.

I took a step back but then realized something.

I already promised to him, that I wouldn't judge every faunus by the cover. So I stepped back again.

"Meng...Are you a-"

"No I am not." He snapped.

"...Then wha-"

"Oh for the love of god Weiss! You saw me! naked! About half an hour ago! Without these things!" He complained.

"Then, how?"

"Maybe a mutation? I don't know." He grumbled. "But I do need a favor from you."

"You know you can ask me anything." I smiled.

"You have some thing to wrap with that has good ventilation?" He said as he folded his wings.

"Sure." I produced some bandages from a med kit.

"Awesome." He said as he started to wrap the bandages firmly around his wings, wrapping them firmly against his body.

I said nothing but helped him.

"Thanks." he said quietly.

"No problem."

I then finally asked the burning question.

"Meng...who was...that?"

He fell silent.

"...That...is me." He whispered darkly.

"But that can't be right! You are nothing close to him!"

"...He is what I could be. He is a collection of things I try not to be. Weiss, stay away from him. He is the worst of me. He is the me who gone insane."

"But surely you can control-"

"He will be out when things get very violent." Meng replied. "Or when you and the other girls get hurt. That's when I have no control over him. Just don't make him feel sad, and you will be the last person he will ever hurt."

"Oh...so this is the thing that you warned us about..."

"Precisely."

We stared at each other in silence.

"Let's head inside, it's getting really cold." Meng finally said.

I then finally realized that he was completely naked.

THE ENTIRE TIME.

I quickly covered my eyes and my face as I feel hot liquid dripping down my nose.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" I shouted, now very embarrassed.

"I thought you already saw everything since we have been talking for a long time..." He said with a hollow voice.

"I-If it makes you feel better." I muttered. "N-Not bad!"

"...Just get inside now. I am dying for a shower." He said as we entered the mansion.

(Half an hour later...)

We met again in the halls, now dressed and bathed.

This is so awkward...

"...We should sleep now." He said. "We have classes tomorrow."

"I am pretty sure we have the day off considering what ever happened today."

"Still, a healthy sleeping schedule is important if you want to stay beautiful and young."

"Sure..." I said. But instead of entering my own room, I followed him, closing the door behind.

"...Why are you following me?" He asked as I locked the door. His eyes widened. "No, Weiss. No!"

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, YOU PERV!" I shouted at him.

"UNSPEAKABLE THINGS USUALLY HAPPEN AFTER THIS!"

"What are you so scared about? I am the girl here!" I said puffing my chest out.

"...Your dad? I might get lynched. And...I am the submissive one..."

"You'll be fine I am sure of it. What was that last part again?"

(Meng's pov)

I sighed in defeat as I looked out the window into the night sky.

So many things happened during this break. I had a major fallout with Blake, earned Winter's respect, summoned caster, became the head maid, made an oath to Weiss, fought an intruder, stopped a riot, performed in front of a live audience, killed a bunch of White Fangs, died, met Gaia and Alyashiki, had to work for them, got new spell cards, can start practicing new powers, made a deal with my alter, became a magical boy, have the rider class card, gone berserk and turned into alter and murdered more White Fangs, and...I think I accidentally gazed into the abyss.

And it gazed back.

Jeez what a holiday.

...

I think i am just gonna stay in school for like, all the holidays now.

A soft pair of arms surrounded me as I fell into a warm embrace.

Oh yeah, and I found love and became Weiss's boyfriend I think.

...

Or girlfriend if you don't know my true identity.

...

On second thought, this holiday isn't so bad.

"Something on your mind?" Weiss asked softly.

"Yeah...My condition, the White Fang, my Alter...and of course you." I replied.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She squeaked, barely audible.

"...Questions will be asked if someone comes in the next morning."

"That's why I locked the door."

"More questions will be raised when they open it."

"They don't know you. You'll be fine." She turned me around.

"And frankly, I don't really care."

"...Something on your mind?" I asked.

"Yes..." She admitted.

"I killed so many tonight, Meng. So many lives were taken by me. So many families were broken by me. I am sure somewhere someone vowed to kill me. I saw their hatred in their eyes caused by us. I finally understood why now. We are adding fuel to the fire, and the cycle continues." She started to cry. "I was, wrong. We are the problem."

I sighed.

"Violence leads to more violence. That is the way of things."

"Then when will it stop!"

"...After countless of generations of forgive and forget. Which I doubt we will even be around to see if it happened. Or an overwhelming outside force that forces us to stand together."

"Isn't the grimm doing that?'

"Not enough obviously."

( **Perhaps they need an extra pair of hands.)**

Weiss said nothing.

"However, is ever lasting peace truly the best?" I continued.

"Without the presence of a constant threat, humanity will become weak, and go back. Then what will happen? Some might be less weak. Difference occurs. The strong oppress the weak and conflict begins once more, and peace will be just a joke."

"Only an ever present threat can stop humanity from fighting within themselves. The grimm isn't enough. Humanity, forgot to fear." I said looking outside.

"But clearly they fear! That's why we are here!"

"I said not all of them, Weiss. Those sitting behind oak wood desks and high walls, forgot to fear."

"Remember Weiss, difference is the reason for conflicts and conflict is the cause for destruction. It is a matter of time before the grimm destroy us, or we destroy us."

"...Is it really that hopeless?" Weiss continued to sob.

"...Well, making everyone immortal would stop the conflicts. No one can win, no one can lose. No one can stop you from taking anything, and you can't stop anyone from taking anything from you. You can never win, and you can never lose. That will solve it."

"This isn't solving anything! This is just removing all the bad consequences!"

"Yet we care only about the consequences right? We don't want death and destruction, so be immortal then."

"...This is getting into a dead end. You have a way to distract someone, Meng. Just weasel them into an endless philosophical discussion." Weiss wiped her tears away and smiled.

I smiled back.

"I know why you are here, Weiss. You are guilty for those you killed right?" She nodded.

I pulled her into a hug.

"What you killed didn't even come close to how much I killed. Weiss, always remember why and what for you fight." I comforted. "They tried to kill you. Did you personally wrong them? No. Then kill them, because they tried to kill you. That's how I see things and reason things."

"...Quite a dangerous one. But I feel much better I guess." Weiss replied.

"And I will always be there for you." I added.

"...I can tell you are still hiding something from me Meng." Weiss said. "I don't know what it is, but if you aren't ready, fine with me. Just remember." She pushed her head against mine.

"I will be behind you to help you."

She kissed me.

I tightened my grip on her hand.

"Ah...We walk together."

"Forever." We both said in unison.

"Come on, it's getting late." Weiss said as she hopped into the bed.

"...You sure about this?"

"Don't be a chicken. Plus, if you don't do anything, we'll be fine."

I was afraid you say that.

I grumbled and laid down next to her. Her intoxicating vanilla smell filled my brain.

DISPELL, THINE VILE THOUGHTS!

And we both fell asleep quickly, smiling.

From now on, I live on not for myself.

But for the precious girl laying next to me, too.

(Half an hour later)

"Meng! Wake up!" Ryougi shouted.

I silently woke up, slipped off the bed and pulled out my dagger.

"I feel something strong, a strong evil presence close by!" Tamamo shouted.

I silently opened the glass door and waited outside. Soon enough, I feel something approaching.

" **You are interesting one, outsider."**

I narrowed my eyes and turned around.

It is a floating crystal ball with a black base with white bits on it. Below it, are a huge number of withering tendrils.

"What do you want." I said coldly.

" **No asking of how I knew?"** The female voice chuckled.

"What do you want." I replied slowly.

" **Now, now. Don't get nervous."**

I slowly moved in front of the glass door.

" **Ah. Young love, that brings back so many memories."** The voice chuckled, but somewhat sad.

"I knew I shouldn't fall in love. That will make me vulnerable." I muttered.

" **Don't be. Love is a wonderful thing! Something I had, but I lost it."**

"Anyway, what do you want."

" **Your speech about violence and peace and stopping the cycle is, intriguing. Tell me, what do you desire?"**

"...I desire the safety and happiness of the ones I love."

" **And should I threaten you with that?"**

"I will not obey."

 **"And if I kill them?"**

"I will kill you."

The voice laughed, but stopped after she saw my now blue ringed eyes.

" **And how do you do that? Come to think of it, what is your semblance, even though you shouldn't have one as an outsider."**

" **Mystic eyes of death perception.** The ability to remove anything from its existence with a single hit."

She laughed.

" **What if I am immortal?"**

"I will first remove your immortality, and then I will kill you."

She suddenly stopped laughing and tendrils surrounded me.

I focused on the lines and destroyed them.

" **...You have proven that. I have an offer."**

"I am listening."

" **Join me."**

"For what?"

" **...On a quest to become the god of the world."**

"...I am not interested in becoming a god."

" **Huh?"**

"I said I don't want to be come a divine being."

" **Why?"**

"Does it give me anything?"

" **Uh...becoming immortal?"**

 **"** What good is that? Nothing is immortal. Only some rules are immortal."

" **You have my attention, child. What is, immortal?"** The voice asked with curiosity.

"Only one rule I can think of is immortal. The concept of death."

" **Why is that?"**

"To remove the concept of death, you essential killed it. But what happens if you kill it? What happen to it? It dies, thus the concept remains. You can't kill something that turns into the exact same thing if you kill it. That's the rules of causality."

" **A very interesting view of mortality. You have my full attention now, child."**

 **"** I have a question for you."

" **Ask."**

"What is your desire?"

"... **To become a god."**

 **"** What will you do with that power?"

" **...To make my love see things my way."**

"...Ozpin?"

The orb fell silent. After some time, a black portal appeared and a figure emerged.

She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

Her skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, shining brighter when she is agitated. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.

I feel power within that body. And I see only one line of death in that body.

Is that magecraft? A...seal? A...curse?

" **Well done child."** She clapped softly, approaching. I feel no hostility with hyper sense. " **I believe you deserve a face to face audience from me."**

"...Should I be honored?" I sighed as I sheathed my dagger.

" **If you think so, yes."** With a wave of her hand, a portal opened.

 **"Come child, this is no place to talk."**

I took a deep breath and entered the belly of the beast.

I am now standing in a poorly lit dark dining hall/ meeting room. The room is quite plain actually, except with a throne at the end and a large long table with a few chairs arranged near it.

The woman appeared and sat at the end of the table, not on the throne.

"...Could use some lights. Also, why the dark color scheme?"

 **"Never bothered to change. Come, sit."**

I sat close to her.

" **...How did you figure that out?"**

"He is the only other soul I saw with more lines of death than all the lines of death I so far seen added together." I said to her. "Which implies that his soul has a lot more flaws that could lead to death. Also, his body has the number of lines of death of only 30 years old, while his soul has god knows how many of them implying his soul is a lot order and have experienced reincarnation multiple times."

" **Very good perception and deduction. Yes, he is the one I loved."**

"What's with love today. Everything seems so centered around it." I complained.

She laughed good naturedly.

" **So, do you wish to hear the old tale of the most vile and evil being on Remnant?"**

 **"** Over a cup of tea, sure."

" **Sadly, we don't have tea."**

"Anyway, continue."

" **Once upon a time on Remnant, locked away by her cruel father, lived Salem, a girl who desired but one thing: freedom."**

" **She lived in a time when kings and their kingdoms were plentiful, when men and women were capable of greatness, and magic was a gift from the gods that all could wield. And yet, there she sat within her tower."** She paused, as if trying to remember something.

" **Until one day, a legendary hero came to brave the challenges within the tower's walls.** "

"Called Ozpin." I interjected.

". **..He was known as Ozma at that time, but yes, now you would call him Ozpin."**

" **Unlike those who had come before, this warrior was not driven by the prize of the young maiden's hand. He fought only for righteousness, and his pure heart and courageous soul prevailed."**

"T **hey escaped the wretched fortress, and yet something bound them together."**

 **"Ozma had been ready to give his life for justice countless times, but now saw a woman worth saving it for. And Salem, to her surprise, found her freedom not in the outside world she had yearned for, but in the eyes of the man that had saved her."**

She blushed slightly and continued.

" **The two fell deeply in love, planned adventures around the world, and lived happily ever after."**

"Or so they thought." I interjected.

She looked at me sadly and nodded before continuing.

" **Ozma, the infallible hero of legend, fell ill. And where all the beasts and blades of the world had fallen short, a single sickness prevailed.** "

" **The gods, brothers of light and darkness, creation and destruction. Salem prayed they would see the injustice that had befallen her love and make things right.** "

"But they didn't" I interrupted. "I will bet my last penny that the god of light refused, saying things about preserving the balance of life and death is too important in things."

She looked very surprised.

" **You are correct, so the girl pleaded the god of darkness to do so.** "

"And after that the god of light convinced the god of darkness that you broke the balance of life and death so he refused too." I interrupted again.

" **Please stop interrupting me. But you are correct. In my fury, I, rather foolishly attacked them. And they casted a curse on me that would make me immortal**."

" **I tried to break free from the curse, tried to stab myself. But no. I am immortal."**

"A quick question, were faunus there during your time?"

" **Yes, as they were too an experiment from the gods."**

I laughed.

"For someone who emphasizes the importance of balance, they surely treated the creation of new life very lightly. Just as I suspected, they are hypocrites!"

" **You have a very interesting view on them.** "

"I don't believe in gods. They are mortals with more power. If they exist and manifest, they are mortal, I can kill them. The only true god is the concept of death and destruction." I snapped.

" **Anyway, I convinced all the people to rebel against the gods, however they destroyed all of us with a single swipe.** "

"In hindsight, using the gift they grant you to try and vanquish them is a really bad idea isn't it?"

" **Indeed. So I tried to destroy myself by jumping into the pool of grimm. But nothing can vanquish me. It only made me into this." She motioned her current form.**

 **"So, being immortal and able to wield magic, I quickly rose to power, almost viewed as a deity by many at some point."**

 **"Then, Ozma returned again. And we recognized each other, and fell in love again. Soon, we had a family of four daughters." She smiled.**

 **"But then one day, Ozma told me that he was tasked by the god of light to restore harmony so that he would summon the gods and the gods will give magic back to them and make humanity whole again. And he believed that me, are causing the divide in humanity."**

 **"** But, you didn't...did you?"

 **"I didn't encourage it but I didn't forbidden it either."**

"So none of your business, I see."

" **I tried to convince Ozma that we could be the gods right now. We could shape the world to our liking. We could maintain that order now!" She clenched her fists as she said emotionally.**

"But he, being a loyal dog of the gods, refused." I finished her sentence.

 **"...We fought, and I killed him. But in the process, I destroyed my four daughters as well."** She said, genuinely with tears.

I feel no deception, only truth.

"I am sorry to hear that."

" **...And thus begin this endless battle between me, and him."**

 **"And there you have it, the Remnant's darkest secrets."**

 **...**

"So, if Ozma didn't die to illness, do you think this would happen?" I asked.

" **Nonsense."**

 **"** And Ozma, now Ozpin, is determined to bring the world together to live in harmony with each other to bring back the gods, which will grant humanity magic once more."

" **Correct.** "

"...I am not helping that." I answered finally, after closing my eyes for a few minutes.

She looked visibly more happy.

"First of all, I hate gods. Gods are self proclaimed bunch of asses who thinks they could mess with life without suffering consequences. Secondly, magic is too destructive in everyone's hands. The general public must not have access to that. Semblance and aura is enough. Thirdly, I believe change."

" **Change?"**

"We are humans. We have infinite possibilities. We work to conquer problems. We evolve to adapt. We move forward ourselves. Humanity must change and adapt. Trudging along, living in absolute bliss is nice but I think, that it will ruin yourselves in the end."

"...From what you are saying, if the world is brought together as one and Ozpin successfully gathers these relics, the gods will be summoned and judge humanity right?"

" **Yes."**

"...Why are we judged? Does our behavior trouble them? Do our actions threaten them?" I rambled.

" **Clearly no. They are gods."**

"THEN WHY IN THE WORLD ARE WE JUDGED BY THEM!" I finally lost my temper.

"WHY ARE WE, WHO ARE DOING NOTHING TO THEM, GETTING JUDGED BY THEM? BECAUSE THEY HAVE FUN WHILE JUDGING US? THEN THAT'S JUST SICK!" I thundered and slammed my hand on the table.

"IT IS A SIN TO NOT VALUE THE IMPORTANCE OF LIFE! EVEN YOU, SALEM! YOU VALUE LIFE BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO BRING OZMA BACK!"

"THESE ARSES SHOULD JUST GO FUCK THEMSELVES!"

I panted heavily.

"Salem right?"

" **Yes."**

"You have my word. Even if I am against you after this talk, I will not let Ozpin to summon the gods. I, Sanzu Meng, will not allow Ozma now Ozpin, to collect all four relics to bring back the gods!" I vowed.

" **...Excellent!"** She said happily. " **Now, I will extend an invitation to you. Join me."** She said as she held out a hand to me.

"..."

She waited.

"I have one more question. Please answer this truthfully, Salem."

" **I will answer it with complete honesty."**

"What do you desire more, Salem. Power? Or just happiness?" I asked looking straight into her eyes.

* * *

And...Finish!

First of all, longest single chapter! Capping at nearly 30000 words in just the content above!

Secondly...Finally! Over 100000 words!

Ahem...

Now.

Very important notice.

I am asking you all something that will determine how the story will go.

What is Salem's answer?

If you comment, please be sure to answer. I will create a poll too.

If you can't tell already, yes. This is where I break off from the main story drastically.

Which side would Meng pick?

Ozpin's crusade?

Or Salem's side?

Leave your answer's right now!

Don't worry, I will do both, it's just the other side would start after this story is completed.

The poll will last for one month.

Please only vote once. If you already left it in the comments, **DO NOT VOTE IN THE POLL.**

Ahem...

So a very action filled chapter, hope the wait is worth!

So...Finally! The consequence from the grail itself! Enter... **MENG ALTER!**

Also, yes, I picked Weiss's ship, but I probably will do Blake's somewhere in the future.

(Dead cold I guess...I will just walk out now.)

So yes! A lot of new stuff is going to happen.

The girls will get their noble phantasms soon, in the form of class cards.

AND NOW, REVEALING THE SERVANT'S AND THEIR NOBLE PHANTASMS! FOR THE FOUR GIRLS!

Ruby Rose: Medusa in all forms. (Rider, Lancer and Avenger)

Weiss Schnee had one more than I planned.

Weiss Schnee: Nero Claudius in all forms. (red saber, white saber, and swim suit). Also...Servant Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova! The Russian Princess!

Blake Belladonna: A hundred faces Hassan.

Yang Xiao Long: Sakata Kintoki in all forms (Rider and Berserker) and...Beowulf the berserker! (Np being: I punch you a lot)

I have dropped a lot of hints in this chapter as a teaser to what is coming next and what other franchise will make appearances in this story. (Look through the music I used and It will be obvious.)

Feel free to explore and look them up.

Or don't...and I feel sad.

JK!

So...the plot thickens. What is Gaia and Alyashiki doing here? What do they want from Meng? (Obviously to become the best servant and save humanity, duh)

What does Yukari Yakumo, the great youkai of boundaries doing here?

What will happen to the relationship between Blake and Meng? (p.s. still become a pair)

What kind of services does Meng have to provide for Gaia and Alyashiki? (The first one is coming after the first season of RWBY is over and after Grmm Eclipse and Blazblue cross tag battle! Yes, I am writing that.)

Finally, I have made my choice.

Meng will have 3 more servants.

One of them is a saber and an alter ego.

One of them can infamously almost start a grail war with extra classes!

And the last one is a lancer, assassin and a caster.

...

I think I made their identities unbelievably clear now.

...

Also, a cookie for guessing the noble phantasms of Meng in different classes.

Meng will, across the progress of the stories, have attributes for these classes:

Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, Avenger, and Foreigner.

Among these, Lancer, Archer I haven't hinted anything at all, so don't bother.

Rider, Caster, Berserker, Avenger I have hinted. (P.S. Rider isn't turning into Astofol. That part of the hint is in the music. No changing my mind, I am adding that to this. You can't stop me!)

Saber I too have hinted, but they are not from the fate franchise. In fact, only Avenger's noble phantasm's actions taken are from the fate franchise.

Assassin's noble phatasm has been explicitly stated somewhere.

And Lastly, Meng's true class...

The Foreigner.

The noble phantasm of this can be deduced.

A cookie for each correct answer!

Ahem...Now, profile update.

 **Semblance** **two: True name revealed!**

 **Name: Mystic Eyes of Distortion**

 **Rank: EX**

 **Type: Anti unit~Anti world.**

 **Effects: Differ from the original one from kara no kyoukai series, Meng's Mystic eye of Distortion can mold the shape of the space he wishes to mold and he is also able to move this block of space. However, this require his full concentration. He is unable to move while molding and unable to move or attack when he is moving the space. A true horrific death for those that dare to defy him, being crushed to death by their own surroundings. Acts much slower though, therefore it is not possible (at the moment) for Meng to catch bullets. It also won't hold energy because it travels in waves. Controlling the space won't stop the wave from spreading. Therefore aura based attacks, energy based attacks. magic attacks, magecrafts can't be controlled. Dust rounds, while not being completely energy based, can be caught but not now. Still, a formidable skill.**

 **Final assassination technique:**

 **Extreme death: Seven nights.**

 **A dagger toss, a neck snap. While not so powerful on their own, becomes fatal when combined together at once. Meng first tosses the dagger out with his full force, then at the same time when the dagger arrives, Meng jumps onto the target and tries to snap its neck with the force of his rotating body. An assassination technique that is a sure kill if the target has slower speed than Meng, or has bad reflexes. The only way to survive, is to stop Meng from snapping your neck while tanking the dagger and hope you won't die, or just get away from the attack. Or you could just be Qrow and use his method to survive.**

 **Spell cards!**

 **Perfect and Deity servant deck completed.**

 **Original Owner True name revealed!**

 **True name: Sakuya Izayoi**

 **Aura burst: Final countdown. Lasts one minute. During the time, time can be stopped after focusing for 0.5 seconds however, the aura burst will still pass during that time. All spell cards are upgraded. There are no more costs to the spell cards. If moved during a spell card, an image of Meng will be there to cast the spell card while Meng moves. While activated, Drains 1% of max health. Increasing to 10% when stopping time. Won't drain anything if Meng has !% max health left.**

 **Secret skill: Over time. When Near death, Meng puts himself in stasis for a random amount of time between 10 seconds and 60 seconds. Can't move, act, or think or see during that.**

 **New skill deck unlocked.**

 **Name of the deck: The Phoenix deck.**

 **Secret skill:**

 **Honrai: Meng has a more superior healing property.**

 **Aura Burst: The Honrai Phoenix. During the timer, If Meng dies, comes back to life with 10% of max hp and extends the aura burst timer by 10 seconds. Can be activated repeatedly. Lasts 30 seconds. Meng also gains superior regeneration properties.**

 **Last word:** **LET THIS WHOLE WORLD BURN AWAY INTO NOTHINGNESS! No cost or condition to activate, however, uses the aura burst if Meng still has it. For 30 seconds, Meng is immune to death. Moves 50% slower but can hover. After 30 seconds, Meng detonates himself, engulfing anything in a 50 m radius in hot flames while Meng depletes his own hp. Does not friendly fire. After 10 seconds, Meng revives with 50% max hp and aura and has white color flame for ten seconds and the ability to fly without speed penalties. After the timer runs out, Meng becomes weakened, dealing 90% less damage and absorbing 90% more damage for the next minute.**

 **New deck!**

 **The devil's sister's deck.**

 **Spell cards:**

 **Taboo "Cranberry Trap"**

 **Effects: Aimed and centered magic trickles in from the edges. I wonder what would you catch with a cranberry trap?**

 **Taboo Lævateinn**

 **Effects: A weapon demonstration with an ancient blade. Really Meng, you shouldn't take things that aren't yours.**

 **Taboo "Four of a Kind"**

 **Effects: The mighty shadow clone technique. Which is the real one? Clones attack on sight of enemies with damaku and melee.**

 **Taboo "Kagome, Kagome"**

 **Effects: Green damaku form the cage, yellow orbs try to push them into you. You are just another caged bird.**

 **Taboo "Maze of Love"**

 **Effects: A spiraling maze that forces you to spin around and around. Watch out! There are two directions!**

 **Forbidden Barrage "Starbow Break"**

 **Effects: Colorful damaku emerge from the floor and fall from the ceiling, there is no gold at the end of this rainbow. Only death.**

 **Forbidden Barrage "Clock that Ticks Away the Past"**

 **Effects: Raining damaku with two giant clock gears spinning. Time gives no second chances. Stay sharp!**

 **Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None?**

 **Effects: Stealth and untargetable for 10 seconds, then, have to make a choice. Either spew out a stream of damaku, or form 10 waves of damaku around an area and converge them on the single point.**

 **Q.E.D. "Ripples of 495 Years"**

 **Effects: Rippling damaku that can happen everywhere and bounce off terrains. This is really hard! Quod Erat Demonstrandum,**

 **Last word:** **YUME: GENGETSU!**

 **Requirements to activate: zero sanity left.**

 **Effects: In short words, fuck everything around you by spewing high speed, random and set, large and small damaku non stop for a full minute. The deck is no longer usable for a full day apart from the first phase of** **Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None? once.**

 **Hidden skills: Sanity.**

 **Using a spell card costs 20 sanity. Sanity doesn't regenerate. First stage of** **Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None? won't use sanity. Meng has max 100 sanity. Less sanity will cause Meng to be slower, and take more damage.**

 **Aura burst: He...He...He...hehahaha! Sanity becomes zero instantly. Draws everyone close to him, slowly absorbing their health to mend your wounds. Lasts 10 seconds.**

 **New character!**

 **Name: Sanzu Meng Alter! (self proclaimed)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Male. (Though calls himself watashi, which is a feminine way of saying I)**

 **Race: Vampire. Higher rank than dead apostles and other blood sucking species but not quite to a true ancestor. (Self proclaimed)**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: A+**

 **Agility: A-**

 **Luck: E- (god another lancer luck)**

 **Vitality: A**

 **Aura: A-**

 **Semblance: Mystic eyes of Distortion (As explained above)**

 **Semblance** **: Mystic eyes of Death Perception. (As explained already)**

 **Passive skills.**

 **Madness: EX. Deals significantly more damage.**

 **Vampiric: EX. Can drink blood to heal, but also really really fixated on it.**

 **Loss of Sanity: EX When he wants it he gets it. When he doesn't, he loses it.**

 **Retains all but presence concealment from the original Meng.**

 **Pole arm proficiency: EX**

 **SEED mode disabled since never serious and can't be calmed.**

 **Blood lust EX: Gains more speed and Damage boost against wounded enemies.**

 **Not losing is winning EX: All stats increase without end as long as remain in combat.**

 **Yandere EX: Deals significantly more damage to enemies that he perceives as rivals.**

 **(This skill is also possessed by Meng normal except lowered to E-)**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Evil.**

 **(Fun fact: Meng's alignment is Chaotic Neutral. Since he doesn't believe something he did is wrong.)**

Notes: A new deck is added to this story. "The gossip news reporter deck."

And that's it! The longest single chapter ever done by me!

Please I stress this again, please vote for which side you want Meng to take. This will significantly alter the events and endings for the story! Yes there will be multiple endings for Meng.

Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed!

Comments and suggestions are in desperate need right now so please, take a few minutes of your life and write something helpful!

Or...not.

I am Sivir, and thank you for all of your support!

Signing out!


	10. Dream9:Aftermath,picking sides

(Meng's pov)

" **...It has been a long time since anyone has ever asked me this question." She sighed. "Forgive me, but I need to think this over again. What I truly want.** "

"Then I can only answer you this. As long as you haven't given me a straight answer, I will remain neutral." I replied. "I will neither help you nor deter you from your goal."

" **That is all I ask for right now, thank you.** "

"You are too kind. When you made your choice, you know how to find me." I said to Salem as I stood up. "If you don't mind, I would like to be sent back to my bed, next my love. This was a tiring night." I said as I yawned.

" **Let me fix that for you.** " Salem said as she tossed an orb of light on me. I suddenly feel very refreshed once more.

"What did you do?"

" **Oh just a time alteration spell that slightly increased your time so that you basically had a good night's rest.** "

"Huh...I guess magic does make things easier."

" **Anyway, pleased to meet you**."

"Pleased to meet you too." I replied and entered the portal she created.

I exited the portal and found myself next to the bed.

"That, was a dangerous encounter." Ryougi said to me.

Indeed, but it turned out to be ok.

"Meng."

Yes, Ryougi?

"I know that those self proclaimed gods were really dicks, but why did you react so strongly against them? I mean, they really have nothing to do with you."

I scratched my head, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, it's something I meant to follow since I ever arrived here."

"What is it?"

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, Remember, nothing is true. Where other men are limited by morality or law, Remember, everything is permitted."

"I question every fact I encounter, every person I meet. I question the validity of almost everything I come across. I look from every perspective I can to uncover the truth. I will not follow blindly to what others say to me. No one can control me. No one has, and no one ever will. I will only act when I know the truth. So that I will not do something I can later blame that I didn't know the full picture. I want to be responsible of my own actions."

"Huh...so that's why you are skeptical towards nearly everything..."

"That's right. I even question why Gaia and Alyashiki helped me. What do they want from me? These eyes? Does my ability threaten them? I even question why Tamamo have these spell cards. To my extent of knowledge, she didn't have anything related to it. Why does the original owner want to help me? What do they want? What do they desire? What do they..."

"OK, I think that's enough. You are thinking way too much." Nanaya stopped me.

"What I am trying to say, is I want to walk my own path freely. I don't want anything to step in my way."

"And what if the gods did?"

"Then I kill them."

"Anyway, what now?" Nanaya asked.

"Well, since you are revitalized, magus. I believe more trainer is the better option." Gilgamesh advised.

"Oh lay it off! Can't you leave the young couple here some down time?" Tamamo said rather unhappily.

"How about you decide Meng?" Ryougi asked.

Was there any competition? I could either stay in this warm comfy bed with my adorable Weiss next to me, or get out there in minus ten degrees to freeze my ass off and train and probably get hurt AFTER I JUST HEALED!

"...Point taken."

I slipped under the covers and smiled and closed my eyes.

After all, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū came with some basic techniques and Hachimon came with three doors unlocked. I am pretty sure I could win anything with these.

(Skip to next day 6 am)(Ruby's home in patch)(3rd person pov)

"Crash!" The plate of cookies Ruby held broke, but she didn't care, which is saying a lot of things if it's Ruby we are talking about. Her eyebrows twitched slightly.

"You are joking, right, dad?" She asked, her voice at slightly higher pitch than usual. "Meng...he can't be dead right?" She asked, slightly more hysterical.

Tai rubbed his temples as he tried to calm down.

"Ruby, I told you. I saw it, yesterday, with my own eyes, that Meng was shot multiple times, and died in the theater."

"Yang...It's April fools today isn't it? Tell me dad's joking." Ruby chuckled hysterically as she walked up to Yang. "Please tell me you are all joking!"

"NO WE AREN'T RUBY!" Yang finally roared as her eyes turned red. "MENG IS GONE! FOREVER!"

Ruby painfully fell to the ground on her knees.

"No...No...No..." She covered her face as she cried. Tai noticed something is off with her, like something within her finally awaken.

"Nooooooooooo!" Ruby yelled as she uncovered her eyes, releasing a blinding white light almost like wings.

After the white light subsides, the dining table turned into stone.

"Did you do that Ruby?" Tai asked.

Ruby said nothing but slumped into a chair.

Soon the sisters left the house for Beacon. Sadly, life must go on.

"Take good care of your sister Yang."

"You know I would, dad." The blonde warrior replied with conviction. And the two sisters left.

(An hour later...)

"SHIT!" Tai cursed. He frantically searched for his scroll, but he couldn't find it. He tried to use the telephone, but Yang apparently accidentally smashed it last night.

"Oh well...It's not like they won't notice the news right?"

(Back to Meng's pov)(Back to 6 A.M.)

I opened my eyes when the first ray of sunshine shone on my face. I laid still on the bed, thinking back this entire holiday.

Sigh...Why does everything have to be this complicated.

But...on the bright hand side...I turned my head slightly.

I got something that is a worth in my dictionary.

But...why do I feel so heavy? I looked down and saw quite a bulge.

And wasn't Weiss a lot further away from me last night? I mean, she is literally in my face right now.

I silently lifted the covers and sure enough, she is practically clinging onto me.

Sigh...

Not really complaining though.

"R-R-R-Rip!" Then something on my back ripped open. It was the bandages used to hold my wings in place.

Weiss woke up when my bandages ripped. I kinda expected her to scream in embarrassment. But in fact, she only smiled at me, before pecking me lightly on the lips.

"Huh, someone isn't being a tsundere today."

"Oh shush. It's even because of you! I have learnt to cherish every single second we spend together." She suddenly hugged me. "Because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you once more. I really, really don't want to lose you ever, Meng."

"I try my best to not go the suicidal route then." I said as I tried to get up, only for Weiss to pull me back down once more.

"Five more minutes..."

"That usually extends to an hour."

"I don't care..."

"We have school today."

"..." Weiss suddenly sprang up.

"Hurry up!"

"Like you are the one to talk a second ago." I muttered under my breath as I sat up.

"Meng...What's with your wings?"

"Huh?" I realized that they have been spread out. I tried to fold them in but they refused to budge.

"Huh. I can't tuck them in."

"Wait...could it be..." Weiss said suspiciously.

"Eh?"

"During my studies in biology, I did come across to an article that certain male body parts tend to get...erm...excited during the morning."

Oh no...

"But I don't have a raging libido!"

"I don't think it has anything to do with your libido. I think it's just is like that."

"Well." I said as I checked under the covers. "Good news is that I don't have a raging boner, because that would be super awkward if I am living with 4 young ladies."

"Please refrain from using such uncouth vocabulary."

"The alternative is erection. Is that better?"

"...I see your point. But to be honest, this isn't exactly better. I mean, its harder for you to hide it." Weiss said worriedly.

"Eh. A cold shower should fix it."

She then smiled slightly. "To be completely honest, I am some what relieved to hear that you have...that."

"Excuse me! Are you doubting my capabilities?"

"No, just your gender."

(Meng Alter: **Ouch...the burn!** )

I am sure I turned into black and white.

"Just get out Weiss. I need a shower, so go away."

"Nah, I will stay here. You might need help tying those later."

"...True." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

"No peeking!"

"Sure!"

(Weiss's pov)

As soon Meng locked the door, I casted a perception glyph on a wall. Of course I will peep on him! Why wouldn't I?

(Meng: What happened to the basic trust between humans? This World is doomed! Death perception! DIE!)

But before I could see anything, someone knocked the door.

I looked through the peeping hole and saw a maid.

"Oh! Miss Weiss! I didn't know you are here!" The maid said in surprise.

"And I wasn't here, you got it?" I said to the maid. The maid nodded knowingly.

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"Mr. Jacques Schnee wants to see the head maid as soon as possible."

"Understood, I will tell her that." I then shut the door quickly.

"Weiss?" Meng asked.

"Yes?"

"What is that on the wall."

Oh dear...

Meng is looking at me questioningly pointing at the perception glyph on the wall.

This is awkward.

"Ehehe..." I laughed sheepishly.

"Weiss, you saw me, naked, two times already. Isn't it enough?" He said in disbelief.

"Well, there are things that we just can't get enough of."

"I really hope that isn't my nudes. If so, I really fear for your mental health."

"A-Anyway" I dispelled the glyph. "My father wants to see you ASAP. So, move along!"

"Sure..." He said suspiciously as he exited the room.

How did he shower so fast?

(Meng's pov)

Mr. Jacques Schnee is seated in the dining hall with a stack of paper in his hands.

"Mr. Schnee?" I called.

"No number of words could express my gratitude, Miss Sanzu. I can't thank enough of you for your valiant work you did last night." He said as he shook my hands.

"In fact, I would like to repay you."

"How?"

"What would you think if the Schnee Corporation sponsored you?"

My heart skipped a beat. They are the richest family and have the most advanced weapon in this world after all.

"I would be more than happy, sir."

"Then allow me to present you with this contract." He produced a contract.

"...Why does it say I give you the right to use my name in your products? I am not famous or anything."

"Oh, but we are willing to make a generous investment for your efforts last night."

"...I only have one demand. I do not want my name to be used to advertise anything but weapon related things."

"Can you explain why?"

"I mean, I think it's fairer for the consumers, since I suppose you are only supporting me with better equipment and fire power."

"Hmm...you do bring a fair point. However, we are willing to pay you one million lien a year for your full publicity rights."

Holy shit that's a lot of money.

"Also, feel free to stock up on ammunition and weapon caring and spare parts at any of our Schnee Dust Weapons Dealers for free. I assure you that you will find this useful as the...Oh I said too much."

Damn, he is good. He has my curiosity already. Well...I don't see too many reasons to not agree to this.

"...As long as I have the final say in what you are going to use it in, I am fine with this. I am only sixteen after all, so nothing explicit! Actually, make that forever."

"Hmm...I guess we have a deal, Miss Sanzu Meng. Now, let's say the contract lasts for...let's give it ten years, shall we? I say that's a fairly reasonable time to see if our investments paid off."

"You have yourself a deal, Mr. Schnee." I said as I signed my name.

He then handed me a plastic card.

"We have opened a bank account that is untraceable. Every year, at this date, one million Lien will be added to this account. The password is written on the back of the card. This year's fee is already in there." I smiled as I hastily slid the plastic card into my wallet. "Never seen this much money in your life?" He asked while chuckling.

Ugh...

"Yes. I came from a fairly poor back ground." I said as I faked a smile. He then slid another plastic card over.

"This one will prove your identity to the shopkeepers so they can restock your supplies and take care of your weapons." I placed that in the wallet as well.

"And for the main course..." He snapped his fingers. A man quickly ran up to him, carrying a long case.

"We have studied your fighting styles. It appears you take a much up close position in combat, preferring using pistols and daggers and occasionally a katana. But this renders your long range combat capabilities quite weak. Fortunately, you seem to have a way to chase down your enemies easily. However, I bring forth a brand new approach." He said as he opened the case.

He revealed a two meter long silver sniper rifle.

"Now Miss Sanzu, please do be careful with it. This is our first and only prototype but it has been tested to be safe."

Oh so that's why they let me have it...

"So you people want to gather performance data with this?"

"It would be appreciated, yes. Now allow me to explain this piece of art."

"When mankind first invented ballistic weaponry, one of its main enemies are armor. To combat this, we invented the sharp tipped bullets to dig into the armor. But now, we are in the modern age. We now explore the use of science, chemistry and physics to improve our arms against the grimm."

"Meet, the Lanka. A high caliber sniper rifle that fires super heated plasma projectiles accelerated using magnetic technology. However, this does mean it has a slightly slower projectile, but it compensates with raw damage output and high accuracy. The firing mechanism is a charged shot, so you hold down the trigger, the gun fires when you release the trigger. It takes one second to fully charge a shot, so getting the firing pattern down might be tricky."

"Hmm...What about its power?"

"Well, during the tests, it has been able to punch through five meters of a concrete brick wall while being fired at 2 km away. However combat data is limited so that's why we hope you could help us."

"We have also this." He produced another barrel about half a meter long. "This is an add-on for the lanka, that extends its firing range for another 1000m."

I breathed in sharply.

"But won't the aiming be really hard? I mean from that range, you will have to be really good a predicting and calculating bullet trajectory and other things."

Jacques then looked around nervously, before leaning close.

"Ok, I admit it. I didn't want to give you this. However, someone else did, and said that if you asked that, you will know the full story."

"...OK? How do I know it?"

"Simple, I will tell you in person." A voice replied as someone entered the room.

The man is well dressed and clean, much like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. He is about 2 meters tall and in his forties. He has a face of a general.

"Greetings, Sanzu Meng. I am James Ironwood, the General of the Atlesian Military. Also, the headmaster of the Atlesian Academy. I am also hold two seats in the Atlesian council. I am also, a very close friend of Ozma."

Woah...

He said Ozma right?

So he is in Ozpin's circle...

"I am honored to meet you, General Ironwood. Please send Ozpin my best regards." I shook his hand.

"My bad, I meant Ozpin of course."

He sat down at the table.

"...Are you a cyborg?" I couldn't help but ask.

"...Jacques, can you leave us alone?"

"Sure."

With that, left the room.

"So, this must be the ability Ozpin told me about."

"The ability I told him to not tell another soul about." I emphasized on the word 'not'.

"Yes, but believe me, I don't want anyone to know your power either. So, can you roughly describe to me how your semblance works?"

"...I will try my best. These eyes, can see the lines of death. Lines that binds something to the plane of existence, aka living. If I say, slash these lines, the line becomes severed, they are no longer tied to the plain of existence, hence they died. This also why the wounds caused by these eyes can never heal. This isn't a physical attack. It is an attack that relies on the rules of causality. If something can die, these eyes can see its lines, the target can then be destroyed."

"Hmm..." He produced a metal from his pocket. "Kill it then."

"...What part of it do you want me to kill? Itself, or its ability to regenerate itself?"

"...So you really can see that..."

"...I told you, if I can see it, I can kill it."

"How do you even see a concept, a property?"

"I don't need to. I just need to be aware of its existence."

"Hmm..." He took out a small knife and chopped away a small edge of it.

"Watch closely."

I watched in amazement as it really slowly, but surely regenerated itself.

"This is something that is fresh from the lab. This compound has the ability to convert the basic atomic structure back into its original form."

"Then you won't want me to kill that property or that piece here, because they really would be gone."

General Ironwood then cut off two more small pieces.

"I am first, going to destroy that property for this one." I said before I focused and saw the line and slashed with a swipe.

"There, should be gone now."

General Ironwood then proceed to cut it into even smaller pieces. Sure enough, none of the pieces regenerate.

"Impressive."

"This one, I am just going to destroy it."

I then focused and slashed the line and it disappeared.

General Ironwood quickly took out a geiger counter and searched around the room for a reading.

"Impressive, it is as if it vanished without a trace."

"It didn't vanished. It is gone. Period."

"According to the law of energy conservation-"

"Does not apply to this."

Ironwood suddenly threw a punch at me. I focused and slashed the almost invisible line of kinetic force. His fist stopped dead in his tracks.

"...I believe in you now. It feels like the last second I was pushing my fist forward, the next second, it just stops as if it was always there."

"Now, can we get back to the point?"

"Certainly. As you know, Atlas is a very technology based country but is suffering a lot of attacks from the White Fang. We believed that information and intel is the first step in winning a war. So, we launched satellites orbiting around this planet to take reconnaissance photos. But your sniper rifle is linked to them."

"Linked?"

He produced a small headset that has a single blue monocle- actually it's more like a small blue screen.

"This is the "Apocalypse" system installed within this headset. Named after the family that came up with the idea. It linked the satellites orbiting the Remnant so that it triangulates your location and also the target you are looking at." I hesitantly took it and slapped it on my head. I looked at a flower pot outside. The blue screen displayed 50m. Along that, a couple of other stats and humidity, temperature wind speed etc. I then noticed a red dot slightly off center.

"I assume this red dot is where I am supposed to shoot at if the target is at this location right? So this doesn't take in the movement of the target."

"Correct. This essentially replaces the scope of the sniper rifle and the assistant of the sniper."

"Huh...I guess this is pretty useful. But I don't think this works in doors right?"

"Correct, since it is in doors, the satellite won't be able to analyze data within a cave or something, so you will only see the distance."

"I am guessing this is mine now?"

"Correct. Let me to you, it is dreadful to try and use the Lanka without this."

"It's a sniper rifle and you didn't give it a scope. I fail to see what's so weird about you failing that."

"But this is only a small step in our grand scheme of things. Unfortunately, I am not allowed say more than that."

"Therefore I will not ask...Is that it, General?"

"Not at all!" He snapped his finger as two man wheeled a...wardrobe? Into the room.

"That was only the Schnee's gift. This is a token of gratitude and a commemoration of your bravery to the highest degree from the Atlesian Army and... well, me. Open it, it's all yours."

I hesitantly opened it.

With a soft whirling sound, the wardrobe came into life as it opens itself.

Inside, on a mannequin, is an outfit. It consists of a black hooded jacket, a long black cape, a pair of black trousers, a pair of black boots, and a white chest plate. To top it off is a white face guard that covers the top part of the face.

"Go, on. Put it on."

( a few minutes later)

The outfit is quite comfortable. Everything is so light and flexible. I am sure that despite of the long cape, I can still do really acrobatic movements without it getting snagged. The chest plate, too is fairly light. I noticed a button on the belt.

"Liking it so far?"

"Of course, General. It is as if tailored by me."

"That's because it is. Would you believe that we managed to finish this in mere 3 days? Allow me to explain this suit."

"Code named "the Lone wolf", this is a set of equipment to ensure maximum protection without sacrificing any mobility. All the fabrics were chosen carefully to remain ventilated no matter how long you wear them. They were then submerged in a special liquid compound that stops ballistic weaponry and energy weapons. However, you will still absorb the full impact of the rounds, so keep that in mind. The cape is also bullet proof and energy proof. But, with the help of a special coating, it is even slash proof. So you don't have to worry too much about your backside. Same with your hood in fact. The white chest plate is a variation from the standard swat bullet proof armor. This one is lighter and provides less protection, but it grants you much more mobility than your normal bullet proof vest. Same with the face guard. Also, we had to add in two extra pistol holsters on your back because we can't fit more on the belt. Last minute changes just for you."

"But now, for the core part of this suit. It is the phase shift armor system. But personally, I would like to call it "Aegis". Take a rough guess how much money does this suit cost."

"Uh...half a million lien?"

"1.5 million lien in fact. And let me tell you, that over 99.99% of that money went into Aegis."

"What does it do?"

"Every single piece of clothing in this suit is connected with nano machines and nodes. The nodes are at the gaps of each clothing, where nano machines travel between each node to bridge the gaps. Hence why we ask you to wear all of these clothing if you want the full benefit of this system. Even the gloves! Because to save some funds, we used nano fibers that act like tubes for the nano machines to move and carry signals. Basically, there is a mesh of invisible cloth that literally covers you from head to toe not even letting a fly to pass through. We the button on your button is pressed, it releases a specific signal that sends all the nano machines onto overdrive, or frenzy to be exact. This will cause the mesh to activate, forming a protective barrier around you."

"So the Aegis is my personal defense system?"

"A final line of defense, yes. However, it isn't invincible. First of all, the mesh is similar to a grid. When a physical hit impacts, the grid vibrates rapidly to try to conduct the kinetic energy to the surroundings and the neighboring grids. Thus, the physical impact would be much smaller. We estimated, that roughly 90 percent of the impact would be removed. However, this system doesn't fair so well against energy weaponry since energy weapons fire energy blasts which the grid just can't conduct them fast enough to be removed from your suit. So it only absorbs about 50 percent."

"What about dust rounds?"

"Somewhere in the middle, around about 80 percent. Number goes lower to 70 percent lowest as the quality of the dust increases."

"So...I can face tank an explosive?"

"While you can do that and come out on top, we highly recommend against that."

"Another of its weakness is the time you can activate. We estimated that you have only 3 seconds before the nanobots have to recharge for a full hour."

"Still, this is a one of a kind personal panic button that will come in super handy I assure you. No number of words could express my gratitude." I said happily.

"And now, we have two more things. Firstly, are these." The General took out two slim cylinder shaped devices, each with a button on top.

"No...Way..." I grinned. "Are those what I think those are?"

"According to our research team that a certain film series called "Star Wars" have gained a tremendous amount of popularity within the teenage community. Our surveys indicate that these are one of their favorite weapons of all times-"

"LIGHT SABERS!"

"...Hyper beam swords, but yes, the more common term is that."

"My day has gone a lot better! Can I turn them on?"

"Certainly."

I flipped on the switch and with a fwoosh sound, a red pillar almost a full meter long appeared.

"Oh yeah...this is going to be great!"

"By the way, the two of these can connect at the handle."

They slipped into together with an audible click.

"Now, now. I know you are excited. But we have just one more piece of equipment." General Ironwood laughed at my excitement.

"This is supposed to help with your mobility. To traverse quickly across nearly all kinds of terrain. At first we suggested a motor bike, but that was shot down because it is simply too large. No. You need something small."

He took out a holographic plank.

"You know how to snow board, do you?"

(Riding skills: B)

"I am a natural at snow boarding!" I said as I jumped out a window and jumped on the board, only bobbing lightly at first.

"Huh, this is really smooth!"

"Try to give it a go."

"Glad to!" I then pushed heavily against the ground, and the board blasted off quickly.

"There is a guidance system on board to help you maintaining bal-"

"Who needs that? The fun of boarding lies within the skills of it!" I shouted as I crouched low on the board. The board whirled loudly. I let go and it launched me into the sky. Up to 10 meters! In the air!

I suddenly see some clay pigeons being launched and I smirked. It's time for some target practice anyway. I quickly pulled out my twin pistols and fired two shots at two clay pigeons. They burst into small bits. The board then turned and I swung around in mid air and fired at more targets.

Click*

Shit out of ammo! Ok, now time for a true display of skills!

(General Ironwood's pov)

I watched silently as the boy start to fire all four pistols while at the same time, reloading some. He then soon added dagger swipes for the targets that got slightly too close and finally, he even used the light sabers.

This...is a miracle. No humans should be doing this!

200 targets. I launched 200 targets around the mansion. The boy fired 150 times, used his dagger 25 times, and the rest with his light sabers.

And not once did he stumble or fell off the board or missed or dropped anything apart from empty mags.

"General." A researcher whispered to me.

"Speak."

"His mental strength...is 1000000." The researcher said with trembling voice.

"His mental strength is what?"

To put it in context, a normal average human with no training is about 20. So if he is operating something important, he can only do something minor like talking.

A trained 9 star huntsman in this field is about 1000, meaning he can do something important and do 50 of these minor things like aiming a weapon.

Ozpin's current incarnation has the ability to slow down his perception of time. Meaning he can operate nearly 5000 guns at the same time if he is using his full power.

But the boy on the board however...can operate a staggering number of fifty thousand weapons at the same time.

And by the looks of it, this isn't even his full potential!

My breath quickens.

The boy is a born weapon. He can easily replace about fifty thousand soldiers!

And these soldiers are each operating at more tactical positions in the battlefield! We have the AK-130 and the now developing Ak-300 as foot soldier units.

Also under developing is the AP-290 mobile suits which we hope would become standard units on the battle field.

But of course. We have special plans for the elites.

After all, we wouldn't want the weapon they use to limit their killing potential.

I looked at the folder with a red stamp that said "Top secret!" on it.

Sigh*

I motioned at a researcher, he walked over quickly. I handed him the folder and nodded.

"General! You allow it?"

"If it weren't for this boy, I would have declined it. But yes. I give the green light to Project Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module."

"Project G.U.N.D.A.M. is to commence as soon as possible."

(Meng's pov)

I finally finished shooting and playing around, so I walked towards the general, who was talking to a researcher.

"Thank you general, this is the best gift I could ever have!"

"I am glad you liked it."

"But tell me, general. Is this gift on behalf of you?" I narrowed my eyes as I stopped smiling and glared. "Or is it on behalf of the Atlesian Military?"

"...It is on behalf of the Atlesian Military."

I knew it!

"...And what does the Atlesian Military want from me?"

"They would like to extend their invitation to you."

"Ozpin can not see your true value, Meng. Your potential lies far, far beyond killing black monsters. Your true potential, is to start and end a war all by yourself, if you are given the right tools."

"...I am listening."

"You, Meng, despite having that straight up unfair ability to kill anything, also possess the ability to operate a very delicate machine and, operating at least fifty thousand other, each completely different from each other, at the same time." He put his hands on my shoulder.

"Meng, you can start a war and end one all by yourself."

"...Why should I join? What's in there for me?"

"Fame, Glory-"

"Cut that crap out I can have that as a hunter too."

"You can bring peace."

I sneered.

"Peace...Uh huh, and what."

"You can protect who you love permanently from one side's harm"

Damn...I know what he is trying...but he has a point.

If I join him, I will have access to far more superior technology.

Most importantly, Atlas is openly hostile to all White Fang activity. I mean, they could arrest you for just being a faunus and therefore you are suspicious of being part of the White Fang.

And if I destroyed the White Fang completely, Weiss would be safe from them forever.

I closed my eyes and recalled Weiss's beating from last night.

Is that what you want your love to experience?

No.

To be honest, why am I in Beacon?

They couldn't teach me anything.

I am far far far more superior in combat than them except for the teachers and Ozpin.

My chemistry and human biology is already enough to award me a PHD degree in medicine.

History...well, who needs that.

...So yeah, none of the classes are useful for me.

But the girls are there!

GAHHH!

I hate these choices!

"...Principle Ironwood?"

"Yes, Meng?" He asked, surprised by the new title I called him by.

"Are there any exchange student programs in your academy now?"

He looked visibly pleased.

"There aren't any right now but-"

"It doesn't matter. I would like to join the Atlesian Academy as an exchange student let's say...after the Vytal Festival. I am a student from Beacon, my team is in Beacon. It wouldn't be right of me if I joined the rival school now. I must stay loyal to the team at least for the Vytal Festival to finish and bring home the trophy."

He nodded in understanding. "Loyalty is a quality that every general wants in his soldiers and I respect and understand your decision." He then clenched his teeth as if thinking over something. "In fact, if you promise me that you will come to the Atlesian Academy for a full year after the Vytal Festival, I will tell the Atllesian Teams to go easy on all the Beacon teams so that they would definitely have a huge edge."

"OH No no no no. Don't do that. I am an honorable person. I want to bring home the victory, fair and square. In fact, tell them to not hold back against us. But please do not tell them intel about us. Not even names! It will be a simple test of their ability to scavenge for intelligence."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm...That is a good idea indeed. Perhaps I should add this as bonus credit for them..." He then chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just I never expected words like loyalty and honor and fair and square come from you of all people, since you know, you are an assassin. The master of Shadows and deceptions."

"Master of shadows? Yes. Deception? Maybe, but not always. That is more like a spy's thing. We Assassin's work in contracts. If the contract states that Our job is to protect you, we will never turn on you. But as soon as it fades..." I said while walking into the manor.

"We are the first ones to turn on you as well. We are, all very cold blooded as well. Hehe. I bid you goodbye and good day to you sir!" I shouted.

(James' pov)

I stood there, thinking about the last rather harrowing words of the young boy. Cold blooded assassins right?

I chuckled slightly.

"But an assassin in love, can't be so cold blooded either."

With that, I left the manor with the researchers, who gathered precious data from our tests.

I look forward to see you again, Sanzu Meng.

In the cockpit of our nation's most glorious creations yet.

The cockpit, of a gundam.

But my gift for you doesn't end yet.

That armor...isn't what I claimed it to be.

It has something more. Something much more powerful.

But I have the trigger right now.

We will meet once more in Beacon.

I smiled slightly as I entered the car.

"To the air port. We are going to Beacon."

Show me Meng.

Show me that you can handle our most prized development.

Show me that you could handle the quantum particle battle suit we have developed for the past decade, costing the lives of a few scientists in their fields.

And above all...

The trans-am system.

"General, is it really wise to give someone that power? She's just a kid!" The researcher asked.

"...I know. This is a huge gamble. But if I win...Atlas will be safe forever...and possibly, rule Remnant."

(Meng's pov)

The first thing I did when I got back in the house is I quickly stuffed some food into my groaning stomach.

The next thing I did was tweaking the color pallets of "The Lone Wolf".

Why should I be kiriko from gun gale online, while I could be darth vader?

(15 minutes later)

Ok...It didn't go quite as well as I planned but I think I have something.

The main color scheme had some small changes. I changed the color from pitch black to dark, metallic purple. I also added some red outline and decorations to the outfit. Finally, I changed my boots to black.

I slapped on my now dark purple face guard and admired myself in front of a mirror.

Per~fection!

Well, I guess mysterious heroine x alter isn't so bad either.

"...Since when are you into fashion again?" Ryougi face palmed.

Since now, now let me work my magic!

"To be fair, it's pretty dope." Nanaya commented.

I know right?

Wait...

I need to try this...

I turned on my red light saber and held it in my left hand as I held out my right hand as if I am grabbing something.

"This is just so embarrassing."Ryougi continued to cover her face.

Well, excuse me for not having the force! I can only make do with mystic eyes of space distortion!

Then I felt a camera flash and a small giggle.

I turned around slowly like a robot towards the flash.

"This, is going on my facebook and our team chat." Weiss snickered as she pressed buttons on her scroll.

LEAVE NO WITNESSES ALIVE!

Quickly, using water moon, I teleported right in front of her, and trapped her into a wall between my arms.

Weiss looked very stunned, clearly not expecting that from me.

Fuck, I don't know what to say!

Weiss suddenly grinned, and placed her hands on my shoulders.

Wha-

With a mighty tug, our role instantly reversed.

If someone passed by now, they would see this rather peculiar scene:

Two beautiful young ladies are in a very intimate situation. By that, I mean one is basically pinning the other. Rather funnily, the one who is wearing a rather threatening set of armor had her back against the wall, with her lips quivering slightly. The one on top, is clad in only a night gown, and had her head pressed firmly against the other one.

I can't do this! I am just too chicken to do these things.

"Once submissive, forever submissive." Weiss whispered in my ear.

"No..."I protested quietly.

"Give up Meng! You can't win!" Weiss whispered as she nibbled my ear.

"..."I only blushed more as I tried to hide.

"You are enjoying this aren't you~" Weiss said in a flirtatious way as she removed my face guard and put it on hers.

"Uru sei..." I mumbled.

Slowly, she placed her lips on mine. I quickly feel a tongue wrenching its way into my mouth as it explored every inch of my mouth.

"..." I tried to make some sort of resistance but nothing worked as she continued to assault me.

I can't breath!

I am serious! I am suffocating!

Suddenly, I saw a black seed falling and bounced once before exploding, and my pupils shrank.

And now I see everything clearly.

And yes, I feel everything clearly.

Imada! Chance! I finally intercepted her tongue. She opened her eyes in confusion.

The next few seconds could only be described as I slowly pushed back Weiss's advance. Now we are locked into a stalemate.

Chance!I gripped her shoulders and with a mighty tug, role reversal once more.

I found my chance to reclaim my face mask once more.

A few more minutes of unspeakable moments later...

We both lay on the ground, gasping for air, blushing like crazy.

Well, Weiss being slightly worse as her eyes lost focus and is still wandering somewhere.

A few seconds later, we got hold of ourselves.

"How did you-" She asked.

"You don't need to know."

"But I do! What suddenly changed you into the dominant one in such a short period of time?"

"Nothing!"

If I told her that I used an ace up my sleeve in order to win her in these things...my life is ruined.

"Weiss, we should go now." I said to the heiress, still laying on the floor.

"You are right, we need to go...LIKE TEN MINUTES AGO!" She sprung up panicking. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WRESTLE WITH ME!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Ok that came out wrong but still!"

"Weiss, there are things, that a man just can't give up!"

"That's still a horrible way to describe what happened! Gah! Where did my rapier go!"

I handed her a silver case.

"Here, I packed your weapons and homework."

"Thanks Meng." Weiss, now full dressed and ready to go, nearly yanked my arm out of its socket.

Minutes later, we are on a bullhead going full speed towards Beacon.

"On the bright hand side, there is only combat class this afternoon. The professors say that we need to "refresh" our skills."

"Like we need to." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

"I think this time, it is actually been taught in the open for some reasons."

"We are late!" Weiss shouted.

"Well, that can't be helped. On the bright hand side, we are right above the teaching area."

"...Meng, this is a bad idea."

"Weiss, did you forget that you have glyphs that you used to glide or skate during the initiation, right? Just create a slope."

"Meng! My Aura isn't going to be enough to make a spiraling slope!"

I pulled Weiss aside and told her my plan.

"That's just crazy!"

"Either that or I fly you down."

"Yeah...I think I will take the ride in your arms rather than a stunt course that could go wrong in so many different ways."

"Ugh..." I groaned as my wings unfurled through two small slits I cut on my back. Good thing that the cape doesn't actually mess with flying. It actually made gliding slightly easier.

Weiss happily jumped into my waiting arms, bridal style. I sighed and walked towards the bay door.

"...To think the first time I sky dived...

...I am stuck in a pose like this!" We said in unison, with very different tones.

And I took a step forward, and walked out of the bull head.

(3rd pov)(Down on the multi purpose field)

Ruby and Yang sat side by side, not interacting with the surroundings at all. It is as if they lost all life.

"Yang." Ruby asked, her eyes still blood red.

"Yes?'

"Are we in despair?"

"Yes."

"Good!" Ruby suddenly sprang back to life and knelt down and start to pray. Good thing she is quite short so nobody noticed.

"Ruby! What are you doing!"

"Doing what Meng usual say to himself when he saw no way out!"

"And that is?"

"Something along the lines of L'espoir vient something something?"

"You mean L'espoir vient apres de sespoir?" Someone asked.

The girls looked up and saw Blake securing a seat next to them.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. I wasn't sleeping well last night." She let out a yawn

"We all didn't" Yang muttered darkly.

"...Why is Ruby praying?" Blake asked, very confused.

"Can you tell us at least what that Atlesian thing means?" Yang asked,ignoring Blake's question.

"Uh sure. It means, Hope always comes after despair. Why?"

"Actually, Blake. How are you so calm and composed? Are you that heartless?" Yang accused Blake angrily.

"Yang, what the fuck are you talking about?" Blake, also slightly mad now since she just got shouted for no reasons.

"Girls, calm down. I am pretty sure Meng and Weiss's souls in the heavens above are still watching over us, let's not argue and let them pass on peacefully, amen." Ruby said while still closing her eyes.

Blake blinked her eyes rapidly in confusion.

"They what now?"

"They died yesterday!"

Meanwhile Professor Goodwitch was doing a name count.

"Weiss Schnee! Weiss Schnee! Weiss Schnee!"

No one answered.

"Huh, weird. She's usually on time." She said to herself.

"But they didn't!" Blake argued.

"Yes they did! I saw Meng get shot and die in a pool of blood pointing at the entrance!" Yang shouted.

"Uh...Did you finish watching?"

"No! Why?"

"Because something really really weird happened."

"What happened?"

"I think he revived himself."

"Bull shit."

Blake's bow twitched slightly, so she looked up.

She then grinned.

'If you don't believe me, Yang. Why don't you ask them right there?" Blake pointed up towards the sky as the crowd gasped at the descending shadow.

Yang turned around and her jaw hit the floor.

First person she saw is Weiss, being held by someone bridal style. However, she isn't doing the typical Weissy things. By that I mean kicking, screaming at whoever is carrying her and blushing. Well, maybe a bit for that last part but she looked genuinely happy.

The person holding Weiss truly shocked Yang. She wore a very stylish dark metallic purple and red attire. But her face is the same as the one Yang saw perished last night.

It was Sanzu Meng.

He did it.

He really came back from the dead.

"Holy...shit! Blake you are right!" Yang shouted as she shook her teammate rapidly.

However instead of replying, Blake only gave out a low growling sound of a tiger.

"Eh?...Oh..." Quickly understood where Blake's hostility came from, Yang only shrugged.

She and Ruby are just happy to see them alive right now, and she can't be bothered to think about the others right now.

(Meng's pov)

After I checked in with professor Goodwitch, me and Weiss quickly found the rest of the team and made our way towards them. As we walked along, I heard more whispers and mumbling among the students with regards to my new wings. The words, "Freak" and "Degenerate" or words to that effect popped up quite often.

And I don't give a damn.

I know I am not a faunus. Even if I am, so what? Who cares what they think if you can kick their asses all the time?

I finally reunited with the rest of my team after such an eventful holiday, and I immediately noticed something off with Ruby, our lovely captain.

"...Master. I detected some residual magic energy from that girl." Caster said to me.

Wait, magic? Not mage craft?

"It's not magic. I said magical energy residual, like when you use your mystic eyes, you leave behind some fluctuation in the energy level around you." Caster tried to explain to me.

Uh...Sure...Can you tell what kind of magical items or constructs or abilities or whatever she used from that?

"...It pulled up with a similar match to Medusa's Cybele, the mystic eyes of Petrifaction. It's classified as rank Jewel under the noble color system, right behind both of your rainbow colored eyes."

Sheesh...the ability to turn what she sees into stone... So this is the power of the silver eyed warrior's lineage.

How am I not turned into stone yet?

"You really think she can maintain that? Probably it will be used like in random bursts. When she has enough aura to use it, it will probably turn whatever she looks into stone."

Well, we better fix that asap. I mean, she doesn't look fine! It looked like her eyes were bleeding!

"How about we putting her to sleep first?" Ryougi suggested.

Good idea. Can anyone do that? Anyone got a spell for that?

"I have something that could do it, but I need to borrow an eye for a second." Tamamo said to me.

Do it now!

I placed my hands on Ruby's shoulder, making her looking at me in confusion.

Suddenly, I can't see anything through my left eye.

"...Done."

With that Ruby suddenly formed a weird smile.

What did you do?

"I charmed her. Now just order her to sleep."

That's not how I imagined it would be like.

"Still beats your plan of knocking her out."

...Touche.

"You feel tired Ruby, very tired." I whispered.

She nodded as she yawned as snuggled close.

"Now, sleep."

She start to snore softly.

...In my arms.

Oh god damn it.

"Meng...What did you do to my sister?" Yang asked suspiciously.

I placed a finger across my mouth and made two make shift ear plugs and plugged Ruby's ears.

How long do you think this will last?

"...A long time, since she is very tired."

Good. Tamamo.

"Yes?"

I need you to make more class cards.

"Why?"

Just make some blank ones now so when the time we need them, we will be ready.

"...Yes, master."

And now, back to the current affairs.

"Well?" Yang asked.

"Ruby isn't feeling well and she needs to sleep." I replied.

"Sure..." She said suspiciously.

"Anyway, how was the holiday?" I asked cheerfully.

"Oh just fine. Until yesterday." Yang said somewhat angrily.

"Yeah...Let's not talk about that in the open."

"You have to answer a lot of questions, Meng." Blake shook her head.

To my surprise, Weiss came to my rescue.

"Leave it, girls! It's not our problem!"

"Weiss, I think we deserve the truth for the crap he pulled last night." Yang didn't step down.

"Enough! It's time for you to learn more." I silenced all of them as I sat down next to Weiss.

...Only for Blake to yank me next to her.

Weiss narrowed her eyes as she stared at Blake who also stared back, both refusing to step down.

And I am that unfortunate bastard that got stuck between.

(Meng Alter: **Or the luckiest.)**

I think it's the unluckiest.

After a few seconds that felt like a decade, Weiss huffed and sat next to me.

I sighed in defeat.

Very soon, I feel someone pinching my back.

Sigh...

"Today we gather here for an introduction to the upcoming Vytal tournament." Professor Goodwitch began.

"I am here to brief you the rules. The first round will be the group stage. there will be four teams in each block, a team from each academy. You will fight every team and gain points. Winning scores you two points, tieing gives you one point and losing give you no points. Only the top two teams with the most points may enter the next round. Oh, by the way, all of the matches in this festival will be fought in squads, apart from team RWBYS."

Huh?

"The academy principles have been made aware of the extra person in this team. So they devised a new set of rules for this team."

"You will have to fight three rounds. The first round, only RWBY may enter the fight and fight against the opposing team. The second round, Sanzu Meng will replace one of the team members and continue fighting. For the final round, the rule will be randomized, with Sanzu Meng as a must contestant. Please note that it could be just Sanzu Meng facing against all four of the other combatants. Team RWBYS must claim victorious in all three rounds to be a win. Failing a round or tieing one is automatic failure."

"That's total bull shit!" Yang shouted furiously. "This is totally unfair!"

"Should you not accept these rules team RWBYS will not enter this Vytal Festial."

"Come on Meng. Let's not do this! They are clearly against you!" Yang said to me, very upset.

"..." Blake said nothing but looked at me questioningly.

"I'll leave the decision to you." Weiss said as she shrugged.

"...We accept those conditions." I called out.

Professor Goodwitch nodded.

"You can't be serious, Meng!" Yang said to me in disbelief.

"What, are you a chicken?"

"No! But it's just they are being an ass to you!"

"So what? Makes it all the more satisfying to slap them in the face later. Come on, we'll create history! The first team to win the Vytal Festival with zero losses!" I cheered.

"As a balancing factor, Sanzu Meng, you can fight as long as you like. Even if your aura goes below 15%, we will not stop you. We will only stop you if you surrender, or if you are unconscious and unable to continue fighting."

Good.

"Then we will enter the elimination rounds, where the first places and second places of each group will face against each other randomized. If we have an odd number, we will then randomly choose a team for them to skip to the next round. This process will repeat itself. Are we all clear?"

"CLEAR!"

"Some basic rules. Exiting the boundaries will be counted eliminated. Exiting the pillar shaped playing area is also an out of bounds." Professor Goodwitch looked at me. Damn.

"When the aura level reaches 15% you are also out! If you are the last one standing and you are incapable to fight you are also out! Inflicting permanent damage on an opponent disqualifies the team from the tournament! Inflicting harm on opponents' physical body is discouraged but allowed." Oh good. "You are only allowed to fight once the referee said so. Attempting to attack anybody while not during combat time will disqualify the team! And, lastly, The referee can assess the situation and make decisions as he pleases! Are we clear!"

"CLEAR!"

"The playing field will be in a circular area I am standing on. It will generate two random biomes for you to fight in. There will be dust crystals for you to use! Note! There will be under water biomes which will be the same for the entire arena in that case!"

"Are we allowed to destroy parts of the biomes?" Someone asked.

"...Although discouraged, if you have to, yes."

Yes!

"We have a limited number of positions! Now each professor will take a certain number of groups to a separate fighting arena! Remember, we aren't only looking only for prowess! You also represent your school! The team captain will receive a message on the scroll to tell them if the team is selected! Now! Dismissed! Follow the professor that we just sent on your scrolls!" Loads of chiming.

"...Hmm. We are staying here." I said to everybody.

"Ugh..." Ruby groaned as she stirs.

Quick Gilgamesh! Give me the mystic eyes killer!

"It is done, magus."

Discreetly, a golden portal opened above my hand behind my back and I felt a pair of glasses on my hand and I quickly put them on Ruby.

"Wha- What is this for!" Ruby asked in confusion as she tried to remove them but I hold her still.

"Ruby, whatever you do, do not take those off. I mean never. No matter what you do, like sleeping, showering etc. Even when fighting, never ever take those off!"

"How?"

"I don't know! Just make sure that they stay on FOREVER! Except when you are fighting for your life."

"Uhh...Sure. But why?" Ruby asked, confused.

"I'll explain when we are alone."

"Team RWBYS, team JNPR you are up! It's a four versus four with Sanzu Meng! So one of you will have to bench!"

"Ruby, you are the team captain, your call." I said to her.

"...I'll bench this time if you don't mind." Ruby said sheepishly. "I am not feeling too well today."

"Totally fine. You stay here and just provide moral support." Weiss smiled to the young girl.

"Wow! Weiss being nice? Is this April fools?"

"Yang! I am now reformed!"

"...So do we have a plan?" Blake asked.

"Yes. Let Meng carry us." Yang replied.

"...I am feeling lazy today. I will be a support this time." I replied cheekily.

"I am going to stay behind as a ranged dps." Weiss quickly said.

"I am going to stay behind and guard the back line." Blake said one second later.

Yang gave us a dead expression.

"Blake, you are going with Yang." I stepped in.

"Why can't Weiss go with Yang?"

"Can you do enough damage from back here?"

"Can you give team mates buffs?"

"Can you give us buffs, Meng?" Yang asked questioningly.

"Of course I can!" I said as I stuck a simple strength up amulet to Yang.

"Huh...I do feel stronger..." Yang, still somewhat skeptical, reluctantly agreed.

We walked down the stairs and into the arena.

"Stand over there, all four of you in a line." Professor Goodwitch said as she pointed at a small round area in the arena. "This is the only part of the arena that won't change, except in the water battle of course."

We faced ourselves against team JNPR.

For some reasons, when I stood against Lie Ren, the ninja, there was a lot more whopping. Lie Ren covered his face and shook his head.

"What's up with that?" I whispered to Yang.

"Oh..." She smirked slightly.

"People have been shipping you two together."

"Wha?"

"Well, to be fair. This school has some severe gender imbalance issues. But anyway. This being a school means whoever does best at something gets a lot of attention. Meng, you, being good at basically everything, are actually very popular among the students. Plus your entire composure of a cold-not exactly cold but slightly distant attitude towards nearly everybody gives off a mysterious vibe. Combing this with your rather exceptional looks, and we have a strong, and elegant cold belle." Yang finished with a flourish.

"Really? How did I not notice?"

"I mean, your attitude kinda pushes everyone away...In fact, I think I saw a few girls just sorta following you around in the school about 20 meters away from you during the first few days. They clearly really admire you. Aww...unrequited love..." Yang teased in the end.

"In fact, I think you may have a fan club somewhere..."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" I panted. "...Will they believe me that I am just too socially awkward to make small talks?"

"...I doubt it."

"But what does this have anything to do with Lie Ren?"

"Well, he is a similar case with you. Doesn't talk much, being good at a lot of things. Well, I mean, it is hard to be not good considering his competitors are the likes of Jaune and Cardin. So yeah, his situation is basically the same as yours."

"...So people start to ship us together?" I stuttered.

"Yeah...What can I say, you two are really similar."

"HE HAS NORA! AND I AM A GUY!"

"Well, the mass doesn't know that."

I panicked.

"Right...I need to fix this..."

I then had a brilliant idea.

Or a somewhat dumb one.

"Girls! Hustle!" I called as I waved Weiss and Blake over, who, somehow, started to bicker at each other again.

"What's wrong, Meng?" Blake asked, still glaring at Weiss.

"New plan. We are going free-style."

"...Is that the plan?" Weiss asked ridiculously.

"That is the plan."

"I like this plan!" Yang said happily.

"Just pick a target now. We don't interfere each other when we are fighting. Cool?"

Yang agreed at once, while Blake shrugged. Weiss seemed slightly unsure.

"You sure about this? I mean, they have Pyrrha Nikos."

"If you think you can't handle her, then pick Jaune. I will keep her occupied so she can't help her team." With a small glare, Blake said to Weiss.

"Why you-"

"Enough! I call dibs on Lie Ren. You can figure out the rest." I said to them.

"I call Nora. I like her." Yang quickly made her pick.

"Grr...Just this once Belladonna! I pick Jaune." Weiss said threateningly towards Blake, before sighing dejectedly.

"Everyone cool with that? Good!"

"Generating random battlefield. Area one, forest. Area two, mountains. Generating weather, lightning storm." A robotic voice announced as I felt the ground shifted. Soon, thunder start to crackle.

"Ah shit..." I cursed quietly.

"AND BEGIN!" Professor Goodwitch shouted before stepping off the arena.

"DO NOT GO BACK INTO THE FOREST! PUSH INTO THEIR TERRITORY!" I yelled before start to do my own things.

Kaimon, Kyūmon, Seimon. Release!

I feel something inside me snapped. I feel much more...limber and much stronger. I feel I am more agile than before.

I am absolutely thrilled by this. With this, we can take them down now!

"Go all out girls! Give them hell! Do not hold back! Sa! Hajimemashou ka!" I yelled as I used aura burst and entered the full blown SEED mode as dark blue aura flared around me.

With a flap of my wings as a boost, I launched myself at Lie Ren like an arrow leaving the bow. He looked slightly surprised at first, but he readied his...storm flowers? I think that's what those are called. A pair of smg gun blades. I think he is trying to anticipate my attack.

I smirked slightly.

I guess he didn't expect me to go for the direct approach...

...by that I mean, I superman punched him in his face.

The faces everybody made were priceless. Sadly, I have no time to admire. I have more important things to do.

...Like punch rushing Lie Ren.

"MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!" I yelled as I rapidly punch rushed Lie Ren straight into a wall of a mountain. Before stopping for a brief moment and begin a new wave of assault with rapid kicks.

"MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!"I yelled as I kicked the poor Lie Ren. If not for the aura that's protecting him, he would have been unrecognizable by anybody!

Actually, Nora probably could still tell by smelling.

Anyway, the volley of punches and kicks bruised Lie Ren very badly, and knocked more than a few screws loose in his head. It's time for him to make an exit.

I back flip kicked him in to the air, and flew after him.

"What the-" He groaned slightly.

"WRYYYYYYY!" I yelled as I rotated 360 degrees and spin kicked him out of the arena with a loud thud.

"..." Silence filled the arena as I landed with a thud.

My team hasn't even engaged in combat yet.

"What are you all waiting for? Start fighting!" I yelled at my team mates.

They blinked, before charging at the enemy.

Yang however, lost her target as Nora leapt towards me, crackling with energy, hammer raised.

Holy shit she is fast. What did she do?

Bah! Doesn't matter!

BECAUSE SHE IS QUITE MAD WITH ME!

I dived out of the way just in time to avoid being smashed into a pulp.

Nora, with surprising fluency, swung her hammer around and warded off Yang's charge.

"HOW IS SHE SO FAST?" I yelled in confusion.

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A GIRL IN LOVE, MENG!" Yang yelled back.

I then had an idea.

I turned around, and used my self suggestion on Nora. She stopped in her tracks confused.

Using this as an opening, I circled behind her, with a flick of my wrist, a nylon rope latched onto her neck. I stepped on her back, leaning back myself and straining my waist, I launched Nora high into the air.

I caught up with her and with a round house spin, I slammed my heel on her back, sending Nora to the ground with a loud crash. But I am not done yet. I quickly stood in front of her head and leaned backwards, my spine and knees groaned in protest, but I grabbed Nora's head and with a mighty pull, I slammed Nora back first onto the ground.

I felt her still twitching, so I stood her up, and with a flick of my wrist, I sent Nora flying and spinning into a boulder. She made contact with a loud thud and rebounded off it, only for me to shoulder tackled her back into her with a loud yell. I then threw her over my shoulder with a loud crash.

"WHY YOU!"

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL CONSCIOUS?" I yelled in confusion. Doesn't matter. I picked her up by her waist upside down, and flew into the air before pile driving her into the ground. To my surprise, she's still struggling, albeit very weakly.

"JUST STAY DOWN!" I yelled furiously. To make sure she stayed down, I kick flipped her hard into the air, and leapt after her.

"THIS IS MY SECRET SKILL: EIGHT STAGE DROP!"

We traveled about five meters into the air, when I finally surpassed her, and I spun 360 degrees before slamming my foot on her back, creating a small boom as a small crater formed as she crashed into the ground.

I panted heavily as I landed as Professor Goodwitch dragged the now both unconscious and aura depleted Nora off the stage. I then surveyed my surroundings.

Yang is spectating, Blake is keeping Pyrrha occupied with stone clones and shadow clones, however, the large number of sweat beads showed that she was almost at her limit. Weiss, surprisingly, haven't taken out Jaune yet. He is doing a surprsingly good job at blocking Weiss's strikes. Huh, perhaps he trained as well.

"Blake, switch now!" I shouted.

Blake glanced at me. Just then, Pyrrha saw this opening and bashed her with her shield. Blake blocked it in time, but still got knocked away. I saw a small trail of blood by her mouth, possibly due to internal injury. My eyes narrowed.

(Blake: Actually I just bit my tongue.)

I held out my hand and caught Blake's and swung her around to cushion the blow.

"You ok?"

"Cough. I should have expected from the champion."

"You've done your part, my turn." I said as I activated both of my light sabers and connected them by the end before dashing towards Pyrrha.

She gave me a look of surprise but then steel determination.

"I WILL NOT FALTER!" She yelled before an loud explosion erupted from her.

When the explosion subsides. I looked at Pyrrha. She is now glowing with a sort of golden light. She has this beautiful golden holographic armor that extends her current attire. Her head piece now extends to a full helmet with wing like decorations. He spear his now a lot longer. Most notably, is she has this pair of wings behind her back as she floats gently.

So, she is a Valkyrie?

"Defeat her magus. I don't want my magus be defeated by something of the gods. Even if they just look similar to them." Gilgamesh suddenly spat in my mind.

I have no intention of losing anyway.

"I will not lose to you again, Meng!"

"I will never lose. Not to you, not to anyone! Never!" I yelled.

"Valkyries, CHARGE!" Pyrrha yelled as she descended and charged.

"Wir sind die Jaeger und Jaegerin!" I yelled as I held my twin beam sabers and charged and leapt upwards at Pyrrha.

As we drew closer and closer, I smiled cheekily, and I flashed stepped behind her. My wings flapped hard, and propelled my backwards, spinning while slashing towards Pyrrha's unguarded neck.

Oh how wrong I was.

"NOW PYRRHA!" Jaune yelled as he suddenly jumped from the small hill and barreled into me. Yang quickly got him off me, but the damage is done. Pyrrha quickly siezed the opportunity and threw her bronze shield into my stomach, knocking me airborn. When I stablized myself, her spear is merely centimeters away from piercing me.

To be honest, I have multiple ways to stop her.

But.

I never showed my semblance to the public right?

Well, let's show them one to stop them from asking questions.

Watashi, if you may.

Of course, Ore.

After a brief burning sensation from my right eye, I gained control of my new power. I held out my hand focused as bright streaks of red and green light flew across the spear.

Of course, those colored lights are only visible to me.

The spear stopped in mid air as I descended slowly. The entire arena went completely silent.

Soon, discussions broke out.

Good, let them think that this is my semblance.

With a flick of my wrist, I sent the spear flying back towards Pyrrha, which she caught with ease. I saw her gaze hardened, as she prepared her ultimate attack.

Good, show me what you are capable of.

Slowly, black iron sand rose from the floor, forming countless blades circling around her.

Of course, she controls polarity. Of course she can do that.

But Pyrhha, I can do something similar.

I focused on a boulder and crushed it, sending shards scattering across the floor as I levitated them with my semblance.

Our eyes met, and we sent all of them at each other.

Ok I admit, Pyrrha is better than me at this. But! To my defense, she control them with her mind and she could move while doing that. I have to still see the shards to control them, and I can't move while doing that.

Quickly realising my mistake, I flew into the air.

I am getting tired of this. I am going to end it with this.

I removed my mask and revealed my now red right eye.

"Pyrrha!"

"TRUE HEROES KILL WITH THEIR EYES!" I yelled as I distorted the space where my shards and Pyrrha's swords battled.

With a glass breaking crash, all the projectiles were nothing but dust. For a brief moment I could sear I saw a gap in space. But I am not sure.

"...We forfeit." Pyrrha said after a few seconds, pulling an unconscious Jaune withe her.

"Team RWBYS is the winner of this match." Professor Goodwitch declared as I slowly descended and unfurled my wings slowly.

The arena broke into a thunderous applauds.

I calmly stepped off the stage, picking up my sniper rifle in the process.

Weiss ran up to me and gave me a tissue. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

She sighed. "You are bleeding again." She said as she wiped me cheeks.

"...Looks like I am getting used to that."

"Not exactly a good sign."

"Quiet, now let me rest." I replied tiredly.

(3rd person pov)

Ozpin watched the students fought as he stood in the observer room. Someone knocked on the door and he turned around. The door opened, revealing James Ironwood.

"Ozpin, good to see you again."

"Likewise James. What brings you here?"

Ironwood rubbed his head.

"Sanzu Meng of course."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes.

"James, I specifically asked you-"

"And I got his permission, of course."

"What are your results?"

"Unnatural speed, reflexes, intelligence and so on. Most importantly, his mental strength is just...astonishing. Oz, his mental strength surpasses yours by 10 times at least."

"...All the more difficult to keep him on our side." Ozpin rubbed his temples.

"You mean, your side." Ironwood smirked triumphantly.

"James, you didn't-" Ozpin glared.

"I didn't force him. I just convinced him. I offered him enough to keep him on my side."

"And what did you offer?"

"...Enough to hang me for treason if he turned against me."

"James!"

"I know what I am doing, Oz."

"He is unstable! He is a walking time bomb!"

"If you have the fuse, everything will be fine."

"THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU TO GIVE HIM A PROTOTYPE THAT TOOK DECADES TO DEVELOP! THAT'S JUST BEING IRRATIONAL!" Ozpin, actually yelled.

"I think that is called a risky investment. I think the reward is worth the risk." Ironwood replied calmly.

"YOU COULD DOOM US ALL!"

"Let's be clear here, Oz." Ironwood stood up and looked at Ozpin. "You told us big stories. But you gave us no proof. Who are we fighting against. What are we fighting against. You are keeping most of us in the dark. I have to think for my country."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING! YOU ARE DEALING WITH SOMEONE WHO IS NEUTRAL AT BEST!"

"Which makes it easier."

"What you should do, is let me convince him to agree with our values, and keep him firmly on our side!"

"Wrong! Ozpin. You don't know him. I saw this kind of people. They don't give a damn about the world. They do not care what is right or wrong. As long as they survive, they are fine with whatever rules! He isn't a kid. He is a mercenary or an assassin as he said himself. If you really mean that when you said he has no fear of death, then he doesn't give a fuck even if the world is gone! Your morals and ideas mean nothing to him! He gains nothing from helping you! He is a practical person. You need to give him something apart from fame! And I offered him the best technology this world has to offer."

"...Can you offer him magic?"

"Do you think he needs magic?"

The two man stared at each other.

"...We'll see, James Ironwood."

"He is mine, Ozpin. His strength belongs to Atlas."

The two man continued to stare at each other.

"...Oz, do me a favor. Give him some targets."

"...I will allow this, only to see how successful your quantum suit is." Ozpin, reached for his scroll and typed something. Ironwood also took out his scroll and dialed something.

(Meng's pov)

Something vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and realized that it is my sniper headset. As soon as I put it on, a familiar voice spoke.

"How do you do."

"...Hello general."

"I confess, I lied to you."

Huh?

Eh?

"But with good reason."

"Well general, that isn't exactly the best thing to do to someone that is potentially a partner in the future, is it?"

"Yes, I agree. But Let me explain."

"I'm listening."

"...How much do you know about quantum physics?"

"...Close to none."

"Then I won't bore you to death with the physics and science behind it. Basically, what you are actually wearing is a customized quantum battle suit."

Huh?

"The heck?"

"It hasn't been activated yet. If you will, please put on your mask and the headset."

I obliged.

Suddenly, the glasses extended, covering both of my eyes and darkened to complete black. I nearly panicked, but I chose to trust Ironwood. A few minutes later, I feel...changes, to my suit. Then I regained my sight.

Or rather, I am now looking through what looks like a tactical visor.

"Can you hear me?" Ironwood's voice came from somewhere.

"Loud and clear general."

"Good, it worked. Let me explain a few features. First of all, the tactical visor. Night vision, heat scanner, sonic pulse other recon systems. There is also a weak point analyzer."

"That could be handy."

"Your cloak works the same, except now being bathed in quantum particle, it is now also highly energy resistant. One peculiar effect is it makes it see through and glow."

Pulling it around, he is right. It is now see through and colored white.

I always wanted something like this when I was young.

"Your beam sabers, now called quantum particle sabers, do a lot more damage. But do be careful, it draws quantum particle from the suit. Speaking of which, this suit is powered by quantum particle, a potential new source of clean energy."

"So, how do I recharge the suit?"

"You don't, it recharges itself. It converts nearby air particles into quantum particle."

Sigh...

Sometimes, I just wonder how they even figure these things out.

"Below your wings, are two particle engines. It would give you the ability to fly, but you have wings. But still, they could still be used as boosters."

"Nice."

"And now...the main dish...Look to your side please."

From my perspectives, it looks like countless particles of light gathered together. Before I even realized, they appeared.

Hovering next to me, are 4 small devices. They are as big as a quarter of a palm, powered by a small thruster. They have a small nozzle on them. Suddenly, in my head, four extra images appeared.

"I can't believe it worked!" The general said excitedly.

"This, is one of the two core features of this art. These are Funnels."

"Funnel?"

"How do I put it. They are remote controlled energy weapons. Designed to harass and assist, they are deadly tools in the right hands. Try and move them."

It is difficult at first, controlling 4 more things at the same time. But surprisingly, I got used to the extra camera angles in my head quickly.

"They can fire bolts of energy, continuous lasers, and one more thing."

A panel popped up on my visor.

"See that triangle?" I nodded. "Think about something opening." Soon the icon switched to a rectangle with a missing side. "That is the fin mode. The funnel can't attack, but try firing them. Just think."

I did, and in front of me, the four funnels formed a blue energy shield.

"This barrier negates all projectiles, everything! At the cost of quantum particles of course. The number next to the icon shows how many of those you have at your disposal. If you don't feel like controlling, just think, and the ai will handle the assault."

"One other thing, the sniper rifle you have can switch between plasma bolts and kinetic bullets. It also can be used as a laser cannon at certain times, which you will demonstrate...soon."

"What do you mean, soon."

"Come on, aren't you excited to give these things a go?"

"...I am just thinking about how I am going to repay you with...this."

"I only ask you, to help Atlas when it needs."

"Normally, I would say no. But, this suit...is worth the price of it. But you said, Atlas."

"Yes."

"Not, us."

"Meng...when I say Atlas needs your help, you help Atlas. Your duty doesn't go across its borders."

"So..."

"You have no obligation to help Ozpin. Let this be our deal."

With a smile.

"Of course, general. This, is a deal."

"Perfect! Now I believe your friends are looking for you." Ironwood said as he hung up.

"I will help Atlas." I muttered. "Not because you gave me this. But for her."

"Meng!"

Yang shouted.

"There you are!" Weiss panted as they found me.

I quickly disengaged the system upgrade.

"Hey..."

"No time to waste! We are fighting again!" Blake said as she grabbed my hand.

Fine, Ironwood. You want to see your weapons? Well. So do I.

"Which idiots want to challenge me again?" I cracked my knuckles.

(back in the arena)

"Team CRDL versus Team RWBYS! 4 vs 2!" Professor Goodwitch shouted.

These idiots again?

Why?

"To be honest, I think I could solo them." I muttered.

"We all think so." Ruby said to me.

"But the question is, who are you going to pick as your partner?" Yang asked.

"...Weiss. You are with me." I said to the heiress. "Now would be a good time to practice your sword play."

"What are you going to do?"

"Hunting." I said as I slung the gun over my shoulder.

"The freak is here!" Cardin shouted as we stepped onto the stage.

"Cardin, do you ever learn to shut your trap?" I said as I frowned.

"You loser!"

"Is that the best insult you can come up with you worthless piece of trash that isn't even worth spat on?" I continued.

"You!"

"By the way, have you got yourself a crotch plate yet? Because that place is pretty vulnerable."

As soon as I mentioned the word, veins start to bulge from Carson's head. Before he could say anything, professor Goodwitch stepped between us.

"Generating random terrain. Terrain one, arctic. Terrain two, desert."

"Not bad." I commented.

"Advantage for me. Do you have a plan, Meng?"

"Stick to our side. You have experience with ice and frost attacks. Do not step into the other area. You could get trapped in sand. Just out maneuver them with your ice skating skills. Utilize your dust arsenal and semblance when necessary. I will provide you with support from behind and above."

"Wait what do you mean from behind and above?" Weiss asked as a chilling breeze blew.

"You will be fighting them up close, alone." I grinned cheekily.

"HEY!"

"Combatants ready!"

"Good luck!" I said as I give her a small push forward.

"MENG!"

"Begin!"

And I immediately dashed back and took off into the air, turned around and fired 3 normal rounds at Dove. However, they all went wild. Bah, what am I thinking, not using a scope with a sniper. This isn't a game!

Weiss gave a yell of annoyance and charged forward, rapier raised pointing at Cardin. Bad idea Weiss, he's a heavy hitter. You should always wait for an opening for you to attack, not to to rush in straight ahead!

But I am not going to tell her that. Some lessons need to be learnt from experience. Plus I need to get her back for tricking me into putting on a maid costume.

3 streams of bullets quickly sailed through the air towards me. It seems that they got some new gear and were itching to try them out.

Unfortunately, they met me.

"Be graceful." I muttered softly as I twirled in mid air, side stepping the streams of bullets as if I was dancing, much to their annoyance.

"Forget about the bird. Take out the Schnee on the ground and we'll worry about her later." Cardin ordered his lackeys. Soon, bullets start to fly towards Weiss. Well, time to test out my new arsenal.

(Play 00 gundam- gundam 00 ost)

As I focused, I feel my visor turned to black.

"Module, double zero, engaged." A robotic voice rang as the words "00" appeared in front of me.

I took a deep breath, as my vision cleared once more.

"DOUBLE O! IKIMAS!" I yelled as the twin quantum particle engines on my waist whirled to life.

(3rd person pov)

The students of Beacon watched as Sanzu Meng's armor transformed. Glowing white plates of holographic armor plates formed at his shoulders and legs and torso, giving him more protection. A holographic white cape drapes from his shoulders covering his back. Through the cape, people with keen eyes could see two small silver cone shaped objects glowing brightly as some kind of particle is being released.

"What in the world is that? Do you know what that is, Rubes?" Yang asked.

"I HAVE NO IDEA, BUT I WILL BE HAPPY TO TAKE IT APART AND FIGURE IT OUT!" Ruby yelled enthusiastically.

"Probably some really advanced tech from Atlas. Weiss probably gave it to Meng because he saved her life." Blake said to the two.

"HEY MENG! DO A BARREL ROLL!" Yang yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous Yang!" But at once, Meng immediately flipped 3 times in the air, firing his sniper rifle during the flips.

"Yep, I got this! Funnel, out!" Meng yelled as four peculiar drone-ish things moved forward towards team CRDL hiding behind the cover.

(Meng's pov)

"Gah! What are these damn things!" Russel shouted as he got hit a few times by the funnels. I seized the opportunity and stood up, wings keeping me airborne, using the thrusters to circle behind the three and held out my sniper rifle and shot three quick consecutive shots at the three dudes cowering behind cover.

"Can you hear me, Sanzu Meng?" Someone said through the comms.

"General?"

"Ah yes. So this is working. This piece of equipment is slightly more complicated than Mr. Schnee told you. There is a charged shot version of the plasma bullets. By compressing half a clip, it launches a much more powerful globule projectile than your normal plasma shots. Just keep in mind it has a slower traverse speed."

"Acknowledged. Destroying targets." I replied before holding down the trigger until my visor indicated that the shot has been fully charged and released. I sent out a glob that destroyed the top of a rock that Dove hid behind, scaring him out of cover.

"Atari Atari!" I yelled as I grasped the chance as I opened fire on him, taking out about half of his aura with merely three shots.

"Gah!" Weiss cried as a few bullets from Russel and Sky impacted her body, leaving her open for Cardin.

"I got you!" I shouted as I controlled the four funnels into a tetrahedral shape around Weiss and activated barrier. Soon, Weiss is enclosed in a white pyramid.

"Thank you very much." Weiss said to me before recovering and re-engaging with Cardin. Things are looking good for us. I am practically unhurt and Weiss got a few scratches but she'll live. Team CRDL on the other hand are in quite a pickle. Cardin is locked in a fight with Weiss without gaining any kind of advantage and his team mates have suffered serious blows and can't help him because of the funnels.

Then, with a smirk, Russel took out a small pill from his pocket and swallowed it. As soon as he did that, his aura starts to regenerate at a visible rate. His two other team members did the same.

I frowned and turned to look at Professor Goodwitch. I mean, they are clearly cheating right? But to my surprise-and disgust, she pressed her fingers against her ear, muttered something and nodded.

She did nothing.

My blood started to boil. Why are you doing this to me? Have I done anything to you? No! Does my existence threaten you? Possibly. Does he want my life? No, otherwise he would have done that himself.

So you just want to humble me?

I totally understand where that is coming from.

But.

Doesn't mean I like it.

Two can play that game Ozpin.

(3rd person pov)(With Ozpin and Ironwood)

"What was that for, Ozpin!" Ironwood said sternly.

"I know what I am doing, James."

"No you are not!"

"He needs to be humbled. He needs to learn that not everything revolves around him."

Ironwood paused and blinked a few times before snicker slightly.

"What's so funny about that?"

"No, no, no. Ozpin. He knows that."

"Then he shouldn't act so reckless and bratty-"

"He does that anyway, because he has the power to make everything revolve around him. He is trying to prove that he is a lot more powerful and important than a mere pawn. He is showing that he can't be played like a fool. Ozpin, he isn't dumb. He is just very stubborn."

"...For my plan, I need full co-operation from him."

"And he will probably never give that to you now you have pulled this little stunt on him. You can cross your fingers that he didn't hate you already." General Ironwood than said much more menacingly. "But you really did it this time. You allowed others to cheat. And I don't like cheaters, Ozpin."

"So what, this is my academy. This is my domain. I do what I want here." Ozpin snapped.

The two man stared at each other, both not willing back down.

"...Alright, Ozpin. You made me do this." General Ironwood said as he dialed someone on his scroll. "Yes...deliver the package to this location..."

"What did you do?" Ozpin asked with suspicion.

"You cheated first. I am just giving him something to even the odds."

"You!"

"Meng, can you disengage quickly? I have package for you." Ignoring Ozpin, General Ironwood said into his ear piece.

After a brief pause.

"...Wakatta. Kaiho suru. (Understood, disengaging.)" Meng replied. Then the two man saw Meng, with the help of the twin quantum particle engines, soared into the air and vanished without a trace.

(Meng's pov)

What kind of package does he have for me? I mumbled as I flew high into the air. I feel something fast approaching from behind.

"Docking systems, unlocked. Please stand by." A robotic voice played. I turned around to look at the approaching object.

It has the rough shape of an equilateral triangle, colored in white and blue. At its sides, are 2 long half cylinders the size of my arms. The triangle object quickly attached itself to my back while the other two half cylinders attached two my shoulder and draped down my back.

" **Weapons system, unlocked. Support fire, unlocked. Trans-Am, unlocked."**

 **"00Raiser, full power**."

I could only watch and listen in awe.

I know, general Ironwood. You want something from me, and you aren't telling me.

But you know what? Since you gave me this power.

I think I will bite your bait.

My thoughts returned to the incredible four stupids down there.

Obviously, Ozpin gave them the go ahead to cheat.

Well, clearly these knuckleheads need a reminder, no, a harsh lesson, not to mess with me.

"You know, I have always had faith, that you would learn from your mistakes." I shouted.

"But clearly, you didn't learn."

"Now, I will have to make you permanently remember this-"

"YOU! CAN'T! FUCK! WITH! ME!" I yelled as I descended, boost dived down, holding my sniper rifle up high, and swung down at Sky Lark's head.

With a miniature sonic wave and sickening crack of bones shattering, Sky crashed onto the ground so hard, that he rebounded back up.

And I jammed my gun barrel into his open jaws, taking out a few tooth in the process.

Looking into his fearful eyes, with a sickening sadistic grin, I said to him.

"Sayonara, motherfucker." And I proceed to shoot him with a charged shot.

Professor Goodwitch glared at me furiously as she rescued the now very injured Sky Lark but said nothing. I turned and glared at Dove Bronzewing. His legs were visibly shaking.

"Nige rarenai. (You can't escape.) Trans-Am infinity, kidon! (Activate!)"

(3rd person pov)

Ruby watched worriedly as Meng decimated Sky Lark, practically emphasizing the brutality of it.

"Yang, I am worried about him. Do you think what happened yesterday scarred him?"

"I don't know, Rubes." Yang replied, equally concerned. "Affected? Yes. Scarred? not so much."

"His violence tendency is starting to become a problem. We should do something about that." Blake joined in.

"But how?"

"I really don't know. Let's just hope staying with us will sooth his violent personality."

Just then, with a loud crash, the triangular shape Meng had on his back fell off, revealing 2 boosters and 3 rectangular tanks that clearly wasn't there at first. All of the holographic armor disappeared. In the end, Meng starts to glow green as he pulled out twin beam sabe-no, beam daggers.

With a feral yell, Meng disappeared. Leaving a vibrant green image in his wake.

(play ガンダムAGE-2運命の先へ link: watch?v=4FuWZeE_N6Ym start from 2:10)

Suddenly, as if being hit by something, Dove's body rag dolled into the air as countless slashes of freen light errupted around him, taking away most of his aura in less than 3 second. By the end, Dove's limp body is high up in the air.

"Now, please die." Meng said nonchalantly as he reappeared and fired his sniper rifle at Dove and sent him flying out of the arena. The smell of burnt flesh filled the arena.

He then turned around and glared at Russel Thrush with a low growl.

"I surr-"

"DIE!" Before Russel could even finish his sentence, Meng yelled and leapt forward and yanked out two half meter long blades from the triangular shape and flung them at Russel. The blades instantly depleted his aura as they sank into his flesh. He howled loudly as Meng, propelled by thrusters, shoulder tackled into him and booted him out of the arena and retrieved the blades.

"Disengage." Meng muttered. And the green light subsides

(Stop music)

"Holy crap. He's gonna feel it for a long time." Yang winced.

"This looks heavy! These swords don't have fuller, meaning that it's going to be 30% heavier! And Meng just threw them like it was nothing!" Ruby said as Meng calmly sheathed the blades back into the triangle backpack like object and reattached it to his back. He then turned towards Cardin, who was clashing blades with Weiss.

"Trans-Am Blaze, kidon!" Meng yelled as he bathed in blue light and all the holographic armor suddenly has a more...sturdy feel to it. Two small flaps on his shoulder armor flipped open, and 8 more funnels flew out. With a clatter, a few cylinders fell out of the triangular pack. Meng quickly caught them and started to assemble and install onto his sniper rifle. In a few seconds, he transformed his sniper rifle into a three meter long cannon. He couldn't even level it to eye level and he is forced to hold it at his hips. With more sounds of gear turning, two white tubes slipped out from the pack and mounted on his shoulders as he aimed at Cardin.

"50mm caliber guns...What is he thinking!" Ruby exclaimed. "And just how many new gears did he have?"

"Your focus really worries me, Ruby." Blake said to the crimson leader.

"Why? Just think about all the new technology-"

"Do you think anybody could survive a shot from those?"

"...Well, professor Goodwitch could stop him, right?" Ruby said sheepishly. Yeah, she isn't really buying it either.

"Did she stop Meng from gravely injuring the other 3?"

As they were speaking, four funnels flew out and created a power gate of some kind. The rest of the funnels organized themselves in a ring formation around Meng.

"Glynda! Stop him!" Ozpin panicked.

"Zendanhassha! (Full Salvo!)" Meng yelled as all of the cannons, beam rifles and funnels fired colorful lasers at the gate of light. Soon, the multiple lasers converged into a giant, 3 meters radius beam and it is approaching quickly towards at Cardin. Surprisingly, Weiss was not on its course.

"HALT!" Glynda yelled as she concentrated all of her aura into purple frontal barrier as she flung herself in front of Cardin.

The beam struggled against the barrier with loud fizzles, but neither side decides to relent.

"SANZU MENG! CEASE YOUR ATTACK AT ONCE!" Ozpin yelled.

(Meng's pov)

I huffed slightly as I turned off the buster cannons and reached up to my face, feeling the throbbing veins.

Damn, using this unit hurts! I mean, It sends electric shocks to the adrenal gland to force it produce adrenaline to give me ridiculous high reaction speed. Which is great, except I have to endure electric shocks!

And also, I have really, really, really high blood pressure.

Breath...Release...Breath...Release...

I mean, rocking close to 300 beats per minute can't be healthy for my heart.

But damn that was exhilarating.

"SANZU MENG! YOU ARE EXPELLED!" Glynda roared angrily.

EH?

EXCUSE ME?

"OH YEAH, SURE, JUST LET THE PEOPLE WHO CHEATED FIRST OFF THE HOOK AND PROSECUTE ME, WHO IS JUST REACTING TO THEM!" I shouted.

"IN THE TOURNAMENT, IF THE REFEREE DIDN'T SAY THEY CHEATED, THEY DIDN'T CHEATED!"

"WELL, WHEN I FLEW UP THERE AND GRAB THIS PACKAGE, YOU DIDN'T STOP ME EITHER!"

"BUT WHAT YOU DID NEXT IS BEYOND NECESSARY!"

"EXCUSE ME? I AM PRETTY SURE THEY WOULD DO THE SAME TO ME IF GIVEN THE CHANCE!"

"THE FACT YOU STILL PERMANENTLY CRIPPLED 3 STUDENTS STILL STANDS!"

"SO YOU ARE SAYING I SHOULD STAND THERE AND LET THEM KILL ME?"

"YOU-YOU!" Glynda said as she held out her hand.

"Gates of Babylon!" I yelled as a dozen golden portals spat out a barrage of weapons at Glynda. She rolled out of the way in a mixture of shock and anger.

"SANZU MENG, STAND DOWN AND SURRENDER! YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE LAW!"

I AM SO DONE WITH HER! FUCK THEM ALL!

I agree. SCREW ALL OF THEM!

"Sono shinzō moraimasu- (Your heart...I will take it!)" I-no, we said as we took a red spear from the ripples.

Just then, a cane sent Glynda was sent flying by a walking stick. I turned around and saw Ozpin walking over here angrily.

"Students, return to your respective rooms until further notice via scroll." Ozpin said sternly. His stern voice resonating throughout the arena.

...Did he just slap Glynda?

The students chattered as they left the arena. I caught worrying glances from Weiss and the team. I wish I could reassure them, but I don't know what will happen.

Soon, only me, Glynda and Ozpin remained.

Soon, General Ironwood appeared, smiling and clapping.

"Marvelous display, Sanzu Meng. I am impressed. How did you like my gift?"

"...I couldn't ask for anything better."

"I am glad you liked it. To be honest, only you could handle the high mobility this suit grants you. All of the testers either couldn't control the speed and smashed into a wall, or they couldn't handle the power of trans-am and pass out during that."

So it is not very safe!

I need to say something to get the advantage when talking with Ozpin.

"Genral." I called out. "I think I will be joining the Atlesian Academy now."

He raised his eye brows.

"I thought you said you will stay here until the end of Vytal festival?"

I laughed with a hint of bitter and sadness.

"This place offered me nothing but pain. Take today for example. They allowed them to openly cheat. I am merely defending myself. Tell me general, if someone wants to kill you and you don't know if you could incapacitate them without hurting yourself, will you go for the killing blow or not? And I am getting prosecuting for it. And the rules just for me...Is that even fair? I don't have aura as a protection method, yet they made rules just to pitch against me. I should be the one getting a handicap, not everybody else! The amount of crap I have experienced in this academy is too much for me to bear. I can take words from students, but when professors are also in it, I have had enough of it! There is no reason for me to be here." I turned to Ozpin. "You saved my life Ozpin. But that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want to me! I quit!"

"Now hold on, we can work something out-"

"Ahem, Ozpin. He is already expelled. That means it is anyone's game now." General Ironwood interrupted. "And the Atlesian Academy will never say no to a talented young hunter like him. You are welcomed to join." He turns.

I glared at Glynda before turning around and follow General Ironwood.

Without any warning, Ozpin suddenly appeared in front of me.

"What should I do to make you stay?" He asked grimmly.

Exactly what I want to hear.

"First, these four." I motioned towards CRDL. "I want them out of any Academy. Not just Beacon, but every academy, hunters or not. I want them to be never accepted into anything. I also want this to be on their resume for anything. I want you to ruin them, permanently." I said with a cruel smile.

"...This is doable."

"How decisive of you! Tossing away useless pieces away so quickly. I admire your decisiveness. Truly like a man of great power." I mocked and clapped.

"...Anything else?"

"Glynda, kneel and apologize to me for her misconduct as a referee."

"NEVER! This is insane!" Before Ozpin could respond, Glynda yelled angrily.

"You know I couldn't possibly ask my staff to do something as demeaning as that."

I smirked.

"I then propose this."

"I would like to duel Professor Goodwitch."

"If I win, she will kneel in front of me and apologize."

"What happens if she won?" Ozpin asked coldly.

I smiled.

"You could take my life." I replied softly.

"I AGREE! YOU NEED TO LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS YOUNG MAN!"

"No! Wait-" Ozpin was interrupted again.

"I think it's in her favor, Ozpin. Plus I believe it is their problem, not yours." Ironwood said as he stepped in front of Ozpin.

"...Fine!" Ozpin spat.

Hey, watashi.

 **Sup, ore**.

I have an idea.

 **Lay it on me.**

Mystic eyes of distortion can twist and snap anything it sees, yes?

 **Yeah, why?**

I wonder, can it twist the lines of life and death if it sees them?

 **He...he...he... Hahahaha! What I brilliant idea, ore! I thought I was mad, but turns out you are even madder than me!**

There is a thin line between a genius and a madman. I don't think I have crossed it yet.

 **Yeah you keep telling yourself that.**

Anyway. Shall we? I thought as I activated mystic eyes of death perception.

 **Yes. Let's have some real fun. Mystic eyes of distortion!**

Can you see it? I asked as Glynda drew near.

 **Fufufu... I saw it!**

Twist the line of her aura. I am done with killing today.

 **Done.**

With that, professor Goodwitch collapsed to the ground.

"Now listen to me, old hag." I spat. "Respect is earned. And what you have done to me ever since I joined Beacon never warranted anything."

"So, now. Apologize." I said as I forced her to kneel in front of me.

"...I... apologize for my misconduct." She said as a trickle of blood rolled down her forehead.

"Now that's what I would like to hear." I smirked as I turned towards general Ironwood.

"No need to say anything." He said. "I understand. But don't forget our deal."

"I never go back on a promise. And I bid you all good bye." I said with a small bow and took off towards the dorm.

As soon as i left the arena, I immediately feel like throwing up as my vision sways.

"Bleurgh!" I spewed all of my breakfast and lunch into the bin.

Damn, that took a lot out of me.

 **At least it's a success! Now you are practically a god! You can kill people just by looking!**

... I am not even going to be bothered to say what kind of problem this thing has. I better start making up a story.

(Later in RWBYS's dorm)

As soon as I entered, the four colorful girls quickly gathered around me.

"You aren't in trouble, are you?" Weiss asked worriedly.

"Of course not. Everything's fine." I replied with a soft smile. Heh, feels much better to have someone who actually care about you.

"Ahem. Are we not going to talk about the elephant in the room? LIKE HOW WERE YOU NOT DEAD?" Yang complained.

"Do you wish me to perish?" I asked while raising my eyebrows.

"Stop changing the subject! You know what I mean! What are you hiding from us!" Yang shouted.

A surge of anger washed over me. I have not wronged you in any way or form yet you still try to interrogate me like a criminal? Who gave you the right to do that?

"Fuck off!" I shouted.

"Ever since we joined up as a team, you have been trying to dig out my secrets and you acted exceptionally rude to me. The first time I left you off the hook since you didn't know. But now you have done it! It's a dangerous world and people have to have something up their sleeves to survive and not even the closest one should know about them."

"We all have our own secrets, Yang. You ever see me asking about them? No! Because those are called secrets for a reason! If you cannot respect those, I don't think this team is going to work out!" I yelled furiously, before flinging open the door and dashed out under the rather confused looks of team JNPR.

I quickly found my way to the roof and huffed angrily, breathing in and out quickly trying to calm down. I laughed bitterly at my own out burst.

 **Really? Picking a fight with Yang just because you couldn't make up a story that you could make them believe?**

You got any better ideas?

 **No, not really.**

...You know what the best lies are? The ones that is the truth with some omitted.

 **But how?**

...I could come from a world with magic.

 **I see...so are you gonna go back and talk to them?**

Nope, I am going to make them come to me.

 **You got a really shitty attitude sometimes.**

Just trying to show that I am not some kind of stress relief that they could laugh at when they want and a reliable weapon that can get rid of all troubles. I am human after all.

 **You know you mean more to them than just that.**

Judging by how they treat me, not really. I want to believe them, but Yang and Ruby haven't given me anything to trust them.

Just then, the metal door to the roof opened.

"...Hey." Ruby said timidly. "Are you feeling better, Meng?"

"...I guess."

"...You know, Yang didn't mean what she said. She's just very worried about you. She cares about you. That's why she wants to know what's wrong with you."

"I see." I nodded. "I apologize. I overreacted. I was still angry at Ozpin and Glynda and I lashed out at the wrong person. That was my bad."

"Great!" She sighed in relief. "Now why don't you come back down and let's discuss what happened to you over a cup of hot chocolate?"

"...Actually, it is easier if all of us come up here. After all, I would like to show certain things and I need some space to do that. Now if you could be a dear and-"

"No problem! I will be right back!" Ruby mock saluted me and disappeared in a flurry of rose petals.

 **She's a handful, isn't she.**

Yeah, but she feels more alive than anyone else.

Minutes later, the entire team RWBY arrived.

"Hello team." I said as I turned around.

"Listen, Meng. I am sorry-"

"No blood, no foul. After all, I made a mistake too. Now we are even."

"So." I said as I unfurled my wings.

"I will answer any question you ask."

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Sorry, I know I know this took forever. But...I am having some serious personal problems...

I will keep writing but the updates are gonna take a long time.

Anyway, profile update!

New gear!

 **00raiser quantum battle suit.**

 **Part one: 00 battle suit.**

 **After spending a decade investigating a new source of energy apart from dust, Atlas discovered the quantum particle. While a viable clean source of energy, scientists, with the price of their lives discovered the particle had the ability to synthesize itself into matter and, quote on quote, "make them appear in thin air." Atlas military immediately began weaponizing it and after years of research, the 00 battle suit is born.**

 **Th suit itself, while bullet proof and stab proof is nothing new. However, after the development of quantum particle engine, the suit gained astonishing mobility. In order to protect the user after quantum particle is used up, aegis system is installed.**

 **Special traits:**

 **Twin mini quantum particle engines.**

 **Aegis: reduces physical damage by 90% for a second. Recharge takes 10 minutes.**

 **Weapons:**

 **Twin hyper beam swords.**

 **the Lanka: A super sniper rifle capable of firing both plasma shots and sniper rounds. Capable of also firing blobs of plasma for aoe damage. Unique: Apocalypse triangulation. Capable of providing information with regards to the target. For example, identity, distance, humidity, wind speed.**

 **Hover board.**

 **Part two: Raiser module.**

 **It itself is a drone in fact. Constructed from a special metal called psycho frame. With the assistance from Ozpin himself, Atlas discovered certain people with high mental power can control it like telekinesis. This module itself is a weapons backpack essentially, but it also adds a few more operation systems to the 00 battle suit.**

 **Special traits:**

 **Twin large shoulder mounted quantum particle engines. (Protected with two flaps)**

 **twin mini quantum particle engines.**

 **quantum particle armor generator.**

 **3 large tanks of quantum particle.**

 **Weapons:**

 **Twin GN swords mark 2. The metal blades shed a special powder to stop wounds from sealing.**

 **Twin 50mm multi-purpose launcher. Capable of firing both rockets and beam weaponry.**

 **12 funnels: Also made from psycho frame, these little buggers can be real nasty if you don't pay attention to them. They can also create a shield bubble and a beam weaponry amplifier.**

 **GN great sword. (Shaped like GN sword mark 4): THe entire backpack can be transformed into a huge 4 meter long beam claymore.**

 **Trans-am: Over clocks the release of quantum particle and stimulating the production of adrenaline, the user goes into one of the three states as listed below.**

 **1: Infinity. The fast mode. Let's go of the Raiser backpack apart from the engines and tanks, nearly all power is redirected to the engines, causing a huge boost to speed. Up to ten times. Meanwhile, beam sabers become beam daggers due to the lack of power and the sniper rifle can only use normal shots. Lasts a minute. Glows green.**

 **2: Blaze. The heavy armor shooting mode. While not exactly sacrificing speed, less power is directed to the thrusters. Instead, the armor generator is fully powered, creating actual armor instead of holographic ones. Also, all ranged beam weaponry is enhanced. Lasts a minute, glows blue.**

 **3: Burst. The brawler mode. Numbs the user's pain sensors and bolstering its strength and speed up to 3 times. Also, when the user is attacked, quantum particle will over flow and somehow, as scientist said, "assimilate the user", making the user temporary pass through the attack. Also can super power the GN great sword to a 40 meter long blade. Previous testers have claimed that "it unhinged them". Lasts a minute. Glows bright red.**

And that's it.

Sivir, peace out.


	11. Dream 10: The break, upgrade for all!

"Well, first of all you are alive, right? You aren't some kind of figment of my imagination, right?" Ruby asked.

"I am very much alive." I chuckled slightly. "See? Not even a scratch!"

"Ahem! That wasn't exactly the state you were in last night!" Weiss coughed.

"Ok, perhaps not the without a scratch part..."

"A scratch? You should be dead!" Yang shouted.

"Do you want me to?"

"No! Just Gahh! You are so frustrating sometimes!"

"Relax, I was joking!"

"Seriously though, how are you alive?" Blake asked.

"...To be fair, I wasn't dead. I was just close to. It happened to proc a defensive ward or magecraft or scroll."

"Magecraft?" The four turned at the sound of an unfamiliar word. "Meng, do you have a fever? Those things are in fantasy games!"

"Oh right, you didn't know this. My town is from a different world."

...

The four blinked.

"What did you expect? All the things I did today and yesterday is far beyond than a single semblance could do. They aren't exactly technology either. They are all other worldly."

"Stop right there. We want to know how you are not dead. Don't change the subject." Ruby stopped me.

"Wait, aren't you the least bit of interested in my back story?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"Well...to be fair, the way you acted isn't different from any of us. I mean, as far as I could tell, you are just another human being. Right girls?" Ruby said as she looked towards the others.

"Yeah, I mean, it might be a cool story over a dinner table, but quite frankly ,you've been...nice to us." Yang said with a slight bit of uncertainty.

"Hey,what's with that pause!"

"Well, you did kind of kicked my arse, quite ruthlessly I might add."

"Excuse me! You shot me, at point blank range, with a bloody shotgun! I think I have the right to be mad!"

"...Touche."

"Well, you accepted me, so I should give you a chance..."Blake also said.

Weiss just gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you girls...Thank you so much..."

"Now, back to the main matter at hands...how are you not dead?"

"As I said, I used some...tricks to significantly boost my self healing, with a cost of course. But the point is, I am alive, and so is Weiss, and that's what matters."

"True..."Ruby said slowly. "Bah, I'll let the grown ups do the thinking. No use for me to try and find out! What matters is that both of you are safe and sound. And that makes me the leader, happy."

"So...what's the point of calling us up here?"

"To keep away from professor Ozpin of course." I said as I jumped off the railing back onto the balcony. "Yesterday's... fiasco made me realise that I can't save everybody myself. So, you girls need a trump card. And I am here to provide you the trump card."

"Weiss, do you still remember what I shifted into around the end of that...fiasco?"

"Yeah..."Weiss said slowly. "You changed into a kinght of some kind...right?"

"Correct. That ability, isn't exclusive to me. It's called a class card, and it draws power from-believe it or not, heroes or viliians from ancient tales and stories or history."

"...What?"

"...Look, it's just something I learnt, not exactly looked into. It just says it works that way!"

"...So that means we get to do...what?"

"As far as I know...you get to use their weapons."

"...That's it?" Yang said with disbelief.

"Well, say that once a hero is rumored to split continent in half with a single shot of the arrow, then the bow and arrow you get will be capable of doing just that."

"...I take it back, this is awsome."

Now, my king, if you could help me with their class cards...

"Hmf..." Gilgamesh said nothing but materialsed.

"Just this once, magus."

"Now, girls. I need to do something else. Just listen to him, and everything will be fine. If you will...Caster." I said as I walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I will be inside the school campus! I will be back soon!"

Jack. I need you to do something.

Yes, mommy?

I handed Jack the poison I have been carrying for quite some time.

Get rid of those four piles of trash, make it clean.

Jack gave me smile of blood lust, before disappearing into the shadows. I took a deep breath.

After all, I don't want any loose ends.

Time to give me some answers Ozpin, or you are truly useless to me.

* * *

(Scene change)(3rd person pov)

"I can't believe that son of a bitch kicked us out!" Russel Thrush shouted as the four students who just got expelled walked away from an ice cream stand, holding sundae in their hands.

"Don't worry, my father is in the coucil. He'll figure out something that'll teach those 5 bitches. Weiss would be more difficult but the rest shouldn't be a problem."Cardin said as he ate a spoon full of ice cream. "I can't wait to see that bitch beg for mercy when I have her in the stables!"

"Care to share?"

"Perhaps, after I get bored of her. Maybe a few months later. And of course, if she is still alive, that is."

The four boys shared a laugh.

"Hey, watch it!" Cardin shouted as something brushed past him.

"I'm sorry." The small figure said sheepishly before running off.

"Useless beings..." The four ate another spoon full of ice cream.

Suddenly, Cardin's puipls widened and clutched his throat, dropping the ice cream in process, white foam forms from his mouth.

"Yo! Are you okay?" Russel rushed to him, however as he took a step forward, he fell over, clutching his throat just like Cardin.

Within a matter of seconds, team CRDL is no more. Although by standers quickly rushed them to the nearest hospital, they still died.

* * *

(scene change)(Meng's pov)

I took a deep breath as the elevator moved up the tower.

Ozpin, what you say will determin wheather you are a friend or foe...

"Bling!" The elevator door slid open, revealing the corridor that leads to Ozpin's office.

I knocked on his door.

"Enter." Ozpin said coldly.

And so I did.

Ozpin stood against a large window, facing away from me.

"Sit." he said.

I squinted my eyes.

"I prefer standing, makes me feel more...in control I suppose."

"...Suit yourself." Ozpin said as he turned around, eyes burning with rage. However, he still kept a calm voice.

"What you did today... was... uneacceptable."

"Excuse me?" I sneered. "You expect me, of all people, to not react to a life threatening attack, and not retaliate?"

"I expected you to retaliate, but not to this degree!"

"Well, it was your fault to begin with! You allowed them to openly cheat!" I shouted angrily.

"You...you are expelled!" Ozpin shouted as well.

"Well, I bid you goodbye, Sir! I am pretty sure general Ironwood could provide me more substantial things!" I shouted and turned around.

"...Can he save your life?" Ozpin suddenly said.

I turned around slowly.

"You are slowly dying. Can the general save your life?" Ozpin smiled. That smile, at some point in time, I thought was so trust worthy...

Now it just look like an evil smug.

"Do you know how?" I asked darkly.

"I do...and you will obey my command, if you want to live." Ozpin said smugly.

"I think you are mistaking something...Ozpin."

"One, I don't have to. Fankly, I don't care if I live or die. As long as I lived happily, I am content."

"Second of all...Enkidu!"I shouted, as golden ripples appear around Ozpin before golden chains shot out, binding him in a star position.

"...I only cooperate. I never obey."

I stepped up to him, walking around him in circles slowly.

"You think you are invincible with your...rebirth." I laughed.

Let's make it clear. To be honest, what Ozpin here did is getting close to the third magic, or referred to as Heaven's Feel, the materialization of soul. I don't know why that Ozpin's soul hasn't rotted for like god knows how long, unlike Zouken Matou.

Or perhaps, he doesn't even realize how it works? That he is actually completing a miracle, every time he reborns?

Once the materialization of soul completes, it stops the inevitable dispersion of the soul once it no longer has an anchor to the world, and essentially makes it transcend to a higher form of existence. It is a magic that realizes true immortality by making the soul into a high-dimensional planar being capable of interacting with the material world as a mental body without having to return to Akasha. The practitioner will acquire an unlimited source of magical energy due to the soul becoming analogous to a perpetual motion machine.[

In short words, he becomes immortal. And I don't even know if I could kill him anymore.

Then again, I could see his lines of death right now, so it's still not complete yet.

Which means, he could be stopped.

"You know what this is, Ozzy?" I said as I pulled out a pecuiliar shaped dagger.

"This is called rule breaker. It only has one effect. It destroyes all magic." Not completely true, but I will let that slide right now.

"I assume what keeps you reborn is magic. What will happen if I stabbed you with it Ozpin?" I smiled as I inched closer.

"Now...let's have some questions answered. What do you think I need?"

"You need to have your soul repaired...or something that can convert bits of knowledge into one giant encyclopedia, the relic of knowledge." He answered, with a small, small hint of fear.

"Correct...where is it!"

He suddenly smiled.

"Now...I imagine that the girls won't be so happy if they found out that you killed me...correct?"

That...bastard!

"...If I just press this big red button, the whole place will go into lockdown. I imagine this won't stop you for long, but it will stop you long enough for them to find out!"

"..."

"I suggest you put away your blade now."

I threw rule breaker and enkidu back into gates of Babylon.

"...It appears we are at a stalemate."Ozpin said.

"So it seems."

"I will let it slide...this time. Next time, show your elders respect."

"I give people respect when they truly deserve it...and I don't think that is the right attitude for you right now."

"...You are right. My appologies." Ozpin took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. "Plus...if I could give you relic of knowledge to keep you on my side, I would have already."

"Oh really." I said sarcastically.

"Yes, really...Because I lost the key."

I did a spit take.

"You mean...you lost a bloody key? Then have someone, to make another one!" I shouted in annoyance.

"It's...complicated. The key...moves."

"What the heck, old man! You mean it grows legs?!" I threw up my hands. "Forget it, where is it, I will kick the door down."

"...And what's stopping you from taking off after you have it? I will not give you the location. Not until you are trully in mortal danger."

"...Touche."I said, wagging my finger.

"Now, I suggest you leave, yong man."

"...Just one last reminder, Ozpin."I glanced back as I opened the door.

"...I could wipe memories too...Don't, test, me, again."

And I slammed the door shut.

As I waited inside the elevator, Jack materialzed.

"Mommy! We did it!"

"Nice!"

But Ozpin, I will not play nice anymore.

* * *

(meanwhile, Ozpin's office)

"Professor Ozpin! I demand an explaination! My son is dead, after been expelled by you!"

"Senator Winchester, the moment Cardin Winchester is expelled from Beacon, Beacon is no longer responsible for his safety. It is in your hands. I bid you Goodnight!"

"Why you...The council, will hear about this!"

Ozpin angrily slammed the reciever down.

Sanzu Meng!

* * *

(Back with RWBY)

When I arrived back at the roof of the dormitary, things are...not very pleasent.

"Are you done yet?" Ruby said.

"Shut up, woman! I am trying to work!"

"Then hurry up! I am dying to try it out!" Yang said

"You are already done! Go away!"

"Girls, I think it's best to leave Mr. Gilgamesh alone to work." Weiss said nervously.

"It's your highness!"

"...What in the world is happening?" I asked, rather thuderstruck.

"Oh, magus. Please, do this yourself and spare me the madness!" With that, Gilgamesh disappeared.

"...Alright, who hasn't got their class cards yet?" I asked.

"Just me." Weiss said to me.

"...Out of curiousity, what did you girls get?" I asked.

"I got Medusa!" Ruby said happily.

It's a good pick. Medusa has a lancer version which uses a scyth, actually. Plus, gorgon seal is going to help with her mystic eyes of petrifiction. And let's not forget medusa does have the ability to turn anyone she looks in the eye into stone.

Good compatibility. I respect this.

"I got...hassan." Blake said.

"Wait...which one?"

"One hundred faces hassan...I think?"

Again, makes sense. Clones, meh, similar things.

Thank god it's not King Hassan.

(Blake: OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! AZREAL! (cleaves a guy's head off with a claymore.))

Yep...not King Hassan.

"I got this guy called Beowulf, and Sakata Kintoki. What a mouthful for a name..." Yang said as she scratched her head.

"Beowulf I could understand...you both punch a lot. But...Kintoki?"

Wait a second...

"Yang...do you have a motorbike?" I asked.

"How did you know about bumblebee?"

"...Now it makes sense..."

"What about me!" Weiss said as she shook me.

"Calm down, I am trying to think!"

Ok...Weiss is good with ice, and potentially summoning...I got it!

"I got one for her." I said to Caster.

"Who?"

"Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova...What a mouthfull of a name. They are both princess like, has ice attacks, and have or could summon creatures...at least, have the possibility to do so."

"Hmm...Wise choice..."

And then two class cards fell out. Out of curiousity, I picked them up.

"Nero Claudius? Caster! one is fire, and one is ice! It doesn't work!"

"Don't point fingers at me, magus! This one fused on its own!"

HUH?

Alayashiki: That would be our doing.

Meng:Alyashiki?

Alyashiki:How did you like our services?

Meng: I should have known...without your permission, the thorne of heroes could not reach here. So, what do you want?

Alayashiki: You will be forced to participate in an event that mind you, isn't caused by us...we will give you further instructions when that happens.

Meng: ...It's not like I have a choice right?

Alyahsiki: You don't.

Meng: Sigh...alright...But tell me how did Nero's class card got here!

Alyashiki: She chose her.

With that, she is gone.

"...Meng!" Weiss said as she waved her hand in front of me. "You spaced out again!"

"Ugh...I am back."

"So, did you have it done?"

"Yeah..." I handed her the class cards.

"Wow! They are really pretty!"

"Glad you like them."

"Who are they?"

"One of them is called Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. I can't believe I said that name without choking myself...The other is Nero Claudius. Both are royal blood, actually. And they say servants have a good compatibility with masters..."

Weiss let out a small blush. "Oh I am far from royal..."

"I think he means that you are such a snob sometimes..." Yang suddenly said.

"Excuse me!?"

"That is not what I meant!" I yelled.

Blake glanced towards us.

"Take that back or you'll be sorry!" Weiss said angrily.

"Make me!"

" **Viy Viy Viy!** **Galloping Stare of the All-Seeing Ghastly Eyeballs!"**

 **"Golden Drive!"**

Boom!

...

Seems like today is another peaceful day at Remnant.

* * *

I live! (Reach out from the grave)

I am so sorry...something happened to my family that just overwhelmed me...Don't worry, I will finish this story...especially that I haven't really begin it in the first place!

I know this is a short chapter, but just because this is a transition chapter!

Next up, will be the Blazblue Cross Tag Battle verse!

Reviews, favs and follows please!

Thank you!

Sivir, peace out!


End file.
